A Criminal Union
by saphira404
Summary: Due to one of her father's schemes, Kagura is forced in an undesired union with one of the underworld's greatest mob lords. Little did she know the stoic man would be the one to help set her free. Sessh/Kagu, IY/Kagome, Miroku/Sango. Rated M for language and citrus.
1. Strange Circumstances

**A CRIMINAL UNION**

Dear readers, long time no see! Here I come with a nice little fic. This will be a short treat as my schedule does not currently allow me enough free time to write a long fanfic the likes of Special Delivery or Secret Lovers.

For a long time I've wanted to write an AU story (of course!) with the mob as a backdrop. I know nothing about this type of life, so I will make things up as I go. The story will be in Kagura's POV. I would like to hereby offer a major OOC warning. I'm just having a bit of fun with my comeback to fanfic writing :)

As of now I will try to post a new chapter every week on Sunday. Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot._

 _ **Part 1: Strange Circumstances**_

I hated this. I really did. I hated that it was almost dawn and that instead of being in bed, I was in that particular place I hated so much. I even hated the short dress that asshole I call my father forced me to wear. Even though I had to keep my mouth shut I did want to show my dear old dad how much I hated everything he was putting me through, so I angrily tugged on the hem, hopelessly trying _and_ failing to stretch the garment in a foolish attempt to make it longer.

Not even bothering to mask a sigh of annoyance, I reluctantly trailed behind Naraku. I looked around myself and groaned. I had worked so hard throughout my life to make sure I would never end up there. That I would never be one of these poor drugged out, half naked girls gyrating on the stage for the benefit of the disgusting men present in my dear old dad's strip club. And that's exactly why I was so pissed he was dragging me along with him tonight. The fact that he 'generously' provided me with a so called dress that resembled more a skimpy red piece of fabric than an actual garment led me to believe that he had some ulterior motives that I was not going to like one bit.

Just thinking about it, I dug my four inch red heels in the carpet, and decided not to go up the upcoming staircase that I knew led to the private booths where more than lap-dances happened. While I had actually never been inside of one, I did know that these secluded rooms were where Naraku's richest clients could spend some time with the strippers behind locked doors to ensure privacy. Whatever Naraku's plan might be, I would do my best not be a part of it.

"Kagura, now is not the time for you to put on one of your tedious rebellious acts." Naraku forcefully grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the staircase. I may be a wind youkai, and he just a human turned hanyou, but he was strong. He possessed the strength of the hundreds of youkai he had absorbed throughout his long life. He simply was much too strong for me to resist, no matter how much I wanted to. I just had to let him drag me up. He gave my arm one last good squeeze, a strong enough one to leave behind a nasty bruise before forcing me upstairs. I was glad that at least this time around he only bruised my arm, and didn't break a bone.

Maybe he didn't beat me for a change just because he wanted to involve me in some sort of plan. I guess that being covered in bruises, or having a useless limp arm would turn off any business associates of his. Then again as of late Naraku had not been beating me as much as usual... He had spent the better part of the twenty-three years we had lived under the same roof trying to beat me into submission, but a few months ago he realized it did not work. He then turned towards other ways of making me hurt, and these mainly involved my mother. I closed my eyes and pushed all thoughts of mom aside. I needed to keep all my attention on Naraku and his plans, I simply could not allow distractions.

From upstairs I could look down and see a row of strippers dancing on the stage, and I quickly averted my gaze. I knew some of them and was aware they wanted to escape as much as I did. Damn it, instead of thinking about things that could never be, I knew I had to focus on my present predicament.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked Naraku when we finally reached the upstairs hallway. I did my best to ignore the view this new vantage point gave us.

"You'll find out soon enough." The revolting grin on his face caused me to shiver in disgust.

Soon enough we started walking down the corridor. As we went past the different private rooms, I forced myself not to gag. Despite the thick walls, I could make out a cacophony of moaning voices coming from behind the closed doors. I knew very well what was happening in these rooms, and it sickened me. Naraku stopped in front of one of the doors, and the grin on his lips widened.

"Do go in my dear." He opened the door for me, and stepped aside. Not having much of a choice, I walked in, and was met with one hell of a surprise.

There standing in the room, an annoyed expression on his striking face was none other than Sesshoumaru Tashio, my father's greatest rival. I gulped, and could only hope that I did not pale considerably. The last thing I wanted was to look like a ghost in front of him. The second I laid my eyes on him, I could feel my heartbeat increase. I have to admit that I have been fascinated with that long-haired dog demon for as long as I can remember. I had only seen him from afar, and had never actually talked to him, and I was pretty sure he had never even noticed my existence, but I still could not help the way I felt. Before I could squash it down, a traitorous little voice inside me could not help but whisper that he was sure to know me now. I reached up to fix a stray strand of my hair, and put it back in my bun. Maybe the evening was not going to be a total loss after all.

On all the rare occasions I had seen Sesshoumaru, he had always had an uninterested expression on his face, and I always wondered what it would take to make that iceberg melt. However right now the one thing that was really intriguing me was what Sesshoumaru could be doing here. It was one hell of a thing for him to walk around in my father's territory. So I knew that whatever was about to go down was going to be something serious, but the one thing I couldn't figure out was why the hell I was there.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru greeted my father. I barely repressed a groan of annoyance at seeing how much just the sound of his voice was able to make me melt a little bit inside. How could a youkai male be this hot?!

"So good to see you again Sesshoumaru."

I struggle not to let out a snort at hearing my father's feigned overly respective tone, and accompanying bow. He had on more than one occasion voiced his feelings about Sesshoumaru, and respect was not quite what he felt for his rival. From what I had gathered throughout the years, the Tashios and my family have fought over business and territory of the city for a long time.

"I am glad to see you have accepted my invitation. Please sit down." Naraku walked over to a side table and poured some sort of amber colored liquid in two glasses. Somehow I guessed none of them were for me… Sure enough he extended one towards Sesshoumaru, and started sipping on his. I was not surprised that the dog demon did not drink from his. Wouldn't put it past Naraku to have poisoned the drinks, he was immune to most poisons and venoms after all.

"I have not come for your hospitality Naraku. Just state why this meeting was called, so I can leave this place." The clear disdain Sesshoumaru did not bother hiding amused me to no end. My entire life I had only ever seen people cower in front of Naraku. How I loved seeing someone stand up to him. By the looks of pure hatred on dear old dad's face, he was not of that opinion. How amusing. Despite myself I could not squash a loud snort of laughter. Of course I had to let out such an undignified sound in the presence of Sesshoumaru. His piercing gaze turned from my father's annoyed face to look at me. Was it amusement I could see in his gaze? I hoped so.

"I merely wished to thank you for your assistance in dealing with our mutual… enemy." I had no idea what my father was referring to, which was not surprising. He has never exactly considered me to be one of his confidents. All the information I had about the inner workings of the business, I had been able to glean from Sasaki, one of Naraku's henchmen who had a serious crush on me.

"What this Sesshoumaru did was for my own benefit." The dog demon sent me a swift glance then looked back towards my father. I had no time to wonder why exactly he had looked at me, and focused my attention on what he had to say.

"This Sesshoumaru agreed to have a meeting on your territory; however, was it necessary to hold it here?" I was glad that he was obviously not a fan of such an establishment; it only made him more likeable in my opinion. He was so unlike my father who other than owning the place had 'sampled' many of his dancing girls.

"Ku ku ku!" I almost rolled my eyes as Naraku's annoying and disgusting chuckle resonated around the room. "I merely wanted to thank you, my dear friend in a fitting manner. I would not have been able to get rid of Ryukotsusei without your help. Had it not been for you I would have been forced to let him eat away a portion of my territory."

I was surprised to hear Naraku admit his weakness so openly. It was so unlike him. Now I was more than convinced that he was planning something.

"Is this the reason you have brought her along?" Sesshoumaru nodded towards me. I tried and am sure failed to keep myself from blushing. Did that jerk think I looked like one of my father's prostitutes? That Naraku would let him have me for the night in exchange for his help? I looked down and noticed that the tiny red dress I had on was showing so much of my cleavage and legs that it was no surprise Sesshoumaru had made such a mistake.

As if he could tell I was going to say something, my father sent me a sharp glare. I knew its meaning: 'keep your mouth shut, or else'.

"This is my precious eldest child, Kagura." Naraku reached for my bruised arm, and shoved me forward. I tripped due to my ridiculously high heels. To my surprise it was Sesshoumaru who helped steadying me by placing both hands over my shoulders. The feel of his warm palms on my bare skin felt like a lightning bolt. It took all of the little self-composure I had left to prevent myself from stepping away.

"Thanks." I muttered, angry that I had not found anything better to say. If he was not convinced I was some dumb, mute, giggling woman, I was sure he would be now. After having a crush on him for so long, I finally had the chance to be in the same room as Sesshoumaru, only to make a complete embarrassment of myself. Typical, things never worked out for me anyways, especially not when Naraku was involved.

A small ringing noise helped pull me out of my trance. My father retrieved his phone from his pocket, and quickly checked out the glowing screen.

"I apologize. I have to step out for a minute, but will be right back." Naraku had a sickening grin on his lips. "Kagura my dear sweet child, be the good hostess I know you can be, and take care of Sesshoumaru for me."

I almost gagged after hearing all the nice words my father was suddenly using in the same sentence as my name. Before either Sesshoumaru or I could react, that oily bastard had slipped out of the room. I knew Naraku all too well to know that he was up to something, I therefore did not hesitate to go after him. It was only once I moved towards the only entrance and exit of the room that I realized that all this time, Sesshoumaru had kept his hands on my bare shoulders. Well, wasn't he being a friendly one?

As much as I would love to stay with the gorgeous young man, I wasn't going to let myself be used in one of my father's plans. I strolled to the door, and tried to open it, but realized I was too late. To my shock the doorknob was not turning.

"Is something the matter?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice asked behind me. I jolted when I realized he had come this close to me. How in the hell did he move so quickly without me hearing him move?! I guessed it must be an inu youkai thing.

"That bastard locked us in!" I grunted before slamming shoulder first against the hard wooden door. Needless to say all I had to show for my efforts was one hell of a painful bruise. I knew it would disappear in a matter of hours, but it still hurt like hell. Oh well I guess it matched the one Naraku gave me earlier. To my annoyance I could feel some sort of spiritual power coming from this door. Seemed like my father had reinforced the door with anti youkai measures. He was definitely up to something.

"I doubt that will be much help…" Did Sesshoumaru really have to state the obvious like that? I wondered truly annoyed. At least I was giving it a try.

Despite knowing it would not amount to much, I still gave the door one last punch for good measure. Now I understood why my dear old dad had insisted I leave my fan behind. Without it, I couldn't command the winds, and my only remaining youkai attribute was quick healing. Had I had my fan, I would have shred this door to pieces anti youkai protection of not. Talking about shattering abilities, I did have a perfectly fine specimen of inu youkai close by.

"Well, why don't you do something about this door? You are inu, you have claws, use them!"

He did not bother looking towards me as he answered. "No."

"Then, what exactly do you suggest we do? Wait?" I spat angrily. I did not know what Sesshoumaru was thinking, but he was starting to piss me off.

"Precisely." He affably replied before walking away from me, and sitting down on the long couch. I shuddered in disgust as I could only imagine what kind of action that piece of furniture must have seen throughout the years. Not to self, never use a black light in this room. Not that I intended to ever come back there.

I was surprised to see Sesshoumaru sit, cross his legs and relax as if his long time enemy hadn't just locked him in a room. He must really have nerves of steel to just sit around like this. For all he knew Naraku could have been plotting an assassination attempt. I had no idea what my father was planning, but I really did not want to take part in it. Me being as stubborn as ever I once again tried to pry the locked door open. Of course it didn't move at all, which I have to admit was not really a surprise.

"So you're just going to sit there and wait?" I could feel myself losing my temper fast, and even if I didn't want to come across as a crazy female, I couldn't help but voice my concerns. Of course I could have done so without screaming, but I was really starting to get annoyed. And Sesshoumaru behaving like some Zen master was not helping with my nerves.

"It is better than wasting my time and energy uselessly trying to open a door that is obviously locked." Oh how I hated the way he stated the obvious.

"What is wrong with you?" I gave up trying to force that damn wood block opened, and walked towards Sesshoumaru. "From what I've heard about you, you're not the kind of man who would stand by and let my asshole of a father involve him in some sort of scheme."

"Oh, have you heard a lot about this Sesshoumaru?"

How in the hell was I supposed to answer that question? For some reason, saying 'Yes because I've tried to find out as much as I can about you to feed my obsession' did not sound quite right.

"You are a ruthless… _businessman_." I knew that the word didn't quite fit to describe one of the city's most powerful mob bosses, but I had seen firsthand how much my father hated to be called a mobster. From what I had heard about Sesshoumaru, he was not someone on whose bad side you wanted to get on, so sticking to euphemisms I decided would be better off. "You do own the greatest gaming establishment in the region…" I knew that he also dealt in arms dealing, especially youkai weapons, and owned a successful art gallery, but I suspected the latter was just a front to launder his money just like Naraku did with the strip club.

"If Naraku thinks he can use his child to make me admit to something, he is sorely mistaken." Sesshoumaru leaned forward, anger clear on his face.

Did he just call me a _child_?! I was fuming inside, but refused to let him see how upset I was. I believed that the way my breasts were pushing out of the tight red dress I was wearing was proof enough that I was far from being a kid.

"I'm not wearing a wire." I rolled my eyes. I seriously have no idea what Naraku had planned, but I was pretty sure it would not involve the police; there was no one he hated more than the city's police department. They had after all almost sent him to jail a few years back. How I wished the key witness had not mysteriously disappeared a few weeks before the trial, effectively taking with him any chance I could have had of being rid of my father.

"I did not say you were." The finality in his voice let me know that the conversation was done. What a pity, I really wanted to prove to him that I was more than a kid or an idiotic woman.

We stayed without speaking for a long time. I did not know exactly how long since I was not wearing my wristwatch, but it had been long enough for my legs to start cramping. I rarely wore high heels, and having to stand in them was really causing me pain, but I still refused to sit on the couch. Partly because of the gross number of people who must have had sex on that piece of furniture, but mostly because I could not trust myself to sit next to _him_. I wasn't sure I could stop myself from trying to run my fingers through Sesshoumaru's long silver hair. The unusual color and silky looking texture made it to appear to be a far cry from the dark waves on my head. I wasn't quite sure why, but something told me that he wouldn't approve of me trying to pet him. If I was sure that I wouldn't be torn to shreds by poison claws the second I touched his hair, I would have.

"This has gone on long enough." Sesshoumaru stated and unexpectedly shot to his feet. Ah finally some action! I knew he wouldn't be able to keep up his Zen master act for too long. I was sure there had to be a reason why he had earned the nickname of 'the killing perfection', which by the way is much better than my father's, 'the devious spider'; although that one did fit my old man like a glove.

"How exactly do you expect to get out of here?" I could not help but ask.

"The same way I came in."

No, you think? The more time I was spending with that man, the more I realized that he was not exactly the kind of person I thought he was. While he may be gorgeous to look at, his social skills were clearly lacking, and he was light years away from the prince charming I had made up in my mind. One more girlish fantasy to put away…

"Jaken, bring the car around." I looked up and realized he was talking on his cell phone. "And the next time you take this long to answer your phone, you will be sorry…" I knew I had heard the name Jaken somewhere before, but I just couldn't place it back.

"So is that Jaken person supposed to come get us or something?" Instead of answering me, the dog demon simply sent me a glare as if he truly doubted my intelligence. Being the dignified lady that I am, I simply glared back.

Sesshoumaru then turned away from me and raised the palm of his hand. His claws elongated and turned a sickly green color. Out of nowhere some sort of whip came out and he strode towards the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Even as I asked, I got a clear idea of what he was planning on doing since he was staring down at the door. He raised his hand, and soon enough started slashing at the door, sending splinters flying everywhere. You would think that being my father's daughter I would be used to violence and stuff, but no. Naraku is simply not dumb enough to let me come close to a firearm, or any kind of real weapon other than my fan, so as ashamed as I am to admit it, during Sesshoumaru's little destruction spree, I took a few steps back, closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. I wasn't afraid. Really. It was just horribly noisy and smelly. I knew I would not be able to forget the smell of wood and metal being melted by youkai poison. Sesshoumaru's youki was interacting with the spiritual barrier infused in the door, and the flashing lights gave way to a burning smell. Gag-inducing. Never had I seen such a major use of youkai power. The only violence I had ever witnessed was the one Naraku would bring upon me. My father was known for inflicting creative punishments on me, and all the people in his outfit. My alone sessions with dad almost always left me bloody and battered.

I only opened my eyes once the noise stopped, and the smell dissipated. To my surprise I looked into an open door and a quite recovered Sesshoumaru. Gone was that green whip thing, and his claws had gone back to their original form.

"Whatever happened to waiting?" I grumbled and was not sure if he heard me or not.

Either way he once again did not answer me. There was nothing I hated more than being ignored, and this jerk was proving to be quite adept at doing just that.

I heard heavy footsteps running towards me, and quickly Sesshoumaru's exit was blocked by a group of my father's goons. They had probably quickly run up the corridor the second they had heard Sesshoumaru destroy the door. Can't say I was surprised; you couldn't expect to use some sort of youkai attack in one of Naraku's establishments and not expect to become target practice in return. As a dog demon Sesshoumaru could probably move fast, but all it would take to stop him _permanently_ would be a bullet to the heart. Considering the number of assailants in the room, if the situation escalated to a shoot out, even the almighty inu youkai would not come out of this alive.

"Ku ku ku Sesshoumaru what in the world happened here? I would have believed my dear old friend Mr. Tashio would have taught you better manners…"

Based on the venom filled look Sesshoumaru sent my dad at the mention of his own father, I could tell this was some sore topic for him. I had not heard much about the older Tashio except that he had been killed a few years ago by some new-comer who had hoped to make a bold move in the city. Even though I had no one to talk to about that, I was pretty sure Sesshoumaru had taken care of him. The fact that 'The Panther King' as he called himself wasn't around anymore was proof enough of that.

"Were you not enjoying my daughter's attention?" This time it was my turn to send my father a hateful glare. Was his plan all along to have Sesshoumaru make advances towards me? Too bad for him he had not counted on the handsome man being a complete ice block.

"Or maybe you are done with her? She does look quite ravished…" It took a while for my brain to register the words he had said. How in the hell was I to blame for looking 'ravished', whatever the old man meant by that, when the dress I was wearing was covering so little skin.

"Really Sesshoumaru? I offered you the comfort of my establishment, and you make free use of what does not belong to you. Not only did you destroy an extremely priceless one of a kind bolt door, that had been infused with some protective anti-youkai holy ofudas, but even worse, you obviously compromised my poor daughter's _virtue_."

'Virtue'. 'Ravished'?! Who in this day and age still used these words? Either Naraku had been reading some historical romance novels as of late, or he had lost his mind. Strangely I was leaning towards the first option.

"Virtue?" Sesshoumaru echoed with a snort before his eyes traveled all over my body. I felt as if he could see through my dress, and that was a strange feeling. Oh how I hated that I could feel myself blushing once again. Why was he sounding so surprised anyway? What kind of dishonorable woman did he take me for? I was about to voice my displeasure when Naraku decided to open his mouth once again.

"I fear that the only way for you to repair your wrongdoing will be to marry my dear poor sweet Kagura. She is quite sheltered, and you obviously took advantage of her innocence." The second Naraku spoke, I dissolved in laughter. It started with a few giggles, and quickly escalated to a roaring fit of laughter.

I really could not imagine Sesshoumaru proposing marriage to me, not even if my father's goons held him at gunpoint as they were doing right now. Even if he did, I would refuse. There was no way I was going to let that man put shackles on me. I already had been caged up long enough by my father. Not to mention that I had seen enough of Sesshoumaru's true personality that night to know that we were definitely not made for each other. I mean the man had not even bothered smiling at me once! I expected Sesshoumaru to laugh or scream after my father's bold statement, but instead of displaying another poison claw attack, he simply stared at Naraku's dancing eyes for a long moment before speaking.

"Very well." I was pretty sure I had heard wrong. I had to have misunderstood Sesshoumaru's words. Even as I tried to convince myself, the broad smile on Naraku's lips was proof enough I had not.

"I shall contact you later on to make arrangements." Totally ignoring the guns pointed at him, Sesshoumaru walked forward, obviously counting on getting out of there. Ah so his sudden acceptance was a diversion. As ego bruising as the idea might be, it was reassuring.

"Oh no, there is no need for this. I have a _very_ good friend who happens to be a judge. He has assured me that all you would need would be to sign this legal document he was kind enough to prepare just for this joyous occasion." Not surprisingly, my father dug inside his pocket to retrieve a piece of paper, which I was willing to bet was none other than the said legal document. I had reached my limit. It was one thing for that bastard to live out some sick fantasy through me by locking me up with his rival, but quite another to force me to marry Sesshoumaru Tashio.

"Naraku! We will not go through with this!" I hissed, unable to control myself. What did he take me for? Some sort of indoor plant he could pass on to whomever he felt like?

"Give it to me." As much as I hated the fact that my outburst was totally ignored by everyone else, I rejoiced. This had to be the moment Sesshoumaru tore up the paper my father had readied, and told him where to shove it. He did have to live up to his reputation… in my eyes at least.

How sorely disappointed I was when that idiotic fool simply plucked a pen from the pocket of his jacket before taking the piece of paper from Naraku's hand. I watched speechless, my heart almost beating out of my chest, as Sesshoumaru quickly and efficiently scribbled down something on the first dotted line. He then looked up from the paper and handed me the pen.

"It is your turn." The tone he used made it clear I had no choice but to do as told. A part of me wanted to rebel, but considering that my father and his armed men were still present, I knew it would not be a smart choice. The one deciding factor was actually the way that Sesshoumaru was looking at me. His intent golden eyes were freezing me into place. I had no choice but to sign the paper. Despite that my hand was shaking so badly that I almost dropped the pen.

I looked down on what I had just signed, and forced a small smile. At least my signature was still legible… not that I thought the paper was actually binding. After all there had to be a law against marrying without a representative of justice present. Or maybe it was illegal not to get married in white. I looked down at the tiny red dress I was wearing, and struggled to keep in a demented chuckle. Some bride I made!

"I trust you have no more objections to me leaving, no? My driver is waiting." Sesshoumaru's voice thrust me out of my thoughts. He started walking towards the exit, and this time my father's men respectfully let him pass. I wondered if I was supposed to follow him or something… he was my 'husband' now after all. Just the thought of it was unbelievable to me. Just a few days ago I was harboring a secret crush for him, and honestly not even thinking of ever coming in close enough contact with him to actually talk to him, and now for some reason my father had forced him to bind himself to me.

What the hell had just happened?

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Poor Kagura has found herself in the position of a pawn in a situation way more complex than she could have ever imagined. How will she handle her new life? I am sure you're all dying to find out why Sesshoumaru went along so complacently. We'll see next time in **Negotiation**.


	2. Negotiations

_**Part 2: Negotiations**_

A/N: Thanks for checking out the story again! In this one we'll find out a little more about Sesshy's motivations.

So happy and humbled to see that so many familiar faces reviewed. I thought you would have all forgotten about me. Thank you for reviewing:

 **Coranam**

 **Idontwannapopuponsearchengines**

 **Overninethousand**

 **Little25victor**

 **Guest (1):** So good to be back, hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Anonymous Guest 1:** We will find a bit more about Sesshoumaru's motivations, but not all of them. I try to keep them in character as much as possible, but sometimes I kind of need to deviate for the sake of the story.

 **Guest (2):** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad to be back to fanfic writing :)

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot._

 _"I trust you have no more objections to me leaving, no? My driver is waiting." Sesshoumaru's voice thrust me out of my thoughts. He started walking towards the exit, and this time my father's men respectfully let him pass. I wondered if I was supposed to follow him or something… he was my 'husband' now after all. Just the thought of it was unbelievable to me. Just a few days ago I was harboring a secret crush for him, and honestly not even thinking of ever coming in close enough contact with him to actually talk to him, and now for some reason my father had forced him to bind himself to me._

 _What the hell had just happened?_

"What are you waiting for? Go to him!" Naraku grabbed me by the arm for the third time that night, making extra sure to press hard on the bruise he had left on my flesh earlier. When he pushed me towards the exit, I almost tripped again, and this time there was no Sesshoumaru to help steady me. Luckily I did manage to balance myself at the last second. Did I mention I was named after a dance? Grace should have been my middle name.

"Why did you force me to marry him?" I decided to ignore his order. I knew he had a plan, and I was burning to ask him what it was.

"Oh my dear Kagura…" Naraku raised his hand to gently caress my cheek, making my skin crawl in the process. "I have always had great plans for you, and this is just one of them. Now unless you want my friends," He nodded briefly towards his armed gunmen "to take care of you, go with the shiny new husband I got for you. Not to worry my dear, I will be in touch _very soon_ to let you know what I expect from you. Now here, take this as a reminder." He slipped in my hand what I assumed to be my marriage license or whatever the document I had signed was. I clenched the paper in my palm; I needed an anchor to keep me sane. I still could not believe this was really happening.

I felt a shiver of unease run down my spine. I hated that I really could not figure out what Naraku wanted from me. But since I obviously did not have much of a choice, I bolted out of the room, and really hoped I would be able to catch up with Sesshoumaru. He might have come across as an anti-social ice block to me, but in his defense he had been stuck in a room with me, who due to my ridiculous behavior so far, he must have perceived to be a childish clumsy woman… Maybe deep down he wasn't so bad… or so I hoped.

* * *

Despite my high-heeled shoes, I managed to catch up with Sesshoumaru just as he slipped in the backseat of some fancy foreign car. Maybe I should send a thank you note to my Zumba instructor. Those gruesome workouts were paying off!

Why was I not surprised to see the car was the same shade of blue-ish silver his hair was? What a conceited jerk! Obviously my ' _husband'_ , still trying to get used to that word, had some kind of narcissistic disorder. Fit in well with what I had seen of his personality so far.

I knew he saw me, but still decided to close the car door after himself, and that pissed me off. Naraku's threat was still fresh in my mind, so I did not hesitate to knock on the tinted glass of the window before the car and its occupant got the chance to evade me. It pissed me off even more when that jerk simply rolled down the window halfway instead of opening the door to me. Some Prince Charming he was shaping up to be…

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked me. 'No', I was tempted to say, 'I just decided to run after you for the fun of it'. Since I knew getting on Sesshoumaru's bad side wouldn't be a good idea, I instead decided to go with something else.

"Naraku told me I should leave with you considering that we're married and all…" I was amazed to see I was able to speak those words without laughing out loud. Good thing I didn't because something told me that he would take it as an offense. I plastered the document Naraku had thrust in my hand on the half of the window Sesshoumaru had left up. Maybe he too was having a hard time believing what had happened, and needed a little reminder.

In a movement faster than my eye could catch, he snatched away the document and seemed to bury it deep in his jacket pocket. Maybe he too wanted to a little souvenir of this crazy night. I just hoped he would not be angry at my stunt. I felt a shiver run through me, and hoped it was due to the chilly night air more than the sharp glare he sent my way. Talking about shivers, my spine was rattled with them as a cold breeze picked up. I was really missing my fan. With one flick I would have been able to coat myself in a gust of warm air.

"It is cold outside." I said out loud. Were my teeth shattering? Probably. What I wouldn't do to go inside his car. Instead of doing anything, all Sesshoumaru did was look at me silently for long minutes. Just when I was about to give up and take my chances with Naraku, he finally made his move.

He did surprise me when he pushed the door opened, and scooted over, silently inviting me to climb inside the car, which I wasted no time doing.

"So… can I ask why you decided to marry me?" I asked bluntly once my blood started to thaw out by having my butt on his nice warmed leather seats. Ah the perks of being rich!

I heard a squeak coming from the driver, who I guessed was the person named Jaken. I admit it probably was not the best way for him to find out about his boss's private life but did he really have to express himself with a noise resembling a toad being squashed so much? Annoying.

"Silence." Sesshoumaru snapped. "Drive us home, and spare me your opinions." Glad to know I was not the only person Sesshoumaru spoke to in such a freezing manner.

The driver started the car, and a feeling of unease grew inside me. I knew that I had no other choice but to go wherever my 'husband' wished to go… Naraku had made that more than clear. Still, I didn't know Sesshoumaru at all, and he was obviously quite different from the man I had built up in my head. For all I knew he could be driving me to his secret sex dungeon. While the prospect would have tantalized me just a few hours ago, now the thought of him using his youki poison whip to tie me up terrified me. Okay, I have to admit that as much as I hated it, a part of me was kind of slightly turned on by it. Sesshoumaru had been the main character of so many of my sexual dreams that I could not be blamed for my libido having to catch up with my brain. If he kept on treating me the same way he had since the beginning of this evening, then by the time we got to our destination, odds are my Sesshoumaru obsession would be well and cleared.

"Do you know how this Sesshoumaru has come to grow my empire to be even greater than the one of my father?"

I never liked riddles. Not because I'm too dumb to make sense of them, but rather because I don't have patience for them. Luckily Sesshoumaru decided to answer his own question.

"Whenever I am presented with an opportunity, I seize it."

Okay… I wasn't sure how that answered my own question, but hopefully he would expand on his thoughts. Good thing he suddenly did.

"I am not a fool."

Boy, was I glad to know that!

"I am more than aware that your father has some sort of ulterior motive by… forcing this union." He continued, reaching in his pocket to trail his finger on our marriage document. I was regretting letting him take it. I should have at least read that damned document and its fine print before handing it over.

"Then why did you go along with it?" I asked, truly surprised. Something told me that if he had not felt like it, even Naraku's armed men would not have been able to force Sesshoumaru to sign that damn piece of paper. He could have just done that poison whip thing and reduced Naraku's henchmen to smoky piles of goo in a matter of minutes. I had seen the way he had reduced to cinders the reinforced door after all. Sure, he might have risked getting shot at, and get a bullet to the heart, but wouldn't that beat walking straight into one of Naraku's traps?

"It was an opportunity I simply could not pass. Naraku has unknowingly provided me with a priceless _tool_." Sesshoumaru's lips broke into a little smile. It was the first time I had seen him smile, and it scared me. This was a far cry away from the charming smile I had imagined him giving me a thousand times in my fantasies. My previous feeling of unease grew even more, but instead of cowering away as any sane descent person would, I became angry. A tool? Did he just call me a tool? Just what a girl wanted to hear on her 'wedding night'!

"So I'm basically a pawn for you and my father to toy with…"

Sesshoumaru sent me a weird look, causing my words to falter. Was it pity? I wasn't sure. I hoped not. The last thing I wanted was to be treated with pity by that ice block.

"This Sesshoumaru called you a _tool_ , not a _pawn_. Pawns are discarded after being used, but tools are looked after...if they prove themselves to be useful." Sesshoumaru paused briefly, allowing the words to sink in. "Your usage will of course be _compensated_." That little sentence pissed me off more than anything.

"My usage?! So, now I'm a whore!"

"You don't need to worry about that, I have no intention of touching you." His golden eyes traveled from my cleavage to my eyes. Oh yep, that made me feel better about myself.

"Then what the fuck do you want from me then?" He glared at my use of a curse word. Well looks like he didn't like my potty mouth, too fucking bad for him!

He completely ignored my questions, and resumed talking as if I had never intervened.

"Once you help me, I will in exchange give you something you wish for." Hum my father had made such promises to me enough times for me not to trust Sesshoumaru on this one. Besides he could never give me the one thing I truly wanted… then again maybe he could help.

The wheels in my brain started spinning. Sesshoumaru was a wealthy and powerful man. One of the four Great Lords, one of the few people Naraku actually feared. Maybe he could actually help me. Give me the one thing I had truly always wanted.

"What exactly is it you want me to do?" Before I agreed to do anything, I would have to make sure I could, or even would want to do whatever he wanted me to do.

"I first would need to attest to your loyalty. For all I know, you could be a part of your father's little scheme."

Now that he put it like that, it was true that anyone who didn't know the exact nature of my relationship with Naraku could wrongly assume that we actually had a normal filial relationship, cared about one another, or even that I knew what could be going through that asshole's mind. Naraku trusting me, and working along with me?! The mere thought amused me beyond words. For the second time that evening I started laughing maniacally. I was laughing so hard my sides started to hurt.

Sesshoumaru's right eyebrow arched in what I assumed to be annoyance. I could tell he was getting mad, but I was having a hard time stopping my laughter. With great efforts, I finally managed to stop myself when I saw Sesshoumaru's right eye start twitching. I think he was about to reach the limits of his tolerance. I pinched my arm, no matter how crazy the evening was turning out to be, I needed to get control of my emotions, and hold on to my sanity.

"You wouldn't question my abilities to betray Naraku if you knew about my feelings towards my dear old dad. I hate him, and I would love to see him being destroyed."

I figured honesty was the best policy. I needed to trust Sesshoumaru for now. Whatever my father was planning, I would need some sort of alliance if I wanted to come on top. Naraku had essentially kicked me out, and forced me to follow Sesshoumaru around. Considering that all my current possessions were limited to the skimpy red dress and 'fuck me pumps' I had on, I was going to need a place to stay, at least for now. The one thing I missed most was my fan. Unlike animal based demons, as a wind youkai, without my fan I was completely weak. There was a reason why Naraku had forced me to leave it behind. He knew that had I had it, nothing, not even an army of his goons would have forced me to sign that damn paper or make me get in Sesshoumaru's car.

My admission caused Sesshoumaru to flash me a strange little grin. I was shocked when he leaned forward and reached down to grab my chin with his fingers, lifting my face towards his. How in the hell did he manage to move so fast?! I did not really have the chance to ponder on that. In fact I was pretty sure my brain had suddenly decided to take a vacation. All thoughts fled my head, and all I could do was stare back at Sesshoumaru. I could not look away, I was completely lost in his beautiful golden amber gaze as we stared into each other's eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru is actually quite aware of your feelings towards Naraku." I gulped. He was too close, and made me feel uncomfortable. I felt as if his eyes could see right through me. Our faces were so close that had I pressed a bit forward, I would have been able to kiss him. A few hours earlier, this prospect would have filled me with excitement, now all I felt was dread. It was as if the entire conversation we had had so far had been a test. Just like Naraku, Sesshoumaru also had a plan where I was to play some sort of role, whether I liked it or not.

"I can see it all in your eyes." He said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "The hatred you have for Naraku. You defy him, yet you hesitate about betraying your father outwardly. Not for love, for something else. He must hold something over you. Something you treasure enough to stay by Naraku's side despite his treatment of you."

I was shocked that he could see right through me this easily. How could he tell? The only logical explanation was that he must have spied on me for quite some time. Could he already know what I wanted? Could he really grant my wish? I gently slapped his hand away, forcing him to release his hold on me then backed as far away from him as possible. I hated seeming so vulnerable. Obviously I couldn't think straight when Sesshoumaru was this close to me. Even with spies, there was no way he could ever know such intimate details about my family and me.

Just as I was about to ask Sesshoumaru about how exactly he wanted me to prove my loyalty, and what his grand master plan to rid us all of Naraku could be, I was surprised. Growing up in Naraku's mansion, I may have been subjected to horrible treatments, but money was never a problem. Naraku enjoyed spending the money he made. I grew up in an opulent house crawling with servants, but it seemed to be a joke compared to the building the car was driving towards.

As soon as we went through a large metal gate, an actual castle was waiting up the drive. I knew the Tashios were wealthy, Naraku would not have hated them so much otherwise, but seeing the size of Sesshoumaru's residence rendered me speechless. Maybe my naïve thought of him being prince charming was not so far off. No, not a prince… By the size of his home, it seems as if Sesshoumaru was as wealthy as a king… or a freaking emperor. Well, maybe he would be able to afford to give me the thing I wanted most. Perhaps shifting alliances was indeed going to be a profitable venture for me. I was willing to bet it wasn't my father's intention, but it seemed as if Naraku might have landed me in the hands of the one who would grant me freedom.

As soon as the car came to a halt that annoying toad of a driver quickly stepped out, and rushed to open the door for his master. Sesshoumaru glided out of his car without sparing me a glance. I hoped he had not noticed my dropped jaw, and complete ogling of his palace. Since Jaken was not about to open my door, I just did it myself, I did not mind, I was used to doing things for myself.

"Why did you take me to your…home?" I asked him as I also stepped out of his car, and stood in front of steps heading to the massive front door to his house. Considering his reputation as being shrewd and careful, I was surprised that Sesshoumaru brought me to his private sanctum.

"This Sesshoumaru looks after my tools. I need to keep an eye on you if I wish to use you to the best of your abilities." He commented simply as he walked up the stone staircase.

I was glad that Sesshoumaru did not refer to me as his 'wife'. Although, I did not like being referred to as a 'tool' once again. I did however know I had to put up with Sesshoumaru for now lest I ended up with no roof over my head in the middle of the night. I did have my feathers in my bun, so I would be able to fly away, but something told me that even if I showed up at the Onigumo mansion, I would not be allowed inside. Not that the prospect of staying at the Tashio household filled me with pleasure. If Sesshoumaru's household was like Naraku's, he must live with close members of his organization, several goons, and judging the size of the place, an army of servants.

"How long do you intend to stay rooted there?"

Sesshoumaru's question jolted me awake. The tone of his voice was even colder than the wind blowing at my back. I knew I had no choice but to do as he said, even if the prospect of being locked in a house with my father's greatest enemy and his entire household filled me with dread. But, I had never been one to back away from a challenge, so I wasted no time following up after my 'husband', and climbing up the stone staircase leading up to the front door.

As soon as I stepped in the large foyer, I was astounded. The inside of the place looked like an old-fashioned British countryside manor. I loved it. The one thing I was the most surprised about was how warm and homey the house felt. I had expected for Sesshoumaru's house to be all steel and modern architecture with large empty rooms that would feel cold and sterile, but it was clearly not the case. A rug covered grand wood staircase took up most of the entryway along with a few rooms. There was only one opened door to my left. From my vantage point I could spy into what seemed to be a comfortable library. I could even see shadows of an inviting fire flickering against the wall. How I would love to sit down on one of those plush seats and stare into the fireplace, preferably with a mug of hot chocolate in my hands. I glanced suspiciously at my host. Maybe there was more to Sesshoumaru than I had previously thought. Not surprisingly, he did not glance my way as he walked forward.

"What's this?! The earth must have stopped spinning. Our dear Sesshoumaru-sama brought a _lady_ friend home!" A young human man with striking blue purple eyes and a ridiculous rat-tail-like small ponytail, commented as he happily sauntered down the stairs. The overly appreciative look he gave my cleavage made my skin crawl.

"Keh! She looks familiar..." That came from a guy who must be related to Sesshoumaru in some sort of way. There were not too many silver haired, amber-eyed inu youkai running around town. I then noticed the folded ears on top of his head, declaring the man a hanyou. At first I thought that maybe the two were not related after all, then it hit me. The man must be Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's half-brother. I had heard through the rumor grapevine that the man was violent, short tempered and often worked as his older brother's enforcer. According to rumors Inuyasha was able to make anyone who displeased his brother disappear. A feeling of unease suddenly crept down my spine for what felt like the thousandth time this evening. Hard to reconcile the image of Sesshoumaru's right hand man with the one of the smirking young man looking at me.

The two men stopped right in front of Sesshoumaru. The first, whose name I did not know, had a mocking sneer on his lips, and the second, Inuyasha, had his amber eyes rived on me, inspecting every inch of my being.

"Where did you find this delectable creature?" The human guy asked.

"Why the hell does your _lady friend_ smell like that bastard of Naraku?" Inuyasha added, his smile disappearing. Considering that he must hold a high position in his brother's organization, his animosity against my father was not surprising and certainly not unexpected.

I was getting pretty annoyed by the way the two men were talking about me without actually acknowledging my existence. Needless to say that after the crazy night I had just had, I was on edge and my patience was extremely thin. Just as I was about to open my mouth, Sesshoumaru finally decided to intervene.

"Kagura Onigumo, daughter of Naraku. She will be living at the mansion for the time being."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You brought that scumbag's daughter here?! Where Rin and Shippou sleep?!"

I had no idea who Rin or Shippou might be, but Inuyasha's mention of their names caused a spike of anger to eradiate from Sesshoumaru. It manifested with his eyes briefly flashing red. As quickly as the show of anger appeared, it vanished. I could tell that he had come close to losing control to his inner youkai. I had never seen a demon lose themselves to their more bloodthirsty half, and I had no wish to see it. Sesshoumaru was scary enough in his humanoid form, and meeting his more animalistic side was something I never wished to go through.

"Do not _even_ _dare_ insinuate I would _ever_ put them in danger." The way Sesshoumaru growled out the words made me realize that even if his eyes had gone back to their natural shade, his anger was still close to the surface. "I assure you, Kagura will be on her best behavior while under _my_ roof. She knows she would do well not to displease me." The side look he gave me let me know that if I did anything to displease him I would be in serious trouble. "Beside the wind mistress will come in handy." I guessed the use of a non-insulting name to refer to me was Sesshoumaru's way of trying to placate me. How nice, after he had just threatened me if I dared not to comply with whatever he wanted.

"Keh!" Inuyasha spat out, crossing his arms in a stubborn way. "Fine, I know you take your role of family protector seriously, but did you really have to bring her here? Her father is devious, and dangerous. Who knows if she can be trusted?"

While I understood the hanyou's sentiment, his words pissed me off. I had never been anything remotely close to my father after all, and being compared to him was as great an insult as possible.

"Don't worry, I can be trusted. It seems Sesshoumaru forgot to tell you about our happy news." I bravely stepped forward, and before he could utter any kind of protest, looped my arm around Sesshoumaru's. I felt him tense at the physical contact, but to my surprise he did not pull back.

"He and I just got married, so we're now one big happy family!"

 **To be continued…**

A/N: What are Naraku and Sesshoumaru planning? What did Kagura just get herself into? How will she manage to navigate the situation she is in? Find out in the next installment, named **Introductions**.


	3. Introductions

_**Part 3: Introductions**_

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot._

A/N: Thanks for checking out the story again! In this one we'll find out a little more about Sesshy's motivation.

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Little25victor**

 **Tsuyu** (Thank you for checking back! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thank you for your kind words.)

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot._

" _Keh!" Inuyasha spat out, crossing his arms in a stubborn way. "Fine, I know you take your role of family protector seriously, but did you really have to bring her here? Her father is devious, and dangerous. Who knows if she can be trusted?"_

 _While I understood the hanyou's sentiment, his words pissed me off. I had never been anything remotely close to my father after all, and being compared to him was as great an insult as possible._

 _"Don't worry, I can be trusted. It seems Sesshoumaru forgot to tell you about our happy news." I bravely stepped forward, and before he could utter any kind of protest, looped my arm around Sesshoumaru's. I felt him tense at the physical contact, but to my surprise he did not pull back._

" _He and I just got married, so we're now one big happy family!"_

My little announcement had the effect of a bomb going off. Inuyasha and the unknown human guy looked as if they had been punched in the gut.

"What did you just say?!"

"What the fuck?!"

The two men said in unison.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru's face, and could swear I saw his lips stretch in a small half smile. Good then, I had managed to amuse the Ice King. It seemed like I was not going to get disemboweled for my little unexpected show. As soon as the smile appeared, I blinked, and it vanished. Still its small appearance had to count for something…

"Naraku had this little surprise waiting for me at our meeting."

Sesshoumaru fished inside his pocket and retrieved the document my father had forced us to sign. The young human pounced on it and read it.

"Fuck this. I knew you shouldn't have gone to see him alone." Inuyasha sent a nasty scowl my way. Guess my brother in-law still believed I was not to be trusted.

"I may be your legal counsel, but criminal law is more my forte…" The human man said. "That said, I think this is the real deal. You two are kind of married… Of course I'd need to check the fine print, but I think this will not be truly binding unless you file it at Family Court. Of course we could do away with the doubt… You two would be legally married if you bring this document for validation in front of a judge." The human's sly smile stretched further. "I of course volunteer to do just that. I'm good friends with Judge Saito, and could probably get a hearing for tomorrow…"

"Miroku, do not forget that you work for this Sesshoumaru. I will let you know if and when I need you." At least I knew the guy's name, and he apparently was Sesshoumaru's lawyer or something. Interesting that he seemed to live at the mansion. Why else would he be standing in the foyer at dawn wearing only his pajamas?

When it came to our union, to be honest, I wasn't surprised. I knew this whole marriage thing was dubious. A part of me was relieved to find out I was still mostly free to leave Sesshoumaru, I didn't like the uncertainty about the legality of our union, but decided to take my chances… No need to panic or overthink things. The one thing I was worried about was what Sesshoumaru would do now that he found out our marriage was not set in stone. He had said I would be helpful to him, and that he would put me through some sort of test of loyalty. I had no idea what it might be, but I hoped I would be able to pass with flying colors so as to prevent him from getting rid of me. I needed him. I'd never get such a good chance at reaching freedom. Naraku would never make such a mistake again, and allow me another chance to slip through his hands. I still could not believe someone as careful and controlling as him would make such a mistake. Or, was it a mistake? Something suddenly occurred to me, and interrupted my train of thought. It was as if I was hit by lightning. Maybe I was underestimating Naraku. Maybe my dear old dad was one step ahead of us...

"Naraku kept a copy. Can he file it in court in our name?"

Miroku's frown was all the answer I needed. For all we knew my father was waiting for the courts to open so he could file our marriage license. Damn what an uncomfortable feeling. Once again I was reduced to a small puppet with whose strings he could play with… To think that only seconds ago I had dared dream about freedom...

"Tell you friend Judge Saito to inform you should Naraku try to do so." Sesshoumaru then turned to face his younger half brother. "Tell the teams to be on the lookout. I want full reports on whatever the spider is doing."

"Do you want me to prepare an injunction to counteract if Naraku files your marriage license?" The ever-helpful Miroku offered.

Sesshoumaru's gaze slid back to his attorney. "I told you to observe not act. Wait until I tell you before you do anything."

While I was not surprised that Sesshoumaru was spying on my father, intelligence gathering was the name of the game in their business, I was surprised to find out that 'my maybe husband' did not seem overly concerned about our union. I thought he would jump at the chance to get rid of me, and agree to Miroku's plan to prepare a document ready to be filed in court the second Naraku made his move. Was he not worried that our marriage would be made binding? Gotta admit that the fact that he still let me hold on to his arm was really odd.

Based on the grin on Miroku's face, something told me this was also an observation he had made.

"No problem boss. Your wish is my command. I'll just go back up to bed now, and let you enjoy your 'wedding night'!" After an exaggerated bow, the human man ran upstairs, presumably back to his bedroom.

"Yeah well, I don't work _for_ you, I work _with_ you. I don't care about your private life, what woman you choose to sleep with is your problem, but marriage or no marriage, I don't trust Naraku's kid." After sending one last suspicious glare my way, Inuyasha stomped up the stairs, leaving Sesshoumaru and I alone in the foyer.

It was only then that the inu youkai gently removed his arm out of my hold. I have to admit it did feel kind of nice to hold on to him, and press my chilled body against his lean muscled form. Despite his chilly exterior he was warm and cuddle material. Things not many would have expected out of the underworld's Ice King.

Sesshoumaru then too ascended the stairs, and since he did not say anything to me, I decided to just follow him. The more I saw of his house, the more I liked it. We stopped on the third floor, and went down a long corridor decorated in tasteful walnut wood and heavy tapestries. The subtle luxury of Sesshoumaru's house was a far cry away from the garish design choices of my father. Naraku always employed a high-priced interior decorator, but despite that, daddy dearest always decided to pick the most expensive pieces of furniture and decorations without a care for whether it all actually fit together. I was so lost in my appreciative thoughts that I missed the fact that Sesshoumaru had stopped, and almost bumped into him.

"You will sleep here."

My heart started racing a mile a minute. I had not really thought about sleeping arrangements, and could only hope that I had not misread Sesshoumaru. I had thought him to be an honorable man, one who would not take advantage of our potential union to get me into his bed.

"It is a guest room."

He then said as if he could read my mind. This made me feel bad about my suspicious thoughts. All I hoped for was that I was not blushing like a schoolgirl. If I wanted Sesshoumaru to take me seriously, I needed to come across as strong, resourceful and worldly. Luckily, he made no comment.

With these last words, Sesshoumaru continued down the corridor, all the way to the end and turned left behind what I assumed to be the door of his bedroom, leaving me standing alone. I was surprised he was allowing me to sleep on the same floor as him. Maybe he was serious about taking proper care of me and us working together. Maybe this marriage would not turn out to be disastrous after all.

"Good night." I called after him, and was not surprised not to get an answer. After heaving a deep sigh, I pushed through the heavy door, and stepped into the room assigned to me. I had had an exhausting night, and could really use some rest. Before I knew it I had sunken into the soft bed and was falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up and was disoriented for a minute. My bed did not have a red frilly canopy, and these did not feel like the sheets I was used to. I sat up and took a look around. There was just enough sunlight peeking from behind the curtains to allow me with my superior youkai vision to observe my surroundings. I suddenly remembered the insane happenings I had had to go through the previous evening, leading up to the reason why I was in this unexpected bedroom in the mansion of my father's biggest enemy. The room looked even more luxurious than what it appeared to be a few hours ago when Sesshoumaru had dropped me off.

I turned my head to the side, and came across the most surprising sight. A girl was sitting on a chair next to the door, her warm brown eyes stuck on me. I hope she had not been staring at me for very long. One, that would be creepy. And two, I knew I had the nasty habit of drooling when I was in an exhausted sleep, and I would hate for this kid to see me in such an embarrassing situation.

"Good, you're finally awake! Rin has been waiting forever, but don't worry I haven't been creepily watching you sleep. I just came into the room. I'm so excited, I have so much to ask you." Without waiting for an invitation, the girl moved from the seat to settle on the empty side of the bed. She briefly turned around to flick on the side lamp. The light allowed me to see she was human, dark of hair and eyes, and looked to be a teenager.

"Do I have to call you mom? Uncle Inuyasha said I shouldn't because you won't be around long enough, but Miroku said that you will, otherwise Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't have brought you home. Sorry that made you sound like a bit of a pet… Anyways no offense to Uncle Inuyasha, but Miroku is much better at reading people."

When she finally took a break to breathe in some air, I was finally able to ask a question.

"Who are you?"

The young human sent me a pitiful look, before perking right back up. "So typical of him. Marrying a woman, bringing her home, and not even mentioning his teenage daughter..."

"Daughter?! You're Sesshoumaru's _daughter_?!" This was a piece of information I had never heard before, and I had kept my ears opened to any hint of gossip that had to do with Sesshoumaru considering my long term crush on him. I doubted that even Naraku knew about this teenager Sesshoumaru was raising.

"Well adoptive daughter, human ward, whatever you want to call it. In any case Sesshoumaru-sama has been raising me since I was six years old. My name is Rin by the way." She paused to observe me thoughtfully. "I see why he put you in the red room, it goes well with your eyes."

Rin's words made me look around the room. Sure enough everything was done in a shade of red ranging from the burgundy walls to the pale red bed comforter. Could Sesshoumaru really have put me in this particular bedroom because he thought it would fit me well? Hard to believe.

"Good thing Miroku told me to bring you some clothes." Rin pointed to a pile of clothes she had put on the bed. The teen's comment made me look down at my severely exposed cleavage, and I remembered then and there that I had had no choice but to sleep into the tiny slinky red dress Naraku had chosen for me the previous evening. Since I had not been privy to my father's plan, I had not been giving the opportunity to pack up my belongings, so currently my only possession was that damn dress, and a pair of impossibly high heels that had caused me some nasty blisters. Thankfully my youkai healing would take care of these in no time, along with the few bruises my father left on me for daring to disagree with him.

"There's a bathroom next door with some fresh towels and a spare toothbrush. After you freshen up, you can come find me in my room, it's the last door on the right, and we can go downstairs for breakfast together. Sesshoumaru-sama isn't home, so I thought it might be nice for you to eat with someone you can talk to."

Two pieces of information jumped to my attention: first, Sesshoumaru had put me in a room close to his human ward's, which was across from his own, and second, he had left me behind as he went out to do whatever the hell he usually did. I had expected him to bring me to some sort of safe house until he figured out what to do with me, but instead he had not only brought me to his home, but placed me in the vicinity of his secret child. It meant one thing, he trusted me. The knowledge pleased me.

"Okidok. I'll see you later!" After a cheery wave, the tornado called Rin rushed out of my room.

Since I had no wish to stay in bed all day, despite my lack of sleep, I grabbed the clothes Rin had picked out for me, and headed towards the bathroom. The next time Sesshoumaru would see me, I was determined to make sure I would more resemble myself.

* * *

After a long warm shower and a tidying up I felt eons better. Surprisingly the clothes Rin had brought me actually fit quite okay. The sweater was a bit tight, and the jeans a bit short, but it was of course a thousand times better than that ridiculous red number Naraku had forced me to wear the previous evening. Now that I was finally rested and refreshed I had some time to think about my present predicament: I had two main goals at the moment, making sure that I passed whatever loyalty test Sesshoumaru was concocting, and finding a way to use him to my advantage. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"I have to head for school soon, so if you want me to introduce you to everyone, you should come to breakfast." Rin called out through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I had no idea who 'everyone' was, but the thought of facing a flock of Sesshoumaru's friends, family or employees by myself did not seem appealing. I had every intention of relying on Rin as a buffer. Something about Rin was warm and inviting, miles away from what I expected any child raised by Sesshoumaru could be like.

I mourned the absence of my usual make up, especially my red lipstick, so I contented myself with fixing my hair before stepping outside the room.

"I'm glad the clothes fit well. You're so pretty, I can see what Sesshoumaru-sama sees in you."

I slightly frowned. It seemed to me as if Rin was starting to spin some sort of fantasy in regards to me and her father and that ridiculous piece of paper my father had us sign.

"Look Rin, you seem like a sweet kid, and I don't know what kind of nonsense Miroku and Inuyasha have told you, but there is _nothing_ going on between Sesshoumaru and I. Now, why don't we go downstairs, I'm starving."

Rin's smile dampened for a second, but was quickly back in place. Without another word, she turned around, and I hoped was leading the way towards the dinning room. I was not kidding when I said I was hungry; I could eat a horse. Not that I would. I was a wind youkai, and while we ate meat, it was not our favorite source of food.

As I followed Rin, I could not help but let my gaze travel all around. The house had seemed gorgeous and timeless in the nighttime, and now in broad daylight, it looked even more beautiful. Before I knew it, we were downstairs, and stepping into a bright sunny room where a humongous dinning table took out most of the space.

"This must be her." The comment had come from a woman who seemed to be slightly younger than me. She was human, had warm brown eyes, and even if she was sitting at the dinning table, I could clearly make out what she was heavily pregnant.

"I don't know why dad was so mad, she looks nice." A young fox demon sent me a grin before taking a large bite of some sort of sweet bun.

"Looks can be deceiving." It was only then that I noticed there was another woman sitting at the other end of the table. Interestingly enough, she was also human.

Why in the hell would so many humans, including a pregnant one, and a young kistune be a part of Sesshoumaru's household? Things were becoming more and more odd. Were dog demons not supposed to live in packs? Despite being a human born hanyou, Naraku did not trust humans to be a part of his business, so my contacts and dealings with ningens had been quite limited since now. Guess I was about to get a crash course in 'how to interact with humans'.

"Well I'll make introductions." Rin cheerily announced. "This here is Aunt Kagome, Uncle Inuyasha's wife." The teenager placed herself behind the pregnant human. "That's Shippou their adoptive son." The kitsune nodded at me when his cousin pointed in his direction.

"And last and not least that's Sango. Technically she's my bodyguard, but everyone knows the only reason she's working here is so she can be close to her _boyfriend_ Miroku."

"Rin!" The edge in Sango's voice let me know she did not appreciate the young human's words. I found it extremely interesting that Sesshoumaru would pick a human female to be the one protecting his ward. Was it because she would have better odds at getting along with Rin? Based on what I had seen of the little girl so far, getting along with other did not seem to be a problem for her.

"Anyways, this is Kagura, Sesshoumaru-sama's… _friend_." I guess the warning glare I sent Rin had the desired effect. I had no wish to be referred to again as Sesshoumaru's lady friend or wife or whatever.

"Why don't you sit down and eat? Just pick a spot, despite appearances we don't stand on ceremony around here." The warm welcome of Kagome was unsettling. She and Rin were acting as if hosting the daughter of Naraku was the most normal thing in the world. I had expected to incite a reaction closer to the cold indifference exhibited by Sango.

Still I did as asked, and sat down in front of an empty seat. I was so starved that I did not wait for an invitation to serve myself. I had not eaten a thing yesterday. I simply poured myself a cup of coffee, doctored it with some cream, and tucked into the platter of eggs and toast at the center of the table. I did not know how many people lived at the mansion, but based on the mountain of food spread on the table it must be a real army. How surprising, I had expected that Sesshoumaru lived like a hermit alone on his pile of money, and not surrounded by family and friends. Living with close relations was a foreign notion to me since the only people in Naraku's household were his hired goons.

"Nice to see someone else shares my great appetite."

A part of me thought that Kagome might be making fun of me, but since her plate was as laden as mine, I figured she was being honest. Guess carrying a hanyou child helped speed up her metabolism because despite her swollen stomach she did not look pregnant one bit.

"Well at least I am planning on going out for some shopping after the kids go to school, which will prove to be some nice exercise to burn off some of these calories. Kagura, I know you could use some fitting clothes, but unfortunately Sesshoumaru left instructions saying you couldn't leave the house just yet." The frown on Kagome's face let me know that she did not like her brother in-law's order, but had to comply with it.

I was furious, but decided to hold it in as I had a bone to pick with Sesshoumaru after all, and not his female relatives. I had wrongly thought that Mr. Ice King had maybe come to trust me, but I was fast realizing this was not the case. Kagome's words also caused a jolt of panic in me. As a wind demoness, the thought of being locked within walls was a not pleasant at all. The fact that these walls were made up of my father's enemy's home, coupled with the fact that I was without access to my fan was scary. I still had my feathers so if things turned for the worse, I was sure I could find a window to escape from. Now that brought me a measure of peace, and my heartbeat came back to a normal pace.

"In the meantime you'll just have to go on using my clothes. Not that it's a bother, it's not like I'll be able to fit in them any time soon." Kagome punctuated this by gently tapping her heavily swollen belly. I did not know when exactly her baby was due, but based on her size, it seemed to me this baby might pop out any second. Not that I knew much about pregnancy, especially the human ones. In my spare time I liked to fantasize about having a normal life, which included having babies of my own, but I have to admit that with my current life situation, having children was so far from my mind.

"How can you sit there and eat with her… joke with her as if nothing was wrong." The angry shout resonated inside the dinning hall, halting the progression my fork was doing towards my mouth.

"Sango, she's a guest here." For the first time, Kagome's smile broke.

"Not to mention Sesshoumaru-sama's wife." Rin added with a smirk. I could tell she was having a real kick out of the whole ridiculous situation between her guardian/father and me. Glad to know the kid was having a good time with this. Being raised by Sesshoumaru she probably did not have a lot of fun time.

Unperturbed, Sango jumped up from her seat, slamming her hands on the tabletop, dislodging her breakfast and staining the tablecloth in the process. What shocked me the most was the way she was staring straight at me, clear hatred in her eyes.

"She might be a guest here, but she is not welcomed." Sango spat out at Kagome before returning her attention to me. "Your father _massacred_ my entire family, and do not think for one second that I would ever forget that."

Sango's declaration shocked me to my core. I always knew that the line of business my father and Sesshoumaru were in was cruel, dangerous, even deadly. However I had never had to be faced with the victims of the trade.

"Sango! Kagura has nothing to do with Naraku's work."

Upon hearing Kagome's words, Sango clenched her fists angrily. For a minute I thought she would leap over the table to punch me in the face, but she seemed to remember where she was, and collected herself.

"I will drive the children to school now." With a nod towards her friend, and one last glare at me, Sango stomped out of the room.

Rin sent me a sympathetic smile before she and Shippou slipped out of the dining room, following close behind the steaming Sango. All of a sudden my succulent breakfast felt like a brick in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

In movies spies and double agents on missions have exciting adventures, but ever since the previous evening when Sesshoumaru had recruited me, nothing had happened, and I was bored out of my mind. Shortly after breakfast, Kagome had left for an extended shopping trip followed by a visit to her mom, and since Rin was still in school, I had no one to talk to. I was used to not having anything to do since my dear old dad had never let me have a job for a long period of time, so I always needed to find things to occupy myself with. Thankfully art and design along with dance had always been keen interests of mine. When at home if I was not practicing fan dance routines, I was creating sketches for the clothes and jewelry lines I dreamed of owning one day. The collection of precious sketches I had accumulated over the years and my fan were the two things I actually missed from Naraku's house. On top of that since Lord Sesshoumaru-sama had _forbidden_ me from leaving, I couldn't even go visit the only person who I had ever cared about. I forced myself away from this train of thought. Thinking about my mother enraged me, and made me sad, two emotions I did not need at the present moment.

As soon as I had been left alone in the mansion, I had tried to escape. Non surprisingly the door was bolted and no matter how much I pounded it, would not give. I was really missing my fan at that moment. I could tell that there was some sort of anti youkai ofuda protection on the door, but I thought that one of my wind blades might have been able to open it up if I had been able to conjure them. I once again cursed Naraku for taking away my only weapon. Sesshoumaru clearly took security seriously because even every single one of the damn windows was locked up. After an hour or so of running around fruitlessly trying to find an exit, I gave up. Plus the servants had started their big daily clean up, and I was sure that if one of them had caught me trying to crack open a window, they would have reported me back to Sesshoumaru. I really did not want him to figure out I was trying to find an escape plan. Seeing Sango's anger had really put things in perspective. Maybe I had been too naïve thinking Sesshoumaru and his people would be able to put aside their feelings towards my family long enough for us to take down Naraku together.

Since I had no other choice but to stay in, I ended up spending the better part of the day in a small cozy living room, which resembled what I always figured a proper British drawing room from olden times would look like. I settled with a fairy tale novel I picked up in the humongous library next door, and tried my best to keep busy with reading about the epic adventures of an inu hanyou running around Sengoku Jidai with a band of human friends all the while fighting evil. I had just started reading about some epic fight when I heard the front door slam and a set of heavy footsteps coming my way along with two male voices. Based on my earlier exploration, I knew they had just stopped in the middle of the foyer. Since I was not gifted with a set of super senses like a dog demon, I had no choice but to physically go have a look for myself if I wanted to find out if my Lord Husband, Sesshoumaru-sama, had decided to grace me with his presence after all. I peaked my head out from the small living room, and saw none other than Inuyasha, Miroku, and even the Lord of the manor himself, the esteemed Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of the entryway. Just as I was about to make my presence known, something stopped me.

"I hope our dear house guest has not been too bored. It was quite cruel of you Sesshoumaru-sama to leave her alone all day. If I could, I would have liked to stay with her to keep her company." While I appreciated Miroku's concern, I could not help but be annoyed by the slimy connotations of his words. Had Rin not mention that Miroku was dating Sango?! Ew what did she see in that creep?

"I still don't understand why ya had to bring Naraku's daughter here. It doesn't feel right for her to be so close to Shippou, Kagome and Rin."

I was not surprised that Inuyasha was still not accepting of me. Interesting how opposite his reaction was to his wife's.

Sesshoumaru turned towards his brother, and gave him a glare cold enough to freeze the arctic.

"Inuyasha, this will be the last this Sesshoumaru will hear about it. I have told you before that she is a mere tool. Bringing her here is a ploy to make her trust me. She poses no threat, I have made sure of it."

I could taste disappointment in my mouth. His words made me realize how much more calculating than I thought Sesshoumaru was. The fact that he had brought me to his home, in the presence of his family had led me to think that he believed me and trusted me… That he could come to see me as an ally in truth. It hurt deeply to know that he had only done so in the hopes of buttering me up. Then again I guess it explained why I couldn't get out of the house… I hate to admit it but had I not overheard him, his plan would have worked. At least now I knew where I stood with Sesshoumaru. No more spinning tales in my head. It was time to face the fact that he had been telling the truth when he called me a tool for him to use. I needed to think as pragmatically as he did. That damn inu youkai was also just a tool for me to use to get what I wanted.

"Brother." Sesshoumaru turned to the pissed off hanyou. "You just know as I do how much the witch's cooperation is needed. Her father murdered ours, and she will help us prove it, so we may finally get our revenge."

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Sesshoumaru's motive is finally revealed. Will Kagura come to help him? Will the two of them manage to trust one another and work together? We shall find out.


	4. Trust building

_**Part 4: Trust building**_

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

A/N: Thank you for reading the 4th installment in the story. In this one, Kagura is going to find out more about Sesshoumaru's plan, but will she play along? Monday is my birthday, so this is my early birthday present to myself, yay!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Little25victor**

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **Tushya97a**

 **Interested** (Thank you for your kind words. I hope you keep interested in the story.)

 _Since I had no other choice but to stay in, I ended up spending the better part of the day in a small cozy living room, which resembled what I always figured a proper British drawing room from olden times would look like. I settled with a fairy tale novel I picked up in the humongous library next door, and tried my best to keep busy with reading about the epic adventures of an inu hanyou running around Sengoku Jidai with a band of human friends all the while fighting evil. I had just started reading about some epic fight when I heard the front door slam and a set of heavy footsteps coming my way along with two male voices. Based on my earlier exploration, I knew they had just stopped in the middle of the foyer. Since I was not gifted with a set of super senses like a dog demon, I had no choice but to physically go have a look for myself if I wanted to find out if my Lord Husband, Sesshoumaru-sama, had decided to grace me with his presence after all. I peaked my head out from the small living room, and saw none other than Inuyasha, Miroku, and even the Lord of the manor himself, the esteemed Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of the entryway. Just as I was about to make my presence known, something stopped me._

 _"I hope our dear house guest has not been too bored. It was quite cruel of you Sesshoumaru-sama to leave her alone all day. If I could, I would have liked to stay with her to keep her company." While I appreciated Miroku's concern, I could not help but be annoyed by the slimy connotations of his words. Had Rin not mention that Miroku was dating Sango?! Ew what did she see in that creep?_

 _"I still don't understand why ya had to bring Naraku's daughter here. It doesn't feel right for her to be so close to Shippou, Kagome and Rin."_

 _I was not surprised that Inuyasha was still not accepting of me. Interesting how opposite his reaction was to his wife's._

 _Sesshoumaru turned towards his brother, and gave him a glare cold enough to freeze the arctic._

" _Inuyasha, this will be the last this Sesshoumaru will hear about it. I have told you before that she is a mere tool. Bringing her here is a ploy to make her trust me. She poses no threat, I have made sure of it."_

 _I could taste disappointment in my mouth. His words made me realize how much more calculating than I thought Sesshoumaru was. The fact that he had brought me to his home, in the presence of his family had led me to think that he believed me and trusted me… That he could come to see me as an ally in truth. It hurt deeply to know that he had only done so in the hopes of buttering me up. Then again I guess it explained why I couldn't get out of the house… I hate to admit it but had I not overheard him, his plan would have worked. At least now I knew where I stood with Sesshoumaru. No more spinning tales in my head. It was time to face the fact that he had been telling the truth when he called me a tool for him to use. I needed to think as pragmatically as he did. That damn inu youkai was also just a tool for me to use to get what I wanted._

" _Brother." Sesshoumaru turned to the pissed off hanyou. "You just know as I do how much the witch's cooperation is needed. Her father murdered ours, and she will help us prove it, so we may finally get our revenge."_

I had always liked talking. Some people, mostly my father, had even called me to task for talking too much. As far back as I could remember, I had been rendered speechless only on very few occasions, and this was one of it. I knew that Naraku and Sesshoumaru's father had been adversaries for decades, and my dad had made no secret of how pleased he was upon the death of Touga Tashio… but could Naraku really have murdered him? I could not wrap my mind around that. I knew Naraku had a cruel streak in him, I had received enough beatings over the years to be convinced of that, but still I had a hard time believing my father would be stupid enough to murder one of the four Lords, and manage to get away with it. Maybe I had underestimated how cunning that spider really was. If he had indeed killed Touga Tashio, and gotten away with it, then Naraku was a much more dangerous man than I thought.

Either I had gasped, or made some sort of noise, or the inu youkai sense of smell had finally kicked in, but suddenly two pairs of golden eyes shot in my direction, interrupting my thoughts.

"Since you wish to be a part of the conversation, why don't you come over?"

I was not one to cower in a corner, especially not when prodded, especially not by Sesshoumaru. Head held high, back straight, I walked out of the shadows, and stepped up to the three men. I regretted not having impressive stilettos and a killer dress on. It was hard to make an impactful entrance when wearing jeans, a sweatshirt and sneakers. Especially when confronting three men in suits. Gotta admit they were well dressed for mobsters. Especially Sesshoumaru, if my trained eye was right, and I knew it was, he had on an Italian designer suit that cost more than I had ever made in a month with the many different part time jobs my father allowed me to have.

Not wanting to come across as intimidated, I walked right up to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku. Only the latter was surprised to see me. I guessed the lack of youkai sense explained why the only human in the bunch had not noticed me coming.

"Yo!" I greeted the three men.

"Ah Kagura, or should I call you Mrs. Tashio?" Miroku's quip earned him a sharp glare form Sesshoumaru. "Such a pleasure to see you again." Undeterred, the young human gave me a bright smile. I was still amazed that a jovial man such as him could be with a straight-laced woman like Sango.

I was not going to admit it, but the way Sesshoumaru was willing to manipulate me was hurtful. Sure I also had planned on using him, but I at least was going to be upfront about it. Enough was enough! No way was I going to let my girlish fantasies keep getting the best of me. It was high time for me to realize that the Sesshoumaru I had built up in my head was pure fiction. The real man was a heartless manipulative bastard who would not be afraid of using and throwing me aside as needed. It was time for me to set myself up to rights and find a way to use him in turn. I could only count on myself if I wanted to come out on top.

"It seems we have a bit of business to conduct." I stuck my head as high as I could. No way was I going to let these assholes intimidate me.

My words brought a small mocking smirk to Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Let us go to my study then." Since I had spent the better part of my day exploring the house, I knew which room he was referring to, and wasted no time heading in that direction.

"Aw, she's already got the layout of the land. She'll make a great Lady of the House."

I ignored the teasing words Miroku called to my back, and turned left at the end of the corridor.

"I see you have been in this room before." There were no recriminations in Sesshoumaru's words. He merely walked over to his massive desk, and sat behind it. When I had first stumbled upon his office, I was surprised to find the room unlocked. Back then I had thought it meant he hid nothing of value there, but now I was not so sure. The man was probably so arrogant and self-confident that he feared nothing… especially from who he perceived to be a weak wind witch. Ouch!

"I've always had a curious mind, and you have a beautiful home. There's no way I could pass up a chance to go exploring." I didn't wait for Sesshoumaru to invite me to sit in one of the chairs facing his desk, and just made myself comfortable.

"I have to admit I was surprised you allowed me free reign of your estate and access to your _daughter_ and dependents." I had to let him know I had made productive use of my time. Not only had I explored the entire mansion, but I had become acquainted with his family. Hum, considering he was a dog demon, maybe pack would be a better-suited word to describe the ragtag group of people living around Sesshoumaru.

The inu youkai scoffed at my words. "I have the best security team. Besides a wind sorceress without her fan is harmless." It was as I had thought, but hearing him dismissing me like this was still painful. I pretended to shrug it off. No point in showing him my feelings were hurt.

"Maybe I am not as _harmless_ as you might think." I gently traced one of the feathers in my bun with the tip of my finger. If I had really wanted to escape, I could have, and now we both knew it. Sure flying through a window would not have been pleasant, but I would have survived and healed. Of course I did not do it because I had nowhere to go, but Sesshoumaru didn't need to know that last part.

"So instead of wasting each other's time, why don't we put all our cards on the table and be honest with each other." I thought about adding a joke about a healthy marriage being built on trust, but decided against it. I thought I had tried Sesshoumaru's patience enough for a day, and besides I was dying, no pun intended, to find out more about the conversation I had overheard.

The dog demon grinned, showing a hint of massive fangs, but did not offer any comment. "As I am sure you are aware, the city is divided in four territories, each overseen by one of the four Great Lords…"

"Yes, yes. You're the overlord of the West, my dear dad leads the South, Kouga the Wolf holds the North and that creepy moth guy owns the East…"

"Menoumaru is the leader of the East." Sesshoumaru corrected me. Was that a twitch I saw at the corner of his lips? Maybe the ice block can take a joke after all. "My father used to say that the only way to prevent war was to respect the balance. We four leaders have done our best not to tangle in each other's business endeavors, and collaborate to keep outsiders out. Most times this has functioned properly." Sesshoumaru's words reminded me of the conversation he had had with my father the previous night. Wasn't Naraku grateful for Sesshoumaru's help regarding taking out some guy named Ryukots or something?

While I appreciated the history lesson, I was more interested in finding out what Sesshoumaru's plans for me were. I was a little nervous all of a sudden to ask the question that was burning my lips, so I decided on a distraction.

"I've been meaning to ask. What's up with Sango? Why is she so angry at Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru seemed surprised by my question. I guess he expected for me to jump at the chance of asking him about the conversation I had overheard. I intended to, but was trying to gather my courage. How was I supposed to ask someone if my father had really murdered theirs?

"Sango is one of the only two surviving members of the Tajiyah clan." His answer surprised me. I had heard about them, but did not think they were real. A clan of hyper trained humans, who had been taking down youkai for centuries, it had always sounded too ridiculous to be true. The only humans who I had so far believed able to conquer demons were mikos and monks. Guess I was wrong about that one.

"I still don't see how Naraku comes to play in that one…"

"Many years ago, Naraku dabbled in useless scientific experiments to enhance youkai." My eyes widened at this revelation. I knew the man was insane, but had not realized he was to that extent.

"Probably the limitations of his hanyou heritage forced him to seek in science answers he sought on how to overcome the limitations of his blood." Sesshoumaru must have noticed my shock because he supplied that information.

"Needless to say his experiments yielded only useless results. Angered that Naraku would even attempt such heinous experiments, the Tajiyah assembled the remaining members of their clan, and destroyed your father's laboratory and specimens. Despite his installations being useless, he took offense at his property being destroyed, so he rounded up the Tajiyah and had them all killed. The only two survivors were Sango and her younger brother. They were children at the time and managed to hide themselves and their heritage to make their way in the world. The boy, Kohaku, suffered grave injuries to his body and mind. He is seeking treatment abroad."

I was horrified by what I had just heard. Naraku was even more sick and twisted than I could have ever imagined. I understood why Sango hated me on sight, and continuously threatened to have me killed. "Did the Lords not care?

"They found Naraku's experiments ludicrous, and considered the Tajiyahs foolish humans who had dared interfere in youkai affairs. The Four Great Lords never liked humans interfering; so they did not lift a finger."

I wanted to ask more, specifically about how Sango ended up in Sesshoumaru's employ, and how he had information on the whereabouts of her brother, but decided against it. No need to lead him away from the topic of conversation I really wanted to breach with him.

There was a lull in the conversation, which I used to ask the real inquiry I wanted to make.

"So, we've established that Naraku is borderline insane and cruel… but is it true? Did he really murder your father?"

Suddenly the mood in the room altered. I couldn't quite put my finger on what changed, but it was as if the temperature took a sudden drop. Shivers ran down my spine. He leaned forward in his massive throne like chair, his golden eyes piercing me in place. The strength of his glare almost robbed me of breath.

"He did." He said, his voice taking on a deeper tone. He leaned even impossibly closer. "I know he did, but unless I am able to prove it, this Sesshoumaru cannot act."

I knew what he was not saying. If he was to take his revenge without substantiating the facts, the other Great Lords would not stand for it, and things could get ugly. I was a child the last time the Great Lords had waged war against each other, so I did not know all the details, but what I did know was blood flowed and bodies were lining the streets all over town. Because of that, I knew no one wanted to see another civil war; especially not the humans. As long as the four Lords kept the balance, the human authorities kept out of youkai business. If some youkai started trouble, the humans reached out to the Lords and they took care of it. Of course the human leaders did not care about the drugs, weapons and other illicit goods the Lords sold to humans as long as they got their generous cut, but the second some youkai decided to snack on humans, and the story hit the media, the human bosses had no choice but to have the Lords step in. Each Lord looked after his territory fiercely, and abided by the unwritten rules that allowed cohabitation with the humans. However another massive war could put an end to this goodwill. If the humans, who vastly outnumbered the youkai decided to rise up against us, thanks to modern weapons, nothing, not even our superior abilities would protect us from going instinct. There was only one way to preserve the status quo, and keep humans and youkai happy.

"You have to respect the balance." Of course he heard me mutter thanks to his dog demon hearing.

"Indeed." He nodded. "When this Sesshoumaru takes my revenge, I intend for everyone to know that I acted to protect my honor. Of course if I neutralize Naraku to avenge my father, then I and the other Lords can share his territory, and all will be happy."

This was such a surreal moment. I could not believe that this man was so casually talking to me about murdering my father in order to get revenge for the murder of his own, and get richer in the process. I was surprised he so casually shared his plans with me… then again he had admitted he did not consider me to be a real threat. If I were to out his little revenge plot, he could just deny it. None of the other Lords would care much what I had to say. They'd probably think Naraku was using me to incite a war. And when it came to Naraku… he had to know Sesshoumaru wanted him out, otherwise why would he have come up with some plan to have me integrate his enemy's household. Sigh, so I had no choice but to put my fate at the feet of Sesshoumaru. I was just hoping he would not make me do something I would be unwilling to do.

"I shall make this promise to you. If you help me, I will be generous in return. Whatever wish you may have, I can help fulfill." I guess Sesshoumaru must have sensed my discomfort, and was trying to ensure my cooperation.

"You sound like a genie."

Needless to say he was not amused by my joke. He did refrain from saying anything and just contented himself with sending me a sharp glare. I decided to get serious for a minute. Sesshoumaru had been honest with me, and had revealed something that I was sure he had kept hidden from all except his brother and maybe that perverted Miroku guy. I was time for me to do some confessing of my own.

"Before I accept your help, I want to be sure that you can do for me what I truly want." I paused to collect my thoughts, and decide just how much I would dare reveal to him. "You were right when you assumed there's no love between my father and I. The truth is that Naraku is my stepfather, might be why he didn't bat an eye at the idea of using me as a pawn to get to you." I took a brief pause as accepting that reality still hurt. It was expected, but it still hurt.

"Anyways long story short, my mother married him when I was about two. At the time my biological father had died, and we were dirt poor. When Naraku came along promising riches and a comfortable life, mom fell for it. By the time we realized how much of a crazy psycho Naraku is… it was too late. Naraku gets off on hurting people psychologically and physically, and mom and I are his favorite targets and punching bag… To be honest, there are only two things I've ever wanted: my mother's freedom and getting enough money for us to start fresh somewhere far from here, far from Naraku. If you can promise me that, I am willing to do whatever you want." I realized in that moment that I meant it, I would be willing to do anything he asked of me if that meant mom and I would be free.

"Granted." Sesshoumaru's easy agreement took me a bit by surprise. I could not help but wonder if he knew what he had actually agreed to. I had after all yet to share what needed to be done to have mom be free. Something to worry about later. I rather had to focus on the present to make my dreams a reality.

"Of course, before I accept your help, you will have to prove your loyalty."

"You've told me all this before. Why don't you just tell me already what you want me to do?" Now that I had made up my mind, I was eager to get this show on the road. There was no backing out.

"I am glad you asked." I had craved for so many years to see my secret crush Sesshoumaru Tashio smile at me, but now that he did, I understood why years ago I had overheard one of Naraku's henchmen say that one smile of the Ice King could freeze anyone's blood.

* * *

I took a deep steadying breath. I needed nerves of steel if I wanted my plan to work. To think that after being kicked out of there two nights ago, I would willingly come back here…

I stared up at the white monstrosity my father called home. I hated the three-floored structure with its blood red roof and pseudo-modern odd shaped windows. Naraku had had the house rebuilt about five years ago, and for some reason only he knew, he had considered it the perfect opportunity to add on some garish Greek columns on the façade… If only his decorating frenzy had stopped there... For some unknown reason he had decided to also cram as much expensive modern art as possible. The only thing Naraku cared about was the price tag attached to the pieces, he could not even name one of the pieces… a true shame. I had always thought that despite the millions Naraku had sunk into the place, the house looked cheap, but after spending some time in Sesshoumaru's beautiful home, the difference was glaring. Not to mention that Naraku's place felt like a sanitized museum, while the icy dog demon's felt like a home.

Sadly I did not have my keys, which were in my purse, which was still on my bed, so I had to resort to ringing the bell. I kept my fingers crossed. I was terrified that Naraku might have changed his usual routine since he had a scheme planned out. It was too early in the day for him to be back. He usually ended his workday at the strip club where he spent the night doing whatever he did, and stumbled home around midday to crawl into bed. Thankfully Naraku spent little time at home, so I almost never saw him. I saw no reason why he would change his routine. He probably expected Sesshoumaru and I to be too busy fighting each other to pay attention to his activities, so he was probably working.

A few instants later none other than the one person I had hoped to see opened the door to let me in: Sasaki. Finally something was going my way!

"Kagura! I'm so happy to see you." He gave me a smile bright enough to power a solar panel. "I heard from the guys what happened at the club, what Naraku made you do." The last part was said in a whisper. Can't say I blamed the guy, my father was known to be ruthless with members of his own outfit. Just seeing Sasaki talk to me about Sesshoumaru could have given my old man reason to have his employee punished. Even a strong fire demon like him knew all too well that Naraku's punishment could get him truly hurt, or even killed.

I stepped inside the house. No point in freezing outside if I wanted to complete my mission. I turned towards Sasaki, and gave him the best smile I could muster. His own lips stretching impossibly wider in return. Well wasn't he a happy camper.

"I'll be staying away for a little bit, so I came to get some of my stuff." I ran a finger down the length of his muscled arm. I could see my digit was raising goose bumps on his pale skin, and making his red hair stand straight. "Actually I could use the help of a big strong man like you." It was a miracle I had not choked on the words. I rarely used my feminine wiles, but I thought I couldn't be doing too bad since Sasaki kept his bright red eyes glued to me. I could even see the hint of a flame dancing in his eyes.

Sasaki's smile fell instantly. "So it's true? You're married to that asshole of a dog demon? You're moving in with him?"

I could tell he was barely holding on to his anger. Even though fire demons were known to be quick to anger, and highly unstable, I was pretty sure Sasaki wouldn't hurt me, so I was not that worried. However I did know that the next time he'd come across my 'husband' he might have some harsh words for him. The goon's words made me feel sorry for the guy. I had known he had a crush on me for a while, and yeah gotta admit I had taken advantage of it on many occasions. Sasaki was the first person to ever sneak me a beer, while I was still underaged, and had always been my main source of information on all thi ngs Naraku. The latter was precisely why I was here. If I wanted to complete the mission given to me by Sesshoumaru, I'd need Sasaki.

I cast my eyes down and used all my skills to give an Oscar worthy performance.

"Naraku has not given me a chance. I must go to Sesshoumaru otherwise I'll be… punished."

Considering my father's penchant for torture, it was not surprising that the words 'punished' and 'Naraku' uttered together were enough to make a badass mobster like Sasaki shiver. I decided to steer the conversation on safer grounds. No need to remind the man about punishment when I actually wanted him to betray Naraku.

"So, Sasaki, do you think you can help me pack some of my clothes and possessions? I'm supposed to quickly grab some stuff and head back out." I figured the privacy of my room, and the intimacy of letting him touch my things would be enough to push him over the edge, and get him to open his mouth. I'd even let him touch my underwear if it meant he would start talking. Not that I would ever wear said underwear again afterwards... Sesshoumaru had given me until the evening to complete my mission, and I had no intentions of failing. The demanding bastard gave beautiful intense gazes, but there was nothing sexy about having said cold amber eyes trained on you. No way would I sit across from him and admit I had failed.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I just got a call from your brother, it's all hands on deck down at the Factory."

I almost jumped up in glee. The Factory was the name my father had given to one of his office spaces by the waterfront. To this day I have no idea why the hell he wouldn't call the place the Dock. Anyways, knowing that my evil so-called 'older brother' would be present was all the confirmation I needed. Naraku was grooming the little shit-head, who happened to be his only biological child, to be his successor, and was already using him as his second in command. Despite the angelic face, short stature, and skinny body, Hakudoushi was just as evil and ruthless as his dad, if not more. No one knew what had happened to Haku's mom except that a couple years before Naraku got with my mom, he married some poor unfortunate woman, had a kid with her, and less than a year later she was dead. Found with a broken neck at the bottom of the main staircase I was currently standing right next to. The death had been ruled accidental as she had been drinking, but there was now no doubt in my mind that Naraku was the reason for her death.

"That's a shame…" I pushed myself to bring about a small mist to my eyes. The threat of tears was enough to make Sasaki crack…what a sucker. Maybe once I ran the hell away from this town I could join a community theater or something like that. Seems like I had a natural affinity for acting.

"Man, I wish I could stay with you, and take care of you, but I can't. They are waiting for me, and by the size of the shipment it's gonna take us at last all day to sort out and stock all the goods. I don't know what's inside, but it must be some special order because we were not supposed to get anything today. It kind of ruined our usual schedule, but when the boss calls, we gotta do as he asks. "

Bingo! I was so happy I could have kissed Sasaki. Without even realizing, he had helped me fulfill my mission. Now it was high time to get rid of him, and go pack some of my things. I couldn't keep wearing Kagome's clothes, and I needed my fan back. Good thing I knew exactly where Naraku always kept it locked. Even better was the fact that I had picked up the skill to crack the lock early on.

"That's too bad, but just knowing I have you in my corner helps me get stronger." It was one of the biggest lies I had ever told, but he seemed to buy it. I guess my acting was convincing enough because after giving my shoulders a warm squeeze, he stepped outside the house. Maybe I should really consider a career as an actress.

With one last pain filled look at me, Sasaki ran down the front steps, and went to work. So did I. I took the steps two at a time and rushed to my room to get all the things I might come to need during my extended stay at Sesshoumaru's. I had no idea how long it would take us to get rid of Naraku, but I decided to pick all the essentials.

A nagging feeling crept into me. I could not help but feel like things were going too smoothly and easily. It was so unlike Naraku not to have reared his head yet. A sudden pit formed in my stomach, maybe this was all part of a web my father was spinning around me. Maybe I was playing the hand he had dealt me exactly how he wanted. I shook these thoughts out of my head, and rushed to my room to pack. I picked two suitcases and filled them with all my most treasured possessions and favorite outfits. I did not take the time to fold them, and threw the items haphazardly.

I knew I had to be quick because the dog demon was waiting for me; we had a stolen shipment to get back.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Kagura is going in deeper, but is she going in too deep? We shall find out in **Clashes**.


	5. Clashes

_**Part 5: Clashes**_

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

A/N: Thank you for checking out this fic once again. This chapter will see quite some action, and I SO look forward to your thoughts and comments!

A big thank you for reviewing goes out to:

 **Little25victor**

 **Maria-Reynne**

* * *

I gently twirled by red and white fan between my fingers. Oh how I had missed it! Reunited, and it felt so good! I was also glad for my precious sketches, which I had hidden at the bottom of my now fully stocked new underwear drawer in my room upstairs.

"Speak, now."

I slid my gaze away from my beloved fan to look at the man I was sitting across from. As soon as I had gotten what I needed from Naraku's house, I rushed back to Sesshoumaru's. I had taken the time to take a shower, slip on my favorite jumpsuit, and apply my trademark red lipstick before meeting the Lord of the West in his office. It felt good to be back in my own skin when facing the Ice King. Plus the red and white of my outfit really brought out my eyes. Not that I was trying to make the grumpy dog demon notice me. I was sooooo over my crush. Who wanted to date an ice block?! I forced myself away from my thoughts, and gave Sesshoumaru my full attention once again.

"Your shipment is at Naraku's dock office. If you want to do something about it, do it fast. He's planning on having it moved tonight."

So I found out Naraku was a thief, surprise, surprise… not. I knew him to be a human trafficker and drug dealer, and suspected he was a murderer, so being a thief seemed pretty mild in comparison. When Sesshoumaru had asked for me to prove my loyalty by helping him locate some shipment of his that had been intercepted, and to do so before nightfall, I have to admit I was worried. I wondered what he would do if I failed. Even if I could not shake the gnawing feeling that things were going too easily, I was happy I had found Sesshoumaru's freaking shipment; the contents of which, for some reason he had not decided to share with little old me.

Sesshoumaru had suspected Naraku to be responsible for the theft; however, there was nothing he could do. I knew there were rules between the Lords of the underworld, and Sesshoumaru couldn't just waltz into my father's territory to take back what was taken from him. Well he could, but he would surely start a war. Instead he sent me out to get information, and if I managed to help him get back what was his, he would trust me. Then and only then would I be able to ask him for help fulfilling my wishes. Of course I had no hesitations, I had jumped in, and my bargain had paid off. It was therefore with a bright confident smile that I sat across from Sesshoumaru, and delivered my news.

I did not expect the icy dog demon to jump for joy at the fact that I had found his stolen property, but I did expect some kind of reaction. Instead he just leaned further back in his chair, his hooded golden eyes looking away from me. Maybe this conversation was boring him…rude infuriating man. The man could be a bit more grateful. If Naraku had caught me while snooping around, I would've been in serious trouble. I knew that I had been flying solo on that mission. If I had been caught, Sesshoumaru would have denied everything. I was in his eyes not worth starting a war for. After all the excuse of 'he started it first' would probably not hold in front of the other Lords. Still showing some appreciation would be nice.

"We have kept our eyes on your father's waterfront operations, and have not seen any activity." He looked away, a bored look on his face. "It seems your little excursion was useless."

Damn. I doubted my intel for a second, I was in serious trouble. If I proved myself 'useless' would he just return me to Naraku wrapped in a bow? I don't know what my father had planned with his ridiculous marriage scheme, but it had to be something big. If I was shipped back before even having the chance to find out what he wanted me to do, I knew he would hurt me, bad. Suddenly I remembered something. It was like happy fireworks going off in my head. Maybe things were not a dire as I had imagined.

"Have you ever heard about the Factory?"

His eyes shifted back to me, and he leaned forward. Clearly, now, that question caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that based on _her_ words we're going to go traipsing in the dark? How do we know we can trust her? This could be a trap."

That statement was from a pissed off Inuyasha. I was willing to bet that the real reason for his upset was that he was away from his pregnant wife. Not that I myself was happy about our little midnight stroll by the water. Despite having my favorite coat on, I was cold. Nothing that a little wind couldn't fix of course. Usually as soon as the thought formed, I would have had my fan in my hand, and summoned some warm air towards me, but we were trying to stay hidden, at least for now, and making use of my youki would be the perfect way to get Naraku's men to feel my presence nearby.

"Why Inuyasha? Did you just say 'traipsing'? So you _have_ been reading that word a day calendar I got you, I'm so touched!" That idiotic statement came from Miroku. I did wonder why the hell Sesshoumaru's creepy human legal counsel or advisor or whatever was tagging along.

The last member of our search party was none other than the one person who seemed to want to stab me in the back: Sango. She had insisted on coming along the moment Sesshoumaru had told his core team he was planning on getting his shipment back. I guess that Rin being safely tucked in her bed in her father's reinforced mansion reassured the girl's bodyguard enough to allow Sango the night off. When it comes to me, I was still trying to figure out why the hell I was there. I had given my information already…

"If this is a trap of some kind, I will put a bullet through your heart." A voice whispered behind me. Yep, made a mental note to stay as far from Sango as possible. In fact as the thought struck, I scooted a bit away from the angry woman. It got me closer to Sesshoumaru, which I did not mind. He and Miroku seemed to be the only ones to trust me… well at least to some extent. After what Sesshoumaru had told me about Sango's heritage, I knew she could be deadly.

"My love, you shouldn't talk to our boss's wife this way; she's family now. Besides it seems as Kagura was telling the truth." The purpled eyed human pointed a finger towards the waterfront building across from the one we were currently spying from.

We were on a rooftop, which gave us a clear view of the proceedings below.

"I still don't…" Sango never got to finish her sentence.

"Enough." The quietly spoken word by Sesshoumaru was enough to make everyone get back to business. He had barely spoken in a whisper, but his presence had been enough to catch all of our attention. The silent threat in his voice made me hope that I was right. Kami only knew what he would do to me if I was wrong. I decided not to dwell on that thought. Better to focus on the positive. Clearly he had not known about the Factory, nor its location, so that was already a win for me. Even if his shipment was not here, knowing where one of Naraku's hideouts was located had to be considered an already major positive.

"Go" Sesshoumaru uttered then.

Sango and Miroku got in motion. They knew exactly what they had to do.

As the humans carried out their mission, we stayed put, our mouths shut, and our eyes stuck on what was happening just a few yards away. Our vantage point kept us hidden but we could see all that was taking place down below. Even though I had informed my Lord husband that Naraku had no dog or wolf demon that could pick up our scent from our hiding spot, he still insisted I use my wind to cloak us. Good thing I had picked up my fan!

Sesshoumaru was one careful bastard. He had also made Inuyasha and I promise not to use our youki so we wouldn't be spotted. Something told me he was used to carrying out these kinds of stealth operations. As an added precaution he had even asked for my phone from the moment he had told me about his plan. I guess he still was not convinced I would not run to Naraku the moment I found out what he had planned. In truth I couldn't blame him for being careful. If he and his closest advisors were caught so deep in Naraku's territory it could be seen as a declaration of war. That explained why Sesshoumaru had decided to use humans as a precaution as well. I have to admit that our pride as youkai would make us underestimate any human that would dare come poking into our affairs. So, Sesshoumaru sending these two in to carry out his plan was smart.

I got my mind away from my thoughts, and focused on the operation taking place below. As I had expected, Naraku was nowhere near here. Probably too busy at his club sampling the girls. However his men were. In fact they seemed in a hurry to move the contents of the warehouse to another location. They were throwing the crates and boxes in the back of a huge container on a moving truck. I said a silent prayer of thanks that I had been able to get the location out of Sasaki before my Naraku moved it again. Gotta admit it felt pretty good to thwart my father's plan, and hurt him in the only place he cared about: his wallet. All I hoped was that he wouldn't be able to trace back the information to me. I knew he had ways to make me hurt, he had used them often. Thankfully, as far as he knew, I had never heard about that shipment, nor did I know about the Factory. Considering that even Sesshoumaru had not known about it, it seemed the information was very well guarded. Maybe I should give Sasaki a thank you basket or something.

The unsuspecting men had finished loading the contents of the warehouse into the truck. I knew Sango and Miroku were down there, waiting to strike, but my eyesight was not good enough to see them from their waiting place in the shadows. The plan called for them to wait while the truck would be about to head out, take out all the goons, and take the vehicle and its contents back to Sesshoumaru's territory. I was still unclear on how exactly Sesshoumaru expected Miroku and Sango to take out a bunch of trained and armed youkai, but since he did not seem too worried, I guess they were able to do so. I guessed time would tell.

"Keh! I should be down there with them… I hate that we have the same freaking coloring." The pissed off hanyou commented, twirling a strand of silver hair in his clawed fingers. "The second they see me they'll know we're related."

In my humble opinion, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha may have a similar color of hair and eyes, but it just was not the same shade. Sesshoumaru's hair was so shiny, especially right now in the moonlight, and his eyes, they were such deep golden pools. I could just drown in them. I forced myself out of that train of thought. It would only lead to trouble.

"Of course we look alike you stupid hanyou. We look like father, baka." Ah so even the Tashio brothers could bicker like normal siblings. Something Hakudoushi and I had never done. His vision of bickering always left me bloody, battered and sometimes on the brink of death. He had never digested the fact that Naraku had re-married and adopted me as his own. If only Hakudoushi knew how much I wish that had never been the case.

"I know that. What I meant is I wish today was the night of the…" Inuyasha suddenly interrupted himself to send me a suspicious look. I realized then that hothead had been on the verge of telling me about his vulnerable night. As a hanyou I knew that once a month, every month, his youki would be suppressed, and he would turn human. That was not a piece of information anyone outside of his family should ever find out. Well then again maybe he was considering me as his sister in-law after all.

The brothers did not get to keep on bickering. Things were happening on the dock. Hakudoushi got in his pricy car and left. I had been surprised to see him there to begin with. Lifting boxes was not an activity I could have ever imagined him doing. Sure enough his role so far had been to supervise and yell at people to do things. No surprise the little shit left first, he was as lazy as he was cruel.

I should know, the last time our dad gave me to his tender care for punishment Hakudoushi had grown tired of beating me, so had asked one of the goons, an evil hedgehog demon to finish the job. That bastard of Zankokou had left me bloody, battered and thankfully unconscious for almost two days, so I did not have to go through feeling the pain of my body putting itself back together. Good thing I was youkai. No human could've survived that kind of beating. I looked back up, trying to suppress my negative thoughts. I caught none other than Sesshoumaru looking at me from the corner of his eye. I wondered why he was staring. Did he still think I would defect and sell him out any minute? He caught me looking at him looking at me, and turned his golden gaze back to the proceedings. I did the same.

Most of my father's men had left with Hakudoushi. Only two rookies whose names I forgot were left. One was some sort of plant-based youkai, and the other I could not quite remember. They were closing up the massive gates of the Factory, getting ready to move the shipment. This was when according to Sesshoumaru's plan things were about to get interesting. I had been informed of the plan at the last minute and from then Sesshoumaru had not left me out of his sight. Hopefully the operation being a success would be all he needed to finally trust me so we could move forward.

Just on cue the two humans sprang out of the shadows, weapons in hands. I expected them to have guns, like normal human goons, but from what I could see Sango was carrying some sort of huge white boomerang, and Miroku had what looked like ofudas and prayer beads. These two were getting stranger by the minute. I had to admit I was most surprised by Miroku. A perverted monk? Now that was something one did not see every day. Considering Sango was working for a youkai, and living in a house surrounded by demons it was nor far fetched to see her wield a weapon forged from a youkai. Even from the distance I could feel the boomerang vibrating with echoes of the energy of the youkai from whose body it had been carved. Whatever kind of demon it was, it had to have been huge, because the carved bone boomerang was almost the same size as Sango.

Before either of them could do anything, we heard a loud shout coming from behind them. Being a non-canine youkai, my hearing did not allow me to make up the words, but I guessed it could mean nothing good.

Something was wrong.

Miroku and Sango had been noticed. The plan called for them to stealthy knock out the guards, take the truck, and drive away. We would then meet up at the rendezvous point. Only problem was that Sesshoumaru's team had not counted on an unexpected third man to come out of the warehouse just as they were about to take down Naraku's men. Unfortunately that man was none other than my good old friend Zankokou.

"Fuck it, I'm going in." Inuyasha snarled, his hand on the hilt of his sword I could tell he was thinking to hell with his brother's plan. The safety of his friends came first.

"Inuyasha." His brother's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Keh! I'd be in and out before they even notice me." The half demon persisted, on the verge of taking out his sword.

"Do you want to start a war?"

I could tell that Inuyasha wanted to argue with his brother, but knew better. He didn't move another muscle, but clearly this acceptance was costing him. We had one pissed off hanyou on our hands.

Good thing Sesshoumaru's people were well trained. They immediately sprung into action. In one flick of her boomerang Sango had the two rookies down. Sesshoumaru had ordered not to kill anyone as it would bring too much attention, but even from our hidden spot, I heard the sound of their heads being cracked. They were youkai, they'd have a nasty headache, but they would not die. It took a lot more to kill a youkai; I had first hand knowledge of that fact. In a blink of an eye the two men were sacks of potatoes on the ground. Miroku then threw binding ofudas on them, making the youkai truly immobile. Gotta admit I never would have guessed the pervert to be a monk with actual spiritual energy.

Two down, one to go. Not that the task at hand would be easily fulfilled. I knew from personal experience that Zankokou would not go down without a fight.

The hedgehog started forming poisoned spikes on his back. I knew once they grew long enough, he would throw them at Sango and Miroku. I also knew they were poisoned because I had had the pleasure of getting one of them in the stomach a few years ago. It had been punishment for trying to run away. I knew that the poison wouldn't kill me. Naraku in his benevolence had made sure we were all immune to most poisons and venoms, but I knew the shit was potent enough to kill any human if it so much as grazed them. I immediately sprung into action. I may find Miroku annoying and Sango might be a bitch, but they did not deserve to die, not like this. Before I realized what I was doing, I was summoning my winds. I clutched my fan in my hand, and a wind blade was sent towards the hedgehog demon. For so long I had wanted to hurt him for all the pain he had put me through, so that was an added bonus to getting to help Sesshoumaru's people. Seeing his cheek opened with blood trailing down his face was one of my happiest moments in a long while.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's hands might be tied, but not mine. I could act as I wished.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru grabbed my arm and angrily spun me around to face him.

"I saved your friends. Zankokou is one mean bastard. His spikes are poisonous and deadly to them. They have no way of knowing what he is capable of. Don't worry he has no way idea these came from me. They've never seen me use my wind in an offensive manner. Naraku would never have allowed it." I guess what he saw convinced him because he let me go, and turned his gaze back towards his team. I knew he had forbidden Inuyasha and I to intervene no matter what, but I would not let his people get skewered while I could prevent it. Besides if they got killed during this operation I would somehow be blamed, and that would only lead me in deep trouble.

Inuyasha looked my way, and sent me a thankful nod. I knew he was struggling against his brother's order, and was dying to intervene.

The pissed of hedgehog wiped his cheek, and licked the blood off his fingers. Without missing a beat, Zankoku sent spikes towards Sango and Miroku, but thanks to my distraction they had had time to dodge and take cover. That seemed to piss off their attacker. He let out a loud roar, and shifted his attention towards us. He could probably feel our presence, but could not actually see us… or so I hoped.

Zankoku sent a barrage of spikes in our general direction. My winds were still hiding us, so he could not sense us, but his aim was still good enough. Based on my wind attack, he must have figured out that we were hiding up there. I was struggling to summon more wind blades to swat the damn spikes, but never had the chance.

Sesshoumaru took out his whip, and slashed in half the spikes as they came our way. He moved even faster than the day he destroyed the door of the room Naraku had locked us in at this club. Neither Inuyasha nor I were able to move a muscle before it was all over; the spikes were useless bits and pieces at Sesshoumaru's feet. Good, then I could focus my attention on helping Sesshoumaru's humans staying alive. Zankokou was throwing at them spikes as fast as he could make them, and they were having a hard time keeping up. I did my best to deflect the attacks, but I could only do so much from that distance. To be honest I was also starting to tire. I was not a fighter, and had had only limited training with my fan as a weapon. Naraku had never allowed it.

Sweat beaded on my forehead, my fan holding arm started to cramp in pain, and I was breathing deeply. I did not think I would be able to hold this for much longer. Sadly we were too far for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to be able to help them too without being noticed.

"Alright that's it, I'm going in before that idiot Miroku gets killed." Inuyasha growled.

I had to admit that it was clear Sango was the better fighter. She used her boomerang as a shield to protect both Miroku and herself. Only problem was she then could not use it to carry out an attack. I tried my best to give her support, but Zankoku was forming and throwing spikes as light speed. I guessed he had been holding back on me when he had been tasked with punishing me. I had grossly underestimated him.

The words had barely left Inuyasha's mouth that the hanyou ran away to join his friends. He headed for the ledge, and jumped down the building. That was quite a height. Good thing he was hanyou, no human would have survived this. I could tell Sesshoumaru was not pleased, but he as I knew it looked like the two humans would need some serious help to make it our alive.

"Stupid hanyou." Even if Sesshoumaru muttered the angry words under his breath, he had his hand on his own sword at his hip. I could tell he himself was dying to intervene. Hum, I knew he had a caring side deep down.

I suddenly felt a disturbance in the wind behind me. It felt as if the wind was whispering to me, warning me. A bead of sweat trailed down my spine, causing shivers on my clammy skin. I had a very very bad feeling. That's when my brain decided to remind me about an almost-forgotten important fact. Zankokou's spikes could reform and go after a target even after being split in two. I had after all experienced it firsthand during my punishment when I had tried to fight back.

Sure enough, as I whipped my head back, I could see shards of destroyed spikes shift in the air and fuse into a massive barb, which was now heading straight towards Sesshoumaru's back.

A thousand thoughts raced through my mind. If something happened to Sesshoumaru, all my hopes of freedom would be dashed. I needed him to get away from my father. Even worse, Naraku would surely kill me as he would know I was the one to sell him out. I tried to focus a wind blade to cut the spike in two, but my winds were already stretched in all directions; protecting Sango and Miroku from the onslaught of attacks from Zankokou, hiding Sesshoumaru and I... I was exhausted. Never had I ever had to use so much of my youki in so many different ways all at the same time. My energy had been drained. I was just not able to summon any more winds.

I tried to warn Sesshoumaru. I tried to speak, but my tongue felt tied and my mouth was suddenly unable to form words, so I did the only thing I could think of in that split second...

I jumped forward, and tackled Sesshoumaru out of the path of the attack... what I did not intend was for the spike to hit me right in the chest. While I had managed to push Sesshoumaru out of the way, the momentum of running into the solid wall that is him turned me around, and pushed me backwards right on the target of Zankoku's attack.

I felt the spike tear through my skin and lodge itself deep into my flesh. The shock and pain brought me to my knees, blood welled out of the gaping wound left by the foreign object still lodged inside my chest. My lungs felt like they were on fire. It hurt to breathe. I could smell and taste the sick metallic scent of my own blood. My arms felt like cotton. I fruitlessly tried to reach my injury, but was unable to raise my hands to staunch the blood flow or take the spike out of me. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my head. I felt the painful burn of the poison at it hit my bloodstream and was disseminated throughout my body. I could not hold myself up anymore. I fell to my side. The last thing I saw was a pair of shocked golden eyes looking down on me. Then everything went black.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Action, drama, will everyone make it out alive? We shall see! The next one will be named **Unexpected**.


	6. Unexpected

_**Part 6: Unexpected**_

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but the length of this chapter will hopefully make up for it!

A huge thank you for reviewing:

 **Little25victor**

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **Nikuci9**

 **Reesexxoo** (I'm glad you're liking the story so far!)

 **Kagura's #1 fan** (So glad to see you are still around! Thank you for your kind words, and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far despite my usual mean cliffhangers.)

* * *

I woke up and was disoriented for a minute. Somehow the red frilly canopy above me seemed familiar, but it was not my bedroom in my father's house. I tried to sit up to take a look around, but a sharp pain in my chest prevented me to do so. It was so painful I felt robbed of my breath. That was when I remembered what had happened. Sesshoumaru's shipment. The fight at the Factory. Zankokou's attacks. I lifted the blanket to look down at my chest, and sure enough it was wrapped in a huge bandage. I could see the edge of it from the opened collar of my favorite pajamas top. Just as my fingers were about to lift the white gauze to see the state of my injury, a voice disturbed me.

"The doctor said you should not touch it."

I whipped my head to the side, which I regretted instantly as it hurt like a bitch. My eyes did come across none other than Rin sitting on the chair next to the door of my room in Sesshoumaru's mansion. Hum this was quick becoming a habit for the teenager.

"Rin..." My voice cracked when I tried to say more. I wondered how long I had been unconscious for.

"Two days. You have been unconscious for two days."

That had not been said by Rin. I struggled to turn to my other side and saw none other than Sesshoumaru on the settee looking at me through hooded eyes.

"Rin." He continued. "Tell your uncle to call the physician. Our houseguest has finally regained consciousness."

I rolled my eyes at the last statement. I felt sooo sorry to have inconvenienced my Lord husband by daring to almost die after saving his life.

Rin took to her feet, and rather than doing as her dad asked, she launched herself at me to give me a hug. The impact felt like being stabbed in the chest all over again as it robbed me of breath, but she seemed so happy I decided not to ruin the moment for her.

"Kagura-sama, thank you for saving them. I am so glad you're okay." The teenager sent me one last bright smile before getting back up and running out of the door.

Sesshoumaru let out an undignified snort at Rin's statement.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I was shocked to see him sit next to me on the bed. That was not usual Ice King behavior. Sure he had left a space between us, but he was still close enough for me to fill his warmth, and reach over and touch if I wanted to. Ever since our 'wedding day' he had made it a point not to get too physically close to me, unless absolutely necessary. It had made me wonder if he also maybe felt attracted to me, and was actively fighting this attraction. Gah! I chased those thoughts away. I had sworn to myself I would not give into my stupid crush. Sesshoumaru had made it clear as day that he would never come to care for me, and the glimpses of his real self I had caught in the past days had proven to me that he and I would not be suited.

"Like I was run through by a poisoned spike." I whizzed out, still smarting from Rin's extreme hug. I hated feeling so weak. Despite sleeping for two days straight, I was tired and still in pain. I refused to show weakness in front of Sesshoumaru though. I tried to sit up, but I was unable to. Damn it!

"My doctor told me you are lucky to be alive. Despite what seemed to be a natural resistance, the poison affected you as the wound was so close to your heart." Sesshoumaru easily grabbed me with one of his arms and helped me settle more comfortably in bed. He even fluffed my pillows! Things were getting even weirder. Maybe almost bleeding to death in front of him was making the icy Lord Sesshoumaru warm up to me. Shocking.

"You are a foolish woman."

Clearly I had thought too soon.

"If that's your way of showing me gratitude _for saving your life_ , well you're welcome."

Sesshoumaru jumped up, and stood above my bed, his eyes rived down on me. I could tell my comment had pissed him off, but I felt I was the one with a real reason to be mad. I had proved my loyalty by defending his people and saving him. Would it kill him to say thank you?!

Maybe he was right and I was the foolish one. To be honest, I had grossly miscalculated things when I had pushed Sesshoumaru out of the way of Zankoku's attack. In my mind things would have unfolded like in the movies, and we would have both tumbled away with the momentum of my tackle, safe and away from that damn spike, but that was without counting on that bastard dog demon being as hard and solid as a marble statue. While the impact had been enough to push him out of the way, I accidently got skewered.

"I had no need of you. I would have taken the situation in my own hands had you not overestimated your own strength, and thought you could save the day. Good thing I was able to do just that the minute you passed out at my feet."

I opened my mouth to deliver a burning hot retort, but he put a finger on my lips to shut me up. How dare him?! How rude of him! Oh how I wished I had my usual strength with me so I could give him a real piece of my mind. As things stood, my earlier outburst had left me already exhausted.

"Anyways you will have to stay in bed for a few more days. The physician asked for it as wind youkai are not known for their physical resistance."

Yep he sure was back to the asshole I had come to know; I felt more comfortable with that. Showing his caring side fit more with the previous fantasy Sesshoumaru I had built up in my head, and thinking about that Sesshoumaru was dangerous. The last thing I needed was to have my feelings fuck up my head. I needed to get things back on track. Surviving the fight at the Factory had been pure luck, but I could not afford to make more mistakes like this. I had formulated a plan, and aimed to stick to it. Help Sesshoumaru bring down Naraku. Get mom, and get the hell out of town.

"If you came here just to insult me, you can leave." I had almost bled to death but the man still found ways to mock me, lovely.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. Creepy. This man had the strangest sense of humor. He sat back on the bed, turned to the side table, and put in front of me a cup of tea with a straw in it. My arms felt like jelly, but thankfully he seemed content to hold the cup for me while I drank from the straw. I was parched, so the tea was welcome. The drink was lukewarm instead of piping hot as I liked it, but I couldn't be too choosy. He had arranged to have a warm-ish drink ready for me when I woke up. That was already something. I drank it up in one go. Green tea was my favorite; I briefly wondered how he knew that. The tea was delicious, even though it did have a strange after taste.

"A sleeping aid." He told me as if he could read my thoughts once again.

Dang, trust Sesshoumaru to have ulterior motives, always. I would have insulted him for drugging me, but I could not even find the energy to do so. Whatever he had put in my tea was strong. I could feel my eyes closing already.

"Sleep, get better. You are safe now."

I did not know if I had imagined him running his hand down my cheek, but the soothing gesture was enough to make me fall asleep.

* * *

I made a terrible patient. From the time I woke again after my injury, a full day after that asshole of Sesshoumaru had drugged me, I had done everything I could to get the hell out of bed. I could not wait to get out of my room, and as soon as I had managed to make it to my feet, I had done so. To be honest the most motivating factor for a quick recovery was the absence of reaction from Naraku. It had now been a ten days since I had moved into Sesshoumaru's house, and I could not shake the feeling that my dear old dad was bound to rear his ugly head. I was honestly surprised he had not yet. I knew he had placed me in Sesshoumaru's home for a reason, and was sure to come collect very soon. The disappearance of Sesshoumaru's stolen shipment was sure to expedite my father's plan. Not to mention the death of one of his most loyal soldiers. No one had told me all the details, but all I had been able to gather so far was that Zankoku was dead. While I would not mourn the bastard, I was worried about the implications of his death. My father was sure to suspect Sesshoumaru, and that could be terrible for me.

"How would you like to go shopping?"

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I had not heard Kagome walk into my bedroom. Hum, my room was fast becoming quite the meeting point.

"According to our Lord, Sesshoumaru-sama, I am not allowed to go out just yet." I did my best not to pout as I spoke the words. I was a dignified lady after all, not a child.

The human made an impatient hand gesture.

"You need some fresh air. Just blame the outing on me. He won't dare say anything. Sesshoumaru is secretly afraid of me. Just consider it a gift from your sister in-law." Kagome paused to give me a mischievous smile. Sesshoumaru's people were really getting a kick out of this marriage thing.

"Besides Sango will come with us to watch our back."

I was skeptical about that last part, but I really needed some time outside of these walls. Staying stuck inside for three whole days despite it being necessary, chafed my kaze youkai sensibilities. Us wind demons need space and fresh air. It is obligatory for our well being, so as beautiful as Sesshoumaru's home was, I needed out of there. I would even take Kagome on her offer. I was not a fan of group shopping, but any excuse to get out was a good one. Still the prospect of having Sango as a chaperone did not appeal to me one bit.

"Fine then, Sango can come too as long as you guarantee she won't use it as an occasion to shoot me in the back…"

Kagome gave me a sly smile. "Things are not always what they seem."

* * *

Sitting on a bench, surrounded by humans, I remembered why the hell I hated malls. Crowded places full of humans. Most youkai found being surrounded by that many humans in a small confined space bothersome. Especially carnivorous breeds. One never knew when their primal urges would surface and the fancy to snack on some humans erupt. Needleless to say online shopping had been a wonderful invention for us. Personally I had never felt such an urge as I was mostly vegetarian. Humans had never really bothered me… although to be honest I had had limited exposure to them so far, that is until I moved in with Sesshoumaru and his ragtag group.

My dislike of malls stemmed more from the fact that I was into making my own clothes, rather than buying some generic mass-produced garments. Well of course I was not above going on a few shopping sprees from time to time. I just loved decking myself with jewelry. When I had agreed to accompany Kagome shopping, going to the mall was not really on my radar. Considering her in-laws status, and the size of her husband's bank account, I expected Kagome to shop in exclusive high-end boutiques, not the local mall. Then again I did spend a few days wearing her clothes, and I shuddered still thinking about the itchiness I had felt after wearing her synthetic material garments.

"Why did I have to come along?" I looked at my bench partner, and could not help a small smirk from appearing on my lips. It was the weekend, the kids had no extracurricular activities, and Shippou was just pissed his dad had refused to take him along to work. If only he knew how much he should cherish his innocence. It was still shocking to me to see how Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had managed to carve a normal world for their children. No goons, no violence just a close loving family. Just add a white picket fence, and the Tashios would officially be sitcom material; a far cry from the way I grew up.

The little kitsune and I were sitting on a bench watching over as hoards of humans milled up and down the corridor animated by a shopping frenzy.

"Did you not promise to help Rin pick a gift for Souten's birthday?" I took a sip of my ice tea, staring at the blushing Shippou from the corner of my eye. I was running out of ways to entertain myself, so I had to make do with messing with the poor kid. In the few days I had spent in Sesshoumaru's household I had gotten to know so much about the people living under that roof, and that included the little red haired fox demon who had a huge crush on a fellow youkai who was a friend of his older cousin.

Shippou seemed at a loss for words. Kagura Onigumo, wind sorceress, tormenter of children. Luckily for him, his mother, Rin and Sango came to join us before I had a chance to torment him further. The former two had had to use the restroom, and Sango being Rin's bodyguard had to go along with them. I was still surprised she had not dragged Shippou along, and had agreed to let me keep an eye on him. Since I had been tired of walking around, looking at storefronts full of boring generic clothes, I had decided to buy Shippou and I a drink, and wait for their return.

"Sorry it took so long, this baby is pressing right on my bladder." Kagome rubbed her swollen stomach, a contended smile on her lips.

The trio had barely reached us that Shippou jumped to his feet, and grabbed Rin by the hand.

"Come on, we better go get Souten's gift." The words had barely left his mouth that they were running towards what had excitedly been described to me earlier as Shippou's favorite magic shop. Kitsune were known for using magic and illusions as offense, so I was not surprised to find out he had a 'favorite' magic shop. I did idly wonder how Inuyasha ended up with a kitsune as a kid. Foxes and dogs were not known for being the best of friends…

After heaving a deep sigh, the ever-ready bodyguard readied herself to follow dutifully behind them.

"Sango, no need to follow them inside the store." Kagome probably wanted them to have fun as any child would without having a bodyguard following their every move. From our spot we could clearly see through the window the two kids having fun exploring the aisles of the shop.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said…" Sango never got to finish her sentence.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." Kagome for some reason winked at me. "Why don't you go get yourself some refreshments? Kagura and I will keep an eye on the kids for now."

Sango looked like she wanted to argue, but after one respectful nod, she headed away. I was surprised she had not given us a speech about how Naraku's daughter could not be trusted to look after her charges.

"Ugh I need to get off my feet for a minute. All this walking made them swell." Kagome sighed as she heavily sat next to me. For someone as advanced in her pregnancy as her, I was surprised she had been able to visit so many shops, and buy so much stuff in such a short amount of time. Her purchases were in bright bags all around my feet. She had dumped them there during her bathroom break.

I was sure the huge weight sitting on her stomach was also making her feet hurt. "When are you due?" I found myself asking. I decided to do some polite small talk since it seemed we were fated to spend quite a bit of time in each other's company. Plus she did get me out of the house, and for that I was grateful.

"Hum two weeks ago. I am officially nine months and two weeks pregnant." She must have seen my shocked look because she chuckled. "I don't know if you're familiar with this, but the thing about hanyou fetuses is they have a mind of their own. There are no ways of knowing as with human or youkai pregnancies exactly how long they will last. Inuyasha was born after only 6 months; my hanyou always had a stubborn streak." She laid her hands on her belly and smiled to herself.

I frowned at that last information. That was quite a short time. As far as I heard, most youkai pregnancies lasted 9 to 15 months depending on the breed. While it was true that hanyou gestational periods varied, never had I heard of such a short one.

She must have noticed my frown because her fake smile disappeared.

"I don't know if you've heard about Izayoi Tashio's death. She passed shortly after Inuyasha was born. She developed a fever just days after his birth, and despite all the best medical help, she did not survive. Touga, her husband was devastated. He never remarried, and showered Inuyasha with love. They were very close, so his death was also a blow for Inuyasha."

My chest felt tight. How sad for Inuyasha. No wonder he always had a scowl on his face. My heart ached for Sesshoumaru too. How was his relationship with his father? I thought back to our previous conversation about his father's murder. All he seemed to care about was seeing his death avenged and the honor of the family cleansed. Had Touga favored his younger son, born of his beloved deceased second wife? That would explain why Sesshoumaru had developed such an icy personality. I may have been deprived of love by Naraku, but my mom had always made sure that I was cherished. Just thinking about her, where she was, and how much I wanted to set her free felt like a stabbing pain. It hurt just as much as Zankoku's poisoned spike.

"Let's talk about something else." Kagome said on a shaky voice. She had paled and seemed quite upset.

Was she scared she would share a similar fate to Izayoi? I saw now why Inuyasha was so overprotective. Before I realized it, I had reached for Kagome's hand and squeezed it. I had not been raised in an environment that fostered emotional health, so I still had a hard time expressing my feelings. I hoped my reassuring gesture would be enough. Kagome sent me a gentle smile, it thankfully brought much needed color to her cheeks.

"Well Kagura, there is something Sango wanted to tell you." She yelled that last part to make sure the bodyguard would overhear her even from her spot next to a nuts vendor.

As if on cue the Tajiyah came to step up to me. I stood up straighter; I needed to be ready to defend myself in case of need. I may not have my fan, but I was a kaze youkai, and still had mild command of the wind, and would be able to get rid of Sango if need be. She had spoken way too many death threats for my comfort. To my surprise instead of attacking me, she bowed formally in front of me. How bewildering!

"Kagura-sama, thank you for saving Miroku and me. If it had not been for you, we would have died. You distracted that youkai long enough, and protected us, which led to your own grievous injury." I could tell Sango was upset. She probably saw having to be saved by little old me as a failure. "I wish to ask for your forgiveness for having been so rude to you since you moved in. It was wrong of me to judge you through the actions of your father, and I apologize."

"Hum… You're welcome." I guessed that made the two of us cool now. I was glad not to have to look over my shoulder while in Sesshoumaru's mansion anymore. Being stabbed once was an experience I was not keen to have repeated any time soon…

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask, what did happen after I got stabbed. I asked Inuyasha but he just said 'Keh!' and walked away from me without answering." Since Sesshoumaru had made himself too scarce for me to interrogate him, I had to ask my next best source of information. No way was I going to willingly put myself though a conversation with Miroku; no information was worth this damn much…

"Well after you passed out…" The bodyguard seemed to struggle to continue on.

"From blood loss and poisoning." I helpfully supplied, making Sango squirm.

"Well… by then Inuyasha had reached us and snuck behind that youkai, and knocked him out cold. Before Miroku had the chance to neutralize him with his ofudas, Sesshoumaru-sama joined us and…" She sent Kagome a quick look before turning her attention back to me. "He decapitated the youkai."

That was shocking information. I had guessed Inuyasha to be the one to do the killing. He was after all known for being his brother's enforcer. Any enemy that needed disappearing was taken care of y the younger Tashio. Sesshoumaru might be nicknamed the killing perfection, but everyone knew the hanyou's claws to be deadly. So, I did find Sesshoumaru's decision surprising; especially considering that he had been the one to insist that no one should be killed during the mission for fear of attracting too much attention.

I did make note of the fact that it was only after the hedgehog demon had been disposed of that I was taken back home to be looked after by Sesshoumaru's physician. I guess making sure his team disposed of the enemy was more important to Sesshoumaru than a bleeding wind witch. I could just picture the scene. Him leaving behind my broken bleeding body to jump down on the docks, and dispose of Zankoku before going back to my side and seek medical help. Lovely, truly nice to see how much he _really_ cared for me. We youkai tended not to be ill or injured often so we had no actual hospital, instead we had youkai physician do house visits when needed. I could just imagine how long it took to drive me back to the Tashio mansion and call the physician. Truly it was a miracle I had not bled to death before being treated.

I guess a part of me should be glad Sesshoumaru had killed Zankoku. I hated the bastard and was glad Sesshoumaru killing him was like he avenged his attack of me. That damn dog demon would probably justify it as rather him safeguarding his people than wishing to avenge me. He had made it clear he was not concerned about me…

Sango must have noticed the conflicting emotions coursing through me, because she decided to tell me a bit more.

"I have worked for the Tashios for over a decade, but never have I seen Sesshoumaru-sama this upset. He simply flew down, his sword in hand, and attacked before we had the chance to do anything… The last time he had looked this angry, was when Rin had fallen in volleyball class and broken her arm." Sango's frown could almost make me believe that Sesshoumaru had executed Zankoku out of concern for me. Sure I would have bought that if the man had not left me alone in a bloody heap on a rooftop in the middle of a freezing cold night.

"Hum Sango, you are on to something." Kagome thoughtfully tapped her chin with one of her fingers. "I've never seen Sesshoumaru act like this; especially not where a woman is concerned. Despite that marriage document, he didn't have to bring you _home_. The family owns stash houses and real estate for rent all over the Western corner of the city. You know Kagura, you moved into the Western mansion faster than I did." The young human chuckled to herself truly amused.

"Don't try to romanticize things. Our Lord Sesshoumaru needs me, but does not trust me, that is the only reason why he brought me close to him, so he can keep an eye on me." I tried my best to keep the bitterness out of my voice as I remembered how explicit Sesshoumaru had been about that point.

Kagome's smile only widened after my little declaration. Creepy.

"So Kagura, how long have you been in love with Sesshoumaru?" The knowing look in Kagome's brown eyes made her look older and wiser that she seemed. I could feel as though she could see right through me. Dangerous human.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damn my pale skin, I could feel my cheeks flush.

If Kagome's smile stretched any wider, her lips would split and her cheeks crack. "You know, he's been single and lonely. I've tried to find him a good woman who could be a good fit for him, but I had no luck... that is until now…"

I jumped to my feet, this conversation had gone on long enough.

"I'm still recovering. I'm starting to get tired. We should head back."

The gloating look on Kagome Tashio's face let me know she was far from dropping the subject.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been pissed about our little outing, so he had forbidden me to leave his house once again, so I had no choice but to work on getting better so I could be ready to fight Naraku when the time came. That meant eating, lounging and spending lots of time sketching in my room. I might be locked up, but I could not remember a time when I had been in such a relaxed and carefree environment. No looking over my shoulder, scared to run into Naraku or Hakudoushi.

"And then the teacher said; that's right Miss Tashio!"

A sing-song voice interrupted my train of thought. As soon as she finished, Rin started giggling. Soon her giggle escalated to a fit of laughter, and she was almost rolling on the floor laughing. I was skeptical. Did the kid always have that terrible of a sense of humor, or did it come from being raised by Sesshoumaru. I know she was trying to cheer me up during my convalescence by regaling me with stories from her daily school life, but her jokes just plain sucked.

"Rin, you know I love you, but this was the least funny story I ever heard. You should trust me, I'm a kitsune and we know all about humor."

Shippou was rewarded for his opinion by having Rin give his bushy tail a firm tug. Not enough to injure him, he was youkai after all, but enough to hurt him; as was proven by his yelp.

"Shippou be nice to your cousin." Kagome gently chided her adopted son.

We were all sitting by the warm fireplace in Sesshoumaru' "family room" as they called it. It was the room where everyone met up after dinner or during the afternoon to hang out. It was not unusual for fights to break out about the TV, but today we were content to spend the afternoon looking at the flames and telling each other stories. Ever since I had woken up after my injury I had spent a lot of my time here reading or sketching. While Sesshoumaru and his crew were at work, and the kids in school I had the room to myself as Kagome was too busy setting up her nursery. She was in full nesting mode as she called it. Sadly, my peace had been disturbed by Shippou and Rin about an hour ago. Even though I gotta admit they did know how to alleviate boredom with their antics.

"Mom! She's the one who attacked me! I'm the victim here!" The fox youkai stuck out his tongue to his older cousin, who did the same back.

The kids were a nice distraction, but they couldn't compete with having my freedom to roam. As nice and cozy as Sesshoumaru's home was, I could not wait to get some more fresh air; I was a wind youkai after all.

"Kagura, come to my office."

I turned to see none other than the master of the house. Damn his ability to quietly sneak in. Ever since that time in my room three days ago, he had yet to even speak to me. Even his order not to leave the house after our mall excursion had been relayed by his little toad like imp Jaken. I still had a hard time believing what Rin told me just the day before. According to her, Sesshoumaru had kept a close eye on me during the days I was unconscious. Going as far as sitting by my side for hours. I seriously could not believe that fact; especially, considering how he completely ignored me ever since. My guess was he wanted to make sure I would not die. Naraku would probably have used my death as some sort of ploy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Uncle Sessh!"

Rin and Shippou exclaimed in unison as a greeting. Too bad for them, the man they were addressing had already walked on.

"Keh! What kind of way is that to greet your uncle?" Inuyasha stepped inside the room as well. His amber eyes lit up as soon as he saw his wife. Envious sigh, when would a man look at me this way?

"Well, Shippou takes his cues from his father. If you showed more respect, your son would too." Kagome waddled to her pouting husband to plant a smacking kiss on his lips.

Not wanting to be witness to more gushing public displays of affection, I left and headed straight to Sesshoumaru's office, which happened to be two doors down. I settled across from his desk and crossed my legs, waiting for him to sit down as well, which he did after securely closing the door.

"What did you want to talk to me about now?" I wondered if Naraku had finally responded to the stolen shipment. It was so unlike my father not to retaliate, but to this day he had yet to even move a muscle. What else could Sesshoumaru want to talk about?

"Here." Sesshoumaru replied by throwing to me a long velvet box across his desk.

Was he offering me jewelry? Maybe the man was not so hopeless after all, and realized he would need to offer me a gift to thank me for saving him and his crew. Seeing the size of the box, I was already imagining a large diamond necklace. Needless to say I should have remembered Sesshoumaru was no usual man.

Imagine my surprise when my eyes were greeted by the most unexpected sight: a fan. He had gifted me a fan. It was such a beautiful piece. White, with sharp red stripes, oddly reminiscent to me of the markings adorning his own face. I trailed my fingers on its delicate surface and felt the strong youki bound in it. My poor previous fan was a child's toy in comparison. This fan was a real weapon. I had worried about my lack of fan status as sadly my old fan had been destroyed in the shuffle that night on the docks. Ever since its loss, I had been plotting on how to acquire a new one. I was too endangered without a weapon. Unfortunately I did not have the kind of ready cash necessary to purchase a replacement, and just as I had gathered my nerves to ask Sesshoumaru to lend me money so I could purchase one, he had given me another much more powerful than I could have ever imagined, or afforded. The one I now held in my hands was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I felt I could accomplish anything with it. I opened it with a well practiced flick of my wrist, and was awed by its power. I wonder what kind of youki it was infused with. Whatever youkai body part had been use to make this fan must have come from one hell of a strong demon. Somehow the youki signature seemed familiar, but I could not quite place where I had encountered it.

"When I called you weak, it was inadequate. The miserable excuse of a fan you were using was weak, not you."

Hearing the words come out of his mouth pleased me beyond words. I had been called weak for being a wind youkai my whole life. Hearing a youkai as strong as Sesshoumaru say otherwise warmed my heart, and swelled my pride. This on top of his beautiful gift meant the guy was not as bad as I thought.

"It is so beautiful, thank you Sesshoumaru. I can't wait to try it." I gently fluttered the fan, causing a gust wind to breeze through his desk and mess up some of his files. I gave him an apologetic sheepish smile. This fan was a lot stronger than I expected.

"I will lend you Jaken for target practice in the garden."

The statement almost made me choke. The last thing I expected was for the Ice King to crack a joke. Maybe he was not so bad after all indeed.

"Now onto serious business. I had long suspected Naraku of being the root cause of my disappearing shipments, but had no proof. Now thanks to you I do."

My, my, was the frosty dog demon not being a sweet piece of fluff today. I was shocked to hear him heap so much praise on me. If he kept on, my head my swell beyond repair.

"My spy never reported anything amiss, so I had to take matters into my own hands. This Sesshoumaru is glad I did so." He cracked his knuckle, the only indication of his displeasure.

"Who's your spy?" I was not surprised to hear Sesshoumaru had spies in my father's outfit. Men in their line of business thrived on information after all.

He seemed to chew on my request for a while, and to be honest it saddened me to see he still doubted my allegiance. Did I not just almost die protecting him and his loved ones?! I simply ran my hand over my chest. My injury had closed up, but I still had a faint mark. It might not be visible over my clothing, but I knew, he knew what I was referring to.

"Yura." He finally answered.

"Yura?!" I was incredulous. "Yura of the Hair?!" Then again the more I mulled over it, the less surprising it was. The woman had appeared out of nowhere and seemed to always be around. I had seen right through her little game, but I guess her huge breasts and love of deep cleavage clothes muddled the brains of most of the goons working for Naraku. Sadly for them, she had quickly tumbled in my father's bed.

"She's been sleeping with my father for months, so I wouldn't put it past her to have fed you wrong information, and in turn given to Naraku all the intel she could about you and your operation." The woman had all the trappings of a gold-digger, and certainly saw the potential of my father as a meal ticket. What she was now earning as Naraku's lover far outweighed whatever it was Sesshoumaru had paid her to spy on my father.

Sesshoumaru swore, his eyes bleeding red momentarily. Couldn't blame him, I'd be pissed off too if I found out about such a betrayal.

"She will pay for making a fool out of this Sesshoumaru." The growl made me shiver. It promised serious retribution to Yura for crossing him. I would have felt bad, but I hated the bitch. I still remember how a few months ago Naraku had made her sit in on one of his disciplinary sessions. I'd never forget her laugh as she used hair to bind my wrists while my father flogged me.

Sesshoumaru managed to compose himself, the red of his inner demon surfacing was replaced by the usual honeyed gold I loved so much.

"Wind witch, it is high time we conduct serious business. You have proven your loyalty. Speak then, tell me what you desire in exchange for your help taking down Naraku."

While he had not told me yet what it was that he wanted out of me to bring about Naraku's downfall by exposing him as a murderer, he did finally ask me about my wants, and I was allowed to speak.

I refrained from giving a snarky answer. "My mother. I want you to free my mother."

Since he did not say more I decided to expand.

"For the past couple years I've worked as a portraitist and sketch artist. It was the ideal way to make money without Naraku realizing. Two years ago, I had amassed what I thought would be enough for mom and I to run away. We had packed up all our essential belongings. Got fake papers to be able to cross the border, and thought that would be enough to finally run away from Naraku." I chuckled mirthlessly still thinking about how naive we were. "Too bad Naraku saw it coming, and had us intercepted. The bastard waited until we made it just out of town to let us think we'd actually manage to escape, before dragging us back home. He gave me to Hakudoushi and Zankoku for punishment… I almost did not survive it." Just thinking about those nightmarish days was enough to make me shiver. I ran my hand down my chest. Kami, was I glad that asshole was dead.

"Naraku locked mom up in a mental hospital. He had her declared clinically insane by some quack on his payroll, and she's been institutionalized ever since. I don't know if you're familiar with kaze youkai, but being locked up is the worst thing you can do to us. We need to be free. We need the wind to be able to survive. Mom has been so strong surviving these last two years, but I know she won't be able to last much longer. I am terrified of what will happen to her. I need to have her declared sane by a court, so she can get the hell out, and she and I can leave town. I just don't have the resources to mount a legal offense."

I did not add the part about not being allowed to see my mother in the past six months. Naraku had had my visitation rights revoked as he said it was too upsetting to mom to see me. All the news I had about her and her status I got from a nice nurse who would give me a call once in a while. It was just not enough. Ever since I had come to live at Sesshoumaru's I had received no news, and that worried me. I did my best to push down the tears I could feel creeping up my nose.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward to wipe a tear I did not even realize had slinked down my cheek.

"If you help me eliminate Naraku, I promise to do my utmost to make your wish a reality."

Sesshoumaru looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke. I knew he meant every word of his vow, and I knew I needed to keep my promise to him. Taking down Naraku was the surest way to ensure mom and I could be freed. I made an internal vow to do whatever it took to assist Sesshoumaru on his mission. No more wasting time, I had to jump into action.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and reached for it. I needed a distraction away from Sesshoumaru's caring attentions.

What I saw on the screen turned the blood in my veins to ice. A text message from Naraku, and it read: "Come see me." The wait was over.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Dun dun dun! Things are heating up and feelings getting tangled. What could Naraku possibly want? Find out in the next installment: **Revelations**. In the meantime, I long to hear your thoughts, review and let me know!


	7. Revelations

A/N: As always it is a pleasure and an honor to have you all read my story! Sorry for the long wait, but the long chapter I hope will make up for it.

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Little25victor**

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **Reesexxoo** (Thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story)

 **Tsuyu** (Aw thank you for your kind words!)

 **MeliHP** (Thank you so much! Here's the next update.)

 **Sesshomaru4Prez** (Thank you for reading this and my other fics. Sess/Kagu is my OTP as well. Just love their dynamic, it's so fun to write)

A special shout out to all those who have put the story on their follow and favorite lists. Don't hesitate to leave me reviews, I love to hear about your thoughts!

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

* * *

Even though I had expected Naraku's call to come ever since he had sent me away, it was still a shock. Considering how I had promised Sesshoumaru to help him in his quest to bring about justice for his father, it did not even occur to me to refuse Naraku's summon.

The evening before, I had been surprised to receive more texts from Naraku asking me to meet him at his office this afternoon, and not at home. I of course did not dare complain; although, I did have a bad feeling. The few times he had asked me to meet him in his place of business, had left me either bruised or bleeding.

"My dear daughter. Marriage seems to do you well, you look radiant." His oily smile made me want to puke. I followed his cue and sat across from him.

In the span of two days, he was the second Lord of the underground I sat across of. Wasn't I a lucky girl? While I had bared my soul during my meeting with Sesshoumaru, I kept my poker face on this time around. I did not know what Naraku had planned, but I knew it would be bad, and I knew it would hurt. I needed to be ready for it.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"Always so impatient." He seemed displeased I was trying to cut this interview short. I did not care. I did not feel safe, and wanted out of there as quickly as possible. I could feel the walls closing in on me. Naraku's smile was too bright, too happy, he had something really bad up his sleeve.

His long pale fingers suddenly deposited an item I knew all too well on his desk. The sad broken remains of my old fan, covered in my blood. The same remains who had been forgotten by the Factory while we stole back Sesshoumaru' shipment. This was bad. I was surely in for another punishment. I slipped my hand inside my coat pocket, and gripped my new fan. Better be safe than sorry. In the blink of an eye one of Naraku's disgusting tentacles rushed at me, and pressed itself over my healed wound right where there used to be a whole only a few days ago. That's when I realized he knew everything that had happened that evening on the docks.

"Such a good daughter you are." He pressed his warm slimy tentacle firmly again my skin. I was secretly glad the wound has closed off otherwise I would be howling in pain by Naraku's treatment of me. "I orchestrated it, you know. Zankoku was not supposed to die, but well he was stupid enough to disregard orders and pick a fight with the Tashio brothers. While his death is annoying, mindless brutes like him are easily replaceable."

His tentacle dug deeper, tearing my shirt, piercing my skin, and digging inside me in the process. I could feel a thin trail of blood mingled with sweat run in between my breasts. While I found surprising the carelessness with which he spoke about the death of one of his most loyal soldiers, I was mostly shocked by his assertion that he had been the mastermind behind it all.

"Sesshoumaru is shrewd, but I am better than him. I anticipated your actions, and watched all of you make fools out of yourselves."

After one last push over the site of my injury, Naraku retracted the smelly disgusting tentacle that he loved using. He brought the tip to his lips, and gently licked a pearl of my blood off of his appendage. He chuckled as he smacked his lips in appreciation. Gods I hated that man, and could not wait to see him dead.

"I knew getting you two married would be a great way to force a bond between you, but then I also knew that infernal dog to be exceedingly careful. I wondered what would be the best way to guarantee Sesshoumaru would trust you, and figured seeing you bleeding all over his feet would tug at his heartstrings. No matter how ruthless he wants to come across at, he's still a weak puppy, just like his father."

Naraku bringing up Touga Tashio was unusual, but not surprising. Everyone knew the romantic love story between the mobster and the human heiress. Izayoi, Inuyasha's late mother had abandoned all the wealth and good name of her family for an inu youkai. It had rocked the town. No good human girl should think about dating a youkai, let alone an infamous one such as Touga. From what I had heard the two of them had loved and lived happily together until she passed just days after giving birth to Inuyasha. Not every human woman can survive giving birth to a hanyou. The youki of the child is often too draining, and end up killing them. I recalled my conversation with Kagome just days before. Despite myself, I could not help a stab of worry. I just knew Inuyasha's constant worry for Kagome had to do with his own mother's experience.

"Ku ku ku just like his father, the Lord of the West does love surrounding himself with strays, especially the human kind." Naraku, clearly amused by his own joke started chuckling to himself.

I briefly wondered if he knew about Rin, but pushed the idea away. If he knew he would have used it to his advantage by now. I had found out early on that getting Naraku to boast was a sure way to improve his mood, and frankly I was not in the mood for a beating, so a way to distract him would be welcome.

"Father." I almost gagged, but forced myself to form the word he loved hearing me use. Sick bastard. "There was something I am curious about. How did you manage to fool Sesshoumaru so well? He is a dog demon, he would have sensed you if you had been close by."

Instead of answering, he flicked his fingers and a buzzing insect came to sit on the outstretched palm of his hand. After a few seconds, the nasty insect flew out the window probably getting back to its spying duties.

"Saimyoushou." Fucking disgusting spying insects. I had not thought to pay attention to them that night on the dock, but I would be sure to do so from now on.

"Don't look so pained dear daughter of mine. There won't be any punishment for you today." His words did not reassure me, but I decided to please him, and gave him a bright smile.

"You did exactly as I wanted. You managed to ingratiate yourself to your husband, and show yourself as useful. You even bled for him. You almost have him in the palm of your hand… Unfortunately you have yet to seduce him."

Naraku's words stopped me cold. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to click into place. His plan all along was indeed to whore me out to Sesshoumaru. All he wanted was for me to seduce the dog demon. The thought of being used so carelessly disgusted me. A tiny part of me that I had tried my best to kill did show a bit of interest at the idea of becoming Sesshoumaru's lover. I stuffed it down and away. No time for foolish thoughts

"While it's a pity you don't seem to have tumbled in Sesshoumaru's bed… _yet_ , you not only carry his scent but even his youki, of that I am very pleased. I am reassured you will be able to ensnare that foolish dog soon. Once you become his lover, the next phase of my plan may begin."

I paid no attention to Naraku's foolish words. Only one information stuck with me. While living in Sesshoumaru's house would make me drenched in his scent, very few things short of becoming his mate or carrying his child could have made his youki rub off on me. That was when it hit me. It was Sesshoumaru! The youki signature embedded in my fan, giving it strength was Sesshoumaru's own. I had only seen him rely on his youkai powers a few times, which explained why I could not seem to have been able to identify his youki signature right away. At this precise moment I wanted to run away from Naraku and lock myself in an empty room so I could test if my theory was right.

The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced Sesshoumaru was indeed the youkai who had donated a part of him so that my new fan could be made. I was willing to bet that if I looked at the base of my fan I would see one of his fangs hidden behind the skeleton of my weapon. I was amazed and humbled by his gift. One of his many businesses that I knew of was an arms dealing operations. He even specialized in youkai weapons. He could have easily procured a fan but he hadn't just bought this fan; he had had it made especially for me with a part of his own power.

He came from a long line of powerful taiyoukai, and people would pay an absolute fortune to have one of his fangs. That he would share such a precious gift with me almost brought tears of gratitude to my eyes. I had not had the chance to practice much with my new fan, but I could tell it was an extremely powerful weapon. I would need years of training to fully master it, but not only did I feel up to the task, I could not wait to try. Having been mocked my entire life for being a weaker strand of youkai, it felt nice to know that Sesshoumaru had enough faith in me to believe I could handle a weapon of this caliber. Then again he had told me to my face he considered me "not weak", high praise where he was concerned. All the feelings I had ever felt for him during my silent infatuation days were back with a vengeance. Maybe… just maybe he could really come to care for me. A small self-satisfied smile stretched my lips. I pushed all my feelings away, now was not the time to give in to them. For now I had to make it through this meeting alive so I could confront Sesshoumaru. Why would he not tell me about how special his gift was?

"Don't be so proud of yourself." Naraku must have noticed my happy smile, and unfortunately it seemed to have pissed him of. "You are a failure. Do not be mistaken about that. Considering his long held attraction to you, I expected you to be Sesshoumaru's lover by now, but I should not have expected so much of you. You have been a constant disappointment to me. I had hoped that by now the stupid mutt would be so busy between your legs that he would not pay attention to his affairs." Naraku paused to send me a glare.

"Long held attraction?" I repeated on a shaky voice. I had a hard time believing Sesshoumaru would feel that way about me, and a harder time believing if that was the case that Naraku would be the one to know about it.

"You foolish girl. Of all the women in my employ why would I have had picked you to marry off to the dog? You are a disloyal, incompetent bitch."

That last statement was accompanied with a smack to the face by one of his tentacles. The appendage had appeared so quickly I had not had time to dodge. The force of the blow almost dislodged me from my seat. My cheek hurt, my ear was ringing, my eye felt blurry, and I could taste blood in my mouth… but I did not dare react, my punishment would only be worse if I did. I only hoped I would not get a black eye, and that my bruise would fade before I made it home. Otherwise I would have to lock myself in my room. No way was going to let Rin and Shippou see me like this. I had many scars, especially a nasty burn mark on my back, but I had made it a point to keep all traces of my abuse from being seen in public. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had managed despite the violent world they lived in to keep the children protected in a loving bubble, no way was I going to be the one to bring them ugliness.

"Normally you would be punished for failing so miserably, but I shall give you one last chance. Sesshoumaru has been interested in you for years, it should not take you much longer to make the stupid inu fall in lust with you. Once you do, you will be able to extort any information I may need. Sex is such an easy way to entangle people."

I knew then that he was talking about Yura, but I did not care. My mind raced with a million questions. What did Naraku mean by saying Sesshoumaru had been interested with me for years?

"Only one last chance dear daughter. You wouldn't want me to be angry, or to punish your poor mother while you are unavailable."

That made me jump back to reality real quick. I knew I needed to buy some time. To do just that, I would have to agree to anything Naraku wanted unless I wanted him to hurt me or mom. I needed to buy just enough time to allow Sesshoumaru to fulfill his plan. As soon as he did, mom and I could skip town.

"Don't worry Nara… father." I quickly corrected myself. I knew how much he loved for me to call him that. "I will do as you ask."

The forced smile on my lips made the smarting side of my face hurt more. It was time to move things along with Sesshoumaru, we had a murderer to catch.

* * *

I was slightly shocked that Naraku had let me leave his lair unharmed. Shaken, bruised, but not greatly harmed. Well since he wanted me to seduce Sesshoumaru maybe he figured being broken and battered would diminish my value. Damn my heart! While I should be hatching a plan to help Sesshoumaru prove Naraku had murdered his father, so we could get rid of the spider hanyou, I could not help but think about what Naraku had told me about Sesshoumaru and his interest in me; not to mention the origin of the strength of my fan. I reached inside my pocket to run my finger along the smooth surface of my new weapon. I still had a hard time believing Sesshoumaru had given me such an important part of himself. My, wasn't I a special girl!

I knocked on the front door, and was quickly let in by one of the maids who always seemed to be around. It was only once I stepped into the warm foyer of Sesshoumaru's mansion that I felt the tension ease out of me. It was only then that I realized that a part of me was still expecting for Naraku to attack me any time soon. However as crazy as the spider hanyou was, he would not dare attack me in Sesshoumaru's own home.

"Kagura-sama!" A beaming Rin launched herself at me in a hug. She might be a teenager, but her infectious good humor made her look younger. I wondered idly if I had ever been this carefree. Maybe before Naraku entered my life. I eagerly returned Rin's hug. She was such a sweetheart.

"What happened to your face?!" Rin seemed horrified at seeing my bruised cheek. Damn I had forgotten about that. When I was her age I had become used to seeing my mother beaten black and blue, and had been subjected to the same treatment many times over. Bruises and cuts had become part of my daily life.

"I accidently ran into a door. No big deal, it will be healed by dinner time." Or so I hoped. Being a wind youkai, my healing powers were not as developed as the ones of inu youkai.

"Even if youkai can get hurt easily, you should be more careful." Rin scolded me. I was astonished she had bought that excuse. It was still amazing to see such naivety still existed. It warmed my heart. "Shippou is still at school, and I've been bored out of my mind. I'm so glad you're here."

Rin's antics amused me. It was nice to be able to communicate with someone without fear and hurt.

"Come on Kagura-sama, take off your coat and let's settle in the living room. I've just got to tell you about what happened in physics class today." As much as Rin's stories sucked, she seemed to have so much fun telling them that I could not tell her no. "I'll make us some hot chocolate, and grab some of those butter cookies you like so much."

"Kagura, come to my office." A deep voice said behind us. Well his summoning me was quickly becoming a usual invitation. I was surprised Sesshoumaru was home. He usually came back later… not to say I was paying much attention to his comings and goings. Okay, who was I kidding, I've been acting like an obsessed fangirl.

"We will not be long, she will join you soon Rin." Sesshoumaru added, on a soft voice he never used with me, after seeing his daughter's pout. Without paying attention to whether I was following him, he headed straight to his office.

"I'll go heat up milk for our drinks then." The teenager sent me one huge smile before heading towards the kitchen.

I dragged my feet to Sesshoumaru's office… Ugh, I was getting tired of having the Lords questioning me. Sucked to be a pawn in their great chess game… no sorry, I was a tool to Sesshoumaru, not a pawn.

The master of the house and I settled in our usual seats. My butt had barely reached the soft cushion that the dog demon started questioning me.

"You went to see your father?"

Damn his spies were good. How else would he know? I had faked a relapse to justify cutting our meeting short yesterday and went back to my room where I stayed locked up for the rest of the day. I had snuck out earlier today as I knew he would not be too happy about me meeting up with Naraku.

"Is Naraku what happened to your face?"

I wondered if that question would become recurrent until the bruise faded away. Somehow I guessed he would not buy the door excuse as his daughter did, so I decided to be honest.

Without waiting for my answer, he stood up and headed to the side bar next to the massive shelf that adorned an entire wall of his office. I guess seeing me get beaten up by my father inspired him to drink… I was so busy rolling my eyes I failed to see him coming to stand behind me. He pressed a refreshingly ice cold compress to my burning cheek. It smelled like him, so I could tell he had used his own handkerchief, and wrapped ice in it. I took the wonderful compress and held it to the side of my face. Hum how odd to see the Ice King being nice and caring…might I even say affectionate. By the time he sat back behind his desk, I had wiped all traces of my bewilderment from my face.

"He found out about me being responsible for you getting your shipment back, and he was not too happy. I took my punishment, so it's all good now."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened, or at least I thought they did. Maybe after what Naraku had told me I was too eager to see some affection for me in his golden eyes. Talking about affection there was something I wanted to clear up. I dug into my pocket, and retrieved my new fan before placing it on the desk.

"Were you ever going to tell me you donated your fang to make my new fan?"

He coked an eyebrow. Maybe he thought I would not have noticed. Too bad for him, his little secret was out.

"Yes. I did have the blacksmith use one of my fangs. Your previous sorry excuse of a weapon was destroyed protecting my pack. You even spilled your blood for them. I was honor bound to repay you in some way."

So he wanted to gloss over the fact that he had given me such a momentous gift… okay fine then. No matter how much I tried to ignore a gnawing feeling growing inside me, I had to admit I was deflated. I had foolishly thought his decision might have been born from feelings he had for me, bummer!

Then something occurred to me. Sesshoumaru had such a poker face. Speaking outwardly about feelings would be one of the most painful things to him. For someone as closed off as him to have given me such an obvious gift, it had to mean something. For as long as I kept the fan, his youki would be entwined with mine. Anyone who knew about both our auras would be able to easily realize our link. That he would let the whole world know about such a connection between us was proof enough he cared for me.

"Whatever you are thinking about, stop."

I guess my feelings must have been showing on my face because despite speaking words of denial, Sesshoumaru did not seem so very convinced. His words were all the evidence I needed to let me know I was on to something, and there was indeed more to his gift.

My heart felt full. Why had I tried to put a stop to my feelings for Sesshoumaru? Clearly he was closer to the man I had fantasized on, and built up in my head. When we had first met, the day of our 'wedding he clearly had been on the defensive, purposely being mean to me, but who could blame him? For all he knew I had been in cohorts with Naraku, aiming to take him down. As I got to go him, and he me, we both came to share more about our true selves. I now knew that despite his frosty cold exterior, Sesshoumaru was a kind and caring man.

He fiercely looked after his family and people and had taken me in without too many questions. He had come to trust me, and I now knew, care for me too. Why else would he have possibly gotten me a fan? Not just any weapon but one infused with his own power. I decided then and there that I would stop putting the brakes. I would let myself tumble in love, and see where things would go. Maybe Sesshoumaru really did return my feelings, and once we got rid of Naraku, we might be able to have a real life together. Work to protect the family together. Realize our dreams together. Raise Rin together. Have more kids together. The thought of it brought a happy flush to my face. I recalled what Naraku had told me, maybe all was not lost. That might just be my opening. I gathered my courage, and dared to ask.

"Naraku told me something quite interesting." I reluctantly put down the cold compress, what I planned next was difficult enough to say out loud without having to look ridiculous while doing it. I then picked up my fan, and with a flick opened it before covering the bottom half of my face. Just because I wanted an answer did not mean I was not embarrassed for wanting to have it.

"He got the idea of his perverse little scheme about our marriage from the fact that once upon a time… you expressed an interest in me."

He leaned back in his chair, clearly uncomfortable. I bet he had never expected for me to find out about that, and fling it in his face.

"When I was younger, I did, and thought foolish and unreasonable things." He finally said after taking a long pause.

"You being foolish and unreasonable? I have a hard time believing that." I said with a chuckle. I could tell he was still trying to deflect. Little did he know how persistent I could be.

"Needless to say this was a long time ago, and I am a different man." The dismissive hand gesture he accompanied his words with only made my heart pinch a bit. I chose to ignore the pain.

"Well I am surprised you even knew of my existence before we met the night of our so called wedding." I tried to play it off as cool. "When did you first see me?"

He kept his cool steady golden gaze trained on me for so long that I feared he would not even answer my question. After what felt like a century, he finally opened his mouth.

"I was but a foolish child. I had accompanied my father at a meeting with Naraku. Father wanted to groom me as his successor, so he took me along, hoping I would soak in all the knowledge I could."

The words triggered a memory. I remembered the day as clearly as if it had been yesterday. Even though we had grown up in the same city, evolved in the same circles, and were of similar age, Sesshoumaru and I had never interacted before the night of 'our wedding' at Naraku's strip club. I had however kept an eye on the dog demon since I had first seen him by chance.

Touga Tashio had come to our house to sign some documents, and had brought along his son and heir. Naraku had me locked in my room. I was a teenager; I was finally experimenting with my youkai abilities, and plotting to run away. He had not wanted anything to ruin his play date, so he had kept me locked up. I had managed to break out, and sneak into the hallway to see our guests before one of Naraku's goons had caught me and returned me to my cell/bedroom before my father even noticed. The brief minutes of spying had been enough. I had been able to catch a glimpse of a beautiful face that still haunted me more than a decade later. So had begun my infatuation with the handsome silver haired amber-eyed son of my father's greatest enemy. I would spend the next years trying to find out as much as I could about the teenage boy. If only at that time I could have guessed that I would end up sort of married with that man, and sharing a roof with him.

"Naraku took advantage of the occasion to show me a picture of his 15-year-old daughter that was hanging on a wall. I made some appreciative comments. Thankfully father was quick to remind me of the folly of my actions."

"So if your father had not interfered, would you have asked me out?" I lowered my fan, and stared straight in his eyes. My crimson red clashed orbs with his golden amber. He put on his bored mask once again, and looked away from me. Hum, I must be the only person alive able to tell the tale of winning a staring contest against the Ice King.

He cleared his throat. "Stop musing about such ridiculous notions wind witch. Did you use your meeting with your father to accomplish something actually productive?"

So I guessed the sharing session was over. Well I couldn't be too greedy. I had already found out quite a lot about Sesshoumaru during our little exchange, more than I could have ever hoped for, no point in expecting more.

"Not really, Naraku is not one to share his inner thoughts with me." I thought it best not to mention Naraku's boasts about manipulating us. "Anyways, if you told me what you were looking for as proof, it would make any poking I intend to do easier… I mean, how do you know Naraku is responsible for your father's death, and not the Panther King as rumor has it."

He seemed to mull over that one for a bit, but in the end decided to speak.

"I believe it is time for this Sesshoumaru to tell you more about my father's murder." He stood up and went to stand by the window, staring outside at the sleeping garden behind his mansion. It was winter so the trees were bare and the flower bed asleep, but I was sure the grounds of his home must be quite a beautiful sight come spring. I hoped I would still be around to see it. Maybe my flirtatious ways with the master of the house would make it so I could become a fixture in the family.

"My father was murdered in this very room. It was his study before I turned it into my own office. Inuyasha was out with friends, I had come home early from visiting my mother, and had come looking for father. I found him lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood… His own sword plunged in his back." He formed a fist with his hands; anger pouring out of him. "Now only four people know of that last detail. Three of them are still alive, me, you and father's killer. I never even told Inuyasha about it. He was still so young at the time."

My heart broke for Sesshoumaru and his young self. I could not imagine seeing such a traumatizing scene. I could tell talking about this was hard for him. He stayed facing the windows of his office, so I could only see the back of him, but I could see his clenched fists, hear his shaking voice, feel the tension radiating from him, and that was enough for me to tell how upset he was. To the untrained eye he seemed composed and detached, but I could read him and see his emotions without having to see his face. Little did I know his next confession would break my heart even more. I wanted to go to him and give him a comforting hug. Too bad I knew he would not accept it...maybe some time soon.

"I removed father's sword from his body with my own bare hands. He never would have wanted for people to find out about the way he had been killed. He was an honorable man who deserved the utmost respect. I followed the wishes spelled out in his will, and had his sword divided in two fangs, a sword for Inuyasha, and one for myself. While I recovered father's fang, the scabbard of the sword was found missing form his study. He would never have separated the two willingly. A sword must go with its sheath." He spared a glance at the two swords neatly hung on the wall of his office, safely tucked in their respective scabbards. "The sheath of father's sword… I am sure the murderer took it as a trophy. The coward who attacked him from behind with his own weapon surely wanted something to remind him of the horror he had committed."

He clenched his fist in anger a few times before resuming his tale. "I had detected trace amounts of Naraku's scent at the murder scene, but this is not acceptable proof. If the scabbard of my father's sword was found in his possession, now that would be acceptable proof… Enough proof to justify me killing him to avenge father."

I was at a loss for words. My heart ached for Sesshoumaru. He had clearly admired his father, and losing him in such a horrific way must have been deeply troubling. I couldn't even imagine how it would feel like, having to see his own beloved father in such a state, having to remove the murder weapon himself, and keep the secret of his father's death for so many years. Having to deal at such a young age with his father's murder… As if becoming the youngest of the Four Lords, and having to hold one territory all by himself at such a precautions age was not difficult enough.

"I am sorry you had to go through something so traumatizing. I can't even imagine…" I paused looking for words of comfort to give him that he would accept. Sesshoumaru was a proud man, he would not like for me to speak so freely about feelings and emotions around him, so I stayed my tongue. "I promise to do everything I can to help you find the proof you are looking for."

He let out an uncharacteristically loud sigh before turning away from the windows to stand in front of me. His lips twitched as if he was about to say something, but suddenly changed his mind.

"You are dismissed." He told me dryly, after sitting back behind his desk. I could tell this conversation had been more emotionally draining than he would have ever wanted it to be, and he was now shutting down. I had tormented him enough for today; it was time to take my leave. We had made enough strides for today, besides I had a human teenager and a delicious cup of hot chocolate waiting for me.

"Do get yourself cleaned up before you join Rin." He briefly picked up one of the many files littering his desk.

I followed his gaze, and looked down to see my blood stained torn shirt courtesy of Naraku's tentacle. While I could not do anything about the bruise on my face, this I could cover up.

Without sparing me another look, he opened up one of the many folders stacked on his desk, and I took my leave, my head filled with all the information I had found out that day.

* * *

Rin had proved to be a nice distraction as usual. After gossiping about her school while sipping our hot drinks, we had gone down to dinner with the rest of the family. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku had been conspicuously absent. I briefly wondered if our earlier talk and me revealing what Naraku knew had something to do with their absence.

The rest of the evening proved uneventful, except from having to play the role of judge in the fight between Rin and Shippou about who would get to pick our entertainment for the evening. I had of course sided with Rin, the kid had promised to keep me supplied in delicious hot chocolate. After many laughs, I had finally retired to bed, only to find it almost impossible to fall asleep.

The moon was still high in the sky, but dawn was only hours away, yet I tossed and turned, still wide-awake. The pain in my cheek and the scratch on my chest were not the ones preventing me from sleeping. I was used to pain. It was rather the revelations made by Naraku and Sesshoumaru that kept me awake. Especially the latter. For some reason the mention of a sheath for a missing katana blade seemed so familiar to me, I however I could not figure out nor remember why it did.

Then it hit me. Hakudoushi's apartment! My dear older brother used a penthouse downtown when he felt like escaping from the stifling mansion where we had grown up. I also knew Naraku sometimes used the place to entertain. He had asked me to go oversee the clean up of the place one day before he was to lend it to some precious foreign client who did not want to stay in a hotel. I had used that opportunity to go snooping around in the apartment, and had seen an empty scabbard hanging on the wall of an empty spare bedroom. I remember how odd I had thought the display, but not knowing its significance, I had almost completely forgotten about it.

Before I knew it, I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and picket up my fan and feathers. It was Tuesday, Hakudoushi would be too busy at the club to go back to his little hideout. It was the perfect chance for me to go and do some reconnaissance work. I wondered if I should wait for Sesshoumaru to come home before I set on my expedition, then thought better of it. In case I found nothing, I did not want him to be disappointed.

I quietly slipped out of my room, and ran down the staircase. In the blink of an eye, I was outside in the cold night air. It did not matter, I had evidence to gather, and a murderer to catch.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Kagura is going in deeper and deeper, but is she taking things too far? We shall see… The next chapter will be an explosive one, it will be named **Unforeseen Developments**.


	8. Unforseen Developments

_**Part 8: Unforeseen Developments**_

A/N: Dear readers, apologies for the late update. I hope the exciting developments in this chapter will make up for the long wait.

Thank you for reviewing:

 **MeliHP**

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **MidniteHearts**

 **Reesexxoo** (Glad you're enjoying the story. Kagura is about to get herself in trouble, and this chapter will be full of the consequences of her actions.)

 **Flareup4Ratchet** (I'm glad you're loving the story. Always nice to meet other Sessh/Kagura shippers.)

 **Kagura's #1 fan** (Sorry about the cliffhangers. If you thought the last chapter was emotional, you will love this one.)

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

I jumped out of my feather, and shrunk it before placing it back safely in my bun. I did not have the access code of the building, nor the key to the penthouse apartment, so I had gone with another alternative. I had flown up to the balcony and touched down on the terrace. I took a minute to appreciate the view from up there. The high vantage point gave me quite a lovely view of the sleeping city. Naraku and his son did know how to live well. Assholes.

After taking a steadying breath, I turned to focus on the glass pane door. I could see all the lights were off. I smirked. As I had guessed Hakudoushi was not there. I took out my trusty new fan, and with a gentle flick of my wrist broke the handle. I was relieved no alarms rang. In the blink of an eye, I slipped inside. I stumbled in the dark, until I found a light switch to flick on. I headed down the hallway, I remembered the layout of the penthouse fairly well, and knew what room I had to go to in order to find the scabbard. I remembered how back when I had first seen it, I had wondered why Hakudoushi would keep an empty sheath hung on his wall. My dear brother favored using a long curved naginata, which did not fit with a sword scabbard, which made the presence of the sheath even more odd. Getting it off the wall, and bringing it to Sesshoumaru would be child's play. Once the evidence would be safely in his hands, he would bring it to the other Lords, and see to Naraku's demise.

I wanted to bring about Naraku's end as quickly as possible. Mom and I's freedom depended on it. I also wanted to help Sesshoumaru by giving him the closure he so wanted and needed. My heart still ached thinking about his earlier revelations.

I reached the end of the hallway, and stepped into the small bare room. I turned on the lights and let out a string of loud curses. I was too late. The wall was empty. The scabbard had been moved. Well that had been a useless excursion. I sighed in disappointment. Time to go home and start to plot another plan.

I suddenly felt the wind stir behind me, and stiffened. This was a warning. Someone was here. I was in trouble. I turned around, eyes wide in shock. I had been found. This was no good.

"Well, well, well. Kagura. What a surprise to find you here."

He pulled out his weapon of choice. I raised my fan in answer. Despite the sweet tone of his voice, I knew he did not have anything nice planned for me. The maleficent pull of his youki and cruel smile on his lips let me know I was in serous trouble. I just hoped I would survive this encounter.

* * *

My head was spinning. My heart ached. Tears blurred my vision. The entire journey had been a blur, but thankfully my trusted feather knew how to get me home without needing me to steer it. I stepped off of my locomotion device, and barely took the time to get it back in my hair before I ran up the front steps, and barged through the front door. Man was I lucky it was not locked up this time.

Only once I was safely inside the warm foyer did I stop shaking violently. I finally felt safe. My mind was too clouded to think about what or where to go. My feet took me to a room I knew all too well, Sesshoumaru's study. Even if my trail of thoughts was still jumbled, my instincts knew what or rather who I needed. The sun was rising, Sesshoumaru and his team would be huddled in his office debriefing after their nightly activities. I knew every night they had to work, they met up to talk things over before heading up to bed. I had never of course assisted to one of the private meetings, but during the weeks I had spent in Sesshoumaru's mansion I had become quite familiar with the comings and goings of everyone.

Except for my first day at the Tashio house when I had snooped all around the place, never had I dared enter Sesshoumaru's private office without being first invited there by him. This time I could care less, I turned the knob and rushed inside.

Sure enough the three men I expected to see where seated around the desk of the Lord of the West.

"Good God!" Miroku jumped to his feet, and headed towards me.

"None of it is hers." Inuyasha reassured his friend after taking a deep inhale. "It seems like..."

I was too lost in my own thoughts to piece together what they were saying. Everything was blurry. I felt like I was about to throw up and couldn't breathe. The room was spinning faster and faster.

Warm hands suddenly appeared on my shoulders, and anchored me. I had not heard him or seen him approach me, but I recognized his touch. His comforting presence made me raise my head. I met a pair of beloved golden eyes.

"Kagura." He spoke after a long pause. "Whose blood is this?"

At hearing Sesshoumaru's question I followed his gaze, and looked down and saw my white dress was drenched in brown drying blood. My hands were caked in the substance, and I could now even feel some droplets on my face. I gasped in shock. A part of my brain that was working still, had noticed that my usually baggy dress was clinging to my skin and felt warm to the touch despite the freezing night air, but could suddenly not remember what had just occurred. All I knew was that I wanted to run to Sesshoumaru and seek his protection.

"What happened?"

I could not answer Sesshoumaru's question. My tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth and my teeth were clenched shut.

"She seems to be in shock."

I recognized Miroku's voice and understood he was talking about me, but could not quite make out everything that was happening. It was as if I was in a fog. I could hear them, see them, but could not react in turn.

"Damn it." I heard Inuyasha curse before the hanyou headed to the sideboard in his brother's office, then stomping back towards me. He thrust a small glass in my shaking hand. It was Sesshoumaru who helped me bring the amber liquid to my lips, tipped my head back, and forced me to swallow it all.

The burn and smoky taste of the whisky jolted me awake, and the memories came back to me. I tried to scrub the images of the last hour out of my head, but I could not. They came springing forward, and tears sprang to my eyes.

"What happened?" This time Sesshoumaru's question was the trigger I needed to start telling of my ordeal.

"I just wanted to push him away and protect myself. I did not mean to..." I paused and tried to collect my thoughts so I could make more sense. "My new fan is more powerful than I thought. He always underestimated me so he did not protect himself from my wind blade... I sent it, and he did not move out of the way… It just slit his throat." I shuddered, the image suddenly clear in my mind. The second my wind attack had touched the soft skin of his neck, I regretted it, and wanted to take it back, but that had been of no use…once my winds were unleashed, there was no taking them back…

"Blood was gushing everywhere. I tried to help him... I swear I tried… but his head was almost completely severed." Just telling the story made me feel like I was back there again. I could feel it all. The copper smell and bright red color of blood, the warm feel of his blood as I pressed my hand to his wound and tried to stench in vain the flow of his life force spilling out. The way his head hung to the side almost completely detached from his neck. The horrifying gurgling noise coming from his cut throat as his attempts to speak only made the blood gush out faster. The look of horror and accusation in his eyes as he realized he was dying, and there was nothing I could do to prevent it from happening. Fear. Horror. Guilt.

My stomach rolled. I broke away from Sesshoumaru's hold and leaned to the side to throw up. At least I tried to. I had not eaten anything since dinner, so I was reduced to sad pitiful dry heaves. I just remembered how only a few hours ago, I had been sitting down at the dinner table eating noodles with my new friends. The children had been making jokes revolving around Inuyasha's apparent love of ramen and noodles in general. Kagome had complained about her swollen feet and heartburn, and Sango had shyly smiled my way a couple times. Such a simple comfortable family life. It had been in that moment that I had realized I had not only fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, but with the ragtag group he called family, and my determination to help us get rid of Naraku had burned brighter. This was why I had dared to go on my expedition, which turned out to be deadly. In this moment, I would give anything to go back a few hours, and be seated down at the dinner table with Sesshoumaru's family. The stark difference between that idyllic time, and the horror I had just witnessed only made me feel sicker. Only the feel of Sesshoumaru's hand supporting my back and caressing my head helped me stay anchored and sane.

Inuyasha kneeled down close to me. His golden eyes stared up at me, his dog ears flat on his skull. It was the first time I had ever seen him without a scowl. At least while he was talking to me. As far as I knew only Kagome, Shippou and Rin were able to get smiles out of him.

"Wind witch, tell us who attacked you. Who did you kill? We can only help you if you tell us the whole story." The concern clear in his eyes touched me more than any words he could have ever spoken. "Whatever you did, we'll help you."

I had to admit that hearing him lay it all in such simple terms was astonishing. I guess being his brother's enforcer killing came naturally to the hanyou but to me it was still shocking. Before this evening I had never seen a dead body before.

The hanyou took my arm and helped me stand up. I slightly wavered and placed a steadying arm on Sesshoumaru's chest. He kept me upright. I took a deep calming breath and struggled to open my mouth. I looked to my side to Sesshoumaru, and the small nod he sent me gave me strength.

"Hakudoushi. I killed my brother." Speaking the words made me shiver again. My bombshell announcement was met with complete silence; not the reaction I had expected.

"Keh! Always knew you'd be a troublesome woman." Inuyasha sighed. "What did you go and do that?!" Despite his harsh words I could tell he was struggling not to smile.

"Well she's being a good sister in-law." Miroku added, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, a bright smile on his lips. "She just wanted to help you get your revenge faster." He then added with a shrug. Their bantering did not amuse me.

"I don't understand, why are you not..."

"Upset? Angry?" Sesshoumaru supplied to my trailing words. He had removed his hand from my back and I was missing his warmth. "Hakudoushi deserved to die a long time ago."

"I made a vow to kill that little bastard. A few years ago he attacked Kagome. In our business family is off limits and he knows it. It was only because the Lords…" he paused to give his brother a nasty glare "intervened that I did not kill him for hurting her. I always swore that sooner or later I would kill him though. Keh! So Thanks for doing my work."

"Well I guess we should send in the cleaning crew, right boss?" Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru for confirmation. Once he nodded his assent, the young human turned to me, his cellphone already in his hand. "Just let us know where the… attack took place. We can have our clean up crew go in and scrub all proof you were ever there. Naraku will never know."

Naraku. Kami! I had been so focused on getting home safe that I had not even thought about my father, and how he would react to the killing of his only son and heir apparent. This was enough to make me feel sick all over again. I was done for. Naraku would kill me, and kill my mother too. He would make it slow, and make it hurt. I needed to get out of here. Maybe I still had time to get to mom, break her out somehow, and run as far away as possible. Maybe, just maybe we would be able to get far enough for Naraku not to find us.

My reeling thoughts were cut short when Sesshoumaru placed both hands on the side of my face, forcing me to stare right in his eyes. I felt comforted. I placed my hands over his, ignoring the dried blood covering them. I did not want to lose his touch.

"Whatever you are thinking, cease immediately. You have nothing more to fear. As long as you are under my protection, nothing will happen to you." His reassuring words, and unusually gentle tone he used moved me. "We can only help you if you are honest with us. Now tell us, where did you see Hakudoushi?"

I took a deep breath before answering. I needed to face what I had gone through if only for a few instants.

"Haku owns the penthouse apartment at the Mishima tower downtown. I went there in search of the proof we talked about earlier… He wasn't supposed to be home. I didn't expect him to be. I really did not mean to hurt him."

Sesshoumaru let go of me, and turned towards Miroku. "Get to work."

"Penthouse, Mishima Tower got it". The young human hurried out of the room, his phone already clasped to his ear.

Sesshoumaru then turned his attentions back on me, and took in my appearance.

"Go upstairs and get cleaned up."

"I think I can help with that."

We all turned to see none other than Kagome standing in the doorway. She was wearing a nightgown and her long hair was plaited in a braid. She clearly had just gotten out of bed.

"What are you doing up?" Inuyasha might have barked in annoyance, but by the love in his eyes we could all clearly tell how pleased he was to see his wife.

"You know I don't sleep well without my husband by my side. Besides your son has been playing soccer in there, and kept me up most of the night. I heard some noise, so I thought I should come down, and make myself useful."

She walked up to me, and took a hold of my hand, before dragging me along.

"Sesshoumaru, we're requisitioning your bathroom." She casually threw over her shoulder as she shoved me outside the room.

"Let them sort out this mess while we get you warmed up and cleaned up." She smiled at me as we started going up the staircase. "You're going to love his bathtub. It's huge and has lots of fun massage settings. Inuyasha and I use it sometimes when Sesshoumaru is not around. In fact, I would not be surprised if our baby was conceived in it." That last part had been whispered, probably in fear of Sesshoumaru overhearing.

I hesitated between laughing and shaking my head. That was some serious over sharing. Just a few moments ago I had thought I would never get to smile or laugh again, but sure enough, I was doing both.

Due to Kagome's achy feet, we made it to the entrance of Sesshoumaru's bedroom door slowly. Despite my snooping over the past several weeks, I had not dared intrude in this room so far, not for lack of wanting to. There were just boundaries I would not cross. That was his private sanctum. I had often fantasized about how I would one day get an invitation to step through that door, but being dragged by Kagome while covered in dried blood had never been part of my imaginings.

She flicked on the lights. I barely had the time to appreciate the dark wood massive furniture or beautiful paintings before she pushed me inside the adjoining bathroom.

Despite her now impressive girth, she leaned slightly forward to open the water and fill the tub.

"There you are. You can just pick the soaps and bubbling settings you want. Just throw your dress out the door when you're ready, I'll get rid of it for you. We have excellent staff here, but I doubt even Ama could get the stains out of this dress. You can stay in here and relax as long as you want to. I'll bring you fresh towels and a change of clothes."

As a whirlwind of energy, Kagome moved away from the tub to head out. She suddenly stopped in her tracks to turn towards me.

"I know he is… was your brother, but I am not sorry he is dead. I know I am a miko and I should not rejoice in the death of others, but Hakudoushi was a horrible man, and I don't want you to feel any guilt."

I filed the information of Kagome being a miko away for analysis later on. After the shock of finding out Miroku was an actual monk, this was another surprise. A miko and a hanyou… now I was even more interested to find out how their child would turn out.

"Inuyasha said Hakudoushi attacked you."

"Yes." She took a calming breath. I felt bad for asking her about it when I noticed her hands were shaking. "When Inuyasha and I had first started dating he had warned me about the family business, and how it could be dangerous... but I did not care. I fell in love with him from the first time I saw him. What I did not know was that I had attracted the eye of Hakudoushi; we went to the same school back then. He was not too pleased about my involvement with the brother of his father's enemy, so he cornered me one evening after school, and attacked me. He claimed after the facts he was just trying to talk to me, but that was a lie, he tried to sexually assault me."

She swallowed, the pain and fear clearly still present in her mind. "I used my miko energy to repel him, then Inuyasha came along and kicked his ass. I'd never seen him so angry. He swore that if Hakudoushi ever got close to me again, he would kill him. That's why I never told him about the threats Hakudoushi has been sending to me for the past couple years. He would always tell me he would come for me when Inuyasha would not be paying attention, and he would finish what he had started."

Kagome walked back to me, and took my hands in hers, giving them a strong squeeze. I did not know if she aimed to comfort me or herself. "Now I feel free. I won't have to watch over my shoulder in fear. I don't have to worry about Mama or grandpa or my little brother ever being in danger either… and that is thanks to you. I am sorry you had to go through something so horrific, but I still want to thank you for giving me freedom."

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my heart. Deep down I knew the death of Hakudoushi had been self-defense, so I had no reason to feel guilty… but knowing I had gotten Kagome peace of mind helped me come to terms with what I had done. I had come to care for her, and despite never having had any real friends, I considered her to be just that. My friend. I cared about her, and knowing she would be feeling relief comforted my feelings. I had no guilt to feel.

I was not kidding myself. I also knew a serious retribution was waiting for me still. No way would Naraku let me live if he found out I had anything to do with Hakudoushi's disappearance. While I might be safely tucked away in Sesshoumaru's mansion, Naraku could easily find a way to rip my heart out from a distance. All he had to do was hurt mom, and he knew I would come out of hiding running.

"Now I will leave you to your bath. I would have offered to scrub your back, but I can barely bend." She happily rubbed her swollen stomach. After one last smile sent my way she exited the room and left me to my thoughts.

Mechanically I undressed myself. I could not hold back a shudder once I slipped off the ruined garment. The sight of my white dress being covered in old blood would stay with me for a long time. I cracked the door opened and threw out my old clothes. I did not care what Kagome would do with them. I just wanted them away from me. I locked myself up in Sesshoumaru's bathroom, unbound my hair, and sunk low in the heavenly water.

I worked to untangle the mess that had become my hair. Somehow some blood had mixed itself with my hair and matted some of it together. The simple action relaxed me. Being surrounded by Sesshoumaru's bath products, and getting to smell him also helped me feel better. It was as if he was holding me in his arms. I decided not to worry overmuch for now. I had to place by fate in Miroku and the abilities of Sesshoumaru's cleaning crew to make it seem as if I had nothing to do with my brother's death. My own life depended on it. If Naraku came to suspect me, then I would find an exit strategy for mom and me. No matter how much I wanted to explore the possibility of staying here with Sesshoumaru, nothing could jeopardize mom and I's life.

The water had gone cold, so I reluctantly got out. I emptied the bathtub, and shuddered in disgust at seeing the red tinge of the water. I rinsed myself and washed my hair one more time. I realized it would take me a while to be able to forget the feeling of Hakudoushi's blood mating my hair together and staining my skin.

I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and emerged from the bathroom. This had been a long night, and I was ready for some much needed sleep. All I wanted was to crawl into my bed.

I entered Sesshoumaru's dark bedroom, only a small side lamp was on. Despite the darkness I could make out what or rather who was in there, and was shocked to see the master of the house standing there. He was clearly in the process of getting ready for bed. He was wearing a pair of drawstring pants as pajama bottoms, and his shirt was gaping open, giving me the chance to appreciate glimpses of his pale skin and lean torso.

How awkward. Only an hour ago he had held me while I was breaking down and covered in blood. That had been more embarrassing to me than standing in his room half naked. The idea that I had shed my armor and let him peak inside me, and that he had seen my vulnerable side unnerved me.

The intensity in his gaze burned me. Despite the towel I felt like he could see me naked. I needed to get the hell away from there quickly before I embarrassed myself further.

"I'm sorry. Kagome was supposed to bring me some clothes… I'll just get out of your hair." My eyes cast low and my cheeks burning bright red, I hurried past him, or at least tried to. Before I had a chance to make my way out the door, he shot out his hand and grabbed ahold of my arm.

The surprising action caused me to jolt and suck in a sharp breath. I whipped around to face him, and my movement loosened the towel. Before I had a chance to take ahold of it, it fell. Next thing I knew, the piece of cloth was now pooling uselessly around my feet. I was standing next to Sesshoumaru, completely nude. I knew I should feel some measure of embarrassment, but I did not. All I could think about was that I was standing naked in front of the man for whom I had had feelings for over a decade. After the shock and horror I had experienced earlier that day, all I wanted was to feel good, to feel comforted and loved.

I boldly looked up and stared right into his eyes. He just stared back at me, his face its usual blank mask. Before my brain could register what I was doing, I placed my right hand on his chest, right over his heart. I could feel his heartbeat speed up, and I smiled. It was nice to know I was not the only one being affected by this moment. Mr. Ice Block was starting to melt, and I was loving it. I took things up a notch and trailed my hand up until I reached his shoulder. I gently pushed off the bothersome material of his silk top to reveal more of his skin. I was being bold and daring, and to my surprise, he was not rejecting my advances. I tugged down on his sleeves and in the blink of an eye had his shirt off. He was now half naked, and I intended to take full advantage of it.

"Kagura."

This was the only warning I received before he buried his hand in my hair and brought my face up to his. Our lips crashed. I poured all of my love in this one kiss. I did not know if I would ever get to enjoy another one, so I planned on enjoying this thoroughly. Soon our kiss turned passionate and when he pressed, I opened my mouth to let him in. Our tongues met and danced. Our kiss seemed to go on forever, but reluctantly, I had to break it to take in some air.

He cradled my jaw in his hand. His thumb caressed my cheek, his eyes staring straight into mine. I wondered if he was searching for hesitation, well he would find none. I looped my arms around his neck. I wanted another taste of his lips. Soon enough we were kissing again. His hands trailed down my sides, leaving shivers in their wake. He reached in the small space between us to tweak my left nipple. I jolted with surprise and pleasure.

His hands continued their exploration down, until he grabbed and squeezed the back of my thighs, and I knew exactly what he wanted, without him having to speak a word. Not that he would be able to, our mouths were too busy exploring one another. I jumped up and wrapped both my legs around his waist. I clung to him like a vine. Now that I had him, no way was I going to let him go!

Despite the separation of his pajama bottoms, I could feel his growth against the juncture of my thighs. So close to where I wanted him. The fire inside me burned hotter. I ground myself against him. He grunted and confidently walked me to his massive bed. He threw me down on his mattress and wasted no time joining me. Unashamed by my nakedness, I opened my legs wide. I welcomed him when he lay on top of me.

He latched on my left nipple, oscillating between sucking and gently biting. Who knew the feel of fangs could cause so much pleasure. I moaned and arched at every one of his caresses.

"Sesshoumaru."

I felt him slide his pants down his legs. Now our bare skins truly met. He rubbed his length along my seam, torturing me with pleasure. The friction between us was electric. He was so close to where I wanted him. He pressed one more kiss to my lips before holding himself up on his forearms, and looking down on me. He did not speak a word, but I could see the silent question in his gaze. I raised my thighs to cradle his hips and he wasted no time responding to my silent invitation. He raised his hips away from mine and slammed back down, thrusting deep into me.

"Fuck!" I cried out in pain at his intrusion. This hurt a lot more than I had expected. I grit my teeth. No way would I cry out in front of him.

Sesshoumaru brought himself up on his arms once more to stare at me. His silver hair fell down all around me. A curtain sheltering me away from the world. The first rays of sunshine coming in from the crack in the window curtains made it shine like liquid moonlight. Focusing on that kept me from focusing on the pain.

"Kagura."

I could see the shock and incredulity in his eyes. I reached up to gently wipe with a flick of my thumb the frown that appeared between his brows. I did not want his words or interrogations to ruin this beautiful moment. Whatever my future may hold, I would keep this moment in my heart, always. I had waited for it for so long.

He tugged his hips away from mine as if he wanted to leave me. The slight movement caused a stab of pain to ripple through me from where we were now intimately joined. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Just give me a second to get used to it." I placed my hands on his hides and held on to him. No way was I going to let him go this easily. I had him right where I wanted, and I intended to keep him there.

Sesshoumaru did not speak another word, nor thankfully did he move a muscle. He watched me quietly as we waited for my body to relax. Despite him holding himself over me, we were so close our eyes remained glued to one another and our breaths mingled. I had longed for this moment for so long. My heart clenched in happiness. I did not want him to see my feelings reflected in my eyes, so I closed them and instead raised my lips to kiss his. I sighed in relief when he kissed me back.

The pain finally faded away. I raised my hips and he took it as his cue to thrust deeper. He buried himself to the hilt. I moaned in appreciation. This time all I felt was pleasure.

I felt a bit awkward. My body felt foreign to me, I did not know how to move, or what to do. This seemed and felt much different than what I had ever expected. No alone session or playing with toys had ever prepared me for this. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense my discomfort because he reached down with one hand to guide my hips into moving the way and the pace he wanted them to. Now we were in synch, and it allowed him to thrust even deeper, and that felt amazing. Never had I ever imagined I would ever be this close to him. I threw my head up against the pillows and cried out. Normally I would feel guilty about losing control so completely, but I was currently too far-gone to care.

"Sessh!" My strangled cry had more to do with frustration than pleasure. I was so close. I could feel a delicious pressure building. I had experience something similar in my lonely bed when I played with myself, but nothing as intense as this. As much as I wanted to reach that glorious crest a part of me was terrified of it. I knew once I did nothing would ever feel the same again.

He squeezed one of my breasts before letting his fingers trail all the way down to the place where we were joined. He reached for my pleasure button, and all my sensations were amplified. I had explored that place often enough while alone and thinking about him, but feeling his fingers touching me there, playing with my hidden pearl while he was buried deep inside me was like nothing I had experiences before.

With a flick of his clever fingers, the pressure became too much. The dam broke, and I found myself soaring. A loud cry escaped my throat as I reached my climax. I squeezed him with my legs as I lost control of my body, but he did not seem to care.

Sesshoumaru buried his face on the side of my neck and his thrusting became faster and heretic. After one last deep push, he became completely still. I heard him groan as I felt him release a splash of hot seed deep inside me. He took a few calming breaths before rolling off me, and lying down on the bed next to me. I felt a sense of loss at him leaving me, but my body was still rocked with pleasure waves so I had not been able to utter a sound of protest.

I had a big stupid grin on my face. This had been quite the revelation. I had not expected this to happen, and I had not expected for it to feel this good. I knew nothing would ever feel the same again between Sesshoumaru and I, but I was not sorry.

The room was quiet except for the sound of us both catching our breaths. I stared up at the ceiling wondering what to do. Movies always made after sex etiquette seem so easy. Was I supposed to slither out of his bed? My legs felt like jelly, I felt tingly, sweaty and sticky and to be honest a little sore in places I did not even know could get sore. Since I could not head back to his bathroom for another soak, I would have to contend myself with a shower in the guest bathroom reserved to me. A long hot shower would be nice. Hum Sesshoumaru was quite a vigorous lover, and I had worked up an appetite. I would love a snack and a glass of wine to calm my nerves. Maybe a visit to the kitchen was in order too.

I was about to get out of bed when he turned to his side to look at me intently. I squirmed under his golden gaze. A part of me wanted to reach under us for the covers so I could hide my naked body. It was quite ironic to feel this uncomfortable and nervous after he had just been inside my body. Well he had seen, touched and tasted most of me at this point, so who cared if I flashed him?

"Why me?"

Hum, I was sure he was surprised to find out I had been a virgin.

"Not so much you rather than the opportunity." I boldly lied. "My father always kept me locked up or under surveillance. Even if I had wanted to, none of the men at the mansion are crazy enough to dare try to touch me. "Besides after what happened tonight, I needed some comfort and something good and fun and a reminder that I am alive."

I wondered if he would buy that flimsy excuse, no way was I going to out my feelings right now. He just looked at me silently for a long while.

"Are you recovered?" I was so surprised by his question, it took me a bit to catch its meaning. I wonder why he wanted to know? Did he want me out of his bed that badly? I stared back at him, and did my best to keep a scowl off my face. I sat up, ready to get out of his bed.

"I will take that as a yes." He pushed me back, and rolled over to once more cover my body with his, and I only then realized his question had been an invitation to go for round 2.

He placed a volley of kisses from my ear to my jaw and all thoughts fled my mind. Why had I ever even thought about leaving this bed?

* * *

I woke up. No red frilly canopy over my head. I was not disoriented this time around. I knew exactly where I was: in Sesshoumaru's bed. Speaking about the master of the house, I reached a hand over the other side of the bed, and was met by cold sheets. To be honest I did not mind that he had left. In the light of the morning, I was not sure how I would be able to face him.

The previous night had been quite an experience. The man was insatiable, and phenomenal. After I had fallen asleep post round 2, he had reached for me two more times… Okay the second time was after I had spent a good chunk of time purposely rubbing myself against him. He had gotten the hint, and dragged me back under him for some sweet lovemaking. What a brazen hussy I was quickly turning into! Not that I could truly be blamed, the man was as talented as he was gorgeous. He had been able to make my body sing in ways I had never suspected were even possible.

I felt like a truly different person. In the span of one evening I had killed someone, and I had lost my virginity to the man I had secretly been in love with for as long as I could remember. Did it make me a terrible person that I was more scared about the implications of the latter? Now that I had had time to compose myself, I came to realize that I had killed Hakudoushi in self-defense. Of course I had never intended to kill him with my attack, but now that I had, I had no regrets. I had no doubt that I would be dead otherwise. Better him than me. I burrowed my back deeper in the pile of pillows, and breathed in the delicious scent of Sesshoumaru's cologne. I missed him already. I wondered how I could make it so that I would become a guest in this bed once again. I pushed the thought away for now, sure I would figure out soothing soon.

I was sore, sticky and in serious need of a shower. I reluctantly left Sesshoumaru's bed, idly wondering when I would get back in it. I crept over to my room, thankfully I had met no witnesses during my walk of shame in the corridor.

I took a long relaxing shower, and was in the process of putting some clothes on when I heard a commotion coming from downstairs. From the window I could tell the sun was up high. The kids should be in school so the house should be quiet. I could hear voices shouting. Fear gripped my heart. Maybe Naraku had found out what had happened last night and had come for revenge. Bile rose in my throat, but I pushed it down. Whatever came next I would face it. I would draw strength from the loving Sesshoumaru had given me last night. Wrapping my feelings around me like a warm protective blanket, I stepped outside, my fan now firmly clasped in my hand.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Things are happening at a rapid pace. I'm sure this chapter shocked lots of you, but it lays the foundation for the rest of the story. Let us find out about what is in store for Kagura and how her relationship with Sesshoumaru will be going forward. The next chapter will be named **New Paths**.


	9. New Paths

_**Part 9: New Paths**_

A/N: Dear readers, I am sure you were all eager to find out what is next for our budding couple since the major developments in the last chapter, so here's your update!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **Layla MT**

 **Shoma**

 **Liwliwa-Janoah**

 **Little25victor**

 **ThisisMel**

 **Nowriting**

 **Reesexxoo** (Things are moving at a rapid speed. Let's see what's next!)

 **Guest** (Thank you how very kind!)

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

 _I felt like a truly different person. In the span of one evening I had killed someone, and I had lost my virginity to the man I had secretly been in love with for as long as I could remember. Did it make me a terrible person that I was more scared about the implications of the latter? Now that I had had time to compose myself, I came to realize that I had killed Hakudoushi in self-defense. Of course I had never intended to kill him with my attack, but now that I had, I had no regrets. I had no doubt that I would be dead otherwise. Better him than me. I burrowed my back deeper in the pile of pillows, and breathed in the delicious scent of Sesshoumaru's cologne. I missed him already. I wondered how I could make it so that I would become a guest in this bed once again. I pushed the thought away for now, sure I would figure out soothing soon._

 _I was sore, sticky and in serious need of a shower. I reluctantly left Sesshoumaru's bed, idly wondering when I would get back in it. I crept over to my room, thankfully I had met no witnesses during my walk of shame in the corridor._

 _I took a long relaxing shower, and was in the process of putting some clothes on when I heard a commotion coming from downstairs. From the window I could tell the sun was up high. The kids should be in school so the house should be quiet. I could hear voices shouting. Fear gripped my heart. Maybe Naraku had found out what had happened last night and had come for revenge. Bile rose in my throat, but I pushed it down. Whatever came next I would face it. I would draw strength from the loving Sesshoumaru had given me last night. Wrapping my feelings around me like a warm protective blanket, I stepped outside, my fan now firmly clasped in my hand._

I hurried down the corridor, and stopped midway on the staircase.

"Just bring the fucking car around!" Inuyasha snarled angrily, his amber eyes stuck on a shivering Jaken.

"Do it now." Sesshoumaru added, his eyes promising murder if the little toad kappa thingy did not comply.

My new lover briefly looked at me, and our eyes met. He burnt me with the intensity of his gaze. I blushed and instead shifted my attention to the cause of the commotion.

Kagome was sitting on a chair in the foyer, her breathing labored and sweat pouring down her face. The way she clutched her swollen stomach and gasped in pain let me know exactly the reason why everyone was so upset; she was in labor.

I had never been around a woman about to give birth, but I was determined to help her any way I could.

I went down the rest of the staircase and walked past Sesshoumaru, purposely not looking at him. I did not know just yet how I would be able to face him in full daylight. I crouched next to Kagome and took ahold of one her hands.

"So we finally get to meet your baby!" I gave her the biggest smile I could muster. I could tell she was worried, who could blame her, so I tried to reassure her.

"Yes!" She clenched her teeth as a contraction rippled through her. I groaned in pain when she crushed my hand in hers. Damn good thing she was only human, or my hand would have been rendered out of commission.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later." She sighed in relief, but quickly braced herself for another contraction.

"I'm glad you're here. You'll take care of them all if anything happens." She leaned her forehead against my shoulder to whisper in my ear. I knew she had not wanted the Tashio brothers to hear what she had said.

"Stop saying stupid things. You're going to be fine." My heart skipped a beat at what she had said. What if she shared the same fate as Izayoi? Fuck this. No way was I going to accept such an eventuality.

She clenched in pain as another contraction hit her. They were coming in pretty fast. Based on my limited knowledge, did that not mean the baby was coming in soon? Where was Jaken and the fucking car? We needed to go to the hospital. Now!

Just as I was contemplating taking Kagome on my feather and flying her to the hospital, the front door banged opened and Jaken arrived.

"The car is ready my Lord."

Inuyasha had not waited for the kappa to address his master. He had effortlessly swept Kagome in his arms and ran outside. Sesshoumaru and I followed close behind.

* * *

This had to be the most awkward moment of my life. I was seated in the waiting room of the fanciest private hospital in town. It was actually my first time being inside a medical facility. I was youkai, we did not get hurt easily. The few times Naraku's punishments had left me in need of medical attention, a physician had come to attend to me at home. It was kind of a surreal experience to be in such a place.

As soon as Inuyasha had settled his wife in the car, he had pushed Jaken out of the way to take the wheel himself. Sesshoumaru and I wasted no time piling up in the backseats and in mere minutes, thanks to the hanyou's crazy driving and lack of respect for traffic laws, we had arrived at the clinic. Inuyasha had whisked Kagome in his arms, and rushed towards where her gynecologist's office was. Sesshoumaru and I had decided to go get settled in one of the private waiting rooms.

A young human nurse clad in pure white had come to let us know that Kagome had been admitted in the obstetrics ward and had Inuyasha by her side. Sesshoumaru and I were then left alone in the room to wait.

My thoughts consumed me. I was worried for my new found friend and her baby, but I knew Kagome was strong, and I did not believe she would die of childbirth complications as Izayoi did. In fact, there had been major medical advances since the birth of Inuyasha, and Kagome being a miko afforded her increased resistance.

To be honest, Kagome's safety was not the only thing weighing on my mind. The happenings of the last couple of hours were finally catching up with me. Kagura Onigumo. Adoptive daughter of Naraku. Sort of Lady of the West. A murderer and no longer a virgin. What a night I had had.

"Do you wish to talk?"

I was so deep in my thoughts that I had been startled by Sesshoumaru's question. I had done my best not to look him in the eyes since I had left his bed. Right now our focus should be on Kagome and her baby, and I had no wish to talk about my feelings for my sort of husband.

"Coming from a man known for his silence, that's unexpected." I quipped hoping humor would distract him. He developed a frown between his brows. Time to try another strategy. "What is there to talk about?" Maybe now he would get the hint and decide not to delve deeper into the topic.

His answer came in the form of a sharp glare this time around. The same kind of displeased anger he had unleashed on me the night we had gotten married. Alright, I could see he would not agree to postpone this talk for a later time. I heaved a deep sigh. I stood up from my sit close to the door, and sat in the chair next to his. If we were to talk about our intimate relationship, let's be honest and look into each other's eyes.

"What happened between us last night was… great." I guessed saying it was the most amazing thing to have ever happened to me would have freaked him out, so I had reined myself in. "It was nice for me to enjoy myself, be selfish and for once in my life do something I want, something that feels good without thinking about consequences."

He frowned at that last part, so I decided to expand on what I meant.

"I have gone through beatings and other forms of torture, but never have I been more scared for my life than yesterday. I thought I was going to die..." Panic rose inside me just thinking about it. I put a lid on it. I was safe, I was with Sesshoumaru, nothing would happen to me.

"My encounter with Hakudoushi made me realize how short life is, and it made me want to live in a fearless way. I want to live the life I've always wanted! " I took a breath before speaking the next words. "For the first time in my life I did something that I wanted to do without being afraid or feeling threatened. I wanted to kiss you, so I did. I wanted to make love with you, so I did. Let's not complicate things or label them. Let's just enjoy this for now."

I paused to think about the best way to put my next words. I would need all my courage to be able to mask how I truly felt. "I don't have any expectations. This thing between us can stop now, or run for as long as we both want it to." I hoped he would not be able to see through me. That had been a major lie. I had wanted to be with Sesshoumaru for years, and finally getting a taste had made me addicted. I had no intentions of coming out and blurting my feelings for him because I did not want to see him run away.

He stayed silent, but stared at me intently for a long time, clearly analyzing me and trying to gauge the truth of my words.

Just as he leaned forward and opened his mouth to speak to me, the door of the waiting room was thrown opened. I hoped to see Inuyasha or the nurse from earlier with some news, but it was Miroku. He was still dressed in the suit and repulsive blue and purple shirt he had worn when I had seen him hours ago in Sesshoumaru's study. The bags under his eyes let me know he had not slept.

"I came as soon as I heard. How is Kagome?"

"Still in delivery, we are waiting to hear some more news. The nurse said it should not be too long." Since Sesshoumaru seemed peeved to have had our conversation interrupted, I decided to supply the information in his stead.

"Sango brought the kids back home from school. We thought they should stay there until we hear some happy news." The human sighed and took a seat. "I'm glad I didn't miss the big arrival. Too bad we're too far away from the delivery room. I would love to hear Inuyasha get upset with the medical staff. Would have been a perfect opportunity to film some incriminating footage of him."

"Stop speaking nonsense, and report on your mission." Sesshoumaru snapped.

There was an instant change in Miroku. Gone was the slouching laughing young man, he was in work mode. His smile disappeared and a stern look appeared in his eyes.

"We went in, scrubbed the place clean. There were some traces of Kagura's presence and some of her lingering youki on the balcony, but we got rid of it. We tried to make it look like a robbery gone wrong, and doctored up the crime scene."

I shivered at how clinical this all sounded. I could tell this was not the first time Miroku had had to do this.

"What of Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked the question I was too scared to formulate.

"I left some lookouts hidden around the building. They confirmed he came around and a few minutes later some men from his outfit joined him. They're still there, but we don't know what they're up to. Couldn't have our scouts be too close by."

"He didn't call the authorities, did he?" I didn't think my father would be dumb enough to involve human cops, but youkai authorities were a different matter. He could definitely get the Lords and the Council involved. It was his one and only son, his heir who had been murdered after all.

"If he had, this Sesshoumaru would have been informed."

True, as one of the richest and most powerful youkai Lord, Sesshoumaru would have been among the first to get a call apprising him of the situation.

I sighed. The uncertainty was killing me. I did find it odd that Naraku had not called me to let me know about Hakudoushi's death. I just hoped it did not mean he was suspecting I had anything to do with it.

"Then I guess we just wait." And hope Naraku did not figure out I was the one responsible for Hakudoushi's death.

The heavy silence that had settled in the room was suddenly broken as a nurse came in. It was a different one from the kind one who had checked on us periodically since we arrived at the hospital. The young man had a big purple bruise on his cheek, and did not look too happy to see us.

"You're the Tashio family?" The young human barked angrily.

"Yes." I answered without any hesitation. I was Sesshoumaru's sort of wife after all. "Are Kagome and the baby ok?"

"Well I've got some bad news, and some good news. Which one do you want first?" The half smirk on his thin lips let me know I might not come to like what he was about to tell us.

* * *

"She's beautiful." I leaned forward in wonder staring at the small scrunched up face. Yep she had a scowl to rival the one of her father. The newborn was in her bassinet close to her recuperating mother's bed.

"Well not while she's making that face she has on now. But who can blame her, she has a complete baka for a father." Even if her words were harsh, they were spoken with pure love shinning in Kagome's voice.

I could understand why she was upset. Turns out Miroku had not been off the mark when he had guessed Inuyasha would cause a scene. The hanyou had not liked it when the male nurse tasked with getting Kagome all cleaned up post delivery had gotten a little too handsy. His wandering hands had earned him a smack courtesy of the new father. Needless to say hospital staff did not take kindly to one of their employees getting assaulted, and Inuyasha had been locked up in the security office while officials decided what to do with him. An exasperated Sesshoumaru, and an amused Miroku had gone to the security office to try to get him bailed out, prevent the hospital from calling the cops, and dissuade the nurse from filing a complaint. Sadly he was human, so Sesshoumaru had no dominion over him. I had been sent to go sit with Kagome and her newborn daughter while the mess was getting sorted out.

"Have you thought about names?" I asked hoping to distract her from her mate's incarceration.

Kagome beamed immediately. "Yes, we agreed on Izayoi. Inuyasha was so happy I suggested to have her named after her grandmother."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I sent my new sort of niece a bright smile. I had never seen a baby this close up. I was fascinated. How could something so small and delicate be alive and thriving? Now I wished I had been around when Kagome had had her baby shower, then I would have known what to get her as a present. Right now I was clueless and broke, so I'd have to think of something.

"Indeed." An all too familiar voice said.

Sesshoumaru joined me at Kagome's bedside. "She is strong too. Your miko power has blended with her youki. She is still small, but I can sense great power emanating form her." The Lord of the West looked down at his niece, and I could see a ghost of a smile spread on his lips. I was surprised about Sesshoumaru's words. That was sure to be one hell of a strong kid.

"Where is my idiot of a husband?" Just seeing Sesshoumaru seemed to have made Kagome's anger and exasperation go up a notch. I guess she had expected Inuyasha to be back by her side by now. As Kagome had told the story, the nurse had barely reached for a sponge to help clean her up, that Inuyasha had pounced on him. No inappropriate touching had even happened. After his attack, the hanyou had had to be dragged away by two attendants. It was only Kagome's plea to comply, and Izayoi's sharp cries that had prevented the hanyou from kicking off the two humans. In the end he had given his daughter one last kiss on the forehead, and had gone along.

"Miroku has settled things. The nurse will not press charges, and we will make a sizeable donation to the clinic. Inuyasha will join you soon. I helped him… compose himself before coming to see you."

Kagome and I could tell Sesshoumaru had given a beating to his younger brother, or maybe a stern talking to. In any case punishment had been dished out. In my opinion it was highly warranted.

"Good. I hope you hit his idiotic head enough times for him to realize how ridiculous he is." The new mother now also had an angry scowl on her face.

Just on cue the door was opened and a chastised Inuyasha stepped in.

"Kagome I am so sorry." Even I had to admit, the way his ear were flat on his skull was kind of cute.

"I don't want to hear it, you baka! Do you know how embarrassing that was?! The first sight Izayoi will have had seen is her father being dragged away like a common criminal."

"Keh! She's on a few hours old. As if she'd remember that!"

Damn, I knew that was the wrong thing to say. Sure enough, Kagome turned beet red. Funny to think she used to worry about dying in childbirth. She was as energetic and dynamic as usual. I could even feel another Inuyasha/Kagom epic argument brewing. Okay, time for me to bounce. It seemed Sesshoumaru had the same idea because we both found ourselves heading out the door, leaving the new parents to their own devices.

* * *

Sango had brought Rin and Shippou to the hospital. After fawning for a long time over their new cousin and sibling, respectively, their bodyguard had taken them home. Sesshoumaru, Miroku and I had joined them shortly and we had enjoyed a quiet dinner before all retiring early for the evening. The kids were too excited for tomorrow to come so they could go visit the newest addition to the family, so bedtime had been moved up.

I had gone up to my room and tried to sketch, but I could not focus, I was full of nervous energy. I knew what I wanted, and I needed to go get it. I gathered up my courage and stepped up to Sesshoumaru's bedroom door. My heart was in my throat. I was nervous and fearful, but decided not to let these emotions get the best of me. Before I psyched myself out, I knocked on the door. I did not wait to be summoned and just opened the door.

I came upon a most unexpected sight. Sesshoumaru was propped up in bed, under the covers bare-chested with his laptop on his lap. He was furiously typing on his keyboard. At first I thought he might have been too busy, and may not have noticed me. It was no too late to get the hell away from there.

He surprised me when he looked up from his glowing screen to look at me. "Did you come here to talk, or for more sex?"

"Both." I answered without missing a beat. He smirked, my heart pounded. I don't know what shocked me more, his question, or my own admission. Well if he wanted to play, two could play that game. Time for me to act fearlessly.

"Come in." He typed two more words, then folded up his laptop and put it on his bedside table. I guessed I had to have his whole attention.

I confidently stepped inside and looked for a place to sit on. Contrary to my guest room, Sesshoumaru's bedroom did not contain any place to sit. Not one to be deterred, I confidently strolled to his bed and lay down next to him. He arched an eyebrow in surprise but made no further comment. It was funny to think that I had vacated this spot just hours ago. His bed was so comfortable. He was so beautiful just lying there. For years I had dreamed of being witness to such a domestic sight and now I could. It still felt surreal.

I propped myself back against the mountain of cushions. "I have not heard from Naraku. I don't know if that's a good sign." He was the only one I could talk to about my worries.

"He has no reason to suspect you had anything to do with Hakudoushi's death. Miroku is very thorough in his work. He made sure it was as if you were never there." He slid down to lay fully down. We were both on our backs, staring at the ceiling, but I knew that if we pivoted to our sides, we would be face to face, staring into each other's eyes, and our lips almost touching, that's how close we were to one another despite the large size of the bed.

"Thank you for that. I am sorry I was the one to end his life, but Hakudoushi was a monster and I am not sorry he is dead." It felt liberating to speak these words. After seeing little Izayoi, I was glad she would get to grow up without ever fearing what that psychopath would do to her, or her mom.

"Good." Sesshoumaru turned on his side to stare at me. "Now, tell me what you were doing there in the first place."

I knew I would have to come clean eventually, but it sucked to have to tell Sesshoumaru I had come close to finding the proof he had been searching for so many years, but had failed to retrieve it.

"Some time ago, I saw a katana sheath hung on a wall in Hakudoushi's apartment. After what you told me, I had guessed it was the one of your father's sword. I thought I would be able to retrieve it, and bring it to you, but it wasn't there anymore. The room was empty. Just when I was trying to sneak back out, Hakudoushi caught me… you know the rest."

His jaw clenched. "I suspected for a long time that Naraku murdered father, and had kept the scabbard. How dare he hang it on the wall as a trophy?! We must elaborate a plan to find it."

My heart clenched when I noticed he had said 'we'. Sesshoumaru and I were a team. This knowledge emboldened me.

"I could go back to Naraku's house. It has to be there. He probably fears the scabbard would be found, so he keeps it somewhere he thinks would be out of sight. He must keep it close to him. The one time I saw it at the penthouse was a fluke, the mansion was undergoing renovations, so Naraku hosted guests at Hakudoushi's apartment." The more I spoke, the more the pieces were fitting in place. "This could be our best shot. The house must be in disarray following Hakudoushi's...death."

"No, we must be patient and wait for Naraku to slip up. You almost died twice, you cannot afford to try your luck again."

I wondered if it was concern I heard in his voice, it warmed my heart, and made my determination burn brighter.

"The loss of Hakudoushi will be a blow to him. Naraku being arrogant and foolish, he will make another mistake soon. Perhaps not one as damning as allowing you and I to forge an alliance, but still something crucial."

I suppressed my smile. I loved that Sesshoumaru thought about us as a strong unit

"I am just not sure that time is on our side. I'm afraid for my mother." I hated thinking about her being locked up while I was experiencing the happiest time of my life. In that moment I hated Naraku more than I ever did. I bit my lip, but it was only when the pad of Sesshoumaru's thumb brushed my lower lip that I noticed I had drown blood in my anger.

"I swear we will rescue her."

I believed him. Patience was not my strong suit, but I would do my best to reign in my feelings.

"It seems the time has come for me to tell Inuyasha the truth about father's death. We will meet with him and Miroku and tell them about these new developments as well…" He sighed deeply. I could just imagine how much this cost him. He had told me he had made it a point not to have his younger brother find out the truth. "But we shall do so tomorrow, this day has been long and we all need rest."

Dang. I might have been brazen earlier when I had come strolling into his room, but I was suddenly nervous. I was not sure what would happen when we were done with our talk. We had agreed to talk and sex, but as much as I wanted more lovemaking with Sesshoumaru, I was nervous for the second step.

"So, you have a new cute niece." I said then eager to introduce a new topic.

"Yes, except for Inuyasha, we Tashios tend to produce fetching kids."

I chuckled; the ice block had made a joke! Maybe he was indeed melting. This topic was not going to take me very far though.

"Can I ask you a question?" I turned towards him and asked. I needed a distraction; I was still not ready yet to talk about my feelings for him or the implications of our involvement. As I said earlier when in the hospital, all I wanted was to enjoy this for what it was. Things were too complicated and my future uncertain. When Naraku would be disposed of, then we would be able to explore things further. For now I just wanted to selfishly enjoy one of the best things to have ever happened to me.

He stared back in my eyes, and I took it to mean he agreed.

"How many people have you killed?"

That was not regular pillow talk, but we were not a typical couple and I had been dying to find out how he had earned his nickname 'the killing perfection'.

If he seemed taken aback, he did not show it. "I do not know. Less than most people probably think."

The casual tone of his answer chilled me. I knew I would never forget what happened the previous night when I accidentally took Hakudoushi's life. Well I guessed Sesshoumaru was closer to our youkai ancestors, and their bloody nature. Something about him did scream inu youkai Lord in Feudal times. I could see him reigning over his people from atop his castle.

"May I ask you something in return?"

I was surprised, but nodded my assent. Lying in bed together like this, getting to know each other better, somehow felt just as intimate as making love. Whatever he wanted to know, I was ready to bare my soul.

"How did you get scars on your back? You are youkai, you should not scar easily."

Dang, that felt like a stab in my heart. I tried my best never to feel self-conscious about my scars, but when one's one and only lover made critiques about one's body, it hurt. I wished in that moment that I were perfect and unblemished for him.

"You can scar if someone purposely binds you with ofudas while they carve your flesh. Especially if they infuse their poisonous youki in your injuries." Still thinking about the burning pain made me shiver.

"Naraku?"

"Punishment following my first attempt to runaway. He chose a spider shape so I would remember I belonged to him to do with as he pleased. Worst part is, he tried to spin him poisoning me as a positive as it would help me build tolerance towards poison. It might actually be the reason why I survived Zankoku's Attack. Silver linings…"

"He will die."

The certainty in Sesshoumaru's voice was reassuring. I knew he meant what he said. Soon enough I would be well rid of Naraku. Time to shift my focus to something less morbid. It was my turn to ask a question now. I trailed a finger down Sesshoumaru's left arm where a faint line ran the width of his bicep. "How about your scar?"

"Inuyasha cut off my arm in a sparring accident."

"What?! How long did it take to grow back?"

He seemed slightly amused by my question. I guess most people would ask about the circumstances of the event. But, considering Inuyasha was still breathing, I guessed it had truly been an accident.

"One year, three months and four days."

The fact that he recalled the exact time made me realize how much he must have waited for it to to so. How awkward it must have felt to wait for an entire year for an arm to grow back.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You already have."

I repressed my urge to stick my tongue out. He truly was in a teasing mood.

"How did you end up adopting a human child?"

Sesshoumaru sighed then stayed silent for a long time. I wondered if he would refuse to answer.

"I was 19, I thought I was unbeatable and immortal." He gently snorted, probably thinking about how ridiculous he had been. "The wolves, our allies in the North were attacked, and I was honor-bound to help them. My father had recently been killed, and I was eager to prove myself as a strong leader." He shook his head, clearly disapproving of his younger self. "I almost died after being shot in the chest by a coward who attacked me from behind. Instead of seeking medical help, for I thought it would make me come across as weak, I hid in an alley close to my territory. Rin was a homeless 6 years old orphan. She found my unconscious body and managed to seek help. I owe her my life. Had it not been for her, I would have bled to death in that damn alley. I took her in as my own, and have been raising her to the best of my ability ever since."

Wow, what an unbelievable story. To think that Sesshoumaru had almost died so soon after his own father's death… and that Rin had been a homeless orphan. Both news made my heart break. A part of me wanted to rush to the teenager's bedroom and give Rin a big hug before sharing a cup of hot chocolate. To think that I, who only a few weeks ago would never have thought about having a conversation with a human kid, or even hug another being for that matter, youkai or human, would have such an urge was laughable. Sesshoumaru and his family were really having an impact on me. Worse part was, I did not mind one bit.

Before I came up with another subject, it seemed my host was growing impatient. Before I realized what was happening, Sesshoumaru had climbed on top of me and had brushed his lips against mine.

"Enough talking for now." The way he whispered that against my lips made me shiver.

As much as I wanted to give into the delicious sensations, I reigned myself in. I gently pushed him away. "We forgot last time, but we should use birth control." While as youkai we could not get STD's, a pregnancy was not out of the picture.

He stared down into my eyes, his gaze burning me. I trembled. He slighty shifted bis weight, and I felt the proof of his impatience rub against me. He was so close to where I wanted him, but I knew I needed to put the brakes unless I wanted a simple decision to impact my life forever.

"That is not an issue. Inu youkai choose when to breed."

Not intending to say any more on the subject, and apparently eager to move things along, Sesshoumaru pressed a firm kiss to my lips. He gently flicked his tongue over the cut I had caused to my lower lip by biting it earlier. It stung, but it was such an erotic gesture.

I accepted his answer for now, but made a mental note to read up on inu youkai mating habits. That was the last coherent thought I had for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was a tender lover and a patient teacher. We had tried quite a few new things last night. I had liked most being on top and riding him. I had felt like the most powerful women on earth. Every single one of my movements created a reaction in him. I might be running on little sleep, but my body was relaxed and pleasurable tingles still ran through me, this energized me, and I felt ready to take on the world.

After we had made love for at least the third time, Sesshoumaru had settled the covers over me. It had been a pleasant surprise not to be kicked out of his bed. That was one of the few thoughts I had been able to formulate during the night. Most of the night was all blurred together in a pleasure haze.

It was a shame to wake up to cold sheets. I would have been up for one more romp in the bed before getting up for the day, so not finding Sesshoumaru lying next to me, was disappointing. I sneaked to my room for a second walk of shame in so many days. I idly wondered if the maids would start gossiping about my unused bed. I was too happy and relaxed to think about the rumors that were sure to be spreading.

I took a shower then put on some makeup and one of my favorite dresses. I took a moment to plan out my day. After grabbing some breakfast with the kids, I decided to take some time to do some sketching before swinging by the hospital. I was sure Kagome would be in need of some things from home. This was the least I could do. She had taken me under her wing after I had first moved in after all.

My phone rang. My hand shook as I picked it up. Naraku was calling.

"Hello." I tried to stay as composed as possible.

"Dear daughter, I am calling with some distressing news."

"Is it mom? Has something happened?" I wondered if he would buy my acting.

"No, she is just fine… it is your brother. He has been murdered." The chill in his voice iced the blood running in my veins. No matter how much loving Sesshoumaru had given me the night before, I currently felt frozen.

"What?! How…when…what happened?"

"I will tell you more details when we meet next. You will come pay your respects at his funeral next Wednesday."

His tone did not leave room for any kind of protest, not that I intended to say any.

"You are my only living child now. Do not disappoint me." The words had barely been spoken that Naraku hung up the phone.

That had sounded like a threat to me. Whatever he had been planning, Haku's death was moving up his timetable.

"Was that Naraku?" I whipped around in surprise, I had not realized Sesshoumaru had entered my room.

"Yes, he ordered me to come to Hakudoushi's funeral next week."

"Good. We shall make preparations to attend."

"You're coming too?" I was surprised, pleasantly so.

"Of course. It would not be seemly for the Lord of the West not to attend… Besides they are your family, and you are my wife, aren't you?"

His words cut my breath off. While I was still trying to come up with a retort, he had already left. _His wife_?! What the fuck did he mean by that? I wondered if I would like the answer to that question.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Kagu'a feelings are in full bloom, and Sesshoumaru is sending her mixed signals. How will the long awaited confrontation with Naraku go? Let's find out in the next chapter, named **The Lure**.


	10. The Lure

_**Part 10: The Lure**_

A/N: Sorry for the long overdue update. Work troubles had me too busy and unable to do much writing. I took advantage of today's holiday to do some writing. Happy 4th July to all Americans celebrating today! To make up for the long wait, this will be an explosive chapter. Hopefully you'll like it!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **Liwliwa-Janoah**

 **Little25victor**

 **ThisisMel**

 **Reesexxoo** (Things are about to get even more interesting)

 **Velgamidragon**

 **Belle** (Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one too!)

 **JollyJoker94**

 **LuckySosky** (Thank you, I'm glad to be back too!) **Congrats on leaving the 50th review!**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

His wife, Sesshoumaru had called me his wife. Almost a week after the facts, I still had a hard time believing it. Then again I had spent every single night since that day gracing his bed, so I guess we were acting like a couple… not that sex meant that feelings were involved. We never talked about our feelings. I did not dare bring the subject up to him. Sesshoumaru was not one to talk about his feelings, so I needed to bide my time and respect that. For now I needed to take comfort in the fact that he was treating me as his wife, at least inside the house. Since Kagome was not home from the hospital yet, I got to see to the daily running of the household in her stead. I planned meals, did shopping, oversaw the kids' homework and much more.

Yep, in the past week I had been acting like a good mate. I had even organized this little family get together. Inuyasha had insisted his wife and brand-new baby girl be kept at the hospital for observation. Despite how eager Kagome had been to get home, she had gone along with it. I wondered if she was still worried about suffering from the same fate as Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. Thankfully so far, everything seemed to be just right. The delay had given me enough time to plan a welcome party for them. No one had asked me to do so technically, but I thought it would be nice to do so. I considered Kagome a friend, and I needed a freaking diversion from the thought of having to attend Hakudoushi's funeral. Time to celebrate new life!

"They're here!" The overly excited Rin shouted. She had proved to be a good assistant in our planning. While I enjoyed baking, frosting thirty cupcakes by myself was not exactly my idea of fun. My creative outlets were more of the non-edible variety. The teenage human had great attention to detail and boundless energy, good attributes in a party-planning assistant. She was needed since the newly minted big brother had not wanted to get involved in the planning at all. Even now while I was putting the last of the refreshments on the table in the dining room, and Rin was staring out the window to spy the arrival of her aunt, uncle and new cousin, Shippou was alone in the living room.

Rin ran out the room, and headed towards the front door. Instead of going to meet the new parents, I went to another room.

"So how long are you going to stay here and sulk?"

Shippou looked up from his handheld video game long enough to send me a nasty glare. My, my wasn't he being a petulant kid?

"I don't sulk. I'm just busy. I'm almost done with this level in my game."

"Suuure, your video game is much more fun than your mom coming back from the hospital, and your new kid sister coming home for the first time…" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "You know, I had not taken you to be so self-absorbed."

"Well not everyone has to drop their whole life for a stupid baby." He punched the buttons on his gaming device so hard I thought he might break it. "Anyways, I don't care what you think… I don't care what anyone thinks. Mom and dad have a real kid now, so why would they even care about the pitiful orphan kitsune they took in."

Ah I understood. We had a case of jealous adopted older sibling on our hands. I walked over to the kid, and before he could protest, plucked his game out of his hands. I then sat next to him on the couch. When he tried to evade my gaze, I just grabbed his chin, and forced him to look at me.

"Shippou, don't be ridiculous. Just because your parents have more kids, it doesn't mean they will love you any less. Love is not something with a limited supply."

"Really? Then why did they not show up at the class meeting on Monday? Since Izayoi's been here it's like I don't exist. My parents barely pay any attention to me."

My heart broke a little at seeing the angry tears forming in his green eyes. Shippou was always the kid making jokes and keeping the mood light. I had never seen him so upset. I was not so sure how to react, but decided to do the best I could. Being raised by Naraku had not left me equipped with the right emotional tool bag to tackle such a task.

"Damn, I'm sorry about your school event. If I had known I would have reminded your parents." His pout deepened, so I decided to go another route. "You're right. It's true that Izayoi's arrival threw us all off balance. You're a smart kid, so I won't lie to you. It's going to be especially hard on you, at least for a few weeks; until the whole family figures out the right balance, and how to make things work. Your parents do love you, and won't stop loving you even if they give a bit more attention to the baby for a little while. It's tough being the big brother. You have to be selfless and strong. Izayoi's going to need you. She's going to count on you."

"Yeah well that sucks."

I chuckled at his reaction. Was it a small smile I saw at the corner of his mouth? Maybe I was getting to the little kitsune.

"Yeah, you should ask you uncle about that. From what I've heard he's spent a good chunk of time looking after your dad and making sure he got out of all the trouble he used to get into all the time. I did hear once about a story involving a slug demon." That one story was legendary. It has been passed through word of mouth, so I did not know if by the time I had heard of it, the story was anything but a major exaggeration. From what I had heard, back in high school Inuyasha had attracted the eye of some nasty slug demon eager to make her her groom. It was Sesshoumaru who had saved his younger half brother.

This time around Shippou laughed out loud. Something told me he had seen the picture of the horrendous looking slug demon trying to make out with Inuyasha. Personally I had seen it on a social media site during the time I was searching all over the internet for information on Sesshoumaru. The internet had made my stalking so much easier. I still had on my computer a secret file full of pictures of Sesshoumaru I had gathered over the years. One of my fondest possessions was a picture of him shirtless toweling down his sweating body. It had been taken during one of the sports tournaments he had participated in during his college years. The picture was grainy and had been printed in the school newspaper. Despite its poor quality, I truly cherished it. It had served as one hell of a fantasy inspiration for the longest time. Back then I never could have guessed I would get to enjoy the real deal on a nightly basis. Hum I made a mental note to delete that file in case Sesshoumaru ever got a hold of my computer. No way was I ever going to be branded a creepy stalker.

Okay, time to stir my thoughts away from my lover, and back to the kid.

"Stop sulking, and come join the celebration. Your parents love you, and would do anything for you. Not every kid has this kind of luck." What I would have given to have a golden cushioned childhood like Shippou and Rin. Well wishful thinking was useless, I needed to focus on the present. As soon as we took out Naraku, I would be able to live the life I had always wanted. "Now that they're home, everything will get back to normal you'll see." I gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

The loud noise of the front door banging shut signaled to us that the newest member of the family had made it home. It was time for us to go down and join the celebration.

"Are there any chocolate cupcakes at that celebration?"

So I had managed to pick his interest. He might be acting like he was just looking for pastries, but I knew better.

"Why don't we go down and see?"

The fox demon only hesitated for a minute before running downstairs. Well would you look at that? Seems like I was turning into one hell of a motivational speaker. Maybe I should explore that career option. I wasted no time following close behind. I planned the party, so I should go enjoy it. A cupcake did sound good.

I made it made it down the corridor in record time, and was greeted by a cute scene. Rin was peering into her uncle's arms where a sleeping Izayoi was held securely, while Shippou was engulfed in a tight hug by his mother.

"I've missed you my little baby." Kagome gave her oldest child a big resounding kiss on the forehead before letting him go.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a baby anymore."

"Keh! Don't say that, you'll always be your Mama's baby." Inuyasha reached over to ruffle some of his son's red curls. Shippou might have wiped the kiss mark left by his mother, and stepped away from his father, but I could see the happy gleam back in his eyes.

"Kagura-sama and I planned a welcome party. Sesshoumaru-sama is not home, but we can party in his name." The overly excited teenager pointed towards the dining room.

At the mention of my name, Inuyasha looked towards me. He arched an eyebrow in surprise. His nose would have easily told him what his brother and I had been up to only hours before. I was no inu youkai, but even I could tell I was drenched in Sesshoumaru's scent. Spending every night for a week in his bed would do that to a person. The hanyou shrugged and wisely decided not to ask any questions. His brother's love life was none of his concern.

"Oi wench, take your daughter, she needs ya." His nose wrinkled in distaste, Inuyasha handed the cooing baby to his wife.

"So when she has a soiled diaper, she's my daughter, but when she smiles or learns how to purr to ask for food, she's yours?"

"First of all, she's a inu hanyou, not a cat, she _does not_ purr. Secondly, I have a hyper sensitive sense of smell, and whatever is in that diaper is enough to make me pass out."

Good Lord! What had that child eaten? Even from this distance I could smell the contents of her diaper. For once maybe Inuyasha was not exaggerating. The new mother rolled her eyes, but took her daughter.

"I'll help you out Mom." Shippou declared his chest puffed in pride. Hum seems like my pep talk had done wonders… or maybe seeing his parents had made him feel better.

"Thanks Shippou, nice to know some men around here are not running away from their responsibilities. Let's go to the nursery. Your sister could use a nap after her clean up." After sending her husband a glare, Kagome ascended the stairs, Shippou following close behind her.

"Rin, I'm starving, why don't you go fix your favorite uncle a plate?"

"You're my only uncle." The teenaged giggled, but headed to the dining room to do as asked.

As soon as we were left alone, the smile left Inuyasha's face. He barely hesitated before tackling on the topic he seemed to have wanted to now that our audience was gone.

"So the little shit's funeral is tomorrow?" I gulped and nodded my assent. "Kagura, you don't have anything to worry about. We'll be there to watch your back. Naraku isn't going to lay a hand on you."

I was surprised when he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Just on cue the front door opened. I did not need to turn around to know who had come home. Our bodies had become so attuned that I could feel his presence without visual confirmation.

"Keh! Don't worry, I'm not moving in on _your_ girl." The hanyou took his hand off me. "Gotta go see if Kagome and the baby are settling in alright." With one last mocking grin, the younger Tashio brother bounded up the stairs.

My heart slammed in my chest, a natural reaction to being called 'Sesshoumaru's girl'.

"Here."

Sesshoumaru did not react to his brother's bait, and handed me two shopping bags. I did my best to contain my glee. The label on the bags depicted on of the most expensive clothing stores downtown. It was one of my favorite places to splurge whenever I had a little money saved. I idly wondered how he had managed to get my clothes size, but realized he had become quite acquainted with my body as of late…

"What's this?" I asked even as I took a peek inside the first bag.

"Something for your to wear tomorrow."

Before I had the chance to thank him for his gift, he disappeared down the hallway to go to his study. No worries, I was already thinking about a few ways to thank him later on tonight when we would meet up in his bedroom. For now there was a cupcake with my name on it, and some new garments I had to try on.

* * *

I did not know if it was because he was just a good guesser, or because he knew me better than I had ever imagined, but Sesshoumaru had picked the perfect gift for me. The clothes he had purchased for me had not only fit me perfectly, but were exactly my esthetic. He got me a beautiful little black dress from one of my favorite designer along with a fancy strand of humongous pearls that was now adorning my throat. I felt like a modern day Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Especially once I completed the look with one of my favorite vintage sunglasses, and tied my hair up in my usual bun.

Focusing on my clothes prevented me from losing my mind. We were all riding in Sesshoumaru's limo on our way to the funeral of my stepbrother, who I had murdered. I felt nausea rising in my throat just thinking about it.

"Here." In a repeat of yesterday, Sesshoumaru handed me a small blue velvet package.

He was sitting next to me, across from a grave looking Miroku. Despite what he had said the day before, Inuyasha had decided to stay home. Izayoi had had a small fever during the night, which had freaked out her two parents. No way was Inuyasha going to leave his ailing newborn to attend 'that little shit's funeral' as he had put it. Sango had also stayed behind to look after the older kids.

I opened the jewelry box, and this time my heart seriously stopped for a microsecond. The box contained two rings: a huge diamond with two small rubies on each side of it, and a diamond crusted gold band. I looked up in shock at Sesshoumaru. It was only then that I noticed his left ring finger was now sporting a wedding band a well.

"Let us play Naraku's game, and see how far his plan reaches." He seemed to have read the question in my mind. Sending my hesitation, he plucked the rings out of the boxes and slipped them on my ring finger.

I had often fantasized about having Sesshoumaru slip a ring on my finger, but never had I imagined it would take place quite like this. In his car, under the interested gaze of his lawyer, while we rode to Haku's funeral.

"You do remember that the papers you signed are not legally binding, right? If you want them to be, that can be arranged… Does that mean I get to call judge Saito and make it official?" Miroku was accompanying us in Inuyasha's stead, an alternative his boss was not too happy about.

Sesshoumaru simply sent his lawyer an angry glare. That stopped Miroku's annoying eyebrow waggling immediately.

This felt like an icy cold shower. We may have become lovers, he may call me his wife, and I may have become close to his family, but our relationship was a subterfuge. Sesshoumaru had no intention of having our union be made legal. I needed to remember this was just a ruse, a way to draw out Naraku's plan so that we may take him down. I needed to collect my self and tuck my feelings safely inside of me; lest I got hurt by having too great expectations. Maybe once Naraku was gone things could be different, but for now I needed to remember that to Sesshoumaru I was a tool for him to use. A pampered dressed up tool, but still a tool. I cast my eyes down to look at the beautiful rings. Not only did they fit perfectly, but the ruby on the engagement ring reminded me of the color of my eyes. Damn him for tangling my feelings with such romantic gestures.

My introspection had to come to a stop because we had just arrived at Naraku's mansion. My father had let me know the evening before about the activities he had planned. He had had Hakudoushi cremated and was hosting a funeral service at his house in his honor. I did wonder who the hell would be present except for members of Naraku's outfit. Hakudoushi had no friend that I knew of, except for Naraku's goons, and my step father did not have any family members. Maybe some of the other Lords would be in attendance. Damn that was not an eventuality I had much thought about. What would they say about the charade Sesshoumaru and I were playing about being married?

"Here we go." Miroku stated before stepping out of the car.

While my dress was super cute, its curve hugging design and slight train made it not the easiest to maneuver in, so the human's help was most welcome.

It felt strange to be back in the house I had grown up in. The few weeks I had spent at Sesshoumaru's had changed things tremendously. I felt like a completely different person. Gone was the woman who had lived in constant fear. I felt strong and confident, and I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Soon enough we would put a stop to Naraku and set mom free.

Sesshoumaru took me by the arm, and we marched forward together, Miroku following close behind.

"My dear daughter, and my son in-law. A pleasure to see you despite the tragic circumstances." Naraku greeted us at the entrance of the house. He leaned forward to kiss my cheek. I repressed the urge to gag and wipe my face. Too many eyes were on me, I had to be on my best behavior. The room had gone still at our appearance. I guess most people were stunned at seeing the Lord of the West and I together.

"My condolences on your loss Naraku. No parent should ever outlive their child."

Sesshoumaru's words despite their comforting nature had an ominous tint to them. If Naraku had no idea Sesshoumaru wanted him dead before, well he had the confirmation now.

"Thank you milord." Naraku's slimy smile bloomed on his lips. "My heart feels as if it has been ripped out of my chest. A son is a man's greatest joy. Maybe someday soon you shall get to experience such joy." I blushed a deep red despite myself at the way my father looked towards my lower stomach. What a creep.

Sesshoumaru must have felt my recoil because he tightened his hold on my arm. "Yes, maybe sometime soon." His eyes scanned the room, probably assessing the place for threats. "My dear, let us go and pay our respects to your brother."

My dear husband did not bother addressing one more word to Naraku. He simply walked past him, and headed in the direction of the living room where most of the guests were crammed. While we stopped in front of an altar containing the ashes of Hakudoushi and a giant picture of his smirking face, I only prayed for one thing, not to be struck by lightning as I paid my respects to the man I had accidentally murdered. Damn that nausea was back. I felt like such a fraud.

From the corner of my eye I could see Sasaki glaring at me. He was standing in a corner surrounded by some of Naraku's goons, drink in hand. The young demon had had a huge crush on me for years, and the last time we had seen each other, he had showed clear anger at the idea of Sesshoumaru and I being married. I just hoped that he would not pick a fight with my Lord husband right now.

"Well the gathering is pretty… intimate." Miroku scanned the place with his purple eyes. I had not expected many people to show up, but even I was surprised by the lack of attendance. Other than Naraku's men, I saw a few wolves from Kouga's outfit, and one of two creepy moth demons from Menoumaru's.

"I will go make the rounds and see if there's anyone important you should greet in person boss." After receiving the ascent in the form of a nod from Sesshoumaru, the young human was off.

"I will go get us refreshments. Stay where I can see you." Sesshoumaru went to the next room in search of the refreshments table. My throat felt a bit tight, and nausea was still threatening me, so a glass of water would be great. A small smile appeared on my lips. It was nice to feel protected and looked after for a change. All his attentions could not all be part of this little ruse we played, right?

"Dear daughter of mine, a word if you please?" Trust Naraku to come in and burst my happy bubble.

I forced a smile, and followed him to the small library situated next to his home office. I was glad he was not dragging me to the dungeons as I had feared. Being under Sesshoumaru's protection had its perks.

The door had barely closed behind us that Naraku cradled my face in his. He pressed a nasty kiss on both my cheeks before letting me go. This newly developed kissing habit was freaking me out. I guess it beat being stabbed by a tentacle to the chest, but it felt revolting.

He took a creepy deep breath before a grin stretched his thin lips. "Your new scent is delicious. I can smell Sesshoumaru _all over you_." His smile only widened. "For the first time since I took you and your mother in, I can say that I am proud of you. The way you have brought that prideful dog to his knees is beautiful. The way he looks at you, the way he looks after you… he is truly devoted to you. He would do anything you may ask. You have him twisted around your little finger." Naraku licked his lips, savoring the taste of his own words in his mouth.

I guess this was the part where I played along to please Naraku. Hopefully I would be able to get some information out of him.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru does everything I ask. He also talks to me. I am finding out everything I can about his operation, and how it works. Soon enough I will be able to get you any information you may want." My cheeks hurt as I forced myself to smile as widely as I could.

"Your plan was brilliant. It definitely got me close to Sesshoumaru and the whole Tashio clan. You know, he calls me his wife now, and gifted me these rings." I extended my hand towards my adoptive father to display the beautiful jewelry I just received. It pained me to have to cheapen our relationship with these lies, but I knew how necessary it was. I was annoyed to see my palm was sweaty and my hand shaky. I needed to stay sharp so that Naraku would not be able to see right through me.

"Ku ku ku!" His disgusting chuckle grated on my nerves. "That damn prideful dog does not even realize that he has let in the enemy close by. By the time he will, it will be too late, and I will have destroyed him."

He was pleased, it was maybe time now for me to play my hand.

"I did what you instructed. I became involved with Sesshoumaru… so I expect something in return."

Naraku's smile faded. "You are not done yet. Once you complete your mission, and only then will I free your crazy mother. For now she stays under my… protection."

My heart sunk. For now, I only hoped I would be able to outplay Naraku so I could get out of this alive, and on top.

"What are your next instructions?" I forced myself to utter the words. It made me feel disgusting, but I knew how necessary this was.

"I am glad you asked." He took my hand in his in a mockery of a tender gesture. The way he twisted my wrist let me know that despite how happy he was, he was not going to let me off the hook. "The next phase of our plan calls for you to befriend the miko Kagome… and find information on the Shikon jewel. With Hakudoushi gone, you are all I have. My one and only child. I expect only the best from you."

Kagome? I wondered why the hell Naraku could be interested in her. And what was this about a jewel? The situation was becoming even more worrisome. I could not wait to tell Sesshoumaru. We needed to figure out what Naraku was up to so that we could reassess our position.

"Of course Naraku. I will do as you wish; as always. I will find out what I can, and report to you as soon as possible."

My meek answer brought a large smile to Naraku's face. He seemed pleased with what I said. I just hoped it meant I would not get a tentacle to the chest like I had the last time we spoke.

"Good Kagura. Very good. My time is running out, so I need these answers very soon… if I don't get them I will be most displeased, and you would not like me to be displeased. You know what happens when I am displeased. Now, let us go back out. Our guests will wonder where Hakudoushi's family is."

Looks like my time was up. I quickly did a scan of the room, maybe the sick bastard had hidden the scabbard of Touga Tashio's sword here somewhere. Damn, I could not see it anywhere. Maybe Naraku was smarter than I thought. The proof I had been looking for so long was nowhere in sight.

"Sure, I will let you know as soon as I find out anything." With one last deferring nod, I walked out of Naraku's office to join back the so-called mourners. Not one of those people actually cared that Hakudoushi had died. They had probably come to gawk at Naraku and his garish home. Except for Sesshoumaru, none of the other Lords had even attended. They had sent representatives, but this was about it.

I walked down the hallway to get back to the main room. All of a sudden a hand shot out to grab me, and before I had the time to realize what was happening, I was being dragged in a small living room that was mostly used nowadays as a storage space. The grip was so strong that I was not able to make a move, and the action so fast I did not even get to take out my fan.

In the blink of an eye, I was slammed back against a wall. The hard collision robbed me of breath. To my shock, I was staring up in a pair of well-known and most beloved golden eyes. But these eyes had a much different look than the one I was used to. I had seen Sesshoumaru annoyed. I had seen Sesshoumaru protective. I had seen him angry, but never had I seen him like this. Gone was my tender lover. The man standing in front of me with his hand wrapped around my throat was the Killing Perfection. A heartless monster. A cold hearted killer. A man who did not even remember how many people he had killed. A man able to snap someone's neck in a heartbeat, and I feared this someone would be me.

"Sesshoumaru… What…" I squeaked out even as his grip on my neck strengthened. I was unable to speak now, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

I tried to reach my arm up so I could get his hold off of me, but I had no strength left. All I could do was pitifully writher as he choked me.

Some of his claws sliced the side of my neck, and I could feel droplets of blood beading on my skin. The pearl necklace he had given me painfully dug in my flesh as he crushed my windpipe. I often thought I would die a violent death, but at the hands of Naraku, not the ones of the man I loved. To think that only hours ago the very hand squeezing the life out of me had brought me to climax by playing with nerve endings I had not even know I had before. Seeing the man I loved, my lover turn into this monster broke my heart. Before I could stop them tears sprang forth, and fell down my cheeks. Pitiful choked up sobs left my throat as more tears leaked.

"Please… don't…" I used the very last of my breath to squeak out. Hoping maybe, just maybe I would be able to appeal to whatever small corner of his heart had cared for me at some point.

Unexpectedly Sesshoumaru let me go. My legs felt like jelly. I slid down against the wall, and fell down hard on my ass. That would leave a nasty painful bruise. Truthfully that bruise would be the least of my worries. I still did not know if Sesshoumaru would let me live through this day. I took what little strength I had left, and crawled away from him. I coughed as blessed air made its way back into my lungs. My throat was on fire, but I forced my self to breathe. I needed to be ready for whatever might come next.

He reached for me, and I brought my arm up to protect my head in case he rained blows on me. I had seen my mother take on this particular defense stance more times that I can count, but I never expected I would have to do the same one day; especially not with Sesshoumaru. Never had I thought I would be battered by the man I loved. Instead of hitting me as I expected, he tugged me up by the arm, and steadied me. I was standing precariously on the beautiful heeled sandals he had bought for me yesterday, but I would be damned before I leaned on him for support.

"We are going home." He took me by the arm and had to almost drag me outside, I did not have the strength to resist him, and my brain was so frozen with shock that I had not even thought about getting my fan out of the secret compartment he had had sewn in my cleavage to hide my weapon. I remembered how happy I had been at that caring gesture.

A part of me was reluctant to go with him, but truthfully I knew I had no other choice at the moment. All I had on me was my fan, my flying feathers and my phone. No money or anything else needed for a getaway. Plus I did know that for now I had nowhere else to go, and no one to take me in. Also, if I stayed here, Naraku would deem me useless and end my life on the spot. At least if Sesshoumaru was taking me home, it means he had no plans on killing me. He would not do that at home with the kids nearby. I had a few hours at least to collect my thoughts, and think of an escape plan.

We met back up with Miroku. The way his eyes opened wide at the sight of me let me know I must look a fright. Well my tears had messed up my make-up, and I bet my throat must look pretty bad… but probably not as bad as I felt inside.

The young human opened his mouth to ask questions, but a jerking motion of the head by Sesshoumaru shut him down immediately.

We rode home in silence, and as soon as we made it to the mansion I ran up to my room, and locked myself in there. I threw off the fine clothes and shoes Sesshoumaru had gotten me in the trash and jumped in the shower. I wanted to wash _all traces_ of Sesshoumaru Tashio off of my body. Too bad they did not make a special soap to scrub someone off your heart too.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: A chapter full of all kinds of drama. We shall find out next time how these new developments will affect the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Kagura, and of course what prompted Sesshoumaru's violent reaction. The next chapter will be named **Torn**.


	11. Torn

_**Part 11: Torn**_

A/N: Lots of emotions from you guys based on the last chapter. Not to worry, here is the next update, and our favorite couple will be able to explain what occurred the last time around. Sorry for the late update, that pesky thing called 'work' keeps getting in the way of my fanfiction writing :p

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Liwliwa-Janoah**

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **ThisisMel**

 **Reesexxoo** (Sorry, I will try to be nicer with the cliffhangers!)

 **JollyJoker94**

 **Nihao-tiger**

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **Malmal** (So kind of you. I am glad you are enjoying my stories!)

 **Lenna0813**

 **Guest** (Thank you for your enthusiasm, here is the next chapter!)

 **Kallmered**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

As soon as we had made it home, I had rushed to my bedroom. I had shrugged off the black dress, rolled it into a ball and threw it in a corner of my room. I had tossed the heeled sandals and jewelry on top of it. I wanted nothing of Sesshoumaru to make contact with my skin. The mere thought of it made my skin crawl. After taking a hot shower and changing into some of my good old clothes, I started thinking.

In the end I stayed locked up in my room all evening. Thinking things over, and trying to figure out what the hell I had just happened to me. I did not open the door when Rin had knocked on it. I had feigned an illness and the wish to stay in bed to recuperate. She reiterated her condolences on the death of my brother, and left a plate of my favorite cookies by the door. Better she think I had been struck by grief rather than her knowing a vicious attack by her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama was the reason for my hiding. Kagome had also stopped a few hours into my self-imposed lock up to ask about my well-being. I assured her I was on the mend. Unlike Rin, she damn knew I was not grieving for Hakudoushi, but no way was I going to tell her the truth either. While I had not opened the door to any of them, I had brought in the cookies in my room. Even though I had no intention of eating them. If Run walked by my room and saw I had left her snack out in the hall, I knew it would hurt her feelings. I cared too much about her to willfully hurt her like that.

For now, I had no particular plan, but aimed to stay locked up in my room until I found a way to get the hell out of that mansion, and away from Sesshoumaru. I still did not understand what the hell had happened. One minute he was taking care of me, buying me designer clothes, and tenderly making love to me, and the next he almost choked me to death. Not a word spoken or an explanation given. His ability to go from 0 to 60 like this scared the hell out of me. I never would have imagined the Sesshoumaru I loved would be able to do such a thing. Granted I knew he had earned the nickname the Killing Perfection because the man had murdered more people than he could remember, and was a notorious mobster, but that was work-related. He did what he had to do to provide for his loved ones and keep them safe. Foolish me had thought I was among that group. Sure, if he had wanted, he could have easily killed me, and he did not, but I was pissed he had even attacked me to begin with.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. It was the middle of the night, so whoever was there it sure as hell was not Rin bringing me more treats.

"Wind witch, open the door. Kagome wants me to make sure you're alright." I could tell it was Inuyasha on the other side of the door. Damn, one of the Tashio brothers was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now.

"Tell her I'm fine, just resting." The roughness had gone out of my voice a few hours ago, and my bruises had just started changing from angry red to yellow. Too bad I had slow healing, or they would have started to fade by now.

"Kagura, I heard some things from Miroku, and my asshole of a brother has not been acting quite like himself. Ever since you guys came back he's been locked in his office, and he's been pacing and grumbling... I'm guessing something went down at the little shit's funeral, and I want to know what. If you don't open this door right now, I will fucking break it down. Either way, I'm coming in."

I snorted at finding out Sesshoumaru had been affected by our altercation. I did however take Inuyasha's threats seriously. He was a hanyou, and had the strength to break down the door if he so wished. And if Kagome was the one to have sent him, then he would certainly do it.

Reluctantly decided to let him in, but not before I grabbed a nearby shawl and wrapped it around my neck. I knew I could not hide in my room forever, and frankly I needed some fresh air, so letting the outside world in was past due.

I opened the door to reveal a worried hanyou, and stepped aside to let Inuyasha come in. Before I could stop him, he reached up to take off my shawl, and swore loudly and angrily.

"Keh! This looks bad, are you okay?"

I nodded. If only he knew these injuries were mild in comparison to the torture Naraku had unleashed on me on an almost daily basis for years. What truly hurt were not the bruises, but knowing who had caused them.

"They're healing. I just needed some rest." It was nice to see that despite his gruff exterior, Inuyasha did care for me.

"What happened? I was only able to get useless information from Miroku."

"That is for us to discuss." A deep voice said from the entrance of my room.

I had felt Sesshoumaru coming right before he made his presence known. Damn me for still being so in tune with that asshole. Even now my heart sped up in happiness just at the sight of him. Seems like my feelings for him were just as strong as ever. Damn my heart!

"Leave us." He ordered his younger sibling as he stepped inside the room to stand close to me.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha had grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and had slammed him back against the wall. The impact had made the whole room shake. How ironic to see Sesshoumaru being the one pinned to a wall by a loved one this time around.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Since when do we attack our females?!" For good measure, Inuyasha slammed Sesshoumaru a second time. This time with even more strength. My lover's head hit the wall with a loud sickening thud. The impact left a head shaped dent in the wall, and Sesshoumaru's luscious hair was littered with plaster and red wall paint.

The Western Lord fought off the hold his younger brother had on him, and shoved the hanyou back. I guessed he did not enjoy being slammed into walls. Ha! Let him get a taste of his own medicine. Sesshoumaru with his shoulder then pushed back his younger brother once more. Inuyasha did not like that one bit as he shoved his brother back. Damn this could get bad fast. I did not want the two men brawling in my room right now.

Before I managed to talk myself out of getting involved, I stepped forward, and wiggled between the two brothers. I placed a hand on each of their chests, and with all my strength pushed them apart. Sesshoumaru was now flat against the wall that still sported a hole the size of his head, and a heaving Inuyasha was close to the door.

"Inuyasha, it's fine. Sessh and I need to talk. You can leave us alone." While seeing someone be ready to defend me was a nice salve on my bruised heart, I did not want the brothers to come to blows on my account.

The hanyou looked at me for a long time, his face grave. "I'll be down the hall in the nursery. Yell if you need anything. I will hear you from there." He then sent his brother an angry glare.

"You fucking better make this right Sesshoumaru!" With this last threat, Inuyasha left, and Sesshoumaru and I were left alone.

After a quick peek outside to make sure Inuyasha had truly left, Sesshoumaru reached behind him to close the door. We were left alone now. He reached up to brush off the litter in his hair, and while he groomed himself, I did my best not to show how unnerved I was. I stopped my urge to take a step back and away from him. I had no need to be scared. If need be, my fan was still within reaching distance on my side table. I could of course yell for Inuyasha's help if Sesshoumaru decided to make a violent move.

We stayed in silence for a while, neither of us speaking. Finally I decided to take things into my own hands.

"So, you said you wanted to talk, let's talk."

No reaction from Sesshoumaru. Alright… I guessed the drawback of being in love with an Ice Block was to have to be the one doing the heavy lifting when it comes to conversations and emotional work.

He walked over to the window and stared outside to the darkened garden, standing with his back to me. He must have sensed my uneasiness because he was clearly leaving me an exit just in case. No matter his great speed, if I so wanted I could run out the door before he had the chance to rush across the room and get to me. Plus, in youkai culture, leaving your back unguarded was a way to show you trusted the person you were with. Back in olden days, it was a clear way to get a sword through the back. I guessed that was his way to show me he trusted me without words. Hum, strange after what had occurred this very afternoon… how could this man blow hot and cold so easily?!

"You are the one who must explain yourself."

His calmly spoken words were a sure way to piss me off.

"Excuse me, you're the one who should be begging for my forgiveness for now." I did my best to keep in my temper. It was time to channel my own inner ice block. "You attacked me for no reason!"

"No reason?!" He turned around with incredible speed, showing me an example of his ample youkai power, which he usually tempered down. I knew that when he had attacked me, if he had wanted to snap my neck, he would have been able to do so with little effort. "What did you expect would happen after your betrayal…"

"Betrayal? What the hell are you talking about? I never betrayed you.. Naraku wanted me to spy on you and distract you, but I've done neither." How dare he say that?! I was so mad I could smack him. "I've protected you and your family, and unless you've forgotten, I even almost got killed protecting _your_ ass!"

My mention of my injury at the hands of Zankoku, made his jaw clench. I guessed it hurt his pride to be reminded of that incident. Let his conscience hurt him for daring to hurt the woman who had done so much for him.

"I heard you." He growled. "Gloating to Naraku about your plan…"

"You know me." I cut him off, not wanting to hear any more as I could see where this conversation was going. "How could you think I meant any of these words? I was doing as we agreed. I was playing Naraku's game to try to get information out of him." I was angry and disappointed that Sesshoumaru could doubt me so easily. Did he not love me… even one little bit? If the tables were turned, because of my feelings for him, I certainly would have given him the benefit of the doubt. The tear in my heart widened again.

"You sounded all too convincing as you told your father about playing this Sesshoumaru and all my family for fools. We have opened ourselves and our home to you, and to hear you…" He did not finish his sentence, but clenched his fists in anger.

All my anger suddenly evaporated. He did not need to say more for me to understand. The pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place. I understood what had happened. He might have mentioned his family, but he really meant , Sesshoumaru despite himself had developed deep feelings for me, and not only did he not like it, but he did not know how to handle it. He probably had never been in such a situation before. All my sleuthing over the years had led me to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru had never dated a woman for a long stretch of time. He seemed to have only had some casual flings. Whatever was developing between us freaked him out, and left him vulnerable. The thought that I, the one who breached the carefully erected walls around his heart could have played him for a fool and betrayed him at the instigation of Naraku, his greatest enemy, had made him snap. This had prompted his unjust attack of me. That foolish man. How could he not know I loved him, and would do anything to protect him?! In truth that pissed me off. How unfair for him to treat me this way, and I was about to let him know exactly, how I felt. Why should I be made to pay because he had lacked the ability to handle emotional baggage?!

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru!" His eyes widened in shock at my outburst. "How could you doubt me so easily? I've done everything I can to help you and to look out for you, and your family. Today, the way you treated me was unacceptable. You acted as if we were enemies... as if there was nothing between us." I was so angry. How could he have so little faith in me?! "After everything we've shared… after everything we've been through. You know how much I hate Naraku. I would never side with him, and especially not against _you_."

Was it me, or was his face softening? Maybe I was getting to him after all. Not that it mattered. I was so far gone in my angry tirade, I could care less. I just wanted to unleash all my thoughts and feelings on him.

"I think I have proven my loyalty, and you know what, you can either trust me, or you don't, and if you don't, then there's no point to me trying to make you see reason. I'll just walk out that door, and walk out of your life. Somehow, I'll deal with the fallout with Naraku, and figure out a way to get mom out."

He frowned, and I guessed what I said had hit him. Yep, let him realize he should not take me for granted. No matter how I felt about him, I would be able to walk away from him. I had been raised thinking that nothing good ever came to me, and if it did, it never lasted. So, why should the wonderful time we shared be any different?!.

"Kagura…" I was taken aback by the amount of emotion I could hear infused in the way he spoke my name. In this one word I could feel his fear, worry and dare I say anguish? What an unexpected show of emotion! Inuyasha was right, Sesshoumaru was not acting as himself. Damn him, and damn my heart. It hurt me to see him so hurt by my words.

"In truth, I don't want to leave. I love it here. I've never been happier… and I have feelings for you." I walked closer to him. "Things don't have to end between us. We can get back to where we were before. We could build back the trust between us. Despite the way you've been acting, deep down, you know I would never hurt you. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't see that I'm telling the truth."

Frankly, that had not been how I expected to confess my feelings to Sesshoumaru. I figured I would have had the chance to ease him slowly into the idea of us sharing more than a physical relationship, but fate had other plans. Hopefully my words had gotten to that stupid man, and if they had not, then I meant what I had said when I threatened to leave. In any case, the words I had spoken would have to be enough for now. I had talked too much, and had hurt my sore throat in the process. I gently massaged my neck, hoping to make the pain fade away.

To my surprise, Sesshoumaru his face still blank stepped up to me. He leaned forward and took ahold of my chin to stare straight into my eyes, and I defiantly looked back. I knew my eyes would only show that I meant every word I said. Sesshoumaru then gently trailed his fingers down my hand that was covering my neck to reveal my marked throat.

"I have decried Naraku for leaving scars and bruises on your body, and this Sesshoumaru has done the same." He hung his head in shame. I could definitely see the pain and regret in his eyes. "I am sorry Kagura." That was the first time I had ever heard him apologize.

"You are right, my treatment of you was uncalled for. You have proven yourself to be a trustworthy ally in the past, and I should not have doubted you. You deserved better…" He paused as if hesitating to speak the words he wanted to say. "To be honest, your perceived betrayal brought me to an unprecedented… emotional response that I was not able to rein in. I am usually much more contained, but at the time I was overcome with the impulse to hurt you as you had hurt me."

My heart skipped a bit at his words. This was probably the closest he would ever come to admitting he had feelings for me, and that he did not know how to handle it.

"If that is your way of letting me know you care about me, it is pretty fucked up." I pointed to my marked throat. "After being witness to the way Naraku has mistreated my mom for years, I swore I would never be a man's punching bag." He flinched at my use of that term.

"Kagura…" I could hear the anguish in his voice, but I raised a hand to interrupt him. I was not done.

"If I had thought you had betrayed me, I would have been mad as hell too. I probably would have sent a couple wind blades your way… so I can forgive you this once, but let's be clear. We are in this together, and we must trust one another. If you ever lay a finger on me again, I will walk out of here, and never come back."

What I was saying was true. Considering how much in love I was with Sesshoumaru, if he had betrayed me in such a way, my heart would truly be broken, and I would be tempted to kill him too. That however in no way excused his treatment of me. No mater how much I loved Sesshoumaru, I loved myself more, and I would not stand for being hurt by any man. Ever.

We silently stared at each other for a long time. Our gazes saying what we both thought without us having to speak any words. He did not speak the words a second time, but I could tell he was sorry and ashamed of his treatment of me. I hoped he could also read in my eyes that I meant what I had said. I would forgive him this once, but that was it.

"Kagura, I am sorry for losing control, and I promise you it will never happen again. I made a vow to protect you, and I intend to keep it." I was surprised the usually emotionally reserved Sesshoumaru had decided to speak aloud after all, but it pleased me.

I don't know who was the one to reach for the other first, but soon enough our lips were fused in a kiss. Soon enough as it always did with us, our kiss turned passionate, and our tongues met and shared a now familiar dance. We finally broke our kiss, but stayed close enough to look deeply in each other's eyes.

"This should have healed by now." His clawed thumb gently brushed against the welts and bruises marring the skin of my neck. I flinched in pain. My injuries were still tender.

To my surprise, he opened up the collar of my shirt, and lowered his mouth to my offended flesh. I jolted when he gently licked the marks he had left on my throat. I shuddered more out of pleasure than pain as his tongue lapped at my skin. I knew this was usual healing behavior for inu youkai, but this was incredibly erotic. I was even more surprised to see the pain of my injuries was also melting away. Maybe there was indeed some healing properties in dog demon saliva.

"I may be youkai, but I'm a kaze youkai, we don't heal fast." I squeaked out.

Sesshoumaru stopped his ministrations to look into my eyes.

"Kaze or not, you are youkai. Fast healing is a shared trait among our kind. What does your inner demon say?"

"Why the hell would I talk to my youkai side?"

He sent me an incredulous look. Was that a frown I saw between his brows?

"You never speak with your demon side?"

"Of course not!" I was shocked he would even ask such a thing. "I don't want to be lost in the madness. This is what happens when we give in to our demon side." I was surprised he did not know better. He came from one of the most renowned youkai families, and could trace back his lineage centuries back, even beyond the Feudal Era.

"Kagura, who told you such nonsense? We are youkai, our inner demon is a part of us, and you must listen to it."

"But Naraku said..." I paused, doubt crept in my mind.

"What would a hanyou know about the inner workings of us full blooded youkai?"

Indeed what. It would be just like Naraku to find a way to keep me weakened. Maybe Sesshoumaru was right. Maybe I had some untapped powers I had not even explored before. Naraku had given me a poor excuse of a fan after all, and made me believe for years that my lack of offensive power was due to me being weak.. From the first time I had touched the fan Sesshoumaru had made for me, I had felt my powers grow. Maybe there was another way for me to get even stronger.

"That's what I've been told my whole life…" My mind was reeling. Sure Naraku was the one to have issued the warning, but never had mother contradicted him. Maybe she did not even know about it herself.

"Have you been to the training room and dojo next to the gardens?"

I nodded my assent. In the weeks since I had moved into the mansion, I had

explored the whole house.

"Have you noticed how high the ceilings are?" I nodded once again. "It is to allow for the change in full youkai form. I often make use of it. It is not healthy for us youkai to keep our other nature at bay. It makes us weaker and more vulnerable."

I was shocked by his revelations. "You turn in full youkai form here at home with the kids around?!" Considering how high the ceilings in that room were, I could just imagine how humongous Sesshoumaru's other form might be. The thought of a giant poisonous inu youkai beast roaming around frankly terrified me. "I know you would never hurt the kids purposely, but you never know what the beast might do."

"I control my inner youkai. It is a part of me, as yours is." He paused to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my pointed ear. "I understand better now why your youki is so weakened. You have shut out your inner demon. As long as you do so, you will never be able to unlock your full potential."

Becoming stronger and being able to fight my own battles was something I dreamed of doing, but the idea of playing with my youkai half scared the hell out of me. I had some serious thinking to do.

"Come, we have had a long day. It is time to rest."

Sesshoumaru took my hand, and gently tugged me towards my bed.

I was pleased when he lay down next to me. Ever since we had first started sleeping together, I had spent every night in his room, and I was getting used to having him as a pillow. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and wrapped his arms around me. He then pulled the covers over me, and gently rubbed my back. Contrary to his massive bed, the one in my room left us little space to share. Not that I was complaining. It was nice to lie so close to Sesshoumaru.

I snuggled closer to his warmth, quickly feeling myself fall asleep. My last thought was that this was the first time we had ever shared a bed without making love before. I could see now why people loved snuggling. I would never get enough of sharing that with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

I had spent a peaceful night in Sesshoumaru's arms, but had once again woken up to an empty bed. A usual occurrence since I started getting involved with my lover. We may have admitted yesterday that we cared for one another, but I did not expect things to change. That was what one should expect after getting involved with an ice block.

To my surprise when I had gone to the dining room, I had seen none other than my missing lover sitting there having breakfast with the rest of the family. Well that was definitely not a usual occurrence. Most times he disappeared during most of the day, popped back in the late afternoon, and left again only to come back in the late evening or early dawn. He usually then found me settled in his bed. He would wake me up with kisses; we would make love, then fall asleep. He shared time with the family only on very rare occasions. Maybe this was all part of him showing a new side of him after our talk from yesterday, and trying to be more affectionate… only time would tell.

I may have sat across from Sesshoumaru, but we both continued to pretend in front of the rest of the family that nothing was going on between us. Only the kids believed that. Not only did the adults know exactly what Sesshoumaru and I were up to on a nightly basis, but they also had not forgiven him for his mistreatment of me the day before. At least that's what it seemed like based on the angry glares Kagome and Sango were sending him, and the scowls on Inuyasha and Miroku's faces. I guessed I was the only one who had allowed him out of the doghouse. Good. He needed to realize his actions were unacceptable, and never to be repeated again.

Unaware of the tension surrounding the adults around them, Shippou and Rin chattered happily about school. They were both excited about the approach of the winter break. I idly wondered what the Tashio did for holidays. Somehow I had a hard time imagining Sesshoumaru taking Rin on skiing holiday. Whatever their family traditions might be, it surely beat the way we did it in my family. Naraku enjoyed getting drunk and having over ladies from his clubs to entertain him and some of his closest friends. I shook that thought out of my head. These memories were now far behind me.

After breakfast, I decided to corner Sesshoumaru before he slipped away to wherever he usually disappeared to during the day. After a quick stop in my room, I slipped into his office, and found him putting neat files and his laptop into his computer bag. If one did not know better, he looked like a perfectly respectable businessman about to head to the office. While I had never visited his official base of operations, I knew he had two outside offices. One at his art gallery, and one at his casino. Both places were money laundering facilities, and great fronts from where to conduct his shadier activities.

"Was there something you needed?" He looked up from his packing to ask me.

"I just came to give you these back."

I placed on his desk the shopping bag he had gifted me only a few days ago. I could not wait to get rid of the pearl necklace, as it would forever remind me of yesterday's event. The feel of the small globes that made up the jewelry digging into the flesh of my neck as the man I loved choked me would be etched in my mind forever. I however gotta say parting with the rings would be sad, but I did not want to rise unnecessary interrogations. As things stood, I was not Mrs. Tashio, and had therefore no intention to wear the man's rings. I had asked Jaken to bring the magnificent little black dress to the dry cleaners, but intended to give it back too.

"I would never take back something I have given you." With that final statement he picked up his bag and coat, and walked to the door. After a brief hesitation, he walked back towards me and pressed a quick peck to my forehead.

"I will see you tonight."

Sesshoumaru left, and a few seconds later I heard the front door banging shut. He was truly not acting like himself… and to be honest, I quite liked it. Hum maybe our talk yesterday was indeed yielding results. The Ice Block had started to melt even more.

I'd be lying if I said I was not happy about keeping the gifts. As much as I hated to hold on to the necklace due to the bad memories it would always evoke, I was not stupid, I knew if I was ever in a financial bind, selling it would make me some nice ready cash. Same with the clothes and shoes. I was Naraku's daughter after all, and knew how to take advantage of any opportunity that presented itself. When it came to the rings, the sentimental part of me wanted to hold on to them. After the little domestic scene that had just taken place, I could almost pretend that I was indeed Mrs. Tashio. I felt like such a housewife bidding her husband goodbye as he went to work. Except that the man in question was a murderer, a mobster and a violent youkai, and the only tie binding us together was a bogus marriage license orchestrated by my evil father in a ploy to spy on his greatest enemy. Yes, what dream marriages are made of!

Left to my own devices, I had gone on to my usual occupations. After seeing the kids off to school, and looking after a cranky Izayoi while Kagome got some much needed rest, I locked myself up in the library to do some sketching. What do you know, wearing designer fashion had inspired me.

"I have a gift for you."

I looked up to see none other than Sesshoumaru standing above me. I had not even heard him come in. A quick look outside the window made me realize it was now late afternoon. I had sketched through the entire morning, and even lunchtime. I guessed no-one wanted to come disturb me. Well it had given me time to get some much-needed work done, so I couldn't complain.

"You don't need to give me anything." While I did enjoy gifts, I did not require them. I wondered if he was still feeling guilty about what happened the day before. If that was the case, I did not want to get anything else from him; no matter how much I liked gifts.

He did not pay any attention to what I said, and pulled out what he had planned for me. To my surprise instead of a shopping bag or jewelry case, Sesshoumaru handed me an envelope. I opened it, and to my utter shock saw a fake ID with my picture on it. A stunned gasp escaped my mouth when I saw what else the enveloped included: a visitor badge to an institution I knew all too well.

"How?!" I looked up at Sesshoumaru, blinking back tears of gratitude.

"I have been working on this for some time, but had not wanted to tell you so as not to get your hopes up in case of failure."

This time around, I could not stop the tears from falling. Damn that man, if I was not already, I would have fallen in love with him all over again.

In typical male fashion, he seemed unnerved by my tears, and looked away to give me some time to compose myself.

"What are these?" He picked up one of the sketches I had just completed.

"I am a clothes designer in my spare time. I like to sketch and sew my own clothes." I placed back the precious gift Sesshoumaru had just handed me in their protective envelope, and started cleaning out my drawing materials.

"These are good." I smiled at his praise. "Have you ever thought about doing this professionally, and selling some of your clothes?"

I sighed dreamily. Must be nice to live in the world where you had the resources to make all your dreams come true. While Naraku had money, he had never cared to share with either mom or me, so I had had to work hard to make a living. Living with Sesshoumaru in his mansion was the closest I had come to real luxury. One day I knew I would get to design an actual collection, and even own a cute little store where I could sell my very own designs… but not yet. For now I had to contend myself with the clothes I made for myself, and was able to sew with the machine I had purchased years ago. Sadly said machine had to be left behind at Naraku's. I was missing the calming effect of sewing and crafting a beautiful garment out of a piece of fabric.

"Sure, but that requires tons of money, and Naraku was not too keen on helping finance a means of financial independence for me." Thinking about how far away I still was to realizing my dreams put a damper on my mood, so I decided to shift my attention to something else.

"Anyways, for now I want to focus on taking that bastard down, and saving mom. Talking about mom, I'm going to go schedule a visit!" I picked up my things, kept the precious envelope clutched to my chest, and pressed a quick kiss to Sesshoumaru's cheek before dashing out. Now was not the time to talk about dreams, I first needed to earn my freedom.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N:** Things are moving for our main couple. The next chapter will be named **Wings** it will contain an emotional reunion, and of course more drama.


	12. Doubt

_**Part 12: Doubt**_

A/N: Threads are converging, and things are moving forward. After all the drama of the past few months, let's see what's in store next for our favorite couple!

Thank you to all you amazing readers for reviewing:

 **Liwliwa-Janoah**

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Reesexxoo** (A little romance and lots of drama, more to come!)

 **Nihao-tiger**

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **LuckySoksy** (Glad you enjoyed the chapter and its emotional drama.)

 **Malmal** (Glad you enjoyed, here is the next one!)

 **Tonimeowmeow**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

This place was even more depressing than I remembered from the two times I had been allowed a visit. The Jihi clinic was the horrible institution where Naraku had kept my mother locked up. I had not seen her for over two years, and a part of me was terrified of finding out what she would look like now. I was sure her physical and mental states must have deteriorated due to her being forcefully kept inside, and away from the wind for so long. We kaze youkai needed the wind to live and be healthy. I pushed down my fears and decided to focus on the positive. I would get to see my mom after way too long, and that was all that mattered. It would have to tide me over until we managed to get her out of this place for good.

"Hello, I am Mayumi Sada, a graduate student here to do some research. I have approval to go have a chat with a patient named Mrs. Onigumo." I delivered the introductory speech I had rehearsed for the past week. I had been so disappointed to have had to wait six days to get to see mom, but apparently the clinic had strict visiting guidelines. I smiled brightly at the exhausted looking front desk employee. Even if Naraku had warned the hospital staff not to let me in, I knew there was no way they would be able to recognize me based on whatever picture my dear father had given them. I had borrowed some typical college student clothes, and was now rocking a pair of jeans and a faded shirt belonging to Kagome as well as one of Sango's workout hoodies. This coupled with my side ponytail and fake glasses made me look younger. If I may say so myself, I truly looked unrecognizable.

"I'm helping Doctor Sato with his research on youkai mental illness." I added after I slipped her my visitor badge, fake ID and forged letter from the dean of the local university.

She took hold of my documents, and carefully read them over. After a shrug, she jotted down my information in her visitor log, and gave me back my forged documents.

"She's in room 304, down the hall to your right. Only 30 minutes visits are allowed though."

I wanted to protest. Only 30 minutes after being apart for two years would not be enough. Instead I just smiled. I was so close, no need to blow things now.

"Sure thank you very much." I hitched my glasses higher on my nose, and headed in the direction she had pointed me towards. I had to actually contain myself so as not to run down the corridor. No need to attract attention to myself. When I finally made it in front of room 304, my palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding. I braced myself, and threw the door open.

To my surprise, the room was small but well appointed. There was a small living space set up next to the bed with a television and comfortable looking armchair. A woman was currently sitting on the make believe leather seat, staring up at the glowing screen of the television. I cautiously walked up to her, and to my surprise she did not seem to have heard me. I knelt in front of her and took her hands in mine. I looked up at an older version of myself. Mother and I shared similar looks, but sadly her imprisonment had left her looking faded and exhausted. Gone were the brilliant crimson eyes and lush raven hair. I fought the sob rising up in my throat.

"Mom?" I whispered gently. The empty look in her vacant eyes terrified me. It was as if she was already too far gone. I took off the fake glasses covering half of my face. Mom was seeing me for the first time in over two years, I wanted her to see me as clearly as possible.

"Mommy." I said, recalling how I used to call her when I was a child.

This time my call to her seemed to have caught her attention. She blinked a few times, and her eyes finally came back into focus.

"Kagura? My baby." She mumbled. Panic suddenly appeared in her eyes. "Does Naraku know you are here?" She anxiously looked around, probably searching for one of Naraku's guardians.

"No, and don't worry." I squeezed her hands in comfort. "We have half an hour to ourselves. A friend of mine arranged it."

"A friend? Is that person like Naraku?"

My mother might be addled by medication, and weakened due to her incarceration, but she had never been a stupid woman. She knew only a powerful man would dare go up against Naraku or even have the power to get me inside the clinic and get me to see her right under Naraku's nose. I would not lie to my mother. We needed to stick together so that we could see the end of this.

"His name is Sesshoumaru Tashio." I admitted. I knew she would not like the answer, but honesty would be the best policy.

Her face became even paler. She took in a shaky breath. "The Lord of the West... Kagura! What have you gotten yourself into?!" She squeezed my hands, digging her nails into my skin. I winced in pain, and tried to remove her hands from mine. For looking as pale and fragile as she did, she had amazing grip strength. I would only hurt her if I tried to unlink our hands, so I decided to suffer in silence for now.

"Mom, don't worry. He is _nothing_ like Naraku. He is a good man. Loving and kind to those under his protection." I meant it. Sesshoumaru was as different from Naraku as a man could be. He had a kind heart despite his frosty exterior, and looked after his family.

"Does that include you?"

"Yes. It does." I readily admitted it to myself. Despite how things had started between us, we cared about one another. "He is nothing like Naraku, so please don't worry."

"So he has never hurt you, or caused you any harm? I find that hard to believe. He is one of the Four Lords, a criminal. A heartless monster. They all are."

"Of course not. Sesshoumaru would never hurt me." I stated even as last week's attack played back in my head. Even though the marks had disappeared, the feel of his hand squeezing my throat was still fresh in my mind.

"Do not be fooled my baby. He is like Naraku. If he has not hurt you yet, he will soon enough. You say you care for one another, but for all you know he could be just using you. I once fancied myself in love with Naraku. Before I knew the kind of monster he was. " She spat bitterly. "What about Sesshoumaru? Do you even really know him?"

I faltered at my mother's question. A part of me wanted to yell that I loved Sesshoumaru, and since sharing my life with him, I had gotten to know him intimately. But the words stayed glued in my throat. Her question nagged me as it tapped into a deeply buried worry I had tried my best to ignore. My love for him, was it based on a childhood infatuation? Did I really know Sesshoumaru? When you loved someone were you not supposed to know what was their favorite food, or favorite color? Most of the information I had about him I had gained through my snooping and spying over the years; not from deep conversations. More importantly did he know me? Did he even care to know me or was I just a convenient bed warmer and another stray that needed saving he had picked up as he had Rin. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I had meant what I had said. Sesshoumaru was nothing like Naraku. He cared for me, and I knew he would never hurt me _again_. Whatever had happened last week was a fluke; such an attack would never happen again. Sesshoumaru and I just needed to learn how to communicate better, and get to know each other better. If we had he would not have so readily believed in the lies I had told Naraku, and he would not have expressed his swirling emotions in such a violent way.

In truth, I could understand why mother was so upset. What she had seen of the youkai underworld had been through the gaze of Naraku, and his evil treatment of her. Of course she would paint Sesshoumaru with the same brush. I was sure once she got to know him as I did, she would change her opinion on him.

"Sesshoumaru is not like that. He cares for his family. You should see how protective he is of his adoptive daughter. Something Naraku would never have even been able to do."

"He may not have hurt you for now. But he will eventually." She stated, ignoring my words.

I shivered at the definitive tone in her voice, and wanted to change the topic; especially when I realized I almost reached up to rub my throat. It was all healed from Sesshoumaru's attack, but I knew I would never forget the way he had managed to so easily set aside whatever feelings he had for me in order to attack me.

"He's helping me get you out of here. He will help us make all our dreams come true."

For the first time since she had recognized me, mother displayed a big smile. She finally started looking like the woman I remembered from my early childhood, before Naraku's continuous influence had turned her into an empty shell.

"So we will still do as we planned and get away from this city, from _him_?" She did not need to speak the name for me to know whom she was referring to.

"Yes Mom, we are." This had been our plan all along. Getting mom out, and getting away from Naraku… but now the prospect of leaving suddenly filled me with such dread. To be honest, deep down, even as I spoke the words I knew they were a lie. I needed her to stay strong, and latch on to something to keep her going. If leaving town with me was it, then I would gladly lie to her face. She needed not know about my relationship with Sesshoumaru and attachment to his family. These two anchors were making it impossible for me to even think about leaving this town behind. It was my hope I would never even have to face that decision. Once Naraku was dealt with, mom and I would be free, and she would see the benefits to staying here. Once she got to know the Tashio clan as I had, I knew she would fall in love with them, as I had.

My lies brought a big dazzling smile to her lips. For once the haunted daze left her eyes, and she finally seemed at peace. I hated to think that such happiness had been brought on by lies, but I decided to go with it… for now.

She released my hands, and brought a palm to gently caress my cheek.

"I knew I could count on you my baby." She leaned forward to press a kiss to my forehead. The action reminded me of the now usual tender gesture Sesshoumaru bestowed on me every morning as he left.

For now I soaked in her love and comfort. I still had time to think over how to deal with her and Naraku.

"We don't have much time Mom, let's talk about something else. Tell me about how you are." I stood up to sit next to my mother. "While we watch some TV together as we used to."

She beamed at me, and snuggled next to my side before resting her head on my shoulder. When I was just a little girl, I used to do the same to her. Funny how the tables had turned. I was now the one responsible for keeping her safe and bringing her comfort. I could only hope that I would find a way to live up to my various promises.

* * *

I was straddling Sesshoumaru, my hands braced on his naked torso as I rode him passionately. We were in his bed, our naked bodies entwined. I moaned in pleasure as he reached up to squeeze one of my breasts.

Usually being on top was my favorite position. It was a real thrill to have such power over one as powerful as Sesshoumaru. Every single one of my movements caused a reaction in him. I had learned to savor every single moment I got to spend with him. However this time around I was unable to lose myself in the pleasure. As much as I tried, I could not block my swirling thoughts caused by my conversation with my mother.

While our lovemaking was pleasurable, it was not enough. I wanted to feel more. I wanted to feel enough so that I would stop thinking. I stopped my rise and fall movements to slide off Sesshoumaru's lap, and rolled to the side to lie on my back. He was not surprised by my action, our lovemaking was usually playful, and he encouraged me not to shy away from taking initiatives. He knew this was all new to me, but he was a kind and patient lover.

I opened my legs wide, and without a word he knew exactly what I wanted. Sesshoumaru covered my body with his, and slid his length back into me. As soon as he was buried deep, he started thrusting.

"Harder." I begged before pressing a kiss to his neck. He grunted his assent and slammed his hips harder against mine. While this felt good, it was still not enough.

"Harder!" I cried out again. I looped my arms around his neck, to bring him down for a kiss. I dug my fingers in the skin of his back. I would probably leave welts, but it would not be the first time.

He paused to slide out of me, and get up on his knees. To my surprise he grabbed my hips, and rose them to level with his, before slamming back into me. That was exactly what I needed. The new position gave him more leverage, more depth, and the angle allowed him to hit a special sweet spot. Each thrust made me cry out. This was what I needed. I was now too busy trying to keep pace with Sesshoumaru's furious thrusts to think about the afternoon I had had.

Except for the fact that I was able to see my mother, I had hated every single second I had spent in that depressing clinic. Being there only for a short time emphasized how critical it was for me to get mom the hell away from there… fast. As soon as I had made it home, I had rushed to make use of Sesshoumaru's bathtub. All I wanted was to scrub the feel of that place from my skin.

Sesshoumaru had found me sitting in his bathtub with an emptied glass of wine in my hand. Without a word spoken, he had walked up to me. To my surprise he had unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves before kneeling by me.

He probably had been able to tell how awful I felt, and had set out to make me feel better. He had scrubbed my back and I had felt my worries melt away. I wondered how many people could boast to having Sesshoumaru-sama assist them with a bath. Soon enough his strokes went from my back to my breasts. The previous arousal I had felt at the sight of him had turned into a blazing fire. Unsurprisingly we then tumbled in bed.

"Yes!" I shouted after a particularly deep thrust from Sesshoumaru. I could feel my end coming. I needed just a little bit more to get over the edge. As if he had heard my thoughts, Sesshoumaru reached a hand down to rub my pleasure button with a practiced flick of his thumb. It did not take long for me to break apart.

"Sessh!"

As soon as my pleasure exploded, Sesshoumaru wasted no time giving in as well. He thrust a few more times before groaning and letting go. I smiled in content when I felt his hot seed splash deep inside of me. Sadly all too soon to my taste, he let go of my hips and slid out of me.

"Thanks. I really needed that." I told him once he rolled off me to lie next to me on the bed.

"Anytime."

I chuckled at his word. He ran an appreciative hand down my curves, and even sneaked in a quick squeeze of my right breast. Sesshoumaru was such a boob man… I almost rolled my eyes.

"How did it go?"

He did not need to elaborate; I knew what he wanted to know. I sighed. The high I had experienced thanks to sex was quickly fading. Time to get back to the sad reality of the situation I was in.

"In truth, I am frustrated. Seeing Mom there while not being able to do anything about it was awful... Leaving her behind almost broke my heart. I just wanted to grab her and run out of there." I angrily slammed my fist against the mattress.

"It is only temporary. I promise we shall take her out of there soon."

I sent Sesshoumaru a sad pitiful excuse of a smile. Sadly this was the best I could muster right about now.

"I know we will. I trust you. It's the waiting that is difficult." I tenderly ran my hand down his arm. He was so generous and kind with me. Despite what I had promised mom, how could I ever bear being away from him?

"Just be patient. She is holding strong, so should you." He turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. "It is time for the meeting I called. Let's get dressed and meet the others downstairs."

I quickly did as he asked. I was too curious to find out what he was planning. Considering the grave face he had on despite the great sex we just had, it had to be pretty bad.

* * *

In true lordly fashion, Sesshoumaru was sitting behind his desk in his study. Inuyasha and Miroku were seated across from him while I stood behind him. I was too full of nervous energy to sit.

"As you know. I have long known Naraku murdered father." My lover addressed his two closest collaborators. "What I have never told you is how I knew he was responsible."

I could tell what was coming next, so I instinctively reached forward to rest a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and gave it a comforting squeeze. I was pleasantly surprised when he slightly leaned into my touch. We were not ones for public displays of affection, but the occasion warranted it. I knew how much he had wanted for this ugly truth to never see the light of day.

"I found father here. Stabbed in the back with his own sword. Naraku's youki was lingering in the room…"

"That bastard." Inuyasha growled in anger. "I fucking hate this. I wish we could kill that damn spider!"

"I understand you are upset my friend, but you cannot just waltz into his house and murder a Lord." Miroku laid a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"The night I… killed Hakudoushi, I had gone looking for evidence, but I was unsuccessful." Man, I hated relieving the events of that fateful evening. "Sesshoumaru told me about the manner of death of your father, I wanted to help, so I went looking for the sheath of Touga's sword. Naraku had it mounted on a wall as a trophy." That last bit of information caused a sound of anger and disgust to escape Inuyasha's throat. "I went where I had seen it before, but Naraku had it moved."

"Damn it!" The hanyou sprang to his feet, and started pacing. Just like me I could feel he was full of nervous energy. "We're always one fucking step behind. I wish there was a way to find out what his next move might be."

That statement caused a light bulb to switch on in my head. Something had just occurred to me. The past few days had been so full of drama that I had not gotten the chance to tell Sesshoumaru and his team about what I had been able to find out.

"During Hakudoushi's memorial service, when Naraku was trying to enlist my help, I think he may have revealed more than he intended." Three pairs of eyes locked on me.

"Naraku has an interest in the Shikon jewel." I blurted out.

My words made Sesshoumaru gasp, his eyes wide in shock.

"Fuck." Okay things were bad. That was the only time I had ever heard Sesshoumaru curse. He was always so contained. Even when we were making love and I lost all control and cried out or begged shamelessly for more, he stayed calm and collected only letting out the occasional grunt or groan. Okay I had made him moan a couple times thanks to some neat tricks I had picked up in one of Kagome's many women's magazine, but that was about it. The man never swore.

"I thought you had overheard my conversation with Naraku during the service?" I was taken aback by his surprised reaction.

"This Sesshoumaru had heard enough, I left before you finished your talk." The sudden stiffness in his posture let me know he did not care to have this discussion in front of an audience. Considering what happened after my conversation with Naraku, can't say I blamed Sesshoumaru for feeling this way. If I could, I would scrub from all our memories what had occurred then forever.

"Anyways, Naraku said the next phase of the plan calls for me to keep Sesshoumaru distracted." I blushed slightly at that one. As evidenced by Miroku's mocking grin, everyone in this room knew exactly how I was keeping the Lord of the West occupied. "He also asked me to befriend Kagome, and said something about a Shikon Jewel."

As soon as the information left my lips, it was as if the air left the room.

"That does it. I'm gonna get Tetsusaiga and kill that bastard for good." Considering the way Inuyasha's fists were balled tightly, I could tell he meant what he said.

"So, is one of you going to tell me what this Shikon thing is, and what does it have to do with Kagome?" I asked hoping to distract the hanyou from his murderous intent.

Miroku, who had strategically placed himself in front of the door in case his friend decided to make his threat a reality, spoke up. "I can enlighten you. The Shikon jewel is a mystical power source created by the youki of thousands of youkai and the spiritual energy of Midoriko, the strongest miko to have ever lived. Its location is a secret, and no one really knows what it can be actually used for. Rumor has it that any youkai or human who uses only a mere fragment of it can multiply their strength beyond imagination."

"Okay, so it's some sort of magical jewel with the power to make people strong… but what does that have to do with Kagome?" I was not one to believe in tales of mythical artifacts, but considering the seriousness with which the Tashio clan was taking this information, maybe there was something to it…

"The Shikon has been guarded by mikos from the Higurashi family for over five centuries. The mikos in turn have been looked after by the Moru youkai family…"

"Moru?" I echoed in surprise. That was an extremely uncommon name. In fact I had only ever met one person with that name. "My mother's maiden name is Moru." I was surprised by the coincidence.

"Does your mother's family hail from Edo originally?"

"Yes, I think I remember mom telling me something along those lines. She was put in foster care early on, and does not know much about her family." I answered Miroku's surprising question.

"Is your mother the last of her line?"

"As far as I know, she is. Her whole family died in a house fire when she was a baby, and she was the sole survivor. She changed her name when she married my biological dad. She was very young, so she's been going by that name for most of her life. Ever since she married Naraku, she does go by the name Onigumo."

"When and how did your father die?" The question came from Sesshoumaru, and it made my heartbeat pick up.

"In a car accident when I was only a few months old. Mom got with Naraku shortly after, so after he legally adopted me, they changed my paperwork to put his name on it."

All these questions were making my head spin. Without any of them daring to say the words aloud, I knew what they were hinting at. And if they were correct… well that was quite a horrifying thought. Now that the thought had crept into my mind, I could not help but wonder if this Shikon jewel Naraku was obsessed with had anything to do with the course of my life. Could it be that my mother's heritage was the thing to have made Naraku interested in her? Was he responsible for my biological dad's death? If so was this mythical object responsible for all the pain and misery that had befallen me? Without it, would I have grown into a normal household with two loving parents?! The mere thought of it made me sick to my stomach. Too many interrogations, not enough answers.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru's voice brought me back to the present, and away from my speculations and swirling thoughts. "I suggest we keep on the same course. Tell Naraku that you managed to befriend Kagome and her family. Maybe you can go visit the shrine a couple afternoons. That should placate him."

"I know it's the best way, but I hate for you to use my in-laws as bait." Inuyasha growled. "Before we do anything, I want to run this plan by Kagome and her family."

"Fair enough." Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding.

"In the meantime, I think we should find out more about the Shikon Jewel, and what exactly Naraku could want it for. Sango and I will start doing some research on the matter."

"We shall proceed as such. You are all dismissed." With these final words, Sesshoumaru had called our meeting to an end.

How I wished shutting my spinning mind was this easy.

* * *

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

Kagome beamed as she walked towards me. If she was worried about the talk she had had with Inuyasha regarding Naraku's plans, she was not showing it. We had scheduled my first visit to the shrine for two days from now. I was sure some of Naraku's disgusting Saimyoushou would be following me around and reporting all my moves to him. Fucking disgusting spying insects.

I just wanted all of this to come to an end, so I could move on with my life. Instead of focusing on my dark thoughts, I turned my attention back to Kagome. I had spent most of the morning holed up in the library brooding.

"So I need some help and thought you could help. I'm in this weird in between state. My maternity clothes are too loose and my pre-pregnancy clothes have not fit me in months. I can still get away with my large shirts and some of my dresses but I miss wearing skirts and pants."

I wondered why she was telling me this. Sure I had helped her by looking after Izayoi a couple of times, but still we were not best friends.

"Did you want to go shopping?" I did my best to keep in my inward groan. The last thing I wanted to do right now was go to the mall. I wanted to conduct more research on the Shikon Jewel. I intended to find out all I could about that freaking thing. Unfortunately so far I had struck out. I hoped my visit to the shrine would allow me to question Kagome's grandfather. Rumor has it the man was slightly senile, but still a treasure throve of information. It sure would beat pocking around books written in language I barely understood. Maybe, a break would actually be welcomed.

"I had something else in mind." Kagome gave me a small smile. "I wanted you to make me some clothes."

I was taken aback by her suggestion. Then something occurred to me. "Did Sesshoumaru put you up to this?"

"No." She seemed surprised by my question. "I've taken a peek at some of your sketches while you were working the other day, and I admire your sense of style. Personally I usually go to the mall and buy clothes from the same stores all the time, but I've noticed you wear unique pieces that don't even have labels. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together."

A shiver ran through me as I remembered how a few weeks ago I had accompanied Kagome during one of her mall shopping trips. It was true that she needed help in the fashion department.

"Please say yes! I need new clothes and you need something to occupy yourself with before you go crazy."

She was right, I was in sore need of a distraction; especially after seeing mom.

"I don't have any supplies and fabric though..."

"That can easily be arranged. Let me get Izayoi ready and strapped up in her stroller and let's go get everything you need! Don't worry, we'll use the family expense account."

Kagome sped out of the room, not letting me even speak a word of protest. Oh well guess it was too late for that.

* * *

I was exhausted, the good kind of exhausted. I had spent the better part of the previous evening working on Kagome's new wardrobe. Sadly the miko was sorely lacking in sewing skills. I had promoted Rin to head assistant though. The teenager was innately talented. Just as we were ending our activities to get some much needed rest, Sesshoumaru had come home. To Rin's delight, she had been allowed to stay up while we all shared a nighttime snack together before being shipped to bed. All my ideas of rest after that had been thrown out the window. Sesshoumaru and I had retreated to his room, and made love for most of the night.

And now this morning, just as I was stumbling out of the shower, Sesshoumaru was already halfway dressed. Damn how did the man move so fast?!

His forehead was creased as he hung up his phone.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Naraku called for a council meeting at his house next week."

That news surprised me. There had not been a council in years due to the tacit peace among the Lords. I wondered why now? Calling for such a meeting was no joke. All Four Lords in the same place at the same time, this called for trouble.

"This might be the chance to find out even more about whatever it is he is planning."

He seemed to chew over my words before nodding his head in assent. "Indeed. I will be home late tonight, do not wait up."

"Roger that!" I tried to infuse some humor into the situation to dispel the fact that I was curious to death about what he was planning on doing. "I'll see you later then."

I opened the door to take a peek in the hallway to check if the coast was clear, and swore under my breath. I quickly slammed the door shut and wrapped the towel more tightly around me.

"Is something the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked as he started buttoning his shirt. Good thing he was covering his glorious naked body, or I could be tempted to tackle him back to the bed and ravish him once more. Damn I was turning into a real wanton. The more I tasted Sesshoumaru, the more I wanted him. We had made love three times during the night and fooled around in the shower. We could have gone for one more round but Sesshoumaru had an important meeting to get to. I was pleased to hear the angry growl in his voice as he told me as much. Obviously he craved me just as much as I did him.

"I need to go get dressed. I was planning on running to my room before anyone saw me, but the kids are playing on the staircase." My little walk of shame had become a usual occurrence, and I had yet to get caught. I seriously did not want the kids to see me running out of Sesshoumaru's room covered only by a towel.

I headed to his rumpled bed and sat on it. I may not be a dog demon, but even I could tell the sheets were drenched in our combined scents. Delicious.

"I'll just hang out here until the kids go down for breakfast." I crossed my arms over my chest, causing my breasts to almost peek out from behind my towel. Just because he said he had to go to a meeting did not mean he could not go in late. I was down for a quickie.

After taking a quick interested look at my breasts, Sesshoumaru forced his gaze away. "Just bring your things here." He said matter-of-factly as he finished looping his tie around his neck.

My teasing thoughts flew out of my mind. "You want me to move into your room?" The pace of my heart quickened.

He took the time to put on his suit jacket before he answered. "You spend much of your time, and all of your nights here anyways."

Butterflies flew around my stomach, but I prevented the goofy happy smile I could feel coming from appearing on my lips. Once he left for work, I would have all the time to do a happy dance. For now I tempered my emotions.

"My clothes can't fit in your closet..."

Sesshoumaru picked up his two cell phones from the bedside table and put them in his pockets. "The room is spacious. Jaken will move an additional wardrobe in here..."

"And a vanity with a stool." I had always wanted one of those, so why not take advantage?!

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, and was this an amused smile I saw tugging on his lips?

He walked up to me, and leaned forward to press a small kiss to my forehead. The action reminded me of the same show of endearment my mother had bestowed on me only days before. This brought me back to the talk we had had. No, I decided to push down all negative thoughts. I would just enjoy this for as long as I could, and worry about what could come next later.

"I will see you later." With this now usual parting ritual he left _our_ bedroom, and I let my joy explode. I threw myself back on our bed and squealed in happiness. He couldn't have made things more official. We were a couple. A couple that lived together. All that was missing was him telling me he loved me. He showed it in his actions everyday, but it would be nice to hear the words. I managed to push away all the doubts I had experienced during my conversation with mom. Things would work out between Sesshoumaru and I; they had to. I had always known we were fated to live happily ever after together.

Suddenly the door of the room was thrown opened by none other than the man I had just been thinking about. I wondered if he had heard my happy reaction. The unusual mocking grin faintly gracing his lips let me know he had. Damn him! How mortifying.

"This Sesshoumaru just wanted to let you know that I sent the children to the dinning room to take their breakfast. You can go get dressed."

"Sure. Thanks." I was blushing red, but I was too happy to be really embarrassed. Things were starting to click into place, but I could not help but feel like something dreadful was just around the corner.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Naraku is moving pieces on his chessboard. Are Kagura and Sesshoumaru getting closer to the truth? Will they manage to make a relationship work while taking down that devious spider? Let's find out more next time! The chapter will be named **Council**.


	13. Council

_**Part 13: Council**_

A/N: Hello all, I am sorry for the late update. I fell ill and unfortunately had to take a break with writing to take care of my health. I am doing much better now, and have time to focus on this fic once again!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **Reesexxoo**

 **Nihao-tiger**

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre** (Thank you for the nice PM)

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

"So, what do you think Mama? Did I not tell you Kagura is talented?" Kagome asked as she gently twirled, showing off the green flared dress I had finished making for her this very morning. She had been serious when she had asked me to make her a new wardrobe. I was just happy she enjoyed wearing the clothes I had made for her. She was my very first client, and seeing the joy on her face as she got to wear a garment I had made with my own two hands pleased me beyond words.

"Very talented indeed. You look fantastic honey!"

Mrs. Higurashi was a nice middle-aged human lady. She was the living stereotype of what a mom should be. Even now, during Kagome's fashion show, the older Higurashi was keeping a close eye on a bunch of pots and pans on the stovetop, which constituted what she had called a 'small family dinner'.

This was my first visit to the shrine. I was a bit nervous. I was not used to being around a bunch of humans; especially not a family dedicated to spirituality. Kagome was not only a miko, the descendant of the guardians of the Shikon Jewel, but her family also lived in a freaking shrine! I had been a bit worried about stepping on sacred grounds, but nothing had happened to me so far. No lighting bolt fell from the sky to strike me, and I had not been paralyzed by some sort of binding ofudas. The shrine was just like any old house.

"Mama, you should let Kagura make you a dress for your _special day_." Kagome picked up Izayoi from her bassinet, and gently cradled her fussy newborn against her chest.

She was so comfortable and knew how to handle the baby. I idly wondered if when the time came, I would be as comfortable taking care of my own babies. A small blush and secret smile found themselves on my face. Who knew, at the rate things were going, maybe my girlish dreams of silver-haired babies were not so far-fetched after all. Sure, Sesshoumaru and I had not talked about our future together, but I knew he liked kids, why else would he have taken in Rin after all? And, I knew he was coming to care for me. Maybe down the line, we would have children of our own together. That sure would be a way to get mom to like Sesshoumaru. No way could she hate the father of her only grandkids.

"Kagura, I'm sure you could make a great dress for Mama for her high school reunion. It's in three weeks, should give you plenty of time, no?"

Kagome's question brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over the older Higurashi woman with a critical eye. She had married young, and despite having a grandchild, she still looked youthful, and had a great figure. I could come up with a nice cocktail dress to show off her great body in a tasteful way. If I was to dress her, I would probably encourage her to have a total makeover. She needed a new more modern haircut. Who still permed their hair in this century?!

Kagome must have noticed my nodding because she happily squealed.

"Mama, Kagura will make sure you look fantastic, and you never know, you might just meet someone." She gushed, way too excited about the prospect of her mother finding love and companionship again.

"At my age? What foolishness!" Mrs. Higurashi blushed. She was an attractive woman, and would look terrific if it wasn't for her horrendous housewife clothing and her hair. She definitely needed a makeover, and I was up to the task.

"Did you not tell me your former classmates Mr. Kanzaki would be attending? The same M. Kanzaki who recently sent you some gifts." Kagome gently rocked her daughter to sleep just as she teased her mother.

"Don't be ridiculous Kagome, I had run into him at the grocery store for the first time in years and he had seen I was feeling poorly, so he sent me some fruits as a get well gift. Nothing more."

"Sure Mom, but I do wonder why then he is he the only of your former high school classmates you said you were eager to see at the reunion?"

I smiled at the way Kagome's words prompted her mother's face to flush a painful shade of red. I knew all about secret crushes, but mine had turned out happily. I promised myself then and there I would do my best to help Mrs. Higurashi get a happy ending of her own.

Souta, Kagome's teenage brother made a gagging noise before running out of the room, the family cat clutched in his hands. I guess no teen wanted to find out about his mother's potential love life.

"Keh! The kid is right. That's not a conversation I _ever_ want to be a part of." Inuyasha, who had been my escort tonight in case Naraku would be crazy enough to dare try anything also ran away from the kitchen. Sesshoumaru had insisted Inuyasha accompanied us. Well the hanyou had planned on coming anyway. He was still not totally on board with the idea of using his in-laws as bait, but had grudgingly agreed when faced with the determination of the Higurashi clan to face down a potential threat.

"If you ask me, would be about time. My son has been gone for quite a long time." Kagome's grandfather grumbled under his breath from the spot where he had been quietly sipping his tea.

We three women had been so wrapped up in our planning, we had completely forgotten these three men were around.

"Father…" Mrs. Higurashi's blush only became brighter at her father in-law's words. She went back to her pot quickly stirring her soup. Guess she needed a distraction from the conversation taking place.

"So girlie, you said you wanted to find out more about our family history, so come with me and I'll show you something good." I figured the old man meant me, but before I had the chance to speak up, he had left. Damn for looking so frail, he was actually quite energetic.

"Go on ahead, Mama and I will get dinner finished up while we discuss what's the best look for her dress." Kagome commented as she put back her now sleeping daughter in her bassinet.

I rushed out and quickly made up the small shape of the old man. I followed him in silence as we crossed the living room, and went outside. I wondered where exactly he was taking me when we exited the house and headed to a small wooden structure on the side of the main building of the shrine.

Kagome's grandfather turned on the light and I saw we were in what seemed to be some sort of decrepit well house.

"The Shikon no Tama, Sacred Jewel, Jewel of the Four Souls, Shikon Jewel, many names for one of the most powerful artifacts to ever be. The size of just a small marble, but containing power beyond your imagination. It is said it was born right here, in this very place." The old man opened his arms wide, clearly proud of his family's heritage.

"Our ancestor, the miko known as Midoriko, was the greatest and strongest priestess to ever be. She was so courageous she took on a hoard of youkai the size of which the world had never seen before! They battled for seven days and seven nights with no interruption. Midoriko might have been the strongest miko ever, but she was just a human, with a human's mortal body. Soon her exhaustion got the best of her. As she felt her end coming, she made the ultimate sacrifice. She decided to bind her very spirit with the one of the youkai she had been battling. Thus killing them and herself, and creating the Shikon Jewel. Since then the jewel has been protected by our family, and our guardians the Moru clan. Sadly they are no more, but we the Higurashis still stand strong." The old man stroked his small white beard, lost in his own thoughts.

"Where is the Shikon Jewel?" I had been enthralled by his tale. Did I think he had exaggerated some parts of it, absolutely. However considering the lengths Naraku was willing to go to just to find out more about that sacred jewel, I guessed there was some truth to it.

"I would never tell you that. I am the only one to know the whereabouts of the Jewel, and will only tell my grandchildren on my deathbed." The old man stuck out his lower lip stubbornly. "Now if you want to find out more, I invite you to wait for this spring when we have our guided tours of the shrine and the grounds. Let's go back to the main house. I'm ready for my dinner, and it's too cold out here. The first snows will be coming within a week, mark my words."

Indicating that the discussion was done, Kagome's grandfather walked out of the well house. To my frustration, this visit had left me with more interrogations than answers.

* * *

Despite the reassuring words I had given Sesshoumaru the day the Council was called, I was nervous. Whatever Naraku was planning, it had to be bad. Why else would he call all four Lords to convene? Due to lack of trust and safety issues, none of the Lords would agree to meet in the territory of the other. The Council meeting was therefore taking place in a no man's land, a small stretch of town that belonged in the territory of none of the four Lords.

I insisted on joining Sesshoumaru and his team. I realized that was unusual to have the companion of one of the Lords present. Most would of course bring their henchmen and business partners, but I doubted wives, girlfriends, mates or whatever would be present. However I also knew Naraku better than any of Sesshoumaru's men. I was the best able to figure out what his next moves might be.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and I were riding in my lover's silver limo, heading for the meeting spot. I wished I had been able to get more information on the Shikon Jewel, but despite my research, and what I had found out from old man Higurashi, I still was not able to figure out Naraku's plan, and that pissed me off.

Inuyasha was scowling. Not only did he not like leaving his wife and children behind, but his older brother had forced him to wear a proper suit and tie as he was representing the whole Tashio clan during the meeting. Until Sesshoumaru produced some children of his own, his half brother was his heir apparent, and needed to look the part. Miroku had happily helped his best friend tie the accessory around his neck. I wondered if the red tint of Inuyasha's face had to do with his annoyance or the fact that the human lawyer had purposely looped the tie too close around the hanyou's neck. Considering how Miroku was smirking, it might be the latter.

"We have arrived." Sesshoumaru waited until his driver/butler/all around servant Jaken opened the door before he slid out. Inuyasha and Miroku followed closely. I got out last, with the help of Sesshoumaru.

I remembered then Sesshoumaru's arched eyebrow in surprise and appreciative gaze as he had taken in my appearance before we headed out. I was wearing a long slinky silver sheath dress that perfectly matched the color of Sesshoumaru's hair. It proved without words that I was with the Tashio clan; they were the only youkai known for their unusual silver hued hair. The dress left both my back and my cleavage mostly bare, and made it impossible to wear underwear. Something that Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy quite a lot. I could see in his eyes that he could not wait to take me home and take the dress off. Maybe I needed to invest in some more revealing outfits. I tended to dress in less sexy clothes, but this time around it was necessary. My choice of dress reflected my decision to play the part of the bimbo on the arm of Sesshoumaru. Better the other Lords think Sesshoumaru was interested in me just for my body. I did not want them to figure out how it was that the daughter of the Lord of the South was "married" to the Lord of the West. If they believed Naraku and Sesshoumaru were forming an alliance, they could consider it an act of war, and decide to take down the new threat. After all from what I understood, the West was the wealthiest territory, while the South held the most territory. If the two of them allied forces, then the North and the East would be screwed.

The only drawback was that my revealing dress made it impossible to hide my weapon, and I therefore had to resort to attaching my fan to my wrist with a silver silk band. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had no such problem. They both wore their swords attached to their hips, which paired with their suits proved to be quite an attractive contrast. Miroku had hidden some ofudas in his pockets, and looped his prayer beads around his right hand along with some weird purple glove. We were all ready to do battle if need be. Sesshoumaru had made it clear we were not to provoke anyone or throw the first punch. He did not want a war. I felt the same way.

Sesshoumaru gave me his arm, and I took it. We led the way inside what looked like an abandoned factory. I recognized some of Naraku's goons patrolling around, and shivers racked my spine. The last time I had been at an event hosted by my father, Naraku had somehow managed to turn Sesshoumaru against me, and my lover had tried to choke me. Sesshoumaru locked his arm around my shoulder, and brought me closer to his side.

"If you are cold, I can give you my jacket."

"And ruin the look of this fabulous dress, no thanks." He faintly chuckled at my words. I forced a smile in return. We were past that incident, and despite what mom had told me, I trusted Sesshoumaru, and had made the decision to stay with him. It was time to forgive and forget.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, so glad you could join us."

Despite myself I could not suppress a shiver of repulsion from running through me at hearing Naraku's oily voice. He seemed way too happy, something was definitely up.

"Naraku." My lover acknowledged with a nod of his head.

My father's smile stretched impossibly larger as he took in how closely tucked to Sesshoumaru's side I was. Gosh, I hated giving him pleasure. As if he sensed my discomfort, Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on me, making it impossible for me to step away from him.

"Please have a seat at the table. Your… associates are free to sit down where they please, and make free use of the refreshments."

The empty factory had been set up with a square table at the center with four chairs; one of which was currently occupied by the creepy looking moth demon Menoumaru. Some chairs on the side where also set up for us 'associates', I guessed, as some of Naraku and Menoumaru's men were currently seated there. Some of my father's goons were also by the refreshment table, stuffing their faces. How they managed to have an appetite despite the tension in the air was beyond me.

Sesshoumaru removed his comforting arm around me, and went to take his designed sit at the table. Inuyasha, Miroku and I also went in search of a spot of our own. As soon as we sit, Inuyasha shifted his sword from his hip to his lap, where he would be able to easily access it.

"Dear guests, let us wait until the arrival of our dear Northern Lord before we proceed. In the meantime, feel free to make use of my hospitality." Naraku smiled broadly before gesturing for one of his goons to bring him a flute of champagne.

"What's that guy's problem?" Inuyasha's question grabbed my attention. I looked in the direction of his pointed chin, and was surprised to see none other than my former protector Sasaki sending daggers our way.

He was a fire demon who had been in Naraku's employ for at least a dozen years now. He had had a crush on me for a while, and I had learned to use it to my advantage; whether to get information out of him, or to get help in sneaking around and breaking the many rules Naraku had forced me to live by. He had been content with my grateful smiles, hugs and small kisses on the cheeks. I knew he would have wanted more, but I was not attracted to him in that way. Besides fire demons were known for being unstable and temperamental. So while I toyed with him, I had always kept my distances.

I knew he was unhappy about Naraku forcing me to marry Sesshoumaru and move in with him, and he was not shy about sharing his feelings. He had given me an earful the last time we had spoken, which was when I had gone back home to try to get information about Sesshoumaru's stolen shipment. Wow this felt like a lifetime ago, so much had happened since then!

"That's Sasaki. One of Naraku's… employees. He's had a crush on me for a while, and he doesn't like the fact that I'm… involved with your brother."

"Isn't that just peachy." Inuyasha chuckled to himself before throwing a possessive arm around my bared shoulders.

Fuck. Sasaki leaned forward in his chair, his fist clenched in anger. I could swear I saw a flame dancing in his bright red eyes. We had one pissed off demon on our hands. We had enough to worry about Naraku's plan, a jealous mobster was the last thing we needed right now.

I quickly swatted Inuyasha's arm away, hoping that would calm Sasaki enough to dissuade him from crossing the room to come brawl with the younger Tashio brother. "You shouldn't provoke him. He's a fire demon, they don't know how to control their impulses."

"Keh, you're just like my brother, you don't want me to have any fun." Even if he complained, Inuyasha did as I asked and kept his hands to himself. "Well at least things are finally about to get more interesting."

Just as he spoke, the last of the Four Lords made his entrance.

"Sorry, ran into some traffic." The ookami youkai Kouga stated. He headed directly for the table, and gesture for his furry underlings to take their sits on the sides. The wolf demons did as asked by their alpha.

"Alright let's get this done and over with. What'd you call us over Naraku?" The brash blued eyed young Lord asked as he sat next to Sesshoumaru. Kouga was the youngest of the Four Lords. Just like Sesshoumaru, he had inherited his territory from his father. Unlike Touga Tashio, the old wolf had not been murdered though. He had passed away in his sleep after a massive stroke, the result of too many decades indulging in women, good food and alcohol. Ookami youkai were known for being brash, blunt and demons who liked to enjoy life. They spent most of their time partying and having a good time. This explained why Kouga was the owner of the city's hottest nightlife spots. Despite his young age, the young wolf demon had earned the respect of his peers, Sesshoumaru included, and had shown himself to be a good manager. His businesses were thriving, and as far as I knew, he had not inherited his father's love of over-indulgence. He was true to his wife, and stayed away from the drugs that flowed as freely as alcohol in his clubs.

My father took the time to drain another glass of champagne before addressing his audience.

"Kagura, dear daughter of mine, join me."

I was surprised by the summons, and I was not the only one. Things were getting stranger by the minute.

"Don't tell me you called a Council meeting because of some family issue." Kouga growled angrily. "I got a mate and a newborn cub at home I could be spending time with." He crossed his arms over his chest. Seems the wolf demon was as straight-laced as I had heard. Good to know Sesshoumaru was not the only decent of the four Lords.

"Do not worry, what I wish to discuss will be sure to b of interest to you." Naraku smirked. "Kagura come now!"

This time the sharpness of Naraku's tone let me know he was losing patience; something that was never good. Despite my better judgment, I stood up and went toward my fahter's outstretched hand. From the corner of my eyes I caught Inuyasha taking a hold of the hilt of his sword, and Miroku discreetly reach inside his pocket for some ofuda. It was comforting to know I had them watching my back. I looked straight ahead, and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru over Naraku's shoulder. My lover might have his usual blank Ice Block mask on, but I could see his emotions playing out in his beautiful eyes. Whatever Naraku was planning, Sesshoumaru and his family would keep me safe.

I reluctantly placed my hand in Naraku's ice-cold palm, and he wasted no time crushing my hand in his. Even if I wanted to leave, I would be unable to do so.

"As you know my only son has tragically passed away in a horrific accident just some weeks ago. I will like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your support in this difficult time for our family." If I did not know that Naraku was a heartless monster, I could have believed he actually meant what he said, and had been affected by the death of Hakudoushi. "Despite this difficult time, one good news is to be shared. Lord Sesshoumaru if you would join us too."

Murmurs started in the room. I could guess the fact that I had attended Hakudoushi's memorial service on the arm of Sesshoumaru, and had come in this evening with the Tashio clan must have caused quite a stir.

I saw Sesshoumaru's jaw clench, but he still made it to his feet, and joined Naraku and I. Despite my father gesturing for my lover to come stand next to him, Sesshoumaru walked past him in order to stand on my side. Naraku seemed briefly annoyed, but decided to continue on. We may be playing along this little performance he seemed intent on putting forward, but that did not mean we needed to make it easy for him…

"It is with much pleasure that I would like to announce the marriage of my daughter with our dear friend Sesshoumaru Tashio, Lord of the West."

The murmurs exploded to all out shouts of protests all around us. I thought I also caught Inuyasha swearing unhappily. I tightened my hold on my fan. I did not know what exactly Naraku was planning, but I could tell the other lords and their people were not happy about this news.

"Sesshoumaru, what's the meaning of this? What the fuck is going on here?" I could understand why Kouga would be upset. From what Sesshoumaru had said earlier, of all the other Lords, the wolf was his closest ally. He must not have liked being sidelined with such news.

"Are you two forming an alliance?" Menoumaru's voice might be calm, but his sharp glare let us know he was not happy at the prospect.

"Kukuku, there is no need for you two to worry. This private matter will in no way affect our _current_ business practices."

The unconvincing tone caused quite an uproar as chatter exploded all over the place.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand, getting everyone to quiet immediately. I guess the Killing Perfection was indeed feared by all.

"My personal life and matrimonial state has absolutely no incidence on our current arrangement. As always, the boundaries of our respective territories will be respected, and we will stay out of each other's businesses. Kagura has nothing to do with either Naraku's or my operation. She is but an innocent by-stander."

"Indeed. As my son in-law said, this union will only help cement this long lasting truce among us all. Love is the best way to build bridges, and _very soon_ the next generation will take over. We all wish for them to grow in a peaceful environment." To my surprise, Naraku pointedly looked at my lower stomach.

Speculative chatter ran wild through the room. A bunch of youkai started sniffing as if trying to see if their nose could help them figure out if I was indeed pregnant. Creepy. A weird tension suddenly settled around the room. I could tell Sesshoumaru's little intervention had convinced most of them to keep their cool, but Naraku and his stupid innuendo had just doused gasoline on the embers, and the fire was roaring back to life.

People had barely had the time to get used to Sesshoumaru and I being married, that they were faced with the prospect of me being pregnant. They were probably thinking about the fact that Inuyasha, a man they knew, would be deposed as heir to the Western territory in favor of Naraku's hypothetical grandchild, and they were not happy at the prospect. After all it would be all too easy for Naraku to make quick work of Sesshoumaru in order to have his grandchild inherit a territory, that he would then indirectly claim as his own. Thus becoming the most powerful of the Lords.

"Why is your father insinuating you are carrying my child?" Sesshoumaru leaned sideways to whisper in my ear. Even if his voice remained calm, I could tell he also felt the growing hostility in the room. I could almost make the tension emanating from him.

"I don't know." I answered. Whatever web he was spinning, Naraku had not shared with me. I had a bad feeling about this. I instinctively took a hold of Sesshoumaru's arm. If we were to make a quick getaway, I did not want to lose sight of him. Sesshoumaru swiftly shifted his right hand to have easy access to his sword if need be. As we all stood in silence, the tension in the room was growing even more. I looked back to the horde of goons at our back, and was not surprised to see they too now had their hands on their favored weapon. I clenched my fan tighter. A sure way to nip the possibility of Naraku becoming a super-Lord though his grandchild was to murder me and my unborn child. The way Menomarou's eyes glowed with pure hatred and contempt as he stared at Sesshoumaru let me know he would not mind getting rid of my husband as well.

The peace among the Lords was so thin, anything could set things on fire, and the bombshells Naraku dropped might just be the things to do it. To be honest, I was scared. Sure Sesshoumaru was one strong demon, and we had Inuyasha and Miroku to watch our backs, but unlike my foolish prideful lover, all the other Lords had brought in over a dozen goons with them. Even the Tashio brothers would not be able to fight off that many assailants.

Kouga suddenly jumped to his feet, and I was pretty sure my heart stopped. If he, the closest ally of the West was the one to launch the first attack instead of defending us, then we were done for.

To my surprise the young wolf threw his head back, and exploded in laughter. "Oh man, can't wait to see our proper Sesshoumaru-sama knee deep in dirty baby diapers."

All the wolves suddenly chuckled nervously in response to their lord's stupid joke. As if a magic spell had been cast, the tension lessened in the room.

I might have always thought that ookami youkai were dirty, uncivilized, dumb brutes, but in that moment I could have kissed Kouga. He had brilliantly managed to diffuse the situation with humor. Sure this was far from over, and the other Lords would be sure to show their displeasure later on, but for now we would get to leave this place alive. And that gave us the chance to speak with the Lords of the North and the East at a later date to smooth things over.

"If that was all you wanted to let us know, then I guess we're done. Naraku, next time send us a card or an email, we're busy you know." Kouga frowned at my father. "I've got my own little cub to get home to."

He whistled loudly, and his wolves fell in ordained formation around him. With one nod of greeting to Sesshoumaru, Kouga ran out of there, his wolves following close behind him. I swore I saw a small dust tornado around his feet.

"This is not over. You have much explaining to do Sesshoumaru-sama." The moth youkai ran a hand through his long blue hair in clear annoyance. With a nod to his people, the moth regrouped around their leader and also made their exit.

"Keh! Can we go now? I wanna make it home to my own family too."

Sesshoumaru acknowledged his brother's question with a nod before heading towards the exit.

We had almost made it to the door when my lover turned to send a glare to my smirking father over his shoulder.

"The next time you attempt such a stunt will be the last Naraku." Sesshoumaru's eyes briefly flashed red. He was so pissed his inner demon was coming out to play. Despite the reassuring words he had given me some days ago about him mastering the beast inside him, the idea of witnessing his other half taking over terrified me. If Sesshoumaru had not been holding on to me so tightly, I probably would have stepped away from him.

The threat only made Naraku chuckle in amusement.

A shiver of unease ran down my spine. I had a bad feeling about this. We had gotten away way too easily.

* * *

"I never liked the mangy wolf, but he showed he's a true ally to us today. Things could have turned pretty ugly pretty fast. Sure we're strong enough to kick the ass of any of them any day, but preventing an all out war is the best." Inuyasha voiced what we were all thinking.

We four were once again riding in Sesshoumaru's limo, but were going home now. Even if I did not dare say it out loud, if Naraku's plan was to try to cause a rift between Sesshoumaru and the other Lords, then he sure as hell succeeded.

"We made it out safely, but we will have to do some damage control." Miroku commented. "Sesshoumaru-sama you will have to meet with Kouga and Menoumaru. I would advise telling them that Naraku orchestrated a fake marriage between you and his daughter, and that you are just playing along. This will help smooth things over."

I bristled at hearing the lawyer's words. It made it sound like Sesshoumaru and I were not involved, and I did not like that one bit. Sure we had started based on a scheme, but I had developed real feelings for Sesshoumaru, and so had he.

"I will meet with Kouga and Menoumaru, but they do not need to know about my private life. All they need to know is that business will continue as usual." I did my best not to smile at my lover's words. He had after all not confirmed Miroku's words.

Miroku was prevented from saying more as the limo came to a stop, signifying we had arrived home.

Inuyasha threw the door opened, ready to jump out, his now loosened tie in his hand. "Keh! It's late I'm going to bed." His face then split with a grin. "Izayoi's been keeping Kagome and I up at night." It was adorable to see how much the hanyou loved his wife and children. How my life would have turned out differently if I had had such a loving and caring father.

Miroku followed closely behind his friend. "I'll go give Sango a summary of what went down tonight, and make sure she has added security ready for the kids just in case the other Lords stat creating trouble."

"Right, because the middle of the night is the best time to do this, and it can't wait tomorrow. You pervert." Inuyasha clasped his best friend on the back as the two of them went up the front steps, and disappeared behind the main door.

"Let's stay out for a minute." I paused as soon as Sesshoumaru and I exited the car. Jaken bowed respectfully to his beloved master before getting back behind the wheel, and taking the limo to the garage.

Sesshoumaru nodded his assent to my words then put his jacket over my naked shoulders.

"If you insist on staying out, do not catch a cold."

I sent him a grateful smile. It was true I was freezing, but I wanted a moment to shake out what had happened earlier in the evening. "I just need to get some air…I have to admit I was scared."

"You hid it well."

"I was not going to give Naraku the satisfaction. I'm sorry he's such an asshole. Will you really be okay with the other Lords?"

"You have no reason to worry. I will sort things out. They may not like the idea of us being together and the implications it might have in regards to the balance of power, but they will have to accept it. I will not have them dare presume they can dictate this Sesshoumaru's private life."

My heart beat faster. He wanted to fight for me. The way Sesshoumaru was speaking made it seem like our marriage was real. Maybe the time had come for me to put my big girl pants on, and dare ask the man I loved how he saw our relationship evolving. Sure we were sharing a home now, and he had claimed me in front of everyone, but was the latter because he meant it, or because he wanted to keep playing Naraku's game? I was so confused.

I was startled when I felt a wet spot fall on the tip of my nose. Was it rain? I extended my hand out, smiling as little snowflakes landed in my palm. The first snow of the year. Now this was a sign.

"You know they say it's good luck to kiss during the first snow."

He chuckled. "If you want a kiss from this Sesshoumaru, just ask. No need to come up with silly superstitions."

He pressed both hands on my shoulders, and leaned forward to press a brief kiss to my lips. I was not happy with that. My greedy self wanted more. I gently flicked my tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened himself up to my kiss in response. Soon enough our tongues happily started their now familiar dance.

All too soon to my taste we had to break apart to take in some air. Never mind, it was time to take things up a notch. He had appreciated my dress all evening, and it was now time to put his admiration to good use. I leaned forward to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear all the wicked things I was about to let him do to me in the privacy of our bedroom. However before I opened my mouth, something stopped me. I saw a shape over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. It was hiding in the bushes and trees that faced the front door of the mansion. Someone was there. Despite the darkness and the distance, the shape seemed familiar. So it was someone I knew, and somehow I could guess this was not a social call. Then it hit me. The pair of glowing red eyes gave the stranger away. Sasaki! Naraku's fire demon henchman! Why was he here? The flames of anger I had seen in his eyes earlier, were now a blazing inferno. This was not good, fire demons were known to be quick to anger, and highly unstable. I needed to warn Sesshoumaru before things turned ugly.

"Look out!"

I had barely shouted the words that Sesshoumaru pushed me backwards, and came to stand in front of me. He was now facing the threat head on, but before he managed to take his sword out, our uninvited guest had already launched his attack.

A huge fireball was now heading straight for the man I loved, and I was too terrified to move a muscle.

 **To be continued.**

A/N: Things are heating up (pun-intended) and unrest is on its way. Is Naraku done twisting things around? Will Sesshoumaru manage to keep the peace? Let's find out more in the next chapter named **Warpath**.


	14. Warpath

_**Part 14: Warpath**_

A/N: Things are going to heat up in all kind of ways in this chapter. Sorry in advance to the more queasy and faint of heart in advance!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **Reesexxoo**

 **Nihao-tiger**

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **JollyJoker94**

 **MiraNina**

 **LuckySoksy (x2)** (I love your attention to detail! Kagura is very self-conscious about her scars and would never display them, but she's also a great seamstress who makes her own clothes to fit her just the way she wants. When it comes to her scar, unlike in the manga it's smaller, which is why Sesshoumaru only saw it once she was fully naked despite having seen her in quite revealing clothes in the past. To come back to the silver dress it dips low in the back and front so she did not wear a bra (but not low enough to show her scars on her back) and the lack of other underwear was because she didn't want to ruin the lines of her slinky body hugging dress. She's willing to make sacrifices for fashion!)

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

 _I was startled when I felt a wet spot fall on the tip of my nose. Was it rain? I extended my hand out, smiling as little snowflakes landed in my palm. The first snow of the year. Now this was a sign._

 _"You know they say it's good luck to kiss during the first snow."_

 _He chuckled. "If you want a kiss from this Sesshoumaru, just ask. No need to come up with silly superstitions."_

 _He pressed both hands on my shoulders, and leaned forward to press a brief kiss to my lips. I was not happy with that. My greedy self wanted more. I gently flicked my tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened himself up to my kiss in response. Soon enough our tongues happily started their now familiar dance._

 _All too soon to my taste we had to break apart to take in some air. Never mind, it was time to take things up a notch. He had appreciated my dress all evening, and it was now time to put his admiration to good use. I leaned forward to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear all the wicked things I was about to let him do to me in the privacy of our bedroom. However before I opened my mouth, something stopped me. I saw a shape over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. It was hiding in the bushes and trees that faced the front door of the mansion. Someone was there. Despite the darkness and the distance, the shape seemed familiar. So it was someone I knew, and somehow I could guess this was not a social call. Then it hit me. The pair of glowing red eyes gave the stranger away. Sasaki! Naraku's fire demon henchman! Why was he here? The flames of anger I had seen in his eyes earlier were now a blazing inferno. This was not good; fire demons were known to be quick to anger, and highly unstable. I needed to warn Sesshoumaru before things turned ugly._

 _"Look out!"_

 _I had barely shouted the words that Sesshoumaru pushed me backwards, and came to stand in front of me. He was now facing the threat head on, but before he managed to take his sword out, our uninvited guest had already launched his attack._

 _A huge fireball was now heading straight for the man I loved, and I was too terrified to move a muscle._

I had been called weak my entire life. Naraku used to say that the reason he had been able to manipulate mom was that she was a weak pathetic kaze youkai. Despite the many beatings, Naraku used to put her through, mom never fought back, not even once. She had never taught me how to use my powers, and I had had to figure out how to call the winds to do my bidding all by myself. The day I had acquired my feathers, and learned how to fly was one of my proudest moments. Sure I had grown stronger since Sesshoumaru had gifted me a new much more powerful fan, but deep down I knew it was still not enough. I was still too weak to face any youkai that would pose a real threat, and Sasaki as one of Naraku's strongest henchmen was definitely in that category. I might be weak, but I was no coward. I was no idiot either. Considering the way he had stared at me all evening, I had a pretty good idea why Sasaki was here. I would be damned before I let the man I loved be hurt because of my past choices. Despite the fear gripping my insides, I flicked opened my fan, and launched a wind blade straight towards the ball of fire that was hurling towards us.

My blade struck true, but to my disappointment instead of obliterating the fireball as I had hoped it would, it sliced it in two. One half went sailing up towards the night sky while the other went flying past us, and crashed on the stone steps leading to the mansion. It left singing marks, but thankfully no big damage overall.

Sesshoumaru grabbed my arm, and dragged me firmly back behind him, which I hated. I did not want him to see me as a damsel in distress he had to keep protect, but rather a helpmate and partner. Damn why could I not have been born a strong inu youkai?!

My lover now had his sword firmly in hand, and pointed it at the person advancing towards us.

"Who are you, and how dare you attack this Sesshoumaru's home?"

If Sasaki had one good brain cell left in his head, he would turn around and run back to Naraku. By Sesshoumaru's tone of voice, one could guess he was not in the mood to play. The Killing Perfection was ready to do whatever it took to keep his family safe.

"All you need to know is that my name is Sasaki, and I will kill you."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru smirked. If I did not know better, I would think he might actually be enjoying this. Maybe he needed an outlet from all the frustration caused by Naraku's sham of a Council meeting. I wouldn't blame Sesshoumaru for wanting to kick Sasaki's ass.

The calm demeanor of my lover seemed to have enraged Sasaki even more. The flames dancing in his eyes grew impossibly wider. Leading me to guess his inner youkai had taken over. Any peaceful or reasonable solution was now firmly out the door.

"You're just a fucking mutt. You must die for daring to defile her with your disgusting seed."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side to look at me, carelessly exposing his back to the enemy.

"Do you know this fool?" Was that a hint of jealousy I heard in the sharp tone he used? Now was so not the time to have that kind of conversation.

"One of Naraku's goons. He's had a crush on me for a while, but it's absolutely _not_ reciprocated." I knew that last part would probably drive Sasaki over whatever edge or cliff his mind was teetering on, but I wanted to have things stand as clearly as possible between Sesshoumaru and I.

"Look at me, not her!" The angry roar was all the warning we had before, another fireball was thrown at us. Sesshoumaru lifted his sword, and sliced through the attack. As had happened to me earlier, the fireball broke. Unlike being sliced through with a feeble wind blade the fireball literally exploded in several fragments after coming in contact with Sesshoumaru's much more powerful sword.

He must have miscalculated the trajectory of the cut up sphere because a slice of it ricocheted towards his upper arm, burning quickly through the sleeve of his crisp white shirt. I saw a drop of blood sneak down my lover's arm, so I could guess the fragment had caused some sort of injury.

"That's what you get for fucking touching what is mine! Kagura is my lover. She is going to be the mother of _my_ children! Mine!" Sasaki rolled an even bigger fireball than the one he had launched on us before. To my shock Sesshoumaru's response was to sheath his sword.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed at my lover and shield. From his ridiculous exclamations, I could tell Sasaki had truly gone insane, and I did not see how Sesshoumaru intended to defeat an insane fire youkai without his weapon on hand.

"It seems your _lover_ has come to take you home. Who am I to interfere?"

I clenched my teeth so hard it hurt my jaw.

"You know damn well you're my only lover, and the only man I've ever slept with!" Despite whatever ramblings Sasaki was producing, Sesshoumaru had been the one to take my virginity only weeks ago, and he damn knew it. Sure I might have led on Sasaki, and hugged him a few times in exchange of favors he did for me, but I had never even thought about bearing his children, sleeping with him, let alone kiss him.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow in response.

"You don't actually think he and I are lovers, and that I invited him here to come take me away so I can bear his kids." I tried my best to keep my fury out of my voice. My lover's answer came in the form of an annoying little shrug of his shoulders. The emotionless mask on his face prevented me from figuring out if he was joking, or actually believed such a stupid theory.

You had got to be kidding me! I was so annoyed my head could explode. This was SO not the time for a jealous lover's quarrels. There was a mad man trying to kill us! Well if Sesshoumaru did not want to get the job done, then I guessed it fell to me.

I stepped away from behind Sesshoumaru's protection, took out my fan, and unleashed my strongest offense, wind tornadoes.

"Take that you sick bastard!"

Sasaki tried to sidestep the winds, but with my fan, I directed them to follow his path until they came straight in contact with him. The condensed blades of wind rushed towards the fire youkai, and tore at him, leaving bloody scratches all over his body in their wake. He fell to a knee, taking a hold of a deep gash in his left shoulder. I could see the wound was fast losing blood, but sadly this was not enough to incapacitate him. Before he had time to recover, I unleashed another barrage of wind blades. I was a bit startled by the strength of them. I guess being pissed had somehow made my attack stronger. One of them struck his injured shoulder, and to my utter shock cut off his arm. The now useless limb was lying on the ground, a pool of blood quickly spreading around Sasaki.

The youkai let out a roar of agony. I had not intended to hurt him in such a grievous way, but just like the night I had killed Hakudoushi, I had lost control of my powerful weapon. I could not have helped it. He had underestimated me as most youkai did, and he had lost a limb for it. Well now I hoped it would bring him back to his senses and he would finally realize his stupidity and get the hell out of here.

"You'll pay for that you bitch!"

Sadly it seemed he was only getting even more pissed off. Sasaki rose up on to his full height with some difficulty. He let go of the stump of his arm, and with a flick of his remaining hand, he conjured up a circle of fire, which he sent towards me. The attack had come so quickly I had not had the chance to move a muscle before it was on me. I barely managed to step away, but had not gotten far enough. Part of the fire touched my face, causing a slight cut to my cheek and a painful burn. Dang I even smelled burnt hair!

Sasaki raised his remaining hand to send another attack towards me, but never had the chance.

"Do not dare touch her again!" The previous indifferent expression on Sesshoumaru's face was gone, leaving an icy cold mask behind. "This foolishness has gone on for far too long." He raised his hand, his claws extending into a green whip. The last time I had seen him make use of it, he had chopped down the ofuda reinforced door Naraku had locked us behind at his club on the night of our 'wedding'. This felt like a lifetime ago.

My lover ran towards the fire demon. In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru unleashed his whip, and decapitated Sasaki.

I cried out in shock and horror. The severed head rolled off, staining with bright red the fresh coat of snow. I felt very queasy, and turned around before I puked all over the place. I guessed seeing Sasaki's dead bulging eyes had been more of a shock than I would have anticipated. Sure, I had accidentally cut off his arm earlier, but it would have grown back eventually as Sesshoumaru's had. Never did I intend for Sasaki to die. Once upon a time he had been my champion, and had helped make life with Naraku bearable. However, I could in no way excuse his cowardly attack on Sesshoumaru. Besides what other outcome could he have expected after attacking one of the Lords?! Plus considering his crazy ramblings, seemed like he was ready to drag me somewhere and have his way with me. Something told me he would have been all too happy to keep me locked up in a cave somewhere while forcing me to pop out a bunch of his kids. Good thing Sesshoumaru had been here to put a stop to it

My lover walked back towards me, and put away his whip. He trailed a finger along the burn on my cheek, causing me to wince in pain. I reciprocated the gesture, and touched the wound on his arm. I could see now from up close that it was shallower cut than I thought. It had already stopped bleeding, and would knit itself completely within the hour. Good, I would have hated it if he had gotten hurt because of me.

"He was never my lover, nor did I ever want him to be. I did lead him on a couple of times when I needed to get some information about Naraku, and seeing how it turned out, I'm not too proud of myself right now… I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I pointed first to his wound, then to the singed front steps to his house. I now deeply regretted toying with Sasaki's feelings. I had not realized how obsessed he was with me, and if I had the chance, I would go back in time to change quite a few things.

"The actions of a foolish coward are to blame; not yours." With just these words, I knew whatever annoyance he had harbored towards me was now gone.

"We need to get you medical attention." He gingerly touched my cheek once again. The bruise probably looked ugly, but in truth it did not hurt too much. Besides the concern for me in his eyes warmed my heart. He might never say he cared, but he showed it in his actions everyday. I was glad to see his jealous reaction from earlier was now gone. Silly man, how could he even think I would have ever been interested in Sasaki when Sesshoumaru was all I had ever dreamed about?

"I will be fine. I can handle a lot more pain than that." I reassured him. Sesshoumaru silently looked at me for a long time, probably remembering the scars that covered my back, courtesy of my adoptive father.

He reached inside his pocket to retrieve his phone, and used the speed dial.

"Send in the cleaning crew, we had an unexpected guest. I want him taken away and disposed of before the children wake up. They will want to come play in the snow, and I don't want them to see even one drop of blood." My lover scanned the messy front garden with a distasteful frown on his face.

"So that's what the commotion was about out there. We wondered…" I heard Miroku joke from the other end of the line, making my blood boil. I was no dog demon, but I was still youkai, and had excellent hearing.

"And you didn't think to come offer assistance?!" I yelled, knowing he would hear me.

"Nah, Inuyasha and I knew the boss could handle it. Wouldn't want to ruin his chance to show off in front of you. Besides you were there to assist him just in case." The human teased. "Anyways boss I'll call the team right away."

Having heard what he wanted, Sesshoumaru ended the call.

Miroku's words stayed in my head. I had held my own with Sasaki, but would I have been able to offer serious back up if Sesshoumaru had been in real danger? If only I had been stronger and a better fighter, my lover wouldn't have felt like he always needed to protect me, and he would not have gotten hurt. I had literally brought this mess to his front step. I was angry with myself. It was high time for me to learn how to fight my own battles. Before I realized what I was doing, I opened my mouth and blurted out the one thought crystallizing in my head.

"Teach me how to fight."

If Sesshoumaru was surprised by what I said, he did not show it. He simply stared deep in my eyes as if trying to see if I truly meant what I said. Rarely had I been surer about something in my life. I simply looked back up in his eyes. After a long time, he finally nodded his assent.

"We start tomorrow at five."

"In the afternoon?" I asked hoping he meant when he would get back home from the office. He usually came back then before heading out in the evening and coming home again late in the night.

Sesshoumaru smirked, and I knew the answer to that question. I burrowed myself deeper in his borrowed jacket. Fuck. While I did not mind when he woke me up in the wee hours to make love to me, something told me this training session would not be as enjoyable.

I spared one glance to Sasaki's corpse and a shiver ran through me. No matter what I would master my powers, and learn how to defend myself. It was high time I learned how to stand on my own to feet.

* * *

So waking up at five in the morning was a bitch. After last night's excitement, Sesshoumaru and I had crawled into bed. Contrary to our usual routine we had not made love. As soon as we hit the mattress, Sesshoumaru opened his arms wide, allowing me to snuggle with him. I had happily slumbered in his arms, which was quite a treat. After what had happened with Sasaki, he had probably correctly guessed that I needed some comfort. Despite his stubbornness he could be quite a thoughtful sweetheart.

It was with a jolt of surprise and a pounding heart that I woke up. To my surprise Sesshoumaru the control freak had set up an alarm at 4:45am! I shut off the damn alarm, turned on my side lamp and looked around the room. As usual I had woken up to a dark room, and an absent lover. Instead what I had found set up on the bed next to me was a fetching magenta and white striped kimono in my size. How the hell Sesshoumaru had managed to arrange this on such short notice, I had no idea. Guess it paid to be filthy rich. I quickly put on the outfit, which matched my fan perfectly, and went in search of my teacher. I could guess where Sesshoumaru was, and so headed straight for the training room adjacent to the mansion. As I stepped into the garden, I shivered. The weather was cold and the ground pure white; it had snowed all night. I opened the sliding door, and was greeted with quite a sight.

Sesshoumaru was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the tatami mats, his eyes closed and his sword resting on his lap. I saw he too was dressed in a snow-white hakama and kosode with red accents. Very handsome. If we were not here for an important purpose, I would have tackled him, and had my way with him.

"You are late." He informed me as he got to his feet.

I chose to ignore his comment. It was way too early for us to get into it.

"Should I warm up by running laps, or something?"

"You need to get a better handle on your fan. Send wind blades my way." He stated, completely not paying attention to my question. I guess he was in real asshole sensei mode. I'd need quite a bit of patience to deal with this before I had had my morning coffee. Well I was the one who had asked to train, so I had no choice but to suck it up and get to work.

I flicked my fan opened, and unleashed a blade. I had intended to do as Sesshoumaru asked and send it his way, but chickened out at the last second. I knew he was strong, but I was still afraid of accidentally hurting him. So instead of heading towards him, the blade went crashing against the wall, leaving a small mark behind.

"Kagura. Attack me. Unlike Hakudoushi I can dodge."

Damn, it was as if he knew I was afraid of hurting him as I had accidentally done with my brother. I repaid his awful joke with a gust of wind courtesy of my fan. I had used the smallest of wrist motion, but that had resulted in a wind strong enough to send his hair flying all around him. The strength of my fan still surprised me. Hum I guess the perks of being married to an arms dealer. I idly wondered if he would ever offer me a piece of art, I could use some nice spoils from his other 'businesses'.

"This was your idea, but if you are not willing to take this seriously, then we can just go back to bed." To prove he meant what he said, he placed his sword back in the sheath at his waist.

"Wait, okay." I raised my fan again, and this time sent a wind blade straight towards him.

To my shock, he did not even bother taking out his sword, and instead easily batted my attack away with the back of his bare hand. Damn he was strong.

"As long as you fear making use of your inner demon, you won't make use of your fan's full potential, and you will remain weakened."

I could tell he would once again breach the topic of me needing to get attuned to my inner youkai. The mere thought of it terrified me.

"You are still giving credence to the ridiculous notions Naraku put in your head."

"I can't just push away something I've been told my entire life."

Sesshoumaru pondered my words for a few seconds. "Perhaps, it would help if I did a demonstration."

"You want to show me your demon form?" I hoped I had managed not to let my fear come though in my voice. Despite myself my eyes flicked to the nearest exit.

"You have nothing to worry about, I swear it."

I pushed down my fears, and finally nodded my assent.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and in a matter of seconds his eyes turned blood red, and his face elongated. I blinked a few times, and instead of the beloved form of my lover, I had a gigantic white dog standing in front of me. That was a terrifying sight. This thing did not look anything like my lover. Since he did not pounce on me, or skewer me with his gigantic canines, I guessed I was okay. I tentatively approached his humongous form, and he lowered his head towards me. I tapped his neck, marveling at the silky softness of his white hair. It felt even softer than his usual silver tresses. Before I caught myself, I gave one of his ears a good scratch. He seemed to send me an encouraging smile in return, which was odd. Could dogs even smile? My hand roamed all over his face, and not once did he open his great jaw. He probably knew that would scare the hell out of me. The more I became acquainted with this form of Sesshoumaru, the more I began to trust what he had said. He truly mastered that half of himself. I could not quite say why, but I could tell that the Sesshoumaru I knew and loved was in there somewhere under that huge hairy body and behind the blood red eyes.

"Good doggie." I scratched under his jaw. "Can I ride you?"

He might not be able to speak in this form, but he was more than able to let me know how he felt as evidenced in the sharp glare his red eyes sent me.

"Why not, you let me do it yesterday morning in bed." My quip earned me a shove by his snout. The small, unexpected action made me fall flat on my butt. The silliness of it all made it so I could not stop laughing. It felt good to just have stupid fun like this. It had been too long since I had had such a laugh.

I got back up, and righted my kimono.

Sesshoumaru turned back into his usual form in just seconds. I was surprised to find I was disappointed he had not let me play longer with his other form. To think that I had been terrified of his full-blown youkai form?! How foolish I had been.

"One day you too will tame your youkai and make it do as you want." He commented before rearranging the already perfect folds of his clothing.

"I want to try using my youkai side."

Before I lost my nerve, I closed my eyes, and opened myself up to my other half. For as long as I remembered I had kept that part of me tampered and pushed down, but for the first time, I broke the chains restraining my youkai self, and opened myself up to it. I immediately felt a pull in the air surrounding me. A force rushed into me so quickly it cut off my breath. It was as if I had gotten slapped with the air surrounding me. I clenched my fan in my hand, and felt the wind gather around it.

I could hear a small voice whispering in my head, telling me to trust it, and let it guide me. Before I realized what I was doing, I had raised my fan and unleashed a great wind blade, which headed straight for Sesshoumaru. Thankfully he had been ready for it. This time, he had had to use his whip to parry my attack. This had been the strongest wind blade I had ever produced before.

"Is that all you have?"

Sesshoumaru's scornful tone annoyed me. I had not even had the time to savor getting to use such a powerful attack.

I grit my teeth, and sent another strong wind blade his way. He slashed it in two with his whip once again. Damn him!

"Maybe I should take back the fan. I realize now it is wasted on you."

I knew he was saying purposefully hurtful things to enrage me and force me to use even more strength. I got it, my dance teacher as a kid had also ascribed to the tough love teaching method, but Sesshoumaru's words cut me. That fan was the first gift he had ever given me. The one thing that first proved to me he had developed feelings for me. He had after all used his own youki to lend my weapon more strength. How dare he speak trivially about such a precious gift?! That pissed the hell out of me. I wanted to hurt him now as much as he had hurt me with his words.

"The only way you're getting this fan is out of my cold dead hands you asshole!" I rose my fan in front of my face, and sent my next attack. Instead of a blade, it was a huge freaking tornado that rushed at Sesshoumaru. I surprised myself with the intensity of the attack.

He had to use his sword to parry the tornado, but the clash of youki energy generated by his weapon coming in contact with my attack made him stagger back. The youki blew his hair away from his face, shredded his shirt, and caused a cut across his chest. I could even see a thin line of blood trickling down the pale skin of his torso.

This sight of his injury snapped me out of it. I was mortified to see I had hurt the man I loved.

"Sesshoumaru! I am so sorr…"

"Do not apologize." He walked up to me. I was surprised to see a smile on his face. Should he not be upset that I had injured him? Well I was upset, and I was also mad that I had ruined such a beautiful garment. There would be no salvaging his white kosode. Not only was it hanging in tatters on his frame now, but the pure white was stained with blood.

"Kagura, you did well. You need to learn how to better canalize your powers, but this was a good first try. Next time you are set upon by fools like that fire demon, you will be able to defend yourself. These people are out to get you. Do not hesitate to attack them in return. Do not be afraid to cause them harm. It can come down to either you or them ending up dead, so hesitating is out of the question."

I understood now what he had been up to yesterday night. He had purposely let me lead the attack against Sasaki, hiding behind a bullshit jealousy excuse when in truth he had only wanted to test me by giving me a chance to deal with the threat on my own. He had never seen me fight in truth and probably wanted to have a look at my abilities. He had feigned being mad all along, that's why he had stepped in the second Sasaki had hurt me. Sesshoumaru must have been disappointed by my weak offense. I wondered then if I had not asked him to train me if he would have suggested it himself.

"I think that is enough for today. We do not want to overdo it." He put away his sword.

I nodded, suddenly unable to form words. The burning adrenaline pumping in my blood earlier was now gone. To my surprise, making use of my youkai side for the first time had brought me quite a high, and I noticed then that my entire body was wracked with shivers. I felt hyper energized, exhilarated and dizzy. I was now breathing hard due to exertion...but not only. The small slivers of skin I could spy through the tatters of Sesshoumaru's shirt called to me. He used a shred from his kosode to wipe away the bloody cut I had caused him, my eyes followed the movement intently.

"The sight of my blood turns you on?" He asked on a mocking tone of voice. I tried to deny it, but I was mortified to see that it was true.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, totally unfazed by this realization. "It is a perfectly normal reaction. Our youkai nature is to blame."

To my surprise, he grabbed me by the waist, and forced my face closer to his. Before I realized it, we were making out. Our usually tender kisses were now brutal. Equal part lips, tongues and fangs. I faintly tasted blood, his or mine, I could not tell, so lost was I in the passion. My kimono was now gaping open at the neck, giving him access to my covered breasts. His clever fingers pinched and twisted my nipples through the fabric of my bra just the way I loved it. In a matter of seconds, he pushed me down to the ground, and lay down on top of me to settle between my bent legs. I could not wait to tear off his bothersome hakama so that he could plunge deep inside me.

There must have been something to what Sesshoumaru had said. Now that I was more in tune with my demon nature, all my inhibitions seemed to have gone out the door. Before I could prevent myself, I bit his lower lip, hard, and drew blood. He broke our kiss, and stared down in my eyes. Maybe I had let myself get too carried away, and had taken things too far. As an apology, I took his lower lip between my own, and gently sucked on it, hoping to literally kiss is better. Fuck! That only caused more blood to flow from the offended flesh. To my surprise the growl escaping his throat was not one of displeasure, quite the contrary. In fact, he pushed his lip away from my mouth only long enough to swoop down, and kiss me with even more intensity.

Once we finally broke apart for a much-needed breather, he grabbed me by the hips and slammed me impossibly closer to his body. I ground my lower half against his growing length. I was aching and was craving him. In the weeks we had spent together, I had become well versed in his love games, and I knew he was prolonging our torture so we would have more pleasure later. Soon enough I hoped he would lift up my layered kimono, get rid of my underwear, lower his hakama and plunge deep into me. He ran hard his length along my core, earning a keen moan from me. His slow torture was killing me. Enough was enough. I did not want to wait. Actually, I could not wait. I wanted him so badly. My whole body trembled just at the thought of it. I wrapped my thighs more tightly around his waist, hoping he would get the message. I needed him now! As if he had read my mind, Sesshoumaru finally reached for the tie of my sash, and gently started undoing it. Sometimes I hated his slow careful approach to lovemaking. I wished he would just tear the damn fabric, and unveil my body to him. A roaring inferno was burning inside me, making my blood boil. I knew the only thing to calm this madness was a hard fast pounding from the youkai currently lying on top of me.

I almost wept in relief when he reached the final tie of my kimono. We were finally going to make it to the main event!

An unexpected sound brought us both to a compete stop. My heart skipped a beat when the door of the training room was thrown opened. How careless of us, we had been too busy rolling on the tatami mats to hear the approaching steps.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The intruder stopped dead in their tracks. Sesshoumaru and I froze. I was glad we were mostly clothed, and selfishly even gladder Sesshoumaru was lying on top of me, his much larger form hiding mine, so that only my bared legs wrapped around his waist were visible. I buried my flushed face in the crook of his neck, conveniently using his long flowing hair to hide my face, and kept my eyes tightly shut. Maybe if I tried to hide, I could pretend this never happened. How mortifying to be caught rolling on the floor like two horny teenagers… especially by _her_ of all people.

"Was there something you wanted?" I could not believe how calmly Sesshoumaru had asked that. I was too embarrassed to form words, let alone a complete coherent sentence. I don't think I'd be able to look her in the eyes for a long time. If only I could magically disappear, or fly out of there.

Despite my better judgment, I stole a quick peek from under Sesshoumaru's protection. Well, guess I was not the only uncomfortable one after all.

Poor Rin had also turned beet red, and slack jawed. It wasn't everyday one walked in on one's father having sex… or rather about to have sex. I don't know what I would have done if I had ever come upon Naraku in such a situation… I probably would have stabbed my eyes.

"It can wait… I …" Rin ran out of there as if a pack of rabid wolves were after her. Not that I could blame her. I wish the ground could swallow me right about now.

Despite us being alone now, the mood was gone. Sesshoumaru lifted himself off of me, and I got back to my feet. I tightly wrapped my kimono around me, and tied my sash as tightly as possible.

"I hope Rin won't speak a word, or the whole house will know soon. Then that pervert won't ever leave me alone!" I could just imagine the cringe worthy jokes Miroku would make about this situation. Ugh!

"Has Miroku been bothering you?" Was that a note of jealousy I sensed in Sesshoumaru's voice? Oh goody!

"He acts like an annoying older sibling, and loves making fun of me. No real harm done." I quickly corrected. I had no wish to see the idiot suffer the same fate as Sasaki. "We should probably be responsible adults, go talk to Rin, and explain things to her." I quickly changed the topic.

Sesshoumaru used remaining parts of his torn shirt to wipe the last of the blood off his chest. I was glad to see he was fully healed, and the cut I had caused had already closed. Thank goodness!

"Indeed. _You_ go deal with it."

"What, why _me_?" I exclaimed in shock.

"You're a woman, and I have a meeting to get to." He paused to press a long lingering kiss on my lips. "We will finish our earlier… conversation when I get home tonight. Our next training session will be tomorrow at five."

With that last statement he left the training room, and probably went up to our room to get ready. Only he would schedule a meeting for early morning on a Saturday.

A part of me was enraged he would let me deal with this. I was woefully unequipped for dealing with such a situation. I almost called out after him to tell him to ask Kagome to do it instead as she being a young human woman, and Rin's legal aunt, she might be a better option, but I stopped myself. The magnitude of Sesshoumaru's request just dawned on me. What he asked me to do was quite maternal. How else to qualify asking me to give his only daughter the talk on the birds and the bees?! Damn, the man had really come to trust me. I smiled to myself, hoping I would not disappoint his faith in me. Taking about sex to a teenager, how hard could it be?

* * *

After taking a comforting shower, and changing into my regular clothes, I went in search of Rin. I was not surprised to find her in my old bedroom, which had temporarily been turned into our sewing room. Rin and I had spent quite some time locked in here as we worked on making her Aunt Kagome a new wardrobe. The young human was sitting on an armchair by the window, a piece of black fabric in her lap.

I almost turned around and ran away. This felt awkward. I did not know if I was the best at hand to tell her about this. I had been a virgin until only a few weeks ago. Too bad this was not a school day, and Rin would be home. Having to prepare an after school special would have given me time to do some research online, and come up with a battle plan. Sadly, I now had to put my big girl panties on, and tackle the task ahead as distasteful as it might be. I decided a frontal attack would be too awkward, so I decided to use the pretense of needing to work on the dress for Kagome's mother. A project Rin and I had started on a few days before.

"Hi Rin. Isn't it a bit early to get to work? It could have waited after breakfast." I said on as casual a tone as I could.

"I needed a distraction." She stated. Okay, seemed like she was willing to face things head on. I was the adult here, I should be able to do the same! "I am sorry I… interrupted you, I should have knocked or something, but I wasn't expecting to see Sesshoumaru-sama in the middle of… Well, I just wanted to tell Sesshoumaru-sama it had snowed. We usually plan a snowball fight once it starts snowing. It's Shippou and Uncle Inuyasha against Sesshoumaru-sama and me. The snow came early this year… I usually get to pick the date for our competition, and I got so excited about it that I just came barging in."

Snowball fight? That sounded fun. This was a new side of Sesshoumaru I was discovering, and I liked it. I knew he cared about his family, and especially about his adopted human daughter. Despite the formality of the way they spoke to each other, it was plain to see they cared for one another. Well she had given me the perfect cue, and I had to use it.

"Rin, about what you saw earlier between your father and me…"

"Aunt Kagome gave me _the talk_ when I first got my period three years ago." The teenager said, as she looked straight down at the fabric laid out on her lap, her cheeks flaming red. "Plus we get sex education classes in school, and with the internet…"

"Oh, right." I chuckled nervously, my own cheeks bright red. This was a whole lot more awkward than I had thought it would be. "Well know that you can always come talk to me... If you ever have any questions, or worried about any topic. My door is always opened."

"I'm just happy for you and Sesshoumaru-sama, and I hope I get to have a younger sibling soon too. Preferably a boy, then he wouldn't try to steal my clothes and makeup." She picked up the black fabric, and handed it to me. "So, anyways, you said you'd show me how to put on lace."

Thank goodness one of us behaved like a mature adult. I decided to conveniently ignore Rin's comment about a younger brother, no need to complicate things beyond how they were right now. Better to keep our hands occupied, so our minds would not be busy spinning fantasies.

"Sure thing, let's get to work!"

My phone buzzed in my pocket, indicated I had received a text message. I looked at the screen, and almost choked.

 _ **"Come see me, now!"**_

My heart skipped a beat at seeing another summon from Naraku. After the stunt he had pulled the night before in front of the Council, I feared about what he planned next. I was just hoping he would not see fit to punish me for the death of Sasaki. Either way, him calling me over…that did not sound good.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N:** Things heated up in this chapter, and are about to get hotter still. What could Naraku be up to? Let's find out in the next chapter named **Unconceivable**.


	15. Unconceivable

_**Part 15: Unconceivable**_

A/N: Once again so sorry for the late update. Work has been keeping me too busy these days. I had promised myself to post before Friday the 13th, so I am glad I managed to make my deadline!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Reesexxoo**

 **Nihao-tiger**

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Zophtoko (x3)**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

I had taken advantage of the fact that Sesshoumaru had left for his meeting to sneak out of the house. Considering the previous evening's disastrous sorry excuse of a Council, I knew that if I told Miroku or Inuyasha I would go meet with Naraku, they would freak out, and do all they could to prevent me from doing so, or at least stall for time until Sesshoumaru made it home, so he could be the one preventing me from leaving. What they did not realize was how high the stakes were for me. If I decided to just not show up, my dear old dad would be liable to hurt mom, just in retaliation.

Naraku had called me over to one of his favorite places on earth: his strip club. Thank goodness it was early on Saturday, so the place was empty of customers. Unfortunately the clean-up crew had not been by yet, and yesterday night's many activities were still visible all over the place. I wrinkled my nose as I stepped over a puddle of vomit and glitter. I quickly headed over to Naraku's office. I intended to be out of there as quickly as possible.

"Enter!" I heard him yell before I had even knocked on the door. He and his stupid spider senses.

I did as he asked, and reluctantly walked into his private office.

"What a bad daughter you are. Could you not have brought me some breakfast?" He leaned back in his chair. I could tell from where I stood that he had spent the night at his club, and had once again made use of one or more of his girls. He reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume, and his shirt was wide opened at the collar. I could see a nasty looking hickey on his neck, probably one of his newer girls sadly trying to mark her territory.

"Good morning to you too." I wisely decided to ignore his stupid words. We both knew he would not accept food from me. It would probably be poisoned or full of my spit after all. "I came as you asked." I pretended to be nonplussed, and nonchalantly sat on one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Have you heard from your friend Sasaki? He has been missing since yesterday's _insightful_ meeting."

Naraku's casual tone of voice let me know he knew exactly what had happened to his goon. That's when it hit me. The performance and lying about me being pregnant during the Council Meeting had not been just for the benefit of Kouga and Menoumaru, but also for Sasaki. I would be willing to bet everything I owned that my father had whispered poisonous words in the ear of the fire demon in the hopes of pushing him over the edge, and make him come after Sesshoumaru in a stupid effort to win my favor. Naraku probably knew of the man's infatuation with me. The guilt and sadness I had pushed as deep down inside me as possible, was coming back with a vengeance. If only I had not used Sasaki to try to get some favors, then his fixation on me would not have happened, and he would still be alive.

Despite my boiling anger, I kept my temper in check, and did my best to channel my inner Icy Lord Sesshoumaru face. The twitching of Naraku's eye let me know he hated my lack of reaction. He probably had relished the thought of seeing me get mad or distraught over what he had done. No way would I give him the satisfaction.

"You know you don't have to hide any secrets from me." Naraku sent me a disgusting smirk. "In fact, you can't. I always find out everything I want to. For example I know our mutual friend went to visit you… and he met a most… _unfortunate_ end at the hands of your beloved dog. You know I could have your Sesshoumaru-sama tried in front of the other Lords for that. I could demand justice for the death of one of my men."

I clenched my jaw hard. I wanted to fling in his face that he was the one to have broken the truce by having one of his underlings attack Sesshoumaru's home, but I kept quiet. It would not do to confirm that the Lord of the West had indeed killed one of Naraku's men. Dear old dad would probably manage to spin it in his advantage. My lover already had enough trouble as it was with the other Lords.

Naraku did not seem to like my silence, but it looked like I was not the only one to have learned about self-control. Instead of spearing me with a tentacle, or punch me in the face, he expressed his displeasure with a hateful look. Maybe I would be able to escape this encounter without bruises all over my body.

"Well then Kagura, answer me this. Despite being kept busy by fucking your beloved Sesshoumaru-sama on a nightly basis, have you managed to learn anything useful?"

I gulped. Naraku only used such crass vocabulary when he was pissed. He usually relied on his beautiful face and pretend good manners to con people. I knew I needed to compose myself. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me react, and I would make sure to only give him just enough information to be satisfied while not betraying my friends.

"You have no reason to be upset. I did as you asked. I questioned Kagome, and pretended to be interested in her family history. I even went to the shrine." So far, so good. This part I had rehearsed enough, so I knew what to say and how to say it.

"Did you find out anything of use?" He was back to using his sickly sweet tone. Good. That meant I was still in good shape.

"From what I found out, the Shikon Jewel is just some fairy tale the Higurashis came up with to drum up visits to their shrine and sell souvenirs. I don't think it's real." Naraku's eye twitched in annoyance, and I feared then that I had said the wrong thing.

"I did not ask you to think." He slammed his fist down on the table, causing the wood to splinter. Guess I should be glad he had not sent his hand flying towards my face as he usually did.

"How disappointing. My sweet dear daughter, it seems you are not disposed to assist me after all. No matter, I will just have to get the information out of the miko as I wished. Too bad your brother isn't here anymore. He would have _loved_ to be the one to question her. Oh the way he could have made her sing. I would have loved seeing him chain her in the dungeon."

My breath stopped. I remembered then when at thirteen I had stumbled upon the results of one of father's dungeon interrogation sessions. I had gone snooping where I should never have, and had accidentally seen some of his goons dragging pieces of a bloody disfigured corpse, leaving a crimson line on the floor in their wake. To this day, every time I walked down that corridor, I still saw that revolting bloody trail they had left behind. Thinking of kind, beautiful Kagome suffering such a fate made bile rise in my throat. Kagome, the fun, sweet young woman who was giving me the opportunity to explore my passion for fashion. Kagome my friend who had given the nudge in the right direction to start things up between Sesshoumaru and I. I felt sick just thinking of her being tied in my father's dungeon, left at his cruel mercy. I could just imagine from the eager sound of his voice, how much pleasure he would take out of beating, cutting up and torturing her. No. I would do everything in my power to prevent that.

"I would start slow, strip off tiny pieces of her skin to reveal what is under the porcelain façade. I do remember how much you _loved it_ when I would tie you to a table and flog the skin off your back. Too bad unlike you she isn't youkai. I would have been able to rely on her fast healing to make our fun time last longer; just like that time I kept you for three days. I remember how I watched your skin slowly grow back, only for me to shred it off your back all over again. You bled so much that the crimson marks are still there, despite how many times I had the floor cleaned." He licked his lip in a mix of fond remembrance and pure anticipation.

I remembered all too well the three days in hell he had put me through. It was after he had skinned my back with a whip more times that I cared to remember, that he had branded me with a hot iron. Once he had left that disgusting spider-shaped burn on my back, he had used a corrupt monk to bing me with ofudas, making sure I would not heal properly, and would forever bear his mark on my flesh. For months following that trip to his dungeon, I had nightmares about the torture he had inflicted upon me. I would spring awake in the middle of the night, my back hurting as if someone had poured liquid fire on my skin. That punishment had been in order to teach me a lesson, and remind me who I belonged to. It took me almost a year to dare defy Naraku once again. He had almost broken me that time. It had only been my unwavering desire to rescue mom and get out of his clutches that had conferred me the strength to stand up and fight once again.

I knew his threat towards Kagome was not spoken idly. I knew all too well the amount of pain Naraku could inflict on someone. The kind of agony that would make most people break and tell him whatever he wanted to know. I had barely managed to resist the few sessions, and had almost lost my life more than once as when he had left me in Hakudoushi and Zankoku's hands. May both of them burn in hell.

During these torture sessions, the only thing to have kept me grounded was the thought of mom and me running away from that life and from Naraku. This had kept me strong, and had prevented my mind from breaking. But would Kagome be able to resist? She who had come from a loving family and had led a sheltered life away from death, destruction and pain? The mere thought of her being subjected to such torture made me sick.

"Hum, the things I cannot wait to do to her. I recently purchased some new toys. I would love to use them on her. Once I am done, and I have wrung every bit of information I can from her, I will dump her on the front steps of her husband's home. Broken, disfigured, torn apart and lying in a pool of her own blood. Wonderful."

I breathed from my mouth, pushing the sick image he had painted was so clear in my mind. I could see Kagome's brown cloudy sightless eyes staring into nothingness. I could see her corpse on the front steps of the mansion. I could almost feel the pain inflicted on her broken body. I could almost smell the metallic scent of Kagome's blood. I would not let him do it!

"No! You would be wasting your time. She does not know anything. Her grandfather told me he would never give any information on the Shikon Jewel to her or her brother." I quickly blurted out. I gasped then, realizing all too late that by trying to save my friend I had just damned her grandfather.

Naraku lunged at me from across the table, and grabbed my hair bun. Painfully bringing me close to his face. I braced my hands on his desk, trying and failing to get away from him.

"You lying bitch." He growled hatefully in my ear. Twisting my hair in his fist. " So you did find out something. The old man is the one who has the jewel!"

I had always known Naraku to be insane but the fire in his eyes confirmed him to be truly unhinged. He slammed my head down on his desk. This hurt like hell, and would leave one hell of a bruise, but I was glad no bones were broken. Thankfully I had lowered my head into it, so my forehead had taken the brunt of the collision, not my nose. I had quite a bit of practice with the best way to react to such attacks. Guess I would just have to use my bangs to keep my injury hidden. Hopefully it would have faded by the time I saw Sesshoumaru next. I did not care to worry my lover. I was sure to get one hell of a lecture for coming here alone, but coming back home hurt would only give him more fodder. I took the opportunity of Naraku slightly relaxing his grip on me to slither away from him. I took a few steps back, putting some space in between us. Sadly, I could not hightail it out of there as I would have liked.

"He doesn't have the jewel." I protested. I gently massaged my forehead. Good thing I had not gotten a haircut in a while, and my bangs were quite long. "I swear all the old man has are stories. He said the secret died with the Moru family."

"Lies!" Naraku spat. I knew then that if I had still been within arm's reach he would have hit me again. Of course he could just use a tentacle to do the job, but for now he seemed glad to leave me as is. "If that was the case, your mother would have told me a long time ago. She's not like you. She's so easy to bend and break."

This statement sadly confirmed my earlier fears that Naraku had seduced mom and then destroyed her all because of a ploy to get to the Shikon Jewel. Once again I felt sick to my stomach. I was at such a loss for words I could not even speak. Little did I know his next words would turn my blood to ice.

"If only you were as biddable as your mother… Too bad you got your defiance from your father."

"What did you just say?" I whispered in shock. Sadly I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going, and I hated it, even if it was something I was dying to know. "What do you know of my father?"

Naraku chuckled, and from the evil glint in his eyes, I knew the truth.

"Did you have anything to do with my father's death?" I whispered barely above a whisper.

"Oh, but I am your father my dear." He sent me a condescending grin.

"Don't fuck with me Naraku, you know what I mean. Did you murder my biological dad?!" I usually made it a point not to yell at him, but this time he had gone too far. A part of me feared knowing the truth, but a larger part of me wanted this suspicion to finally be confirmed once and for all.

"He died in a car accident, didn't he?" He mused aloud, his revolting grin widening. "Of course accidents can be helped along. That stupid fool did not go down easy. Things got messy, and I had to get creative, so a car accident was the way to go. How else could one explain broken bones all over a corpse, and a severed head?!"

I suddenly felt light headed.

"You killed my father." I chocked back a sob.

"Yes, I needed him out of the way, so I could get to your mom. Too bad the stupid cow did not have useful information to give me, so I of course had to find a way to get her out of the way. I almost had her and her useless brat killed, but I realized a young beautiful girl like you could always be _useful_ … and what better way to get you to do my bidding then keeping your mother under my thumb?"

"You killed my father..." I repeated, still shell-shocked. "You murdered him so you could seduce mom and get information on the Shikon jewel?!"

"Yes, I killed the spineless fool. He died begging me to let him live for his family. He told me all about his little girl, and how he wanted to be able to see her grow up. I did promise him then that I would watch over his baby girl." Naraku chuckled in clear amusement. "How he would hate to hear his dear little girl call the man who chopped his head off 'father'."

I realized then that this perverse thought was the reason why Naraku insisted I called him father. What a twisted fuck. I felt sick to my stomach, but did my best to stop myself from hurling at his feet. Never had I felt angrier in my life. The rage inside me made my blood boil.

"I will see you dead for this Naraku. I will kill you with my own fucking bare hands." Never had I dared to be this honest about how I felt about him, but he had pushed me to my limit.

"You look simply beautiful when you are angry. That's the fiery daughter I always wanted. You and I would have worked fantastically together… if only I could trust you, and if only you weren't Sesshoumaru's whore."

Naraku rounded his desk to stand in front of me. He tried to grab my arm, but I slapped it away. He growled and reached for me. Years of practice had taught me well. I expected his action, and raised my hand to protect myself from his incoming blow. My movement caused a strong gust of wind to materialize as a protective shield that sent him sprawling to the ground, flat on his ass. I don't know of the two of us who was the most shocked.

No matter, I took advantage of the distraction to run the hell away from there. I was so angry I would not put it past me to hurt the bastard in an irrevocable way. This was not the way to solve any of my many issues. Time for me to get smart, and figure out how to protect all the people I loved.

* * *

I rushed home. I already regretted getting into it with Naraku. For years I had practiced self- discipline, and learned how to bite my tongue. I wondered if my lack of self-control and the mysterious gust of protective wind happened just because I had started training with Sesshoumaru and felt stronger. In any case, Naraku was sure to retaliate in some kind of way, and I knew he would hit me where he would be able to hurt me the most: Mom.

As soon as I reached Sesshoumaru's mansion, I jumped off my feather, and shrunk it before tucking it back in my bun. I ran up the few steps leading to the front door, and was not surprised to see the snow had been shoveled away, and the damage caused by Sasaki's attack from only a few hours ago had been repaired. No more singed marks on the stairs or the wall; Sesshoumaru's clean up crew had done an excellent job.

I pushed the front door opened, and was secretly glad not to see anyone loitering in the hallway. I was in no mood for socializing. I had a bad feeling. Naraku was bound to be livid after I had humiliated him by knocking him down, and running away without telling him what he wanted to find out. During my flight home, one thought had crystallized in my mind: something bad was about to happen. I needed to see Sesshoumaru, and I could only hope that he had come home from whatever meeting he had left bright and early to go carry out.

I rushed down the corridor, and pushed opened the door of Sesshoumaru's office. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him sitting at his desk, his eyes glued on the glowing screen of his laptop.

"Rin told me you left to run an errand. You just missed the children. Kagome took them shopping for some winter clothes…"

He cut himself mid-sentence, probably surprised by how upset I looked.

"We need to get mom out of the clinic… now!" I did not bother explaining my thinking nor relating what had happened with Naraku earlier.

"What is this about Kagura? She is safe, I have people watching over her…"

I let out a frustrated groan before speaking up again. "I understand that you don't want to bring her here, to your home, but you must have safe houses somewhere around town?... We could keep her there while we deal with Naraku. I know we could do it." I tried to push down my hysteria as I did not want him to think I was overreacting. "Please!" I begged him.

Sesshoumaru, a deep frown between his brows stood up and walked up to me. He placed comforting hands on my shoulders. "You have no reason to worry, we are looking after her, and my people know to report straight to me should anything happen to her. Naraku's ridiculous behavior of the previous evening showed to me that he is getting desperate; it means we are getting closer. Just hold on and stay strong for a little bit longer. He wants us to panic and make mistakes, but we must not fall for it."

I trusted Sesshoumaru, but still I was worried. "You don't get it. Naraku summoned me, and we argued. He is angry and he knows about Sasaki. He threatened to hurt both you and mom, and since he can't get to you, he will get to her."

"You went to see him again? Alone." The way Sesshoumaru ground his jaw; I could tell he was truly upset. I could guess he was mad about me going to see Naraku as he had not even reacted to the idea of my father threatening him.

"I had no choice, and I regret I ever did. Naraku told me all about how he murdered my biological father, and how he would have no qualms about doing the same to mom."

Sesshoumaru's gaze softened. "I understand this was upsetting news, but you should not let it get to you. I swore to you we would keep your mother safe, and we would rescue her. I intend to keep my promise."

"What if he's out there right now, hurting her…"

"This Sesshoumaru would have heard about it." He cut me off.

Something then occurred to me. "If you don't want to take her out of there, at least, let me go see her." Ever since Sesshoumaru had managed to sneak me into the clinic to see mom, I had been aching to do so again, but my lover refused. He had deemed it not safe. Back then I had agreed with him as the last thing I wanted was to be caught by Naraku. It had been a miracle that he had not found out about my visit. "That's the only way I will be sure she is okay."

He seemed to mull over my proposition for a long time, and finally nodded, bringing me immense relief. Not only would I be able to make sure mom was safe, but I had another goal. After Naraku's many revelations, I needed to see clear, and for that I needed answers, and there was only one person that would be able to give those to me.

"Fine. I will have Miroku make the arrangements."

For the first time in hours, a smile stretched my lips. "Thank you." I rose up to kiss his lips. "I will go get ready." With these last words, I ran upstairs. I wanted to wash all trace of Naraku off me before I went to see mom.

* * *

"You came to see Mrs. Onigumo you said, right?" The young nurse asked as he carefully peered at the documents I had handed to him. "My boss did not tell us we were going to get a visitor from the university. I'm new here… and I don't want to get in trouble if I let you in."

It took all of my self-control not to lash out at the human kid. Instead of sending a wind blade his way for daring to detain me, I put on my brightest smile and pushed up the fake glasses higher on my nose.

"You have no need to worry. It will be a short interview to get additional information to finish up my research." My smile stretched even wider. "I was here a few weeks ago, you can probably check the visitor log."

"Alright." He said, still dubious. "Well her room is down…"

"Thanks I know the way!" I picked up the precious forged documents I had used to once again impersonate Mayumi Sada, a graduate student doing some research, and quickly walked towards my mother's room. My heart pounding, and nervousness coursing through my veins, I opened the door. Considering the threats Naraku had uttered earlier, a part of me was expecting to find my mother beaten, broken, and lying in a pool of her own blood. It was with immense relief that I found her sitting in front of her television, watching her beloved TV game shows.

"Mom." I whispered, still afraid that Naraku might have some men lurking in the shadows.

"My baby." She turned towards me, tears pooling in her crimson eyes. In only a few strides I was by her side, and she wrapped me in a tight hug.

I could not help myself from running my hands all over her body. I needed to make sure she was unhurt.

"You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous… if Naraku finds out we met, he will hurt you." Mom gently pushed herself away from me. I could see she was terrified. Her eyes were opened wide and sweat beaded on her forehead.

"I know. I won't stay long. I was just worried about you, and I wanted to make sure for myself that you were okay."

"Don't worry about me honey, I am fine. How about you? I hope this man of yours has not caused you any harm."

I had no time to argue with mom about my relationship with Sesshoumaru, so I decided to focus on one of the main reasons I decided to come see her in the first place. "I heard from Naraku what he did to dad, and why he married you… how come you never told me any of this… or about the Shikon Jewel."

The look of shock on her face at my announcement caused my heart to twist. This would be a painful conversation to have, but I needed to get her side of the story.

"Did Naraku really murder my father?"

After a long while, my mother finally nodded. I wanted to ask her how long she had known, and how she could have stayed with the monster who had assassinated her husband and the father of her child, but I knew such accusations would be counter-productive at this point. In no way would getting into such an argument help us with getting her out of Naraku's clutches, and free us all from that monster.

"I… I never wanted you to find out about any of this." My mother lowered her gaze. I wondered if it was because of pain or shame. "I never told you, because I don't know much about the Shikon Jewel, and I never wanted you to get hurt. If Naraku had the mere suspicion that you knew anything, he would murder you as he did your real father."

"I wish I knew where that damn jewel was. I would have gladly given it to him, so that he would set us free, and leave us be." Mom ran a hand down the length of my face. "Honey, I am so sorry you had to get embroiled in all of this. If only I had been a better mother, I would have been able to protect you from all this. If only…"

"No mom!" I cut her off. "This isn't on you. This is all Naraku. We will make him pay for all the pain and suffering he inflicted on us all. Soon enough Sesshoumaru and I will get you out of this horrible place; I promise." I pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't like that you're relying on that man, but I can put up with it for now." Despite her words, a deep frown marred her beautiful face. I knew then that it pained her to have to rely on Sesshoumaru, a man who embodied everything she hated.

"Mom, it will soon be over. You just need to stay strong a bit longer." I echoed the words my lover had spoken to me earlier. From the corner of my eye, I glanced at the clock mounted on the wall, and winced. I had planned to only look in on mom, and dash out of there. I had stayed already much too long.

She must have caught my gaze because she gently pushed me towards the door. "Go now honey. Go, before Naraku finds out you were here."

I knew she was right. I could not dare stay longer. Sesshoumaru had also warned me about keeping my visit as short as possible to minimize the possibility of Naraku catching me. It was nonetheless with heavy legs that I headed for the door.

"I love you mom. I will see you soon." I looked over my shoulder, to give her one last reassuring smile.

As I stepped over the threshold of mom's room, a shiver went through me. Even though I had seen with my own eyes that she was okay, I still could not shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

Leaving mom behind had been tough. The idea of her being locked up in that damn clinic made me sick to my stomach, but there was nothing I could do for now. Sesshoumaru had promised me he would help set mom free soon, and I believed him. Patience had never been my strong suit, but I would do my best. As if he could hear my thoughts, Sesshoumaru tightened his arm around me, and brought me closer to his side. A smile formed on my lips. Even in sleep, he still sought me out. He might never tell me he loved me, but it showed in all those little gestures. We were both lying in our bed, snuggled close. After the ugly scene with Naraku this morning and going to that horrid clinic, I could really use some comforting.

As soon as I got home, I had slipped into bed. I had decided to feign feeling a bit sick so I could skip dinner, and not have to see the Tashios. I was in need of a little alone time. When Sesshoumaru had joined me in bed, I pretended to be asleep. He had simply wrapped his arms around me, and gone to sleep. To be honest my swirling thoughts had kept me from finding sleep, but at least being in Sesshoumaru's arms made me feel better. I tried to stay as still as possible so as not to disturb him. At least one of us should be able to get a good night's sleep. Besides it was not often that I got to watch him sleep. He usually made love to me until I fell in a contented heavy slumber, and slipped out of bed early in the morning. Thanks to the sliver of moonlight coming in form the parted curtains, I had just enough light to see all his beautiful features. It still felt surreal to me to have the chance to be close to the man I had loved for so long. Just as I closed my eyes, the door of our bedroom was thrown opened.

In a heartbeat, Sesshoumaru woke up, and crawled over me to stand in front of the door. He was obscuring my view, but considering his relaxed body language, the newcomer was no threat.

"What is the meaning of this?" My lover asked, clearly displeased. All traces of sleep had been wiped away from his voice, and he somehow managed to exude strength and confidence despite being clad in only a pair of boxer shorts.

"The shrine was attacked." Inuyasha barked angrily. "Kagome's grandpa was hurt we're going to the hospital. We need you to watch the kids."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. This was my fault. I had sent Naraku on Gandpa Higurashi's trail by my careless words earlier, and then instead of warning Kagome and her family of the potential threat, I had been more concerned about keeping my own mother safe. I closed my eyes and prayed that my selfishness would not cause the death of the poor man.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Is old man Higurashi okay, what will Kagura do next, and will her mother be the next victim? Let's find out next time! The next chapter will be named **Emergencies**.


	16. Emergencies

_**Part 16: Emergencies**_

A/N: Hello, remember me? A full month without any updates?! I truly apologize for the long wait. Work has been keeping me too busy to write lately. My updating schedule might slow down, but I promise not to leave you guys hanging, and see this story to its end. This chapter will help set things up for the next phase of the story. Slowly and inexorably we are getting close to the end! :D

Happy thanksgiving to all of you who are celebrating it too!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Nihao-tiger**

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Sesshkagufan13**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

 _Leaving mom behind had been tough. The idea of her being locked up in that damn clinic made me sick to my stomach, but there was nothing I could do for now. Sesshoumaru had promised me he would help set mom free soon, and I believed him. Patience had never been my strong suit, but I would do my best. As if he could hear my thoughts, Sesshoumaru tightened his arm around me, and brought me closer to his side. A smile formed on my lips. Even in sleep, he still sought me out. He might never tell me he loved me, but it showed in all those little gestures. We were both lying in our bed, snuggled close. After the ugly scene with Naraku this morning and going to that horrid clinic, I could really use some comforting._

 _As soon as I got home, I had slipped into bed. I had decided to feign feeling a bit sick so I could skip dinner, and not have to see the Tashios. I was in need of a little alone time. When Sesshoumaru had joined me in bed, I pretended to be asleep. He had simply wrapped his arms around me, and gone to sleep. To be honest my swirling thoughts had kept me from finding sleep, but at least being in Sesshoumaru's arms made me feel better. I tried to stay as still as possible so as not to disturb him. At least one of us should be able to get a good night's sleep. Besides it was not often that I got to watch him sleep. He usually made love to me until I fell in a contented heavy slumber, and slipped out of bed early in the morning. Thanks to the sliver of moonlight coming in form the parted curtains, I had just enough light to see all his beautiful features. It still felt surreal to me to have the chance to be close to the man I had loved for so long. Just as I closed my eyes, the door of our bedroom was thrown opened._

 _In a heartbeat, Sesshoumaru woke up, and crawled over me to stand in front of the door. He was obscuring my view, but considering his relaxed body language, the newcomer was no threat._

" _What is the meaning of this?" My lover asked, clearly displeased. All traces of sleep had been wiped away from his voice, and he somehow managed to exude strength and confidence despite being clad in only a pair of boxer shorts._

" _The shrine was attacked." Inuyasha barked angrily. "Kagome's grandpa was hurt we're going to the hospital. We need you to watch the kids."_

 _I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. This was my fault. I had sent Naraku on Gandpa Higurashi's trail by my careless words earlier, and then instead of warning Kagome and her family of the potential threat, I had been more concerned about keeping my own mother safe. I closed my eyes and prayed that my selfishness would not cause the death of the poor man._

"Go, we will take care of things here, and join you later." Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha, and in the first show of brotherly affection I had ever witnessed, he squeezed the shoulder of the younger Tashio.

"Grandpa Higurashi is tough, he will be alright." I joined the two brothers. I had tried my best to hide how truly upset I was. I hoped my words sounded upbeat enough.

Inuyasha simply nodded his head before turning away, and rushing out. I was sure he was going to meet up with Kagome and go to the hospital.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru and I both spoke in unison as soon as the door closed behind Inuyasha.

My lover clenched his fist angrily. "How dare he attack one under this Sesshoumaru's protection?!"

I wondered if the spider hanyou, who since our conversation earlier in the day, I refused to call my father, had gone too far this time around. Maybe that this would be the straw to break the proverbial camel's back? Sesshoumaru had done his best to prevent all out war, but maybe this time he would not be able to hold back anymore.

"It's my fault…" I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling cold in only my lace nightgown.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, silently prompting me to speak further.

"When I went to see Naraku earlier, he asked me about the Shikon Jewel… I accidently let it slip that Kagome and her brother didn't know anything, but that their grandfather might…"

I did not tell my lover about the vivid description of the many horrors Naraku had planned for the Higurashis. The mere thought of it made me sick, so did trying to picture what the psychotic bastard might have done to Kagome's grandfather.

All traces of anger left his face. Sesshoumaru cradled my face in both of his hands, leaning forward to stare right into my eyes. "You have nothing to blame yourself for. Naraku's actions are his own." He let go of my face, all too soon to my liking. "Get dressed, and let's get going."

* * *

We had left Izayoi, Shippou and Rin under the supervision of Sango. She had wanted to come along, but we needed a trustworthy adult able and willing to defend the kids if need be. If Naraku was taking shots as those under Sesshoumaru's protection, who better to protect his charges than a trained youkai exterminator?

Sesshoumaru and I stayed in complete silence as Jaken drove us to the hospital. Despite my lover's reassuring words, I still felt extremely guilty. Until I was sure the old man would be fine, and that Naraku did not pose a threat anymore, I would be feeling terrible.

A quick call to Inuyasha had informed us that Grandpa Higurashi had been taken in for surgery, and that his family was patiently expecting words on his status in the hospital waiting room. That was therefore where we were headed. The fact that we were not stopped or questioned by the hospital staff as we strolled past the reception desk, made me realize that Sesshoumaru was well known around these parts. One of the young nurses even bowed low to him just as he and I got in the elevator. Sometimes it was easy to forget who he was and what he represented. In my eyes he was not the rich and powerful Lord of the West, or the ruthless Killing Perfection, but rather a loving family man and tender lover.

We headed straight for one of the private waiting rooms in the surgical ward.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagura."

Kagome stood up to meet us as soon as we walked though the door, a smile on her lips. I did my best to return her gesture, guilt like a knife in my stomach. Inuyasha acknowledged our presence with a nod in our direction. The hanyou was sitting next to his wife's younger brother, his sword on his lap. I guessed he was ready in case Naraku would dare try anything here. Sesshoumaru had taken his sword and I had my fan ready too. One could never be too careful where Naraku was concerned.

"Thank you for coming. Grandfather is just out of surgery. Apparently it all went well, and we are waiting to hear more… Mama went to get some coffee for us all, so she will be right back. The surgeon should be back with more news any minute too. Come have a seat."

Despite her cherry tone, I could feel her nervousness by the way Kagome was babbling. Considering how much she loved her family, I was sure this must have been tearing her apart.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru, not one to offer reassuring words, focused on getting more information.

"From what the old man said before they took him in to fix his broken foot, he heard some noises in the old well house, and went to investigate." Inuyasha started explaining.

"Grandpa has insomnia, so he spends hours roaming the shrine grounds at night." Souta volunteered. "That was what even encouraged the rumors about the shrine being haunted." A small smile played on the teenager's lips.

"Keh! I told him a million times not to go around looking for things bumping in the dark, but he's a true Higurashi; as stubborn as they come."

"Hey!" Kagome gently punched her husband in the shoulder, showing her displeasure at his teasing words.

The atmosphere in the room was not what I had expected. To my surprise none of them looked panicked. I found that encouraging, maybe the old man truly had not been too badly hurt.

"Did M. Higurashi say anything more?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not really, he just said they were youkai of some sort, but he could not tell the breed."

"Damn." I cursed. If what Souta said was true, then there was only one possible culprit. "I am so sorry. Naraku's hand is clearly all over this."

"Don't worry dear. We agreed to play along, and knew what we were getting into. We knew Naraku would come attack us sooner, or later. This was sooner than we expected, but we were still ready for it." As soon as Kagome's mother entered, she went around the room, distributing cups of coffee to everyone. Sesshoumaru and I both declined drinks, but that did not faze her. "Besides, I believe Grandpa secretly enjoyed it." To emphasize her words, she sent me a warm smile and a wink.

"I think so too." Kagome piped up. "Apparently he played the old senile fool, then when the attackers were distracted, he quickly sent binding ofudas their way."

"Grandpa is so cool. He'll probably get all the women in his senior work out group to sign his cast after he tells them a couple tall tales about how he got injured in the first place." The youngest Higurashi chuckled, clearly amused by the situation.

While I was surprised by how calm the Higurashi clan was despite this nighttime attack, I was relieved. I had come to care about Kagome and her 'eccentric' family, and seeing them turn away from me due to Naraku's actions would have hurt.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah I know." The hanyou did not need to hear more to know what his brother wanted to find out next. "Miroku is already at the shrine taking care of the clean up. I told him to… call if he needs any… backup."

I shivered at that information. I knew that he meant he had sent Miroku and the 'clean-up crew' to get as much information, and kill the culprit. After Sasaki's death just the night before, I was starting to leave quite a freaking long blood trail in my wake. I just hoped no one I loved would be next on the list.

The door of the waiting room was opened, and a team of three garbed in surgical scrubs came in. "Higurashi family, the surgery went well, and your grandfather is in the recovery room."

"Thank goodness!" Kagome's mother exclaimed. "How is he? Was he terribly hurt?"

"He should be back on his own two feet in a matter of weeks, granted he follows our guidelines, and works with one of our physical therapists, he is not a young man after all…"

I could not stop the sigh of relief that just passed my lips. I smiled at the Higurashis, and saw that they too felt the same way. Clearly, despite the levity in their words earlier, they too had been worried.

"Can we go see him?" Kagome asked as soon as the surgeon answered.

"Yes, two of you can go sit with him right now while he wakes up."

"Kags, why don't you and mom go see him, I'll just hang out here with Inuyasha." Souta quickly volunteered.

"Souta, honey why don't you join your sister, I have to go take care of some… administrative things." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"This Sesshoumaru will go handle the bill." He cut in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you don't…" Kagome's mother started to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

"I insist." After a quick bow towards the blushing Mrs. Higurashi, my lover took my hand, and we headed towards the door.

* * *

Ever since Naraku and his goons had sent Grandpa Higurashi to the hospital, sleep tended to evade Sesshoumaru and I. What had me most worried was that a week had gone by since that night, and we had not heard even one word from the spider hanyou. Our frustrations meant we were spending more and more time in the training room. I guessed the prospect of Naraku attacking made Sesshoumaru even more eager to help me get stronger, and it showed in his intense training. In the advent of an attack, I needed to be ready.

To be honest his training regimen was having quite an effect. The more time I spent mastering sending wind blades, and tornadoes, the stronger I felt. I could now summon the wind to do my bidding without even having my fan in hand. It was as if I could communicate with the wind itself now. Sure, to unleash actual attacks, I did need my fan, but at least I could still defend myself without it being nearby. What an amazing feeling it was to realize I was not a pitiful weak youkai as I had been led to believe for most of my life. In fact I had been able to parry Sesshoumaru's offense, and that was saying something. Now that my powers had awakened, he was not going easy on me. I had had to use all my resources to keep up with him.

I had to admit fighting back against him was a great way to evacuate stress, and keep my mind blank. It however left me sore all over, so a good long soak in a bubble bath was always most welcome. Sometimes when he was not too busy, Sesshoumaru would join me, and that proved to be another intense, but quite enjoyable workout of its own.

Sadly, this time around after kicking my butt in the sparring room, my lover had left me alone to my bath. By the time I had been dressed for the day, Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, not a surprising occurrence. The man spent most of the day doing whatever a Lord of the Underworld did. He had mentioned something about having to acquire a special weapon for one of his biggest clients, but honestly my mind had been too clouded by thoughts of Naraku to pay much attention. Sigh. I had to put more effort in being a good supportive partner to him as he was to me. I made a mental note to ask him about it when he would come back tonight.

I was in my former bedroom, putting the finishing touches on Mrs. Higurashi's dress. I hoped that despite the attack on her father in-law she would still decide to go to her high school reunion, so I had done my best to finish her garment in time.

"Rin told me I could find you here."

I looked up, and was surprised to see none other than Sango. While she might not be sending daggers my way anymore, I was still not one of her favorite people, so we did our best to stay well away from each other. I couldn't blame her. Despite her knowing how much I hated the spider hanyou, in her mind I was still an incarnation of the man who had murdered her family and ruined her life. If only she knew how much we had in common. For now Sesshoumaru had been the only one I had told about what Naraku had done to my biological father.

"Miroku has been keeping me informed on everything, and I thought this might help."

While I was not surprised that Sesshoumaru's lawyer had been keeping Sango, the woman he obviously had feelings for, informed on the latest developments, I was surprised she would help me out.

"What is this?" I asked as I took the object she had handed me, and started looking it over.

"A book that has been kept safe by my family for centuries. It contains stories about the Shikon Jewel. Most of it is legends, but you never know."

I had read everything I could put my hands on in regards to the Jewel of Four Souls, but had not been getting any closer to the truth. I was therefore eager to find out anything new I could use. "Thank you, I will take good care of it."

"Now that we are all working together, it's just a matter of time before we take down that monster." Sango smiled at me. "Shippou has his magic class in half an hour, so we better head out soon."

The tajiyah and I stared in each other's eyes, and exchanged nods. I guessed we had reached a new deeper level of mutual understanding.

As soon as she left, I dove into the book determined to find out the missing key. To my surprise, most of it did not make much sense, and some parts were clearly only a bunch of gibberish. At least there were quite a lot of pictures, which helped me make up the missing meaning.

"You finished it, it looks beautiful!" I had been so absorbed by my reading that I had not heard Rin come in. "Kagome's mom will look great in this… what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Obviously." The teenager chuckled. "I meant why are you reading upside down?"

"What?" I looked up from the story of Midoriko, and looked up at Rin. So far the book had been a let down. It simply told a story I had already read several time, albeit with more gory details. Those youkai exterminators sure seemed to like gore.

"Your book. If you turn it the other way, it says something."

I quickly flipped the book over, and to my disappointment, was only confronted with more nonsense. Sure some of the words in that direction did look like words, but still it did not make much sense.

"I don't…"

"Well you have to only read one out of two words. It's like a hidden story within the story. I saw it right away because I like crosswords, and jigsaw puzzles, and other word games, Uncle Inuyasha says it's because my mind is all jumbled all the time, but Sesshoumaru-sama says it's because I'm very intelligent..."

I tuned out Rin's chatter, and focused on what was written in front of me. What I read made my blood go cold.

"Holy shit! Rin you're a genius!"

"Thanks, but Kagura-sama, you shouldn't say bad words…"

My phone going off paused my train of thought. I looked at the caller ID, and was pleased. It was time to get some answers.

* * *

From the moment I had arrived at the shrine, I had done my best to keep a bright smile on my lips. I had helped Kagome do her mother's hair in a sophisticated braid, and even applied some make up to the older woman's face.

"I feel ridiculous going out to have fun with people I have not seen in years while your grandfather is still recovering." Since I had arrived, Mrs. Higurashi had been trying to talk herself out of going, but her daughter was having none of it.

"Mom, you can't chicken out after all the effort Kagura and Rin put in to make you this fabulous dress." Kagome chided as she straightened one more invisible wrinkle on the black lacy dress. If I may say so myself, Mrs. Higurashi did look quite stunning in the black number. If it had been entirely up to me, I would have dressed her up in something more colorful, but already getting her to agree to wear lace had been a battle. Maybe next time she would heed all my advice.

"Don't use me as an excuse to hide." Surprisingly adept with his crutches, Mr. Higurashi slipped into the living room, and sprawled down on the couch. "I can take care of myself, did you not hear I single-handedly took down seven youkai?!"

"Grandpa, they were only three…" Kagome's correction earned her a nasty glare from her grandfather. "But that was one impressive feat!... Anyways, Mom let's get going. We wouldn't want you to be late to your reunion." Before her mother could change her mind, Kagome dragged her out the door, and presumably to her car.

This was the opportunity I had waited for all afternoon.

"I recently came upon some information I would like to share with you…"

Mr. Higurashi ran his hand through his long white beard. "I could tell you had something on your mind, go ahead and spit it out girlie."

I licked my dry lips. I had not shared this new finding with anyone as of yet, not even Sesshoumaru.

"According to a youkai exterminator book I found, the Shikon Jewel is a metaphor… not an actual jewel. In fact it represents the very essence of Midoriko, her blood. While the myths all say she died fighting off youkai, it was only part of the story. None of them mentioned that the reason she fought so hard was to protect what was most previous to her, her unborn child. She fought, she won, and she lived only long enough to birth her daughter. A baby who would grow and have descendants of her own, who I'm guessing are the Higurashis. In thanks for Midoriko's sacrifice, youkai swore her bloodline would be protected by an elemental youkai clan, which I guess to be the Moru family."

I let the old man absorb all this new information, and waited for him to say something, when nothing else came, I decided to push further.

"Based on what I found out, the blood of Midoriko's descendants is the secret, it _is_ the precious jewel. They say it can grant untold powers…"

The old man simply looked at me, and nodded his head absent-mindedly.

"Is there anything you would like to add to this?" I probed further.

"Well, that was a nice fairy tale. Made me nice and sleepy. I guess it's time for my nap." Without one more word, the old man stood up, picked up his crutches, and headed right towards his bedroom. Leaving me behind with more interrogations.

* * *

I had barely gone to sleep when I heard the door of the bedroom open. Despite the quietness of the newcomer, I knew straight away who it was; his cologne gave him away. I felt the bed dip as Sesshoumaru slipped in next to me, but I did not react. He had developed the habit of coming home in the middle of the night, and waking me up with sweet kisses. We had played this game enough times for me to know how it would go, and sure enough, he wasted no time getting to work. He kissed the crook of my neck, and reached through my nightgown to gently caress my breasts, just the way he knew I liked it. I knew where this would lead next. Soon enough he would raise the hem of my nightgown, roll on top or me, and tear away my underwear before plunging deep into me. Usually I responded eagerly to this but not right now, not tonight. I felt a weird tension coursing inside me. I guessed with the Shikon Jewel, Naraku and mom still on my brain the last thing I wanted was to have sex. Now that I thought about it, it had been a few days since I had felt in the mood. This was the longest stretch Sesshoumaru and I had gone without being intimate since we had become lovers. I tried to summon some desire in me, but I just could not. My libido was on zero.

"Not tonight, I'm not in the mood." I gently pushed my sort of husband away.

Despite the darkness of our bedroom, I could see him thanks to the small sliver of moonlight coming in from the parted blinds. Sesshoumaru looked at me with a brow arched in surprise. Ever since I had first tumbled in his bed, never had I turned down his advances. The man was one horny dog, and if it were up to him, we would spend most of our waking hours in bed… Who was I kidding? I felt the same. I usually had no trouble keeping up with him, but not tonight. Right now, the mere thought of making love right this moment repulsed me. From the slight red tint to his eyes, I could tell desire still burned in Sesshoumaru and that worried me a bit. I knew from some of the girls at Naraku's strip club that men usually did not take being sexually denied kindly. Ai, one of the most popular girls had been beaten black and blue by her former boyfriend after she had refused to give him a blow-job. That beating had taken her out of commission for a full week; no man wanted to see a bruised woman strip and dance for him. Naraku had been quite displeased and had the man beaten within an inch of his life in turn for daring to damage his property. Needless to say the prick stayed well away from Ai after that.

To his credit Sesshoumaru did not seem upset nor did he argue my wishes. He simply rose up to press a kiss to my forehead then leaned back to lie down on the bed. He opened up his arms, and I eagerly slipped in his embrace, a small smile on my lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a while. I could tell that while he had closed his eyes, and was seeking sleep, a certain part of his anatomy was all too awake and pressing against my thigh.

"Just ignore it." He growled.

"I guess I could..."

He interrupted me with a sweet kiss to the top of my head. "Go to sleep."

A small smiled played on my lips. Despite all the turmoil inside me, just being in the arms of the man I loved reassured me. Tomorrow I would tell him all about my latest findings, for tonight I just wanted to lie in his embrace.

* * *

"I don't wanna be rude, but I don't have all day. Kagura, just tell us what it is you wanted to say. I promised Kagome I would drive her grandpa to have his cast checked out this morning." Inuyasha finished wolfing down his toast. "Apparently I'm the only one who can make the old man behave."

"While I appreciate your dramatic flair in making us wait before we have this conversation, I do have a meeting in an hour across town…" Miroku added.

"Shut it pervert, what she has to say must be important… I'm guessing it has something to do with the book." Sango pointed to the object in my hands.

I had asked Sesshoumaru, his half-brother, lawyer and bodyguard to stay a while after breakfast so I could tell them about my latest findings. Luckily Kagome had to leave early to meet her mom to take Izayoi to her pediatrician. Considering the forecast was calling for the first major winter storm of the season, the new mother wanted to make sure her baby would be as protected as possible. Of course this was sure to give Kagome the chance to grill her mother about her outing the previous night. I was glad Kagome was not around. I was not sure how to tell her about her family history, or the fact that the blood running through her veins and the ones of her baby was what Naraku was after.

"What is this book?" Sesshoumaru asked, his curiosity clearly peaked.

"A family heirloom Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango replied in my stead. "I gave it to Kagura to see if it might be of any use."

It was now time to tell them all about what I had found out.

"At first it seemed like a fairy tale book about the Shikon Jewel and Midoriko, but Rin helped me see what was hidden beneath the story."

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru echoed in surprise.

"In under a minute, she cracked the secret code. She's one smart kid." The little glint in his golden eyes was clearly fatherly pride.

"If you read the book upside down, and only take in every two words, you get a completely different meaning…"

The words had barely left my mouth that Inuyasha stepped next to me, and craned his neck to look at the page upside down. "Fuck me, I can actually make out sentences."

"What does it say?" While Sango had been the one to ask the question, I could tell they were all burning to find out.

"I didn't understand everything, but from what I gathered, it explains that the Jewel is not an actual thing… but rather people. Midoriko's descendants…who I guess to be the Higurashi family."

"This makes no sense." Miroku exclaimed. "Why would Naraku seek the power of the jewel then? Is he planning on grabbing on to one of the Higurashi and making a wish upon them?"

"Blood. He would need their blood for a ritual I presume." Sesshoumaru reached over my shoulder to point to the word 'blood' clearly written in the middle of the page. This gave me shivers.

"Oh hell no! If that bastard thinks I'm going to let him hurt my family or use their blood or whatever, he's got another thing coming." Inuyasha's eyes briefly flashed red, his inner demon was coming out to play.

"We will not let it come to that." Sesshoumaru tapped his brother on the shoulder, making Inuyasha calm down. "Naraku does not even know yet what it is he his seeking, and we will prevent him from finding out."

"Enough with this bullshit waiting! Naraku already attacked the shrine once, and he has Kagura' mother locked up. How many more innocent people have to get hurt before we act? I say we just go to that bastard's mansion, and take him out! Keh! I know we can!"

I sympathized with Inuyasha's feelings as there was nothing I wanted more right now than to see Naraku dead.

"Stop being a foolish pup. You know doing so would lead to war. We are already on thin ice with Kouga and Menoumaru, launching an attack on Naraku would only make things worse."

"I agree with Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku added. "I've been in contact with the offices of the Lords of the North and East, but have been unable to schedule meetings yet. I believe they want to assess the situation between us and Naraku before they step in."

"Fuck, I hate feeling so useless." Inuyasha slammed his fist into his palm.

"Patience little brother, I promise you will soon have an outlet for your anger."

"Keh! That's easy to say for you Sesshoumaru. It's not your wife, your daughter whose blood Naraku is threatening to spill." Inuyasha growled. "I can be patient but not for too long!" With that last angry spat, the hanyou stormed out of the room.

"Don't worry boss, I promise I will keep an eye on him. Come on my love, let's go talk him down before he does something stupid." Miroku took Sango by the hand, and the two of them left as well.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed deeply. I did not think I had ever seen him so defeated before. I wished I could find a way to wipe away the frown now carved between his brows. Just as I reached towards him, I suddenly felt lightheaded, and the room started spinning around me. The ground seemed to be rushing towards me, and I felt myself falling. Thankfully before I tumbled to the ground, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around me, saving me from crumbling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked me before setting me back up on my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just felt lightheaded for a second." Despite the nausea suddenly rising in me, I mustered a smile.

Sesshoumaru looked at me for a long time, staring deep into my eyes as if he could assess my health by just looking me over.

"You have been acting… out of sorts lately." He finally said after he finished his inspection.

"Why because I haven't been feeling like having sex lately?" I could not help but snap. I did not know what came over me, but a wave of annoyance just overcame me.

He sent me an irritated glare. "You are running a fever." He pressed his hand over my forehead. Now that he mentioned it, I was feeling flushed. "Besides you barely ate anything this morning."

"I was too upset to eat. I just have a feeling of anxiety that I can't get rid of." His frown deepened. "I'll go down to the kitchen and have some cereal."

"Then get some rest, you look exhausted."

"Yes sir!" I saluted Sesshoumaru and pressed a quick peck to his lips before dashing out of the room. Despite what I had just promised I had no intentions to go eat or rest. Time was of the essence, and I had more information to look for.

* * *

Despite my best efforts, I had not been able to wring any more information from that damn book despite what direction I flipped it in. Disappointed, and still plagued with some nausea and lightheadedness, I went early to bed. When Sesshoumaru had joined me, I stuck closely to my end of the bed. I could tell I was still a bit feverish, and I did not want him to realize it. The last thing I needed right now was him getting on my case about me having to take better care of my health. He had come home unusually early, probably because of the storm now raging outside. Despite being safely tucked inside, I could hear the wind and snow bumping on our bedroom window.

' _Come.'_ A little voice whispered in the dark.

I sprang up in bed in shock, causing my lover to do the same.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru, ever the protective one asked.

"Nothing, just a nightmare…" I lied, even as the voice resonated again inviting me to join it.

' _Come.'_ The voice said, louder this time around. I repressed the urge to cover my ears, and sent my lover a reassuring smile. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was going crazy. It was better for me to ignore that voice, and try to get some sleep… or at least pretend to.

Sesshoumaru lay back down, and brought me back with him. I gratefully placed my head on his chest, focusing on the strong comforting sound of his beating heart, clenched my eyes tightly shut and did my best to ignore the hissing voice inviting me to join it.

' _Come.'_

 **To be continued…**

A/N: What is up with Kagura, and will Sesshoumaru be able to thwart whatever plan Naraku has going on? We shall find out more in the next chapter named **Storm**.


	17. Storm

_**Part 17: Storm**_

A/N: A lot of you thought that Kagura is pregnant, we shall see about your theory. This chapter may be small in length, but big on meaning.

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Reesexxoo**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Nowriting**

 **Hairul The Nightrage Beast** (congrats on leaving the 100th review!)

 **Malmal** (Hopefully you did not wait so long for this update!)

 _Despite my best efforts, I had not been able to wring any more information from that damn book despite what direction I flipped it in. Disappointed, and still plagued with some nausea and lightheadedness, I went early to bed. When Sesshoumaru had joined me, I stuck closely to my end of the bed. I could tell I was still a bit feverish, and I did not want him to realize it. The last thing I needed right now was him getting on my case about me having to take better care of my health. He had come home unusually early, probably because of the storm now raging outside. Despite being safely tucked inside, I could hear the wind and snow bumping on our bedroom window._

' _Come.' A little voice whispered in the dark._

 _I sprang up in bed in shock, causing my lover to do the same._

 _"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru, ever the protective one asked._

 _"Nothing, just a nightmare…" I lied, even as the voice resonated again inviting me to join it._

' _Come.' The voice said, louder this time around. I repressed the urge to cover my ears, and sent my lover a reassuring smile. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was going crazy. It was better for me to ignore that voice, and try to get some sleep… or at least pretend to._

 _Sesshoumaru lay back down, and brought me back with him. I gratefully placed my head on his chest, focusing on the strong comforting sound of his beating heart, clenched my eyes tightly shut and did my best to ignore the hissing voice inviting me to join it._

' _Come.'_

For the better part of the past hour, I had done my best to ignore the voice hissing an invitation. The more I tried to tune it out, the louder it became, and now it was practically yelling in my head.

"Kagura you're burning up."

"I'm… fine." I struggled to say through my clenched teeth. When did I start shaking like this? I felt freezing cold, but considering how clammy my skin felt, I could tell I was running a fever at the same time.

Sesshoumaru turned on the bedside lamp on his side. Now that he could clearly see me, a frown appeared between his brows.

"What is wrong?" He ran his cool hand all over my now burning forehead and the sides of my face. It felt heavenly against my boiling skin.

"I don't know." I licked my dry lips. "There's a voice calling to me. It wants me to go out… It's angry with me… because I've been ignoring it."

Sesshoumaru looked at me thoughtfully. "Do you feel as if an unknown force is burning inside you, trying to compel you to do something?"

"Yes!" I finally said. I could not have said better what it was I was feeling. It was as if he had formed words out of whatever was happening in my head.

"I see." To my surprise Sesshoumaru got out of bed, and headed to the largest window in our room. He then threw it wide opened despite the cold and the snow. A strong gust of wind came in, and slammed into me. It came with so much force that it almost knocked me backwards. I was sure the wind was supposed to be freezing, but I could not feel it, all I felt was a warm glow as it wrapped itself around me. Already my fever felt like it was going down.

' _Kagura, come to me. Come dance with me.'_

"I can hear it better now… it wants me to go dance with it… with _her_ out there." Before I could help myself, I stood up, and headed towards the window. Despite the darkness, I could actually see the wind swirling and moving around. Not just the snowflakes, but the actual wind. It truly looked like it was dancing, and right now I wanted nothing more than to join it.

"It's your inner demon reacting to the storm outside." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes glued on me. "Have you never felt compelled to dance with the wind before?"

"Yes, of course… but I ignored it. Right now I can't… fight it… but I… I can't give in… I shouldn't give in…it's never been so hard to say no…"

"Due to our training sessions, you have become more in tune with your inner demon, so it is no wonder that you should react this strongly." He gently ran a hand down my back. "Don't be scared. Follow your instincts, and go."

"Sessh… what if…" He pressed a finger to my lips.

"Stop letting fear rule you. I will be here waiting for you when you are done. Now go!"

Before I could talk myself out of it, I climbed up on the windowsill, and jumped out towards the dark unknown.

* * *

This was the most amazing euphoric experience of my life. I had always flown with the use of my feathers. This was the very first time I had been able to lift myself in the air without making use of my flying implement. It was more than being in tune with my inner youkai, or my element. I became one with the wind. I did not mind the darkness, the icy cold, or that the snow had now turned into freezing water that splashed all over my body. In truth as the storm raged, the wind kept me warm and protected. We danced together, and floated all over the city.

As dawn cracked, the storm abated, and all too soon to my taste, the wind was taking me back towards home. All the tension I had felt in the past few days was now lifted. I felt more relaxed and at peace than I had felt in a long time. I landed right in front of the mansion, and wasted no time letting myself in. I was glad to see the house had not awakened yet. Trying to explain why I was sneaking in at dawn, dressed in my nightgown, and dripping wet would be quite a feat.

Before I could help myself, I walked down to Sesshoumaru's study, and was glad to see light coming in from under his door. I could not wait to see him, and threw the door opened. I smiled to myself at seeing him seated behind his desk, face deep in paperwork.

"How are you feeling?" He put down the file he was reading, and pushed back from his desk.

I ignored his question, and silently walked up to him. I slid in behind him, and placed both hands on his shoulders before swiveling his chair around so that he would face me.

"Kagura?" He arched an eyebrow in surprise.

I prevented him from asking me more by placing a finger on his lips. Suddenly it felt as if all my dwindling desire form the past few days was back with a vengeance. I wanted to climb all over Sesshoumaru, and touch his naked skin all over. Too bad that despite the early hour, M. Control Freak was actually fully dressed… no matter, it just meant I would have to rip his clothes off. And that sounded like loads of fun!

I knelt in front of Sesshoumaru, and burrowed myself in the space between his splayed thighs. I then reached straight for his crotch and unbuttoned his pants in search of something to play with. He seemed surprised by my forwardness, but did not react other than by thinning his eyes.

I might have been a virgin the first time Sesshoumaru and I had slept together, but it did not mean that I had been completely inexperienced. In the past I had experimented with oral sex, but had not enjoyed it at all. Right now I felt so fearless, daring and full of energy that I wanted to try something new. While Sesshoumaru was a generous lover, he was still a control freak, and there were a few things he did not let me do; me pleasuring him was one of them. While he had spent a good chunk of time with his head buried between my thighs, he had never let me reciprocate. However right now, I did not care one bit. I wanted to try it, so I decided to go ahead and just do it.

Now that I uncovered Sesshoumaru's length, I went straight to work. I pressed kisses all over it before sucking it down. I reached with my hand to squeeze him tightly in rhythm with the movements of my mouth. Sesshoumaru grunted in response. I knew he liked things a bit rough, so I squeezed him harder. That made him groan. My mouth may have been full of him, but I smiled. I loved the thrilling power I had over him. Every movement of my lips, tongue, mouth and hands got a reaction out of him. This felt as exhilarating as dancing with the wind had felt earlier.

Too soon Sesshoumaru gently tapped the side of my head with two fingers, I recognized it as a gentleman warning that he was about to come. That would usually have been my cue to stop but not today, not after the amazing experience I had just lived. I wanted to continue being daring. I lowered myself even deeper on him, the action getting a surprised strangled sound out of his throat. That was all he needed to let go. He raised his hips, and buried a hand in my hair, pinning me in place. Not that I minded. What a thrilling feeling to have him lose total control like this. When he was done he released me, and I sat back on my haunches, wiping my mouth. I looked up and smirked. I was secretly proud to have made the Ice Block melt this way. His head was thrown back, his breathing deep, and his eyes almost closed. The small slit of gold I could spy was trained down on me. I could tell that Sesshoumaru was just taking some time to recover before he too had his wicked way with me. I could not wait!

Before I was able to formulate a word, he pounced on me. He picked me up with in his arms, and placed me back against his desk. I suddenly found myself sprawled on my stomach on his desk, thrown over his files. He did not seem to mind one bit that I was dripping water all over his folders.

He raised the hem of my soaping wet nightgown, tore away my underwear, lifted my hips and plunged deep into me. I knew he recovered fast, I had experienced it many times before, but even for him that was a personal record. I have to admit I was surprised to see how easily he slid in, and how ready I was. Pleasing him earlier had been a major turn on. Ok full disclosure so had running with the wind. It had left me euphoric and aroused which is why I had come looking straight for Sesshoumaru to help relive my ache. For the past few days my libido had all but vanished, but now it was back, with a vengeance.

Sesshoumaru thrust hard in me. I rose myself on my arms, bracing myself against his desk, and I pushed back eagerly, hoping to get him even deeper inside me. This fast pounding pace was different from our usual soft lovemaking, but no less pleasing. In fact I could sense our inner demons were coming out to play, and I liked it.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of my neck. I even felt a hint of his fangs grazing my skin, and it felt nice. To my own shock, I would not have minded if he had outright bit me. I yelped in pleasure as he reached under me to cup my breasts, and pinch my nipples through my nightgown.

Too soon, I could feel my end coming. I balled my fists as my entire body tensed with pleasure, and I clenched all around him. I cried out as waves after waves of pleasure ran through me. Unperturbed by my release, he took my hips in his hands, and raised them higher, allowing him to thrust even deeper inside me. He trailed his right hand up my thigh, and reached down to gently play with my pleasure button. My reaction was instantaneous.

"Sessh…" I gasped as pleasure exploded through me once more. This time I felt too much, too strongly. I felt completely boneless, and was unable to hold myself up anymore. I collapsed face first on his desk.

My lover thrust hard one last time, then groaned low in his throat as he released his seed deep inside me. After a few heartbeats, he removed his length from my core. I was already missing his warmth. I turned my head to the side to look at him, but was too exhausted to move any more muscles. I saw Sesshoumaru tuck himself back, and zip up his pants. In our frenzy, we had not even bothered getting more of his clothes off.

He walked to the sofa in the corner of the room, and I secretly smiled to myself when I saw that Sesshoumaru was swaying gently. Glad to see I was not the only one affected by what had just happened. For my part, I was not sure I would be able to move away from my spot, bent over his desk, for a good long while.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a throw blanket, and walked over to me to wrap me in it. It was then that I realized I was shivering. He swaddled me and dragged me along as he sat back on his chair positioning me on his lap. That sweet move made me feel cherished and protected, and I took advantage by burrowing myself closer to his chest.

"I take it you enjoyed the storm?" He pressed a kiss to my temple.

I would have chuckled had I been able to. How could the man formulate words after the amazing mind blowing sex we just had? I swallowed a couple times before answering.

"It was amazing and like nothing I've experienced before."

He squeezed me and I leaned against his chest. Listening to his strong heartbeat. What an amazing few hours I had just had. I was exhausted though and could feel my eyelids drooping. After the fitful sleep I had been experiencing these past few days, I was now fully at peace, and could not wait to have one good rest. I hoped Sesshoumaru would not mind if I took a little nap while sitting on his lap.

I jumped in shock as a knock on the door came to disturb our peace. The person did not wait to be invited in, and simply threw the door opened.

"I take it you two are done now…" Inuyasha came in, plugging his nose with his fingers. As if this would prevent his inu hanyou genes from picking up what had just transpired between his brother and I.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled, clearly displeased to have our private time interrupted.

"Why do your family members keep walking in on us in a compromising situation?" I asked my lover, referring to that one time Rin had almost walked in on her father and I having sex on the floor of the training room.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at my question, his annoyance with his brother evaporating.

"Keh! Believe me, I hate that I had to walk in on _this_." The hanyou made a show, of plugging his nose tighter, making understanding his next words more difficult. "I thought you'd like to know Kouga came for a visit. Don't worry since you two were otherwise occupied I had Sango hide the kids and Kagome is staying with them."

This information made the Lord of the West stiffen, and not in a good way. Sesshoumaru gently nudged me, and I got the message. I stood up, making sure the blanked was still keeping me covered. He got to his feet, and walked straight to the door, I followed closely behind.

"I'll go get my Tessaiga…." With that information growled under his breath, Inuyasha headed towards the back staircase in search of his weapon.

"Ah Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kouga beamed as soon as my lover joined him in the foyer. Considering my state of undress, I stayed back in the corridor. From there I could see the whole action while staying semi-hidden.

"Lord Kouga, to what do I owe this… unexpected pleasure?" If Sesshoumaru was pissed at the surprise visitor, he did not show it. He was back to Ice Block mode, a stark opposite to the passionate lover I had just been with only minutes ago.

"Thanks for getting me the Goraishi, I love it so much that I thought I'd come thank you in person." The wolf flexed his fist, showing off some sort of weird claw like contraption on his hand.

"It was but a small gift." Sesshoumaru-sama retorted.

"We both know it is worth a fortune. I don't know where you managed to get it, but I'm grateful. It's been lost to my family for years, and it feels great to have it back." Kouga nervously scratched the back of his head, loosening slightly his ponytail. "Sorry for dodging you, but I needed some time to think. I've been messed up by what happened at the Council, and all this nonsense about your marriage… It took me by surprise, so I didn't know how to react at first…"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded in silence.

"Look, I know you hate Naraku, so I have a hard time believing you would willingly work with him. So I figured either this wedding thing was a ploy from you in order to get closer to Naraku to destroy him from the inside, but you're a straight shooter and would never resort to devious tactics… or the other alternative, which I now guess to be the truth: Naraku's daughter is hot and you fell for her…"

"Just say what you came here to say Kouga." Sesshoumaru said, clearly exasperated.

"Our fathers were close allies. While you and I might no be close friends, we have known each other our whole lives, and been in the same circles since forever… yet I have never heard about you being with a woman. Even that baka of Inuyasha had that debacle with Kikyou then fell in love with her cousin Kagome, but you… nothing… Honestly I was convinced you were gay..."

I thought I might have heard Sesshoumaru growl angrily.

To my surprise, the wolf raised his blue eyes to stare at me, and his nostrils flared as he took in Sesshoumaru and my scents. A knowing smile stretched his lips as his eyes roamed over my body stopping particularly at my pelvis. Despite being covered by my nightgown and the blanket, I feel like he could see right through me. I blushed bright red.

"I guess it indeed is option two as your wife is quite hot."

That earned Kouga a glare from a clenched jaw Sesshoumaru. The ookami simply chuckled.

"No worries, Ayame is the one and only for me."

"Keh! Why is he still here?" Inuyasha barked. I saw he now held his sword closely in hand. "I came to check on what was taking so long. Better keep this short, I don't want our whole house to stink of wolf."

"Alright, well I just came by to let you know I'm throwing a party to celebrate the birth of my cub, and Sesshoumaru's marriage, and you're all invited."

It had been decades since one of the Four Lords had thrown a major ball. In fact I could not remember ever having the chance to attend one. This was bound to be interesting.

* * *

"Don't worry about me mom, how are you?"

I was sitting in bed, talking to my mother. While Sesshoumaru had convinced me not to visit her again as it would be too risky, he had managed to have a private phone sneaked in to her so that we may speak. I had to argue for another in person visit, but he was not budging. Naraku was lying low, and my lover waned to take no risks. Sometimes his stubbornness was unnerving.

"I am doing fine honey. Please don't worry about me." I could tell she was smiling though the phone. While we could not see each other, being able to talk on the phone was still such a treat. "Well, you were telling me about the friends of Mrs. Higurashi who wanted to order some dresses from you after seeing the beautiful design you did for her."

I was amazed that despite everything mom was able to stay positive. I did my best to keep in my frustration. If despite being locked up she managed to stay positive, I should be able to do the same!

"It still feels surreal. Kagome's mom paid me for the dress, and her friends offered to do the same. I never thought I'd make money out of my passion." I burrowed my back against the pillows, a smile stretching my lips.

"You are so talented my love, of course you finding success was bound to happen."

"Thanks mom. Soon enough, I will start making clothes for you again." Back when I had first taught myself how to sew, my mother had been one of my first models. I decided then and there to start making her some new outfits. Despite her weight loss I was sure I would be able to guess her current measurements, and make her a few outfits she would love. Just as I was about to ask her about what type of garments she would prefer, I heard her take in a sharp breath.

"I hear the nurses coming for the night check. I have to hang up now, but we will talk again tomorrow. I love you." With these last hurried words, mom hung up the phone.

I sighed in disappointment. I knew I would not hear from her until tomorrow, and while I looked forward to her call, it still broke my heart to only be able to speak with her for only a few minutes a day.

"No matter, soon she will be free, and we will be able to spend as much time together as we would want."

I heard the front door open and smiled. Sesshoumaru was probably home. Just what I needed to make me feel better right now. I raised my hand and used a gust of wind to close the curtains and turn down the bed. Ever since I had opened myself to my inner demon, I was able to do such neat tricks with a flick of my fingers.

Next I took down my hair, and discarded my shorts and T-shirt. Just in time to greet my sort of husband in one of the sexiest poses I could come up with. Needless to say he was pleased beyond words.

* * *

A small poke woke me up. Considering how Sesshoumaru had kept me up most of the night to make love to me, we had agreed to forego our usual 5 am training session. Sesshoumaru and I could not get enough of each other. It was as if we were making up for lost time. The lack of desire that had plagued me was now a distant memory. I had therefore planned to spend the morning in bed snuggling next to my lover. What I did not want right this minute was more sex.

"Not again Sessh, I'm tired. Let me sleep for a bit more." I felt someone pocking me again. After our last night of passion, all I wanted was to rest and was clearly not in the mood to play with a horny dog demon. We had made love four times the night before. Was the man really that insatiable?!

The next poke turned into a massive shove that sent me sprawling in the middle of our surprisingly empty bed. Now I was awake and pissed. The room was dark, except for the small shard of light coming in from the parted curtains. It allowed me to see what was around me. I sat up and my glare was turned into shock at seeing the person standing next to the bed Sesshoumaru and I shared.

Long silver-white hair, check, demon face markings, check, regal posture and stunning face, check, but this was not my Sesshoumaru... it was rather an _older female_ version of him. The gorgeous inu youkai was standing in an embroidered eight-layer kimono that probably cost three times more than my entire wardrobe put together.

There was no doubt about the woman's identity.

"Hello…" My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth, and I could not say more. It was hard to talk when you were clearly naked and in the bed of the woman's _son_. "You must be Sesshoumaru's mother… the resemblance is striking… how do you do?"

"You must be _his wife_. Get dressed and come see me downstairs." She elegantly turned around despite the heaviness of her kimono, and glided out of the room. How the hell did she move so gracefully?

I sighed and fell back against the pillows. As if things could not get any more complicated.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Kagura is growing stronger, Naraku is still missing and now Sesshoumaru's mom made an appearance?! Things are bound to get even more complicated. Let's find out in the next chapter named **Gifts**.


	18. Gifts

_**Part 18: Gifts**_

A/N: Happy holidays dear readers! This might be the last update in 2017, so I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year in advance! This chapter will offer answers to many questions you have been wondering about, and clear up some confusion.

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Kagura's #1 fan** (I'm so glad to hear from you once again! There is definitely plenty of drama coming next, and I'm sure you will enjoy it.)

 **M0nkey_L0ve44** (Sorry for your sleeplessness, but I am glad you enjoyed the fic, and hope you keep reading!)

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

 _A small poke woke me up. Considering how Sesshoumaru had kept me up most of the night to make love to me, we had agreed to forego our usual 5 am training session. Sesshoumaru and I could not get enough of each other. It was as if we were making up for lost time. The lack of desire that had plagued me was now a distant memory. I had therefore planned to spend the morning in bed snuggling next to my lover. What I did not want right this minute was more sex._

" _Not again Sessh, I'm tired. Let me sleep for a bit more." I felt someone pocking me again. After our last night of passion, all I wanted was to rest and was clearly not in the mood to play with a horny dog demon. We had made love four times the night before. Was the man really that insatiable?!_

 _The next poke turned into a massive shove that sent me sprawling in the middle of our surprisingly empty bed. Now I was awake and pissed._ _The room was dark, except for the small shard of light coming in from the parted curtains. It allowed me to see what was around me._ _I sat up and my glare was turned into shock at seeing the person standing next to the bed Sesshoumaru and I shared._

 _Long silver-white hair, check, demon face markings, check, regal posture and stunning face, check, but this was not my Sesshoumaru... it was rather an older female version of him. The gorgeous inu youkai was standing in an embroidered eight-layer kimono that probably cost three times more than my entire wardrobe put together._

 _There was no doubt about the woman's identity._

" _Hello…" My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth, and I could not say more. It was hard to talk when you were clearly naked and in the bed of the woman's son. "You must be Sesshoumaru's mother… the resemblance is striking… how do you do?"_

" _You must be his wife. Get dressed and come see me downstairs." She elegantly turned around despite the heaviness of her kimono, and glided out of the room. How did she move so gracefully?_

 _I sighed and fell back against the pillows. As if things could not get any more complicated._

Something told me that just like her son, she was not the most patient person. I therefore jumped out of bed, and took the fastest shower ever. After quickly binding my hair in its usual bun, I was left with a troubling question: what to wear when one met one's mother in-law? Considering she had been wearing a kimono straight out of a period drama, I wondered if she preferred more classical clothes… or maybe if I dressed in too conservative a manner, she would think I was trying too hard… Gah! This was so complicated. In the end I decided to be true to myself and not bother about making an impression. Sesshoumaru liked me just the way I was, and I doubt he would care too much about what his mother's opinion of me might be. Now that I thought about it, I just realized I had never even heard him mention her before. Odd. I wondered if he knew she was here. Who was I kidding, the second she appeared on the threshold, Jaken had probably already informed his beloved Sesshoumaru-sama.

Clad in a sweater and a pair of jeans, my trademark red lipstick on, I marched downstairs in search of the former Mrs. Tashio. Everyone knew about her. She had been the daughter of the right hand man of the former Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru's parents had married in a lavish ceremony, and he was born soon after. It had been a surprise to many when the powerful Lord of the West had set aside his perfect inu youkai wife and mother to his heir, to marry a rich human heiress. Mixed marriages were rare, especially the ones in high circles. It had therefore come as a shock when Inuyasha's parents had gotten together. The two clearly had loved each other, as they had stayed together until the passing of Izayoi in childbirth complications some years after their wedding. Some idiots have even gone as far as saying that Sesshoumaru's mother had caused the death of her replacement with the use of some sort of sorcery or curse. Well the Lady looked as cool and unfeeling as her son, and if she was anything like Sesshoumaru, then there was no way she could have ever caused Izayoi's death. Despite his frosty exterior, my Sesshoumaru was a big softy.

I was surprised at first to find the house empty, but a quick glance at the clock made me realize that the kids were off to school already. Damn, it was later than I thought. Sesshoumaru had truly worn me out last night.

"Mrs. Tashio awaits you in the dinning room." A voice said behind me.

"Thanks Yumi."

I smiled at the shy maid who had informed me. The many weeks I had spent in Sesshoumaru's mansion had made me known to his entire staff. I'd like to think they liked me. Yumi, sent me a large smile in return, yep they did like me. It was a stark change from the fearful people who came in to clean Naraku's mansion a couple times a week. They were mere shadows of people who jumped at the simple fact of running into another person. I was so glad to be away from the oppressive mood in that damn spider hanyou's lair.

I confidently strolled into the dinning room, and was surprised to find Sesshoumaru's mom seated at the table, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Since you were late, I had them bring tea." She informed me dryly. Hum, best as I could tell, we had no agreed on a time to meet, but it seemed Mrs. Tashio was determined to find fault with me. Well, that put things into another perspective. If she thought I was a small flower she would be able to bulldoze, well she had another thing coming.

"Thanks. I'm ravenous." I quipped before plopping myself across from her. I served myself a cup of tea, and refreshed hers before digging into the delicious baked goods my lover's cook was a pure genius at making.

"Tell me about yourself."

Well that was an easy enough question to ask. Maybe Mrs. Tashio wasn't so bad, and she genuinely wanted to find out more about the woman her son was dating. I had never had a boyfriend before, so I had never gone through the 'meet the parents phase'. I therefore had no idea what I had just gotten myself into, but I was sure I could make it all turn all right.

"Well, what would you like to know?" I considered myself a pretty open book, so any question I was sure I could handle.

"Just introduce yourself." The older lady told me, pure distaste clear in her eyes. Okay… I was coming in good faith, and she clearly wasn't. That sucked, but it was not insurmountable.

"Kagura Onigumo." Using Naraku's last name left a bitter taste in my mouth, but I had to bear with it for now. Once we were rid of him, I could petition the courts for a name change. Question was if I would take my mother's maiden name, my biological father's name, or Sesshoumaru's. The thought of the latter brought a nice blush to my cheeks. As of now I was still too chicken to dare ask him where our relationship stood. I loved him, he cared for me, we had signed some sort of matrimonial agreement, but on a legal standpoint we were still in a grey area.

She took some more tea through her pursed lips. The woman looked like she was sucking on lemons instead of sipping on fragrant green tea. "I said _introduce_ yourself."

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. Ok, I had a hard time figuring out what exactly she wanted out of me, so I decided to do the best I could. "Kagura Onigumo, fashion designer, daughter of Naraku." While I hated it, I still had to claim the former for the time being.

She frowned, sipped some more of her tea and sighed. I heard her mutter something about me being hopeless but chose to ignore it.

"Why exactly are you here?" I wolfed down a buttered scone, and repressed a moan of pleasure. These little breakfast treats were just so delicious. I decided to focus on my food, as I did not want to say something I might regret later. Frankly, I didn't mean to be rude, but the lady was getting on my nerves real fast.

"One such as me should not have to answer to one such as you…but after the debacle of the Council Meeting, I found it opportune to come see what is happening around here. What is this about Sesshoumaru marrying you? How come…"

She never had the chance to finish her question.

"Mother. I see you have met Kagura." Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway, and I repressed the urge to run to him and hug him.

"My son." She greeted him with a small nod. I was shocked to see how frosty things were between them. My mom and I were used to much warmer displays of affection. By now she and I would be locked in a tight hug, and kisses would have been exchanged… and maybe a few tears shed on her end.

To my surprised delight, he sat next to me, and took my hand in his. The gesture earned a raised eyebrow from his mom; funny how her son had exactly the same facial habit. Sesshoumaru smirked and bent down to press a kiss to the back of my hand. Now I was the one with the surprised look on her face. I did my best to hide it, I did not want his mom to think that I was not used to such attentions from her son.

Sesshoumaru let go of my hand long enough for me to serve him a cup of tea. As soon as I did he interlaced our fingers once more, and placed them on the table, in clear view of his mother. Hum, why was I feeling like we were putting on a show?

"Mother, to what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" He gently ran his thumb along the back of my hand, causing delightful shivers to run down my spine. I picked up my cup with my trembling free hand, and downed the rest of my tea. Damn I hated that he could affect me this easily. Just a few touches of his finger, and I was completely gone. Sigh. I sat up straighter, and stared back at Sesshoumaru's mom. For now, I had to focus on surviving this encounter.

"How could I not come after hearing my _only son_ married?" Sesshoumaru's mom might have been talking to her son, but it was me she was looking at. I had a feeling that if she could, she would have melted me to a puddle of goo with the use of her poisonous claws. Lovely!

Just to piss her off, I snuggled close to Sesshoumaru, making sure our bodies touched, almost climbing in his lap in the process. Sesshoumaru looked at me from the corner of his eye, but did not comment on my unusual behavior. We were not a couple used to PDA. This public show of affection made Sesshoumaru's mother purse her lips even more tightly in clear displeasure. Great, mission accomplished!

"Kagura, let me introduce you to my mother, Sakura Tashio." He nodded his head towards the older inu youkai before gesturing towards me. "Mother, this is Kagura."

"How quaint." Sakura took a long draft of her tea. She was probably wishing her cup contained some sort of alcohol instead of plain old tea. "Now, will someone please explain to me how my only son and heir married _Naraku's_ _daughter_?!"

I, the ever dutiful daughter in-law refilled her cup, then mine, and decided to answer her question.

"Naraku locked us in a room at his strip club, then produced a marriage license he forced us to sign at gun point." I informed her helpfully. The glare my sort of husband sent me told me he was not happy I had spilled the beans. I simply replied to him with a shrug. Oh well, I intended to start my relationship with my mother in-law on a healthy base, and that entailed complete and total honesty. If she didn't like it, then she could just shove it.

Sakura's eyes flashed red as fury radiated from her. I scooted back in my seat. I doubted she would dare attack me while Sesshoumaru was sitting right next to me, but at that precise moment I was sorely missing my fan. I had left it behind because stupid, gullible, innocent me had expected to have a civil conversation with the mother of my lover, instead I had been greeted by thinly veiled insults and cattiness. Good thing I now knew how to command the wind without the use of my weapon. It would be good to have a way to defend myself just in case. Thanks to being used to sparring with Sesshoumaru, I know knew all too well how to parry claw attacks, that was sure to come in handy too if his mom decided to try to shred me to pieces.

"How could you fall for such a foolish trap?" She hissed angrily at her son. To my shock she crushed her delicate teacup in her angry clenched fist. Damn, tea, blood and porcelain shards were spilling all over the white table linen. Yumi was going to have one hell of a time cleaning up this mess. I'd have to apologize to her for that one as fitting of the Lady of the House.

"Mother, you know better. This Sesshoumaru would never do anything I would not wish to." He retorted, angrily, not seemingly caring that his mother had injured herself.

Said woman grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood off her hand before tossing the ruined linen away. She did not even flinch as the action dislodged the shards stuck in her soft flesh.

"Son, and you wanted to do this… whatever this ludicrous arrangement is?!" She spit angrily. She made it sound like being with me was the worst thing to have ever happened to her son. Ok, no more playing nice girl.

"Oh, I can assure you he does want to _do_ _me_ very much." I quipped. Being treated as if I was invisible and useless to this conversation did not sit well with me, so of course I lashed out.

"Oh don't be crass." Lady Sakura wrinkled her nose in distaste. Well being treated like a pile of undesirable trash sure bit being invisible.

Sesshoumaru gave me a glare, but the small smirk on his lips ruined his pretend annoyance. I winked at him, and his smirk grew wider. It seemed it was getting harder for him to hold on to his Ice Block persona when around me. Good. I loved seeing him melt.

Clearly, based on her deepening frown, his mother did not seem to like the complicity Sesshoumaru and I shared. Oh well, our relationship was none of her business.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru sighed. "All that should matter to you is that Kagura is in my life now." While I was bummed that Sesshoumaru had not outright defined what he considered our relationship to be, I was happy to have him claim me openly in front of his dragon of a mother.

"I see… Well, I will take my leave for now." Sakura gracefully stood up, not even one crease in her gigantic kimono. "Son, I shall see you later." Without even acknowledging my existence, she strolled out of the room.

"Well that was pleasant. Can't wait until we have a reunion with my family." I plopped a finger sandwich in my mouth, and sighed in contentment. The youkai around me might annoy me, but bread and cheese would always be my friends.

"Did you have to antagonize her?" Sesshoumaru finally let go of my hand, to take a sip from his own tea.

"Yep, she was acting like a total bitch… no pun intended." Sesshoumaru sighed, but did not say more, he knew I was right. I buttered another scone, and devoured it. Now that I did not have to play the good daughter in-law, I could eat as I wished, and that meant devouring the breakfast platter. Considering all the calories Sesshoumaru and I burnt last night, I was in need to replenish myself. How else could I explain my persistent hunger? I chose to ignore the little nagging voice inside of me. I would be damned before I told Sesshoumaru about the suspicion that had plagued me for the past week.

"How come you're home at this hour anyways?" I asked after taking another mouthful of pure baked deliciousness. "Not that I mind you coming in to my rescue."

"Jaken told me of mother's visit. I knew she would seek to trouble you, so I changed course and came back home. Thankfully I was not far… I suspect she purposely chose a time she knew I would not be home so as to corner you." Sesshoumaru took the plain piece of toast I handed him, and bit a chunk out of it. I might love him, but seriously, the man's eating preferences were a complete mystery to me. How one could prefer plain toast to a scone slathered in butter and jam was a mystery to me. Oh well what they say must be true, and opposites do indeed attract.

"Well, your diplomatic way was better than me strangling your mother with her own furry boa." I chuckled even if the visual was oh so tempting. "Thanks for the save. It's always nice to see you care."

That comment stopped Sesshoumaru cold. He put down his half eaten toast, and turned to look straight at me. The look on his face made my throat tight. I struggled to swallow what I had in my mouth. I was taken aback by the intensity in his gaze. It reminded me of the look he had before he had killed Sasaki, complete and utter focus.

He paused, and seemed to think about what to say next. "Do you doubt that I do?"

I was surprised by the directness of his question. He was usually one to shy away from conversations about feelings. My comment might have been made in jest, but it did betray how I truly felt. I was still so confused about the status of my relationship with Sesshoumaru. I had however made myself the promise to have it sorted out as soon as we were rid of Naraku.

"No, I just…" I did not know how to end this sentence without betraying my confusion, or hurting his feelings. "Well you're not the easiest person to read..."

He seemed to chew on what I said for a while. Deciding on the best way to reply. After a couple heartbeats, he took my hand in his, mindless of the fact that my palms were wet. He clasped it tight, it felt different from the way he had held it before when he was showing off to his mom.

"People call me cold and unfeeling as I may not speak much, but I thought you knew how I felt. Kagura, you came into my life in a most unexpected way, but I do not regret it." I gasped in shock at his words. I did not think he had ever so openly spoken about his feelings before. "It is true you brought chaos into my life… but along with it came happiness. These past few months you have made me happy. Not content as I have for far too long but genuinely _happy_."

That did it, I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. I did my best to hold them in, but I quickly lost the battle, and soon enough salty trails covered my cheeks.

"After father's death, I focused on amassing strength and wealth and taking care of our family. I was driven with the thirst to avenge his murder, and the urge to prove myself as a fitting ruler of the Western Lands. I cared for nothing else. For too long, I was resigned to live the rest of my days in this grey fog. Just like a candle, Rin unexpectedly came into my life, and brought light back to my world." His lips stretched in a faint smile as he thought about his daughter. "But Kagura, you… you are like a blazing sun coming in and lighting up everything around you. For the first time in a long time I do not merely think about the present, but I think about my future, and I want you in it."

That did it. The floodgates opened, and tears flowed freely from my eyes. I could feel snot creeping down my nose but I did not care. I wiped it with the back of my free hand. Unsexy as hell but right now I could care less.

"Sessh." I chocked out. "I've never been happier in my entire life than I have since I moved here. I've had a crush on you for years… and never thought I'd ever get to even have a conversation with you, let alone be able to touch you." I squeezed his hand. It still felt surreal.

"Really?" He asked clearly smug. That jerk.

"Yep. It may sound stalker-ish to admit it, but I had an entire scrapbook dedicated to you in tenth grade. Back then I was infatuated with the idea of you… Now I've gotten to know the real you, I love you even more. I admire your strength and the way you care for those around you. You may not wear your feelings on your sleeve, but the way you care for everyone shows in your actions." I cupped the side of his face in my palm and trailed my thumb over the red slash of his lower facial marking. "Getting to share my life with you, is a dream come true. You are everything that I ever wanted, and more. I love you, and I want a future with you."

He was always so strong for all those around him, but no one was there to take care of him, and bolster him up. That is until now. Now he had me, and I was glad I got to be this person for him.

"I never knew your father, but from everything I've heard about him, he was a great man. If he was still here, I know he would be so proud of the man you've become."

I remembered the way he had felt lighter after telling me of the secret of his father's murder, thus unburdening himself of that terrible weight he had been carrying around for years. I saw the same light of relief dance in his eyes at hearing me tell him his father would be proud of him. Sesshoumaru was so hard on himself, he probably constantly doubted himself. I smiled at him, and looked at him straight in the eyes. I wanted him to see in my gaze how much I loved him, how proud I was of him, and how happy I was to share my life with him.

Crimson met gold and we stared silently at each other for a long time. I don't know who reached for whom first but soon enough we were locked in an embrace, our lips fused in a kiss. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and dancing in happiness. His bitchy mom, Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, at that precise moment it was all so far away. The only thing I cared about was the man I loved holding me in his arms. Sesshoumaru cradled the back of my head, and brought me closer to him so that he could kiss me even deeper.

He might not have said the three little words I longed to hear, but I had no doubts about his love for me any longer. I easily slid into his lap and straddled his hips. Our kisses turned passionate, and I ran my hand all along his gorgeous silver hair. Right about now, I could think of no better way to celebrate our love for one another than to slip out of our clothes, and have our way with each other.

"Kagura… Oh!" Kagome stopped in the middle of the doorway. She was beet red, and had covered her eyes with her hand. "Oops, sorry! Carry on, I'll be back." She backed away, still covering her eyes.

I wanted to weep and not in happiness. Not again!

"Why does this keep happening to us?" I buried my face in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck. "Ugh, Rin, Inuyasha and now Kagome… who's next to walk in on us? I swear if it's Miroku, we will never live this down. From now on we are seriously keeping to our bedroom." Right about now, I considered myself lucky that his mother had come into our room after we had done making love.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. He gently nudged me, making me stand up.

"Just as well. I have a meeting with Kouga in half an hour. Rain check?" He stood up as well, and I noticed readjusted his pants. Nice to know I had such an effect on him.

I rose up on my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I will see you tonight. I can't wait to _light_ up your whole world."

He glared, I grinned. Something told me he was going to regret being so candid about his feelings for me. I promised myself not to tease him too much, lest he decide never to discuss the way he felt for me again.

Sesshoumaru marched out of the room grumbling about troublesome females. I could not help but chuckle to myself.

* * *

"How about this look? It's from a collection I designed two years ago, but it's still quite current. I think it would look great on you." I slid the sketch of the blue romper towards Kagome, and her whole face lit up.

"I love it. This is perfect. How long would you need to make it?"

"With Rin's help, give me about two days." I felt a tingle of excitement. As simple as the design might look, the making of it was going to necessitate a lot of attention to detail. It would be a fun project to take on.

"So, how was your meeting with Sakura?" I could tell Kagome had wanted to breech the topic since this morning, but had kept it in. "I am surprised she's even in town. She tends to drop in once a year, but usually she waits until spring."

"Well the first time she saw me, I was naked in her son's bed, and said 'how do you do?' As if we were in some sort of Jane Austen novel." Kagome and I both chuckled. "Anyways, she told me she heard about Sesshoumaru and I, so she just _had_ to come and see her daughter in-law for herself."

"In other words she huffed and puffed, and hoped to scare you away. Little did she know you're too tough to be scared off..." I beamed at Kagome's praise.

"Well I survived our initial meeting, so I think I'll be good from here on out." I did not add that I was grateful for her visit as it led to Sesshoumaru revealing his feelings for me. That was just too precious to share.

"Just be on your guard, Mrs. Tashio can be quite… colorful. Most inu youkai tend to be reserved…"

"You mean Sesshoumaru's mom is a bitch, pun definitely intended."

That made my human friend dissolve in laughter. Something told me she felt the same way about Sakura.

"Oh well, at least the bitch isn't going to spoil my snack time." I opened up the cookie jar I had swiped from the pantry earlier, and helped myself to a sweet treat.

"How can you still eat after all we had for lunch? You youkai are so lucky. Inuyasha could eat a whole cow and not even gain an ounce." Kagome patted the small paunch of her stomach. "I'm still not back to my pre-baby body, so I try to watch what I eat."

I paused with the cookie halfway to my mouth, but then I decided against it; and I just wolfed it down, causing Kagome to groan in envy.

"If I so much as look at a muffin, I gain five pounds. I don't have the excuse of being pregnant anymore, so I have to be careful now." Even as she spoke the words, she sent a look full of love to cute little Izayoi who was cooing in her playpen.

To be honest, Kagome's last words had made my heartbeat quicken.

"You look just fine Kagome. Frankly, I don't know why I'm so hungry all the time." Even though I said so, I did have a nagging suspicion, but I was too freaked out to really consider it. I was waiting for a few days to have confirmation of the reason why I suspected I was always ravenous these past few days. Trying to keep it from Sesshoumaru had been difficult, but thankfully he had been too preoccupied with trying to work with Kouga that he had not been paying too close attention to me, and my body.

"I'm late." I did not know what came over me, and why I decided to say out loud the thought that had been plaguing me for days. Surprisingly, sharing my burden made me feel lighter. It would be nice to share this secret with someone else, and I knew I could trust Kagome not to talk about this to anyone.

"Oh, did you have an appointment? If you do, you can ask Jaken to take you with the car. Flying around on a feather while it's snowing can't be healthy." She flipped through the sketches all over the floor.

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. Sometimes she could be quite dense. "Kagome, I mean late, _late_."

Suddenly her eyes opened wide, and her mouth formed a big O. For once she found herself speechless, and did not say a word.

"Wow, how…" I sent her a glare. Considering she had walked in on Sesshoumaru and I almost getting it on this very morning, I did not think she should be asking this question.

"I mean, I did not know the two of you were trying… Well I'm thrilled for you. Rin will be over the moon. How did Sesshoumaru react when he realized it took?"

I frowned. "Sesshoumaru doesn't know. I haven't told him yet."

"Did Sesshoumaru do this to you without telling you? That asshole!"

I was shocked by my friend's violent reaction. I did not think I had ever heard her curse before, not even when she was in labor.

"Well you can't blame it all on him. I actively participated, and I could have insisted we use protection, or even got on the pill or something… We haven't really discussed this, so I am just not sure how he is going to react…"

"Wait, back up. I'm so confused." Kagome put down the sketch in her hand. "Either you are pregnant, or you are not, and if you were, then Sesshoumaru would know as he would have done it on purpose."

Kagome must have noticed my confusion, because she picked up her phone, and after typing a few things, she handed me her smartphone, a blooming blush on her cheeks.

Inuyoukai. Mating. Knot. Locking. Hours of intimacy. The more I read, the redder I could feel my face becoming.

Suddenly the words Sesshoumaru had said to me weeks ago when I had asked him about us needing to use birth control came back to me: _'Inu youkai choose when to breed.'_ Now I was the one making the dumbfounded face. Shit, I was really regretting not reading more on inu youkai mating habits. It was bad enough that I had been a virgin; and that he had helped me figure out so much about what my own body liked or disliked, but finding out about youkai mating from none other than a human, that took the cake.

"If I get this straight, whenever a male inu youkai wishes it, he can just stay stuck inside of his lover like a common dog for _hours_ until she's bred."

Kagome winced at my description. She probably did not like that I so crudely described the act that had created her daughter.

"Well the woman does have to be willing too, otherwise it won't work. It's more youkai magic then pure biology. If she doesn't want a baby; then it's not going to happen, no matter how long the tie lasts."

"Ok, so the base of the male inu youkai's thingy swells up and stays stuck inside of his lover for hours?!" Considering that I had only seen one penis up close and personal before I became acquainted with Sesshoumaru's, it was no wonder I had not noticed his had a particular addition at its base, where it was supposed to swell up. Honestly I found the whole process super odd, and off-putting. Well in any case, I was sure I was not pregnant because if Sesshoumaru had swollen up to the point of being stuck inside me _for hours_ , I would have noticed.

"It's actually very pleasant…" She squeaked out, her face beet red. "I mean, it doesn't hurt or anything like that… I can't believe we are actually talking about this." Time to change the subject before Kagome took on a permanent tint similar to the horrendous bright red shirts her husband loved wearing.

"Well since I'm clearly not pregnant, then I guess I'm just getting fat.'" I reluctantly put the lid back on the cookie jar. Time to curb myself, or soon I would not be able to fit in my jeans.

"Oh please, you have gorgeous curves now! You were like a famished wounded kitten when you first came here. That's why I kept throwing food at you."

Now that Kagome mentioned it, I'd been so stressed out while living under Naraku's thumb that food had been the furthest thing from my mind. I had lost a great amount of weight since mom had been locked up, and I guess I was now gaining it back. I could probably explain my late period to the emotional roller coaster I had been put through as of late. Even if a small part of me was saddened I would not be having the baby of the man I loved, I knew deep down it was for the best. Sesshoumaru and I were just not ready to have a baby yet, and I wanted to dispatch of Naraku before I did. There was no way I would raise a child while looking over my shoulder and living in fear of the spider hanyou.

"Seriously, now that you filled up you look even more gorgeous. No wonder Sesshoumaru can't keep his hands off you!" Kagome's sly remark made me blush now. "Personally, I tend to gain weight just in my stomach, so I constantly look bloated… Well, whatever, Inuyasha says he likes my body just the way it is, so screw it! It's almost Christmas, and what's Christmas without eating cookies?!" She snatched the cookie jar away from me, and threw away its lid before picking a sweet treat and tasting it.

"Yep, you're right, screw it!" I followed her lead, and took two cookies before munching on them. Considering all my morning sparring sessions and nighttime workouts with Sesshoumaru, I was burning a ton of calories anyways.

We both dissolved in laughter at our silliness. I had never had a female friend before, one I could talk about boys, sex and just girl stuff. It felt good to have plain stupid fun like this.

"Do you know what would be great with these cookies?" I asked Kagome once we both regained our composure.

"Milk? Laced with brandy." I grinned at Kagome's suggestion. "I have enough milk stored for Izayoi in the freezer, so I don't have to breastfeed until tomorrow. That definitely calls for drinking!"

"I've seen where Sesshoumaru keeps the good stuff in his office."

"Then what are you waiting for? Lead the way!" My new bestie jumped to her feet.

Giggling like two schoolgirls, we picked up my sketches, stopped by the nursery to put down the drowsy Izayoi, and went in search of our drinks.

For the first time in a long time I felt happy, and as carefree as possible. I only hoped this would last. I could now see it all clearly, a happy future with Sesshoumaru and his family, and mom by my side. All I now had to do was get to the bottom of the secret of the Shikon Jewel, and get rid of Naraku. I was more determined than ever to make my happy future a reality.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Our favorite couple has grown closer, and despite what so _many_ of you thought, Kagura is definitely _not_ pregnant. The big party is next, and I can already tell you things are bound to be explosive! The next chapter will be named **Having a Ball**. See you next year guys! :)


	19. Having a Ball

_**Part 19: Having a Ball**_

A/N: Hello guys! I hope the New Year has been treating you well so far! I apologize in advance as things are about to take a darker turn as we head down towards the end of the story. On the brighter side, this will be a super long chapter!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Reesexxoo**

 **Nihao-tiger**

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **ayingChan**

 **Guest** (Thank you, I am glad you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

I was sitting at my vanity, just putting the finishing touches to my look before we left for Kouga's party. I was nervous, but did my best to keep how I felt buried deep inside me. Considering the stunt Naraku had pulled at the last council meeting, I feared what he would try this time around.

"You look gorgeous."

My thoughts were interrupted. I looked up and smiled at Sesshoumaru's reflection in the mirror in front of which I was sitting. As my lover looked at me, I pinned my trustworthy feather in my bun.

He was of course already dressed in his sleek black tuxedo. I could see a bulge at his hip where he had fastened his sword. Kouga might be a close ally, but one could never be too careful when visiting the territory of another Lord. I too fully intended to bring my fan along.

"There is just something missing."

He walked up to me and leaned forward, the tip of his lustrous hair brushing my shoulders. Damn, with the slightest gestures the man was able to get my engine revving. As I was lost in thoughts of my sexy husband, Sesshoumaru placed something around my neck. I looked down at my cleavage, and was pleasantly surprised to see a necklace now adorning it. It was a beautiful silver, diamond and ruby studded pendant. A great complement to the low cut black lace dress I was wearing, and a perfect match for my eye color.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I stood up, turned around and rose on my toes to press a kiss to my lover's cheek. To be honest I had been just about to put on a gold chain I had had for years, but this beautiful piece was so much better. It really fit perfectly with my dress. Unlike the show I had put on during the council meeting with my sexy silver dress, this time around I had opted for a more sedate classic curve hugging black lace number. The blood red rubies really helped make the outfit pop more. If I did not know better, I would have guessed Sesshoumaru had purchased the necklace to go especially with my outfit.

"I have something else for you." He reached inside his pocket for a small velvet box. Suddenly my curiosity was peaked. There was really only one thing that could come out of such a box. Question was what he intended to do next. We might have confessed our feelings to one another, but nothing was said about making our marriage a real one. Well, I had to stay content with what I had so far. Our relationship was already much more then I ever expected.

As I expected, Sesshoumaru retrieved from the mystery box a ring. To my surprise, I could tell that just like my fan, this ring was infused with the power of a youkai. A strong unknown youki was emanating from it. A warm and comforting sort of youki though. Now that I had opened myself up to my inner demon, I had become more attuned to youki, and reading it. Strangely, some notes in it seemed familiar, but I was certain I had never come across the youkai it belonged to.

The ring was much simpler and plainer than the extravagant diamond and ruby engagement ring and wedding band Sesshoumaru had gifted me before. After our altercation following Hakudoushi's memorial service, I had Jaken lock up in the safe the two rings and the pearl necklace his master had given me. I never wanted to see them again. They reminded me too much of the way Sesshoumaru had callously attacked me. I knew that now that he trusted me and cared for me, such a thing was not liable to happen, but I still did not want to be reminded of what had happened that awful morning.

In any case, this ring was much more to my liking. It was a simple silver band studded with small diamonds. I loved it.

"Promise me you will not take it off." He told me as he slid the piece of jewelry down my left ring finger. The symbolism of his decision to put the ring on that particular finger was not lost on me, but I chose not to comment on it.

"Why?" I raised my hand to have a closer look at the ring. The more I looked at it, the more I loved it. It was simple, elegant and stunning. A perfect combination.

"It will be there for you when this Sesshoumaru cannot." He looked straight in my eyes. "Kagura, promise me you will keep it on at all times."

I found his words cryptic, but since it seemed to mean so much to him, I decided to go along with it, and nodded my assent. Sesshoumaru visibly relaxed as soon as I agreed. Anyways, I loved the ring, so keeping it on would be no hardship. He pressed a quick peck to my lips to seal our deal.

"Let us go. We do not want to be late."

I took a deep calming breath, and followed him downstairs to our car. The whole gang, Inuyasha Kagome, Sango and Miroku were already in the limo. Despite the fact that we were attending a party, the tension was thick in the air. Naraku's surprising silence had us all nervous. In truth I was sure that just like me, everyone else was expecting the spider to pull some stunt. Frankly, I could not help but feel that this evening was sure to be full of surprises.

* * *

"That is not how I expected Kouga's house to look like…" I finally managed to choke out as we walked towards what must be the entrance.

"Wolf youkai enjoy a more… rustic type of living." Kagome, ever the diplomat said as we followed the path illuminated by wooden torches.

"You mean they're freaking savages. Keh! Now you see why I get pissed any time someone says that inu and ookami are anything alike."

"It might not be esthetic, but it makes safeguarding the place much easier." Sango admired. "It is quite ingenious." Her brown eyes took in the snow covered mountain-like structure we were walking towards, and the narrow path leading up to it. We had been forced to leave the car behind, and keep going on foot. At least the weather had warmed up, and Kouga had had the snow shoveled out of the path. Small blessings.

"Maybe, but I must admit I like to live comfortably, so dwelling in a cave carved in a mountain is just not my thing." Miroku stated. He lost his footing on a patch of ice, but Sango was there to prop him back up. True to his self, the pervert had to take advantage and copped a feel of her butt. She did not like that one bit, so she of course removed the hold she had on him, which caused Miroku to fall flat on his face. None of us stopped to help him get back up. In truth, I thought he deserved it.

Sesshoumaru's lawyer was not the only one struggling as we climbed up the slope leading to the carved entrance of the mountain. Right about now, I was happy to be a wind youkai as I was able to use the wind to balance myself. My poor friend Kagome was not so lucky, and she had to clutch her husband's arm tightly as he helped her find her sure footing on the icy rocks. Inuyasha had offered to carry her on his back, but she had declined.

"If you had told me we had to go up a fucking icy road to reach a mountain, I would have worn more appropriate shoes." I spit at Sesshoumaru. In truth I was seriously annoyed that I had probably ruined my cute black suede pumps. These shoes were among my favorite! Sigh, it would just mean another excuse to go shopping.

"We have arrived." My unhelpful lover said matter-of-factly.

We had indeed reached the mouth of the mountain and were looking at a dark cave. I had a hard time imagining one of the Lords actually lived there. We all walked to the massive wooden doors, and were greeted by two of Kouga's wolves. They wasted no time opening the gate, and letting us in. They probably did not want to keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting. Being with a Lord did have some major perks.

I had been curious to find out what the inside looked like, and I was not disappointed. If the structure looked like a random mountain on the edge of town, its inside was a complete different story. It looked like a multi-level house that had been carved out of the mountain itself. I could make out its tall walls, windows, and a balcony on one of the sides. It was a truly fascinating structure. I didn't get enough time to take in the unbelievable sight as we were ushered inside the house, then pointed towards a corridor by one of Kouga's men. To my surprise, the hallway was carved out of stone, and so were the rooms we walked by as we followed the red carpet that had been rolled out. Despite that, it looked like a normal regular place. Truly amazing.

"Keh! I can tell the stinky wolf let Ayame bring some class around here. The place looks actually decent today."

While I did not know what Kouga's home had looked like when Inuyasha had last been here, I could feel a woman's touch had indeed been by. The roughness of the stonewalls was nicely counter-balanced by pretty tapestries depicting ookami youkai hung on the wall, and even some flowers in pots.

The corridor led us to wide double doors that were thrown open by two helpful wolves as we neared them. I have to say, I was pretty impressed by the sight that reached us. The doors opened on a large ballroom complete with wooden floors and bright chandeliers. Banquet tables laden with food and drinks had been pushed against the largest wall, leaving space for people to mingle and walk around as they wished. I could see large windows leading up to a balcony on the furthest end of the room. I had to be honest, and admit this room was quite sophisticated and simply gorgeous, a stark contrast to the rough outward appearance of the mountain, and a far cry from what I had expected to see.

"I guess Kouga's night clubs must be doing better than we expected." Miroku whistled in appreciation. "He really spruced up his place."

"Welcome my friends from the West! Thanks for coming Lord Sesshoumaru." The master of the house walked in, a proud smile on his mouth, and a twinkle in his blue eyes. "So Inuyasha, how do you like the new additions to my place? Well then again, how could someone who's still living at his brother's place appreciate something like this..."

"I may be still living in my _parents'_ house, but at least I don't live in a cave like an animal." The insulted inu hanyou spit out.

"Oh honey, don't raise to his bait…" Kagome whispered in her husband's ear. "Are those crab puffs? Yum! I just love those. Let's go get a plate." She forcefully dragged the glowering hanyou towards the refreshments table.

"My dear, why don't we let the Lords to their business, and go in search of some refreshments of our own?" Miroku looped his arm through the woman he loved, and headed towards the drinks station. Just before she followed him, Sango, the ever-attentive bodyguard gave Sesshoumaru an imperceptible nod. I did not know what those two were up to, but I intended to find out. For now I gave my full attention to our host.

"Kagura Onigumo. Pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand towards the grinning wolf. Instead of shaking my hand as I expected him to, he took it, brought it to his lips, and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Even as he did so, his eyes stayed glued on Sesshoumaru. That damn wolf seemed all too happy to tease the Tashio brothers. While getting under the skin of Inuyasha was a piece of cake, Sesshoumaru was an entire different story. He did not even bat an eye at the wolf's provocation. This only made Kouga grin wider.

"Where are your wife and child? I thought this evening was supposed to be a celebration of them?"

At my lover's question, the expression on Kouga's face turned from mocking to simply besotted. When it came to his wife, the man was a goner. "Ayame will be down soon. She wanted to make sure the little guy looked perfect before she brought him around."

"I look forward to seeing him. I'm sure he is as handsome as his father." My comment earned me a raised eyebrow from my lover, and a nice blush from Kouga. Considering Naraku had used me to threaten the bound between the wolf and Sesshoumaru, I intended to lay down the charm to try to get our host to like me. Clearly despite his mocking and bravado, Kouga was a bit shy. How cute.

"I have to go play host and greet my other guests." Kouga said. "Hopefully we will have a chance to chat later. It was nice to meet you Kagura."

Menoumaru and his party of gloomy looking moths had just arrived, and Kouga left to go meet them.

"Well that was not so bad."

"Were you nervous?" I took the arm Sesshoumaru extended towards me, and we started walking around the room.

"Considering how tense things got at the Council meeting, I was just not sure of the reception I was going to get from Kouga." I picked up a champagne flute form a passing waiter, and handed one to Sesshoumaru. I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised by how refined this party was. I had thought I might be a bit overdressed, but actually that was not the case.

"Kouga might be a fool, but even he would not dare insult this Sesshoumaru's woman."

While the primal part of me was thrilled to hear him claim me, the modern feminist in me hated his macho statement.

"Ooh _your woman_?" I snorted. "Well, _my man_ I'm going to go over there and get tipsy on this delicious champagne. In the meantime, why don't you go ahead and do your Lordly things." I had noticed Menomarou and Kouga huddled together, and spied the moth looking at us from the corner of his eye. It seemed to me that he and Kouga were keen to have a private conversation with the Lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru looked at me intently before nodding. "Do not go far, do not remove your ring, and if Naraku approaches you, call for help."

"Yes sir! I saluted, and sashayed out of his sight before he came up with even more rules.

While the decorations, food and drinks were refined, the same could not be said of all the guests. Kouga's wolves made up the majority of the attendees, and most of them must not have gotten the memo about the dress code. They were dressed in traditional garb, which consisted of musty furs and pelts that left much of their bodies bare. Frankly I did not know who was their dry cleaner, but the man deserved to be shot, their outfits stank of wet dog. Yuck!

I walked past a cluster of them, and almost gagged at the smell. I was in sore need of some fresh air. I drained my glass, and handed it to a nearby waiter, time to go look of another form of refreshment. Us wind youkai have a hard time with being locked up without access to pure air. Thankfully, the ballroom was attached to a convenient balcony. Despite the cold, the open air was calling to me. I chanced one look over my shoulders, and was glad to see Sesshoumaru was in deep conversation with the other two Lords. I quietly slipped through the glass doors, and went outside.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that the balcony was even bigger than I thought. It was carved out of the mountain itself, and jutted forward, giving an unparalleled view of the city down below. I walked up to the edge, and leaned forward to gaze over the stone railing and took in the beautiful sight. From the top of Kouga's mountain situated at the northernmost part of town, one could see the whole panorama of the city. The city lights burned bright, and the full moon was shining that night, so despite the darkness, I could make out major landmarks. I could see at the southernmost part of town, the wharf where Zankoku had grievously injured me when we had stolen back Sesshoumaru's shipment. In the east, was the small forest that made up most of Menomarou's territory. The moths kept mostly to themselves, so I was not well acquainted with what their territory looked like. Not that I was actually interested in finding out. Those nasty looking moths really creeped me out. All I knew was that the forest was enchanted in some kind of way, and it showed. Despite the cold winter, and snowstorm we had experienced recently, the trees were still full of green leaves. Super disturbing. I rather decided to lay eyes on a most beloved sight. To the West laid my new home. To think that in only a matter of weeks, I had managed to get so integrated in Sesshoumaru's world that I could not think of anywhere else as home. Damn, I really loved that jerk.

"You can do this! Your ancestor was a freaking princess. This is just a party, you can get through this!"

So lost was I in my musing that I was surprised when I heard a voice mutter behind me. The voice had spoken so softly that had it not been for the wind carrying the words to me, I don't think I would have heard it. Someone thought it would be a great idea to use only soft light to create an intimate setting on the balcony. Sure it looked romantic, but it made easy for someone to hide out there. I turned around and made out a shape huddled in a dark corner on the other end of the balcony. I had been too taken in by the view to have paid much attention to whether there was someone out there already. Damn how careless of me!

I gingerly walked forward. I realized I was stepping towards the darkness, away from the glass doors, and the escape route they offered. I was aware I was essentially on my own now as Sesshoumaru would not be able see me anymore due to the absence of windows, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Hello there!" I called out, taking a hold of my fan. I just meant to make sure I was protected. You never knew who could be lurking in the dark. The stranger was so tightly plastered to the wall that I had a hard time making out who it was. Friend or foe, I needed to be ready just in case.

The person-shaped shadow stepped forward, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The female ookami was no threat after all. I knew who she was instantly. The flaming-red hair was a dead giveaway. This was Ayame, Kouga's mate, mother of his newborn cub, and apparently the reason why he had turned over a new leaf.

"Hi! Sorry, I did not mean to scare you." Her high-pitched voice trembled a bit, and I did not know if it was due to her nervousness, or if it usually sounded like this. "I was just out here thinking about stuff."

"Is everything okay?" Something in her sad emerald-green eyes made me feel like she could use a friend, and before I could help myself, I was offering to help out.

"I know I should be out there, but frankly I don't want to. I know he's proud, and he wants to show off our baby, but I'm just not sure if that's the best idea. I want to keep our little cub as far away from the Lords and politics for as long as I can. Right about now, I'm seriously running out of excuses why I haven't joined the party…" Ayame finally took the time to take a breath.

I was taken aback by her openness, but held my discomfort in. I had intended tonight to do my very best to be well liked by the Wolf Clan, and I intended to do just that. I would make Sesshoumaru proud, and show him I could be a good helpmate to him. Hitting it off with Ayame could make me win brownie points, and that was surely one step in the right direction towards making sure the ookami and inu Lords stayed close.

"I understand how you feel. I'm not a mom" …yet, I added in my mind. I had gotten the ultimate confirmation that I was not pregnant a few days ago in the form of my period, but I had every intention of having my own baby in the near future. "But, if I was in your shoes, I certainly would not want those people to come anywhere near my baby." Especially not Menomarou and his insect cronies.

"Right!" Ayame rushed to take a hold of my hands. She had moved so fast I had not even seen her coming. Dang, I did not know how those wolves moved so fast! "I knew I was right." She exclaimed, bobbing her head and sending her pigtails flying all over the place.

"The way I see it, you should do what you feel is right for you and your baby. Kouga loves you; it's plain to see. Whatever you want and feel comfortable with, he will be on board." I reassured her. From what I had seen so far, the man was whipped, and she would have no trouble leading him by the tip of his nose.

"So true! I can definitely make him see reason. Thanks, for the advice." Ayame breathed a deep sigh of relief. She then paused with a puzzled look on her face. "Sorry, but I don't even know who you are."

"Kagura…" I started, but she interrupted me with a gasp.

"Sesshoumaru's wife! I've been dying to meet you! I've been so curious about you." She clenched her hands around mine, excitement dancing in her eyes. "We all wondered what kind of woman would manage to snare him. We should grab lunch someday. You can bring Kagome and her baby too. Us new moms got to stick together! From what Kouga told me, at the rate Sesshoumaru and you are going, you're going to join our mom club soon too!"

I blushed. I had tried my best to forget her husband had almost walked in on Sesshoumaru and I doing it on my lover's desk. Dang! In truth, I did not think I would be getting pregnant any time soon. While Sesshoumaru and I were still intimate with each other several times a night, as of now, I had still been too chicken to ask him more questions about the inu youkai breeding process. Maybe one day soon I would have the guts. I just did not want him to think I had baby on the brain. No use in getting the man freaked out just yet. First kill Naraku, then free mom, then have a great career as a fashion designer, and give Rin a couple siblings. If I could get a wedding ceremony thrown in there too, I would consider myself fulfilled.

A sudden drop in temperature interrupted my train of thoughts. I had felt him coming, but hearing him speak still grated on my nerves.

"What a treat, two beautiful women." Naraku appeared, a disgusting grin on his face.

A quick look around made me realize we were on the far side of the balcony, in a darkened corner, out of view from the ballroom, far from the main entrance. No wonder Ayame had come to that particular corner to hide while she composed herself. It was only now that I spied a smaller door located further back. This was probably how Ayame had sneaked in here, and something told me Naraku had done the same.

"Kagura and I were just heading back to the party. Our husbands are so overprotective that if we don't get back now, they will be quite worried."

I could tell Ayame was trying to help me out by giving me an exit route, but I did not want it, not just yet.

"You know what Ayame, why don't you go ahead? My dad and I have some catching up to do." I plastered as bright a smile as possible on my lips. I did not want her to rush and tell her husband about what she had just seen.

"Alright, if you're sure…" She hesitated, but still walked away from us, and headed towards the glass doors I had entered from. She did give me one last look over her shoulder, but to my relief still left me behind. I figured I had a few minutes before she tracked down Sesshoumaru, and told him to come join me.

I had promised my lover I would not remain alone with Naraku, and would call for help if that damn spider ever cornered me. I intended to do neither. I was bent on getting some answers, and knew damn well that if Sesshoumaru was around, there was no chance I would get them.

"Isn't the view of the city beautiful from up here?" Naraku sipped from his champagne flute, his blood red eyes taking in the view. "Despite the chill in the air, it's quite a treat to enjoy this evening sight."

"Don't fuck with me Naraku." I growled angrily. I was really not in the mood to hear any of this bullshit. How dare he pretend like we were old friends?!

I had so much pent up rage inside of me since finding out how Naraku had murdered my father, and ruined my mother's life only so he could have access to the Shikon Jewel. I wished I could just rip the man apart with some wind blades where he stood. The smug look on his face only made me even angrier. I may not be strong enough to cause some serious damage to him, but I was certain I could hurt him a bit.

"Fine. You want us to speak frankly, then we shall. You have been a complete disappointment to me." His oily smile left his lips, replaced by a cruel sneer. "All you had to do was seduce Sesshoumaru, bring him to his knees and destroy that repulsive dog..."

"Sesshoumaru is a better man than you could ever be." I spat angrily. My lover had more integrity in his littlest toe than Naraku had in his entire body.

Naraku took a few steps towards me, and I did my best not to step backwards. I would not coward in front of him, nor give him the satisfaction of seeing he affected me in any ways.

"Dear daughter of mine, did you make the mistake of falling in love? Yes you stupidly did. I served you to the puppy on a silver platter, and he ate you up. Let me guess… Did he propose to free your crazy mother?... Well he can't, but I can." He raised his hand, and ran his palm along the side of my cheek in a mockery of a tender gesture. "You can still be of use to me. You have been in Sesshoumaru's house, in his bed, you can help me take him down; in exchange I will grant you your freedom, and your mother's."

"How stupid do you think I am?" After all the things you've done, how could you think I would ever trust you?" I was insulted that he would dare bring up the idea of me betraying Sesshoumaru.

"I just wanted to present to you some options. If you are smart, and I know you are, you should be able to see that what I offer is a more desirable alternative…"

"Just shut up. I have nothing more to say to you." This had been a waste of time. Why did I think I would ever be able to have a conversation with that mad man? I turned around and stepped back towards the main entrance of the balcony. Time to get back to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Dear daughter of mine, we are not done talking there is so much more I want to find out from you."

To my shock I suddenly felt the wind whisper a warning to me. Just in time, I turned around, and saw the tentacle Naraku was aiming straight for my unprotected back. Even as he had been speaking to me, Naraku was deviously plotting an attack. I quickly flicked my fan in a much-practiced motion, and sent powerful wind blades to cut the disgusting appendage in pieces. My training sessions with my lover were clearly showing their efficacy. Once upon a time, Naraku would have been able to easily sneak such attacks on me, beat me, torture me and hurt me as he pleased, but no more. Before, I would not have even felt the attack coming, and I would have been pierced by his tentacle. Now I was stronger and faster than before, and there was no way he was going to be able to attack me.

"I see you have learned new tricks." He commented as the stump of his tentacle retracted in his back. The vile scent of his miasma permeated the air, escaping from where I had cut his appendage. Just to prove how much stronger I had become, I raised my fan, and twirled it, causing the cold air to bundle up his miasma and collect it into a ball; which I then hurled far and away over the mountain.

"I am not the weak and pathetic wind demon you once knew."

"You are indeed all grown now." Naraku angled his head, his lazy blood red eyes taking in my curve-hugging gown. I repressed the urge to cover myself. I was damned if I was going to let him get away with making me feel ashamed or disgusted with who I was.

"You're disgusting. I can't wait until Sesshoumaru does us all a favor, and rids us of you for good." I had never dared speak so candidly to him before, but I could not hold it in anymore.

Naraku smirked, and I knew I had gone too far. He only sported that kind of smile just before he did something terrible.

"Let's see if your beloved Sesshoumaru-sama can help you now."

The words had barely left his mouth that he produced three more tentacles and sent them towards me. This time he attacked me from the front. Clearly he thought the large number of appendages would be too much for me to handle. The first two flanked me on both sides, nothing a wind tornado could not handle. In a matter of seconds I had made mincemeat out of his appendages. I then turned my attention to the last one. Just as I got ready to dispatch of it as well, it stopped its progression, only inches from me, withered to a grey-brown sickly color, and crumbled in a pile of brown dust on the tiled floor.

Never had such a thing happened before. Due to the extensive abuse I had been subjected to over the years, I had become quite knowledgeable about Naraku's tentacles. They could be used to punch, beat, and even pierce flesh. They were strong enough to lift or choke a person, and were not so easily destroyed. I knew it was now only because of Sesshoumaru's training and the fan he had gifted me that I had been able to so easily rid myself of them before they got to me.

My eyes took in the pile of dust left behind by the tentacle as wind blew it away. I was so in shock by seeing the destructed appendage that I did not pay full attention to the spider hanyou. This gave him the chance to lunge towards me, and grab me by the back of my neck. His grip was too strong for me to get away, and I knew he would leave bruises behind. I wondered then how if I survived this encounter, I would be able to explain my injury to Sesshoumaru. He was going to be livid that I had left myself open and vulnerable enough for Naraku to attack me.

"You've now found out my little secret." He shouted right in my face, spittle flying from his mouth. He grabbed me even tighter, making it impossible for me to get away.

Just as I raised my hand to attack him with my fan, he produced a tentacle that wrapped itself around my wrist, preventing me from moving my hand and summoning a wind blade. As I tried to fight off his hold, he tightened his tentacle further. Suddenly, I felt a small prick followed by a sharp pain shoot through my arm. A burning sensation spread under my skin. I knew what he was up to. I had been on the receiving end of such an attack many times before. Naraku had just injected me with his poison. While it would not kill me, the toxins would make me feel ill and tired. In less than an hour, I would be rendered useless. There were no antidotes for this poison, only time would heal me. Soon the poison would make me lethargic and unable to speak. Damn it! The last time he had poisoned me, I had passed out and upon awakening, I had found myself chained in his dungeon, and been tortured for days on end. No way was I going to let him hurt me again or even worse kidnap and chain me up!

As I had no access to my right hand, which held my fan, I raised my other hand, and placed it on his chest, trying to summon some winds to create some separation between us. To my shock, the ring on my finger glowed bright and heated up. In the blink of an eye, it sent a powerful barrage of energy, pushing the spider hanyou away from me, and forcing him to let go of me. I felt the warm youki emanate from the ring Sesshoumaru had gifted me, it enveloped me, and protected me.

Now that the youki manifested itself, I remembered where I had encountered it before. It was the same force that inhabited the two swords of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. It was the youki that had emanated from the scabbard Naraku had proudly displayed on his wall after the demise of his greatest rival. It belonged to the former Lord of the Western lands. Touga Tashio. Sesshoumaru's father.

If my current situation had not been so dire, I would have taken the time to reflect on the significance of Seshsoumaru's gift, but considering I had one pissed off half-demon hell bent on taking revenge on my hands, I had no choice but to give Naraku my full attention. The hanyou painfully got back to his feet. I noticed he did not display his usual recuperating strength. One thing I had read in Sango's book now suddenly came back to me. The Shikon Jewel had been sought by hanyou, often towards the end of their lives, who wanted to achieve full blood youkai state, and therefore expand their lifespan. Everything clicked into place. It was as if I was suddenly hit with a bolt of lightning.

"I see you've indeed learned a few new tricks." Clearly he was as shocked as me by my new defensive technique. "If you think this will be enough to protect you, then you are sorely mistaken." He raised his hand, poised to send an attack my way.

"You are dying." I panted out as if it were the most obvious thing. " I needed to keep him busy while I thought about an exit strategy. Already I could feel myself shiver. The poison was taking over me. This is why you are seeking the Shikon Jewel." I gauded him, hoping to earn a reaction from him.

To my surprise, instead of displaying shock at my guess, he let out a nerve-grating chuckle.

"You are so smart. So, now you see how determined I am to get my hands on the one thing that will keep me alive. The youkai I have absorbed over the years are rebelling and the only way to hold on to them is the power of the Shikon. It will turn me full youkai."

I was horrified by what he had just told me. I now understood that Naraku was willing to do whatever it took in order to reach his goals. This was far from over.

"It seems your short time away from me has taught you quite bad manners. It is time I remind you what happens to little girls who behave badly." Naraku raised his hand, and a cloud of miasma gathered in his palm. I clutched my fan tighter. I had no intention of running scared anymore. "I do not think your protective ring or pathetic wind attacks will keep you safe from this."

"Maybe not, but this Sesshoumaru will."

So absorbed had Naraku and I been in our battle of wills that we had failed to see we had an audience now. The balcony doors had been thrown opened, and the party guests were now staring intently at us. I could spy Ayame behind her husband, a reassuring smile on her lips. Clearly she had been the one to call for reinforcements.

My lover stepped up to me, and placed himself defensively in front of Naraku. "Did I not tell you not to engage him?" Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath. I could tell he was unhappy, but oh well it had allowed me to get to the bottom of things. Once he heard what I had found out, he would definitely forgive me for breaking my word.

"What's going on here Naraku?" Kouga asked as he too stepped up. Clearly, our host was pissed to have his grand soiree disrupted.

"Nothing Kouga-sama. My daughter and I were just having a small chat." Naraku retracted his attack, and spread an innocent smile on his lips. If one did not know better, seeing the innocent look on his face, they would have thought that he and I were just trying to resolve a familial argument.

I bit my lower lip. It would not help in any way to air our grievances in public.

"Naraku..." Sesshoumaru growled under his breath, he seemed seconds away from pouncing on the spider hanyou.

The tension was thick in the air. Unless I wanted to see my lover and Naraku come to blows right there in front of the other two Lords, I needed to act, and fast! The question was what could I possibly do.

"What a boring party. I frankly expected some form of grander entertainment." An unmistakable voice lamented. The new comer joined us, sipping from her champagne flute. "At least the refreshments are palatable."

"Sakura-sama, you honor us with your presence." Kouga bowed to Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Naraku, it seems you have yet to learn proper manners." Sakura commented, a bored expression on her face.

"My apologies for hurting your sensibilities Lady Sakura. I shall take my leave for now then." With one last bow towards the magnificent older woman, the spider hanyou, walked through the crowd and left the party.

"Mother?" Sesshoumaru acknowledged her presence. Obviously he was as surprised by her presence as I was.

Sakura had put on a kimono even more luxurious than the one she had worn the last time I had seen her. Clearly, she had come ready for a party. She glided over to us, her movements so graceful that her eight-layer kimono barely stirred.

"I just aimed to satisfy my curiosity about some things." She stated matter-of-factly. "You gave this to her." She then whispered only loud enough for Sesshoumaru and I to hear. In a move faster than lightning, Sakura grabbed my hand, and took a quick look at my ring before letting go of my hand. It had all happened so fast that I was not sure if it had actually happened.

"It is this Sesshoumaru's right." My husband stated strongly.

This answer prompted one of Sakura's magnificent eyebrows to arch in surprise. "Things are getting even more interesting." She gulped down the last of her champagne, and after a quick nod to her only son, she too took her leave, gliding the whole time. The crowd literally parted to let her through. I may not like her, but even I had to admit the woman just commanded respect.

"It's freezing out here. Let's all go back inside, eat, drink and enjoy ourselves, the night is far from over." Kouga shouted, prompting all of us to go back to the ballroom.

I could feel cold dread spreading throughout my stomach. Naraku had given up too easily, and this did not bode well for me and the ones I loved.

* * *

Despite Kouga's cheer, the party had not lasted long after my altercation with Naraku. We had all ridden back home to the mansion in complete silence. I could tell Naraku's poison starting to take a serious toll on me. Sweat beaded on my forehead as fever settled in, and my eyes started drooping in exhaustion. Keeping myself awake had become a struggle. Thankfully Sesshoumaru kept his thoughts to himself, and only when we were in the safety of our bedroom did he deliver a tongue lashing to me. I had thrown off my dress, and quickly sat at my vanity when a wave of dizziness hit me. I hoped Sesshoumaru had not noticed my imbalance. I quickly undid my hair and took off my makeup. After the roller coaster of emotions I had been through in the last few hours, and Naraku's attack, I was eager to get to bed.

"Did you not promise to stay away from Naraku?" As I had expected, he was livid at the stunt I had pulled. I knew his anger stemmed from the fact that he worried about me, but I was seriously not in the mood to get into an argument. My body felt sore all over, and I had a killer headache courtesy of Naraku. The only thought permeating my brain was that I needed to sleep. I could not think of anything else.

"I had every intention of doing that, but he approached me." I croaked. My head was spinning, and I felt nausea rising up. I had reached my limit.

"Kagura!"

"Please…" My words were starting to slur slightly. I swallowed, affecting a calm even voice. I would be damned before I let Sesshoumaru know I had been poisoned. "I'm exhausted, let's talk some more in the morning." I begged just as I slipped between the welcoming sheets of our bed. I was not in the habit of running from a fight, but I knew that soon enough I was going to pass out. Better I did so while in bed, so my lover would think I was merely falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw in anger. Obviously he wished for our conversation to continue, but in the end he decided against it. He probably realized how exhausted I was. Good let him think I was merely tired, rather than the victim of a poisonous attack. He shut off the lights, and joined me in bed. His anger seemed to have evaporated, at least for now, as he wrapped his arms around me. I was relieved, just feeling him next to me helped my aches and pains diminish.

Evidently I would have to wait until morning and call a family meeting, so I could share my new findings about Naraku's motivations. By then the toxins would be out of my blood stream, and I should be able to talk and think properly. Now that I knew Naraku's secret, we were getting closer to ending him permanently. These were my last thoughts before I gave into the oblivion of sleep.

I suddenly woke up with my heart pounding in my chest. I reached to my side for Sesshoumaru's comforting presence, but I only met warm empty sheets. A quick look outside the windows let me know it we had been sleeping for only a few hours, as it was barely past dawn.

I heard a shout, and soon realized the reason for my discomfort was a commotion downstairs. I stood up fast, and felt lightheaded. Obviously my body was still not purged of Naraku's poison. I had to take things easy. I left my bedroom, and as best I could, rushed down the flight of stairs. I did not even take the time to tie a robe over my nightgown. In the foyer, I was shocked to see a sobbing Kagome being held tight by a surprisingly misty-eyed Sango. The tough bodyguard opened her mouth to say something to me, but then clamped it shut again. My heart pounded even faster. Only something truly terrible could make them both so emotional. A part of me did not want to see what had them all so upset, but I knew I needed to, so I moved forward.

Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in my line of sight, blocking me from seeing over his shoulder by hugging me close and bringing my face to his chest.

"Do not look." He whispered in my ear.

I fought back, and tried to shove him away. I was not a child to be coddled. Unfortunately he was bigger and stronger than me, and right about now he was determined to hold on to me.

"Whatever it is, I have to see it for myself." I mumbled, my words muffled against his chest.

He held on to me tighter, but in the end he knew I was right, and that he had to let me go. His arms fell off, and hung limp at his side. I noticed then that he had clutched his hands so tightly that his claws had pierced through the soft skin of his palms, leaving bloody crescents behind. I made a mental note to bandage his wounded hands as soon as we dealt with whatever was happening.

I continued forward, and saw next Miroku and Inuyasha on the front steps of the mansion. Despite the late hour, and cold air, the door was wide opened. Strange. The young human was barking angrily on the phone, surprising, as I had never seen him lose his cool, and the hanyou was crouched next to a strange shape. The first thing to hit me was the telling metallic smell of blood. It was overpowering. My sense of smell was not the only one to be overwhelmed. My eyes rested next on the strange shape next to Inuyasha. I tried to make sense of what I was seeing, but I struggled. I wondered if the poison was still affecting me so badly that I was having a hard time seeing what was in front of me. I blinked, and focused my attention.

The first thing I noticed was the blood splattered pink fabric. The pink satin was soaped in so much browning blood that it made the color hard to tell, but I would have recognized this fabric anywhere. The pink pastel shade had reminded me of a five-year-old girl's Easter dress, and I found it not suitable for a grown woman, but she had loved it, claimed it made her happy, and had insisted I made her a dress out of it. She had said it brightened her mood, and made her feel happy. It was her favorite dress. She only wore it on special occasions. I had made that dress three years ago, just before she had been taken from me and locked away.

I slowly padded to the mass of pink and blood and crouched close to the prone form.

"Mom?"

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N** : You knew I just had to start the New Year with a cliffhanger! Things are about to get emotional around here! The next chapter will be named **Broken Pieces**.


	20. Broken Pieces

_**Part 20: Broken Pieces**_

A/N: Hello dear readers! Happy New Year to all of you. I hope 2018 has been treating you well so far. A lot of you had very strong emotions about the last chapter. Fear not, all we be explained in this installment. We are getting inexorably closer to the end!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Velgamidragon**

 **Malmal** (Sorry for the mean cliffhanger.)

 **Hairul the Nightrage Beast**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

 _I suddenly woke up with my heart pounding in my chest. I reached to my side for Sesshoumaru's comforting presence, but I only met warm empty sheets. A quick look outside the windows let me know it we had been sleeping for only a few hours, as it was barely past dawn._

 _I heard a shout, and soon realized the reason for my discomfort was a commotion downstairs. I stood up fast, and felt lightheaded. Obviously my body was still not purged of Naraku's poison. I had to take things easy. I left my bedroom, and as best I could, rushed down the flight of stairs. I did not even take the time to tie a robe over my nightgown. In the foyer, I was shocked to see a sobbing Kagome being held tight by a surprisingly misty-eyed Sango. The tough bodyguard opened her mouth to say something to me, but then clamped it shut again. My heart pounded even faster. Only something truly terrible could make them both so emotional. A part of me did not want to see what had them all so upset, but I knew I needed to, so I moved forward._

 _Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in my line of sight, blocking me from seeing over his shoulder by hugging me close and bringing my face to his chest._

 _"Do not look." He whispered in my ear._

 _I fought back, and tried to shove him away. I was not a child to be coddled. Unfortunately he was bigger and stronger than me, and right about now he was determined to hold on to me._

 _"Whatever it is, I have to see it for myself." I mumbled, my words muffled against his chest._

 _He held on to me tighter, but in the end he knew I was right, and that he had to let me go. His arms fell off, and hung limp at his side. I noticed then that he had clutched his hands so tightly that his claws had pierced through the soft skin of his palms, leaving bloody crescents behind. I made a mental note to bandage his wounded hands as soon as we dealt with whatever was happening._

 _I continued forward, and saw next Miroku and Inuyasha on the front steps of the mansion. Despite the late hour, and cold air, the door was wide opened. Strange. The young human was barking angrily on the phone, surprising, as I had never seen him lose his cool, and the hanyou was crouched next to a strange shape. The first thing to hit me was the telling metallic smell of blood. It was overpowering. My sense of smell was not the only one to be overwhelmed. My eyes rested next on the strange shape next to Inuyasha. I tried to make sense of what I was seeing, but I struggled. I wondered if the poison was still affecting me so badly that I was having a hard time seeing what was in front of me. I blinked, and focused my attention._

 _The first thing I noticed was the blood splattered pink fabric. The pink satin was soaped in so much browning blood that it made the color hard to tell, but I would have recognized this fabric anywhere. The pink pastel shade had reminded me of a five-year-old girl's Easter dress, and I found it not suitable for a grown woman, but she had loved it, claimed it made her happy, and had insisted I made her a dress out of it. She had said it brightened her mood, and made her feel happy. It was her favorite dress. She only wore it on special occasions. I had made that dress three years ago, just before she had been taken from me and locked away._

 _I slowly padded to the mass of pink and blood and crouched close to the prone form._

 _"Mom?"_

I fell to my knees in shock by the lifeless body of my mother. I could feel the brown thick liquid soap into my nightgown. The thought floated through my brain that the blood felt freezing cold to the touch. Blood should not be this cold. After a brief look in her unseeing cloudy crimson eyes, I was hit by a wave of nausea. I turned to the side to retch, and to my surprise felt someone grab me by the shoulder and shake me.

The shock startled me, and everything turned back to black.

"You were having a bad dream." A comforting voice whispered in my ear, pushing me towards the light.

I sat up in shock, and took a look at my surroundings. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. Gone was the grisly sight of my mother's corpse. I was not on the mansion's doorstep kneeling in a puddle of cold blood. Instead, I was lying in bed with Sesshoumaru hovering over me. He had flicked on the lights, and despite the curtains being drawn; I could tell dawn had not arrived yet.

It was just a nightmare. I thought to myself. I could have wept in relief. One of the things I had forgotten was that when Naraku had pumped his toxins into me in the past, I had suffered vivid hallucinations and horrific nightmare. This was just such an occasion.

"Sessh…" I croaked out. My ability to talk was suffering the after-effects of Naraku's foul poison. I cleared my throat. Thankfully my body now felt more like my own once again. The fog was lifted, and I could finally organize my thoughts. The whole evening played back in my head. From getting dressed up to attend Kouga's party all the way to finding out about Naraku's condition.

"Are you alright?" He ran a hand over my forehead. "You look flushed."

"I have to tell you something." I purposely ignored his statement. I sat up higher in bed and leaned back against the headboard. I had need of some physical support to stop the room from spinning around. Clearly, despite what I had thought earlier, I was still under the influence of Naraku's poison. I was still physically weak, my head hurt, and my mind was still clouded. There was one thought that managed to permeate through despite my wretched state.

"Naraku is dying." I hissed out.

Sesshoumaru frowned briefly then nodded in understanding. "It was in your nightmare. Unfortunately I can assure you the vile spider is still alive and well."

"No." I sat up straighter. Trying to sound rational while lying in bed was quite complicated. "At Kouga's party. He told me he couldn't control the youkai he absorbed anymore. He wants the Shikon Jewel so he can become full youkai." I wheezed out.

"He told you as much?" The frown between Sesshoumaru's brows grew deeper. "Are you certain? Why would he so readily admit to such a weakness?"

His question took me aback. I had not even considered this could be an evil trap set up by Naraku.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Maybe he was too surprised, and he told me because he could not hide anymore."

Sesshoumaru nodded thoughtfully. He did not seem quite certain of the veracity of my claim. How could he doubt what I said? This was golden info.

"When he tried to attack me, one of his tentacles broke down into dust before it made contact with me." I cleared my throat again. "Naraku was livid, and that's when he admitted to me what is going on."

My lover frowned. "This changes things." He rolled over to his side table and picked up his white cellphone. I now knew this was his emergency line, and that unlike his other two phones, he never shut it off. I had noticed Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango possessed an identical one, so I could only guess he was calling one of them.

Sesshoumaru dialed, and put the phone on speaker as he took off his pajamas, and quickly slipped on some clothes.

"What?" Inuyasha's unmistakable voice barked from the other end of the line. He was usually grumpy, and being woken up in the middle of the night was sure to not improve his disposition.

"Meet me downstairs in ten minutes. Call the others." My lover did not admonish Inuyasha for his bad manners for once.

"Got it." Inuyasha readily agreed. Obviously the hanyou knew something serious was happening, as he had not argued against his older brother's curt order.

Sesshoumaru hung up, and turned to look at me.

"Get dressed, we need to speak to the others and strategize."

I nodded and rolled out of bed. I managed to stand up on wobbly legs, but was overcome with a wave of nausea. I rushed to our bathroom, and managed to make it to the toilet before I heaved. Thankfully all I had ingested in the pas few hours were crab puffs and champagne, so the dreadful episode did not last too long. I headed to the sink and rinsed out my mouth before splashing cold water on my face. The minty tasted of the mouthwash and the coolness of the water on my heated skin felt heavenly.

Sesshoumaru slipped up behind me, and grabbed a hand towel. He wet it, and pressed the cool cloth to the back of my skull. It was just what I needed.

"What is the matter? Has the wind been calling to you? Do you need to go fly?"

How I wished my condition could so easily be treated with some nice merging time with the wind.

"No." I took a calming breath. I knew what I would admit next was going to drive Sesshoumaru crazy. I braced myself for his anger. "Earlier during our fight, Naraku poisoned me."

My lover grabbed me by the shoulder, and forced me to turn to face him. I felt my nausea rising up again. Crap I saw his eyes flash red, and I knew I was in serious trouble. My eyes immediately darted for the door. Unfortunately I did not have my fan nearby, but at least I could rush to the door if need be.

"He did what?! We need to take you to a hospital." Sesshoumaru roared angrily. I could see flecks of red flashing in his eyes. His inner demon was coming out to play, and this was not good.

"No need, I'm okay…"

"If you are, then why did you just throw up?" He cut me off. Dang he really was going in full-blown protective inu youkai mode. Shit!

"It was just a bit of nausea. It's all gone now." I took his right hand in mine, and squeezed it reassuringly before letting go. Too much skin contact would show him I was still feverish. "I'm fine. I promise. Besides, it's not the first time this has happened." I absent-mindedly rubbed the injury on the inside of my wrist right where Naraku had pricked me to inject his foul poison.

Sesshoumaru must have noticed my action because he grabbed my wrist, and turned it around to look at my injury. He cursed under his breath, and I winced. While the injury did not hurt very much, my skin was bruised and the prick of Naraku's tentacle had left behind an infected wound surrounded by angry red irritated skin.

"I'll put some anti-biotic ointment and a bandage on it. But I promise I'm okay. This poison usually prevents me from thinking straight and slows me down considerably. After some rest, I will be just fine."

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth, and reached behind me to the medicine cabinet hidden behind the mirror hanging above the sink. He grabbed some disinfectant and bandages, and set on taking care of my injury. I clamped by mouth shut when he pressed a cotton ball sodden in rubbing alcohol deep into my wound. I knew letting out a noise indicating in how much pain I was would only make him more upset, and the last thing I wanted was having to deal with a pissed off inu youkai. Not one word filtered through his lips as he bandaged my arm.

"Why would you keep this to yourself?" He finally asked me once he was done with fixing me up.

I did not get to justify myself before Sesshoumaru kept going. "You kept secret what you knew on father's scabbard, even deciding to go search for it alone, and almost got killed by Hakudoushi in the process. Then when Naraku formulated a threat against the Higurashi family, you failed to warn us. Kagome's Grandfather paid for it. What if Rin, Shippou or Izayoi had been injured in such an attack?"

"I would never put them in harm." I could tell that Sesshoumaru was furious, but even that was taking things too far.

"Maybe you did not intend to, but you have. By finding out Naraku's secret you have put not only yourself in harm, but all of us. He has been willing to kill to keep this secret, so who knows what he will do now…"

"If I had been in my right mind, I would have told you straight away. I'm pretty sure Naraku purposely poisoned me to prevent me from sharing the news. I told you the poison prevents me from thinking straight…" I hated that a part of him was right. I should have shared the information with him straight away. I should have fought harder against the poison induced haze. Maybe if I had tried harder I would have been able to fight the hold the poison had on me.

"Why did you not tell me you had been so grievously injured then?"

That shut down any protest I could have formulated. I was struggling to come out and admit the reason for my deception. I had been so focused on trying not to get Sesshoumaru angry with me for reneging on my promise not to engage with Naraku and going against his wishes, that I had not stopped to think about the consequences of my actions. By staying silent, I had compromised all of us.

"In truth, I do not understand you Kagura. You claim to love me, and yet you do not trust me. I do not know what more this Sesshoumaru can do to make you trust me." The sadness I saw in his eyes tore at my heart. A part of me liked it better when he was angry. Anger I could deal with. Growing up in Naraku's household, I was used to it, but sadness and disappointment I was just not equipped to deal with.

"I trust you!" I protested. The fact that he doubted me and my feelings for him clawed at me.

Sesshoumaru looked at me silently for a long time. I shivered. This time not because of my fever. I felt his golden gaze dig deep into me, and I could not shake the feeling that he was judging me, and finding me lacking.

The next words he said felt like a stab in my heart. "Frankly, I am not sure you do. If you did, your first instinct would not be to hide things from me _constantly_."

His comment made me gasp. He was right. I had spent so much of my life hiding in the shadows, and keeping my heart guarded that I had forgotten what it was to trust and love fully and completely.

"Trusting does not come easy to me." I finally admitted. "I haven't had a supportive family unit like you. It's always only been mom and me…This is all so new to me…"

The nightmare that I had had earlier had left a bitter taste in my mouth. I needed to check on mom. The rational part of me knew that Naraku would not kill her before he had wrenched every ounce of pain and suffering he could from me. On top of that as I had found his secret, mom would become an even more important bargaining chip for him. No way would he lose the leverage he still had on me. Besides, considering how closely he had her watched, if she had come to any harm, Sesshoumaru would have heard by now, and he would have told me. Nevertheless, I would dare give her a call as soon as possible. Making use of the smuggled phone, and calling in the morning while she would be closely watched would be hazardous, but I would dare it.

"Maybe you need some time to figure out what it is that you want then."

Sesshoumaru's statement caught me off guard. Of all the things I expected him to do, this was the last. Ever since we had gotten involved, he had been my rock, my safe harbor. He had made me a better person, and he had taught me so much about myself. Never could I have imagined he would push me away one day. My nausea was back with a vengeance, but I pushed it down.

"Whatever you may decide, you will be under this Sesshoumaru's protection, always." He kissed my forehead, and stepped back.

"Put some clothes on, and come downstairs. The others are waiting." He casually said over his shoulder before leaving me behind. I heard the door of our bedroom shut behind him.

My heart pounding in my chest, I turned around to bend over the toilet and throw up once more. This time around Naraku's poison was not the only thing causing me distress. Having the man I loved walk away from me broke something in me. I waited for myself to wake up. Surely this had to be another dreadful nightmare, and I would wake up soon.

* * *

After freshening myself up, I had quickly put on some clothes, and rushed to Sesshoumaru's study. As I had expected, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were there already. Considering what had just transpired between my lover and I, I decided to sit in one of the chairs across from his desk rather than stand by his side as I usually did. To my regret, he did not ask me to come closer to him. More than physical distance, I felt an emotional tension between us, and that hurt me more than anything.

"During her encounter with Naraku earlier this evening, Kagura came across some interesting information." Sesshoumaru prompted me to share more with a flick on his hand.

I launched into a detailed account of my conversation and ensuing fight with Naraku. This time around I did not omit any details.

"He poisoned you?!" Kagome gasped. Trust her to care more about my wellbeing than the stunning discovery I had made about the Shikon Jewel. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I will be fine. I feel better already." I mustered a smile for her benefit.

"Keh! Naraku seemed in perfect health to me." Inuyasha changed the subject. While he cared for me, I knew what I had uncovered would make him even more eager than before to keep his family safe.

"Well illness can go beyond appearances." Miroku retorted. "Kagura, did you sense any imbalance in his youki?"

"No, but then again I wasn't paying much attention." I tried to remember if anything had felt abnormal, but nothing had. That is apart from his tentacle auto-destructing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if I may?" Sango had been quiet up until now, and my lover nodded to encourage her to speak. "While the information Kagura-sama has unveiled is worrisome, it also grants us a golden opportunity. Now would be the time for you to formally challenge Naraku to a duel. He has attacked your wife in front of everyone, you would be in your right to challenge him. This could be the way to rid us all of him."

"A duel has not happened in decades, and getting acceptance from the other two Lords would be necessary first… I am sure Lord Kouga would support your bid. Menoumaru would be harder to convince, but it would not be impossible. They could stand to win a lot if we offer to split proceeds of Naraku's territory evenly among the other three territories, and grant them a say in the selection of the next Lord of the South." Miroku chimed in.

"Hell yes! You can finally find a way to kill Naraku without starting a war. Everyone saw what he did to Kagura yesterday, and none of the other Lords would refuse you the right for revenge." Inuyasha eagerly rubbed his hands together. "Now that we know the old spider is dying, killing him will be a piece of cake for you."

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to exploit such weaknesses to kill Naraku." My lover said sharply, clearly annoyed at his brother.

"Keh, don't talk to me about honor or some bullshit right now. You gotta take advantage of anything you can. The lives of my wife and kids are on the line. The smart thing to do is using your enemies weaknesses against them. Naraku would not hesitate to do just that…" A sharp elbow to the ribs courtesy of his wife made Inuyasha clear his throat before continuing. "Feh! Of course you could end him regardless of his health. All I'm saying is that now you will be able to even faster."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes took us all in before he finally spoke. "So be it. Miroku draft the duel request documents, and start on obtaining consent from Kouga and Menoumaru."

"It would be my honor my Lord. When would you like the fight to take place?" The ever-attentive lawyer asked.

"The next full moon."

My heart sped up. That was only a month away! In just 30 days Sesshoumaru would challenge Naraku to a fight to the death. I could feel bile rise in my throat again. Even if I had every confidence in Sesshoumaru's ability to defend himself and kill Naraku, I was still nervous.

"Great. Gives us time for us to train and spar. I need to make sure you're in top shape old man." Inuyasha eagerly cracked his knuckles. Instead of annoyance, Sesshoumaru displayed a small smile. Despite the way they spoke to one another, the two brothers clearly loved and respected each other.

"If there is nothing else, then you are dismissed." Sesshoumaru started to stand, but I stepped forward.

"There is something else." I licked my suddenly dried lips. "I know it might sound crazy, but during my poison induced haze, I dreamed Naraku had killed mom and dumped her on the front steps of the house…" I shook my head trying to rid my mind of the awful images. "I don't want this to become a reality, but now that I know his secret, and have shared it with you all, he is bound to want to retaliate… We need to get my mother out of that clinic now. Please."

"I had sworn to you that I would keep your mother safe, and this Sesshoumaru keeps his word, always." He then averted his gaze from me to look at Sango. "Move up the timeline. The operation happens tonight."

The human bodyguard seemed to hesitate for a moment, but her boss's cold amber eyes let her know he would not accept no for an answer. "Some details would have to change, but the rescue plan can still happen. I will go start preparations." She bowed low to her employer before slipping out of the room.

I was speechless. I now understood why Sango and Sesshoumaru had been whispering in the past few days. They had been planning to rescue my mother! I did not think it would be possible for me to love this man even more, but in that moment I did.

"Keh! I take it you'll put her in one of the safe houses."

"Yes, the Sakura one." Sesshoumaru told his brother. I had never been in or around one of their safe houses, but if it remotely resembled the mansion then it would be comfortable, luxurious, and best of all secured. Not that mom would care about the two former. After being locked up in that nasty clinic, I was sure all she cared about was being free.

"Good. Kags and I will go make sure everything is set up over there then."

"It would be my pleasure to help out!" His wife agreed. "Don't worry about a thing Kagura. Tonight, you will be able to hold your mother in your arms." After giving my cheek a quick peck, Kagome and Inuyasha took their leave as well.

"I have much work to do, I will see you later tonight." Without a kiss or a hug, Sesshoumaru walked past me, and left the room. The icy cold dread in my chest only expanded. I just hoped that whatever hole we found ourselves in, we would be able to crawl out of.

* * *

I had waited all day and afternoon for Sesshoumaru to come back. As soon as the meeting had ended, he had left home. He had not even bothered to send me a text message to give me information about when to expect him home, or how preparations for tonight's operation were coming along. Usually he always made time to send me a few messages during the day to let me know when he would be home, or ask me not to wait up for him if he was to be back too late. I guessed he really meant it when he said he was going to give me some space… Frankly, I did not like it one bit.

I was sitting in what I still considered to be our bedroom, attempting and failing to read some of Kagome's tabloid magazines. Finding out dieting tips and celebrity gossip was not helping to distract me from the thoughts swirling in my brain.

The door was thrown opened, and in walked in the man who was at the center of my musings.

"Is it done?" I jumped to my feet, my heart pounding.

"Not yet. As soon as I hear from Sango, I will let you know."

I nodded. It would make sense for them to wait until the middle of the night to carry out a covert operation.

Sesshoumaru removed his jacket, undid his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. In the past few weeks seeing him in such an intimate setting had become second nature, but right now there was an uncomfortable tension lingering in the air. We had not cleared things since our argument this morning, and I knew that until we did, the tension would linger. Before I was reunited with mom, I wanted things to be back on track with Sesshoumaru and I. I did not need any space from him, or any other such nonsense. All I needed, all I wanted was him.

I sat up, and walked up to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I was telling the truth. Naraku's poison had been flushed out of my system by now. "I want to talk."

He appraised me silently for a long time before speaking. "I am listening."

I took a deep breath. What I was about to say was not easy. "You're right. I have not been forthcoming with you. Nor honest." I had taken the past few hours to reflect on Sesshoumaru's earlier accusations, and I had to agree that he was right. "At first, I did not tell you everything as I have a hard time opening up. As I've said, I've struggled with letting others in as it's always been me and mom against the world…"

"I believed this Sesshoumaru would have earned your trust by now." I could tell he was vexed. Little did he know what I would say next would surely upset him even more.

"I love you, and I trust you, but a part of me holds me back… and I can't seem to trust you completely." I swallowed before putting in words a thought I had done my best to keep buried deep inside. "I guess it stems from that day you attacked me at Hakudoushi's memorial service…"

"I thought we were pass that?" He asked cautiously.

"Not completely… In the back of my head I constantly worry about you being upset with me again, and I wonder what you will do. I hide things from you that are likely to make you angry. I keep telling myself that if I don't anger you, then you won't have a reason to attack me…" I tried putting my thoughts and feelings in words the best way I could.

"I would never hurt you." He stated firmly.

"I thought you were incapable of hurting me before too, and yet you did. I thought you were going to _kill_ me." I chocked out, shivers running down my spine. I knew I would never forget the way he had looked at me that day, a murderous rage blazing in his eyes. "It was such a shock, it came from nowhere. I was certain you cared for me, and wanted to protect me, yet you almost killed me only because of words you overheard." Before I could stop them tears trailed down my cheeks.

He reached for me tentatively, and wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb. He however did not move to take me in his arms as he usually would.

"I wish this Sesshoumaru could wipe this moment from history, but I can't. All I can do Kagura is swear to you I will never harm you again." The determined set of his jaw showed me he meant what he said.

"If I ever break my oath, father's ring will keep you safe even from me." He lightly ran his finger over the silver band he had placed on my finger. I felt the youki in it stir in response. I had seen the way the piece of jewelry had protected me the night before against Naraku, so I knew that it would indeed keep me safe. Not that I hoped I would ever need t make use of it to protect myself from the man I loved.

"No man wants to hear from his woman that she fears him. Whatever happened that day, will never occur again. Do not be scared to talk to me, ever. We are a team and our partnership can only work if we are honest with one another, and trust each other fully."

He was right. Other than that awful day, he had only showed me love and tenderness. It was due or die time. If I could not trust Sesshoumaru, then I would have to leave. I knew if I ever came to that decision, he would help me settle myself far from him. On the other hand, if I decided to stay, then I would have to trust him fully, and open myself up completely. This was necessary if I wanted our couple to work. The former option was unbearable. If I ever doubted that I needed Sesshoumaru in my life, then the few hours we had spent apart today had assured me that not having him in my life was simply not an option.

"I do not easily speak of my feelings, but for you I will." He slipped his hands into mine. "I love you Kagura. Once this is all over I want us to spend our lives together."

This time when tears came to my eyes, they were prompted by happiness. "There is nothing I would want more. I'm sorry I lied to you, and I promise not to hide things from you anymore. I love you too."

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it, and my heart pounded as I saw it was the white one. He quickly answered, and put it to his ear.

"Yes. We are on our way."

"Was it Sango?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Yes, she has secured your mother."

Relief coursed through me, and I almost fell to my knees in shock and gratitude. "Please take me to her."

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

As soon as we drove up, I understood why this was called the Sakura house. Tall cherry trees boarded the road leading up to the one story structure.

"This house belongs to my mother. We use it when we have honored guests. It is close enough to the mansion, and is well guarded." I was barely listening to Sesshoumaru. The only thought running through my head was that my mother was finally free, and that I would soon be reunited with her.

As soon as Jaken stopped the car, I sprang outside and ran for the front door. I barreled past the guards, and threw the door open.

"Mom?!" I yelled in excitement.

"My baby!" A voice answered back. I soon found myself engulfed in a tight hug. She was skinnier, but she smelled the same. All that truly mattered was that she was here, now. I had started to despair I would ever get to hold her in my arms like this again.

I looked over my mother's shoulder to send a grateful smile to Sesshoumaru who had just entered the house. For the first time in a long time, things were finally looking up, and I was truly happy. I only hoped this would last.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Some long-standing issues have been resolved, and Kagura's mom is safe and sound! Let's see how long this happy mood will last… The next chapter may also take a while to be posted, sorry! The next chapter will be named **Preparations**.


	21. Preparations

_**Part 21: Preparations**_

A/N: Hello dear readers, we are taking one more step closer to the end of the story. Things will be moving fast from this point on. Thanks so much for reviewing:

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Maria-Reynne**

 **Hairul the Nightrage Beast**

 **Nowriting**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

Ever since we had gotten mom out of the clutches of Naraku a week before, I had not been able to see her in person. Sesshoumaru had asked me to be patient and contend myself with talking to her on the phone, and video chatting. If I were followed when going to see her, then Naraku would know where she was hiding. I understood the need for discretion, but it did not mean I liked it one bit. For the longest time, when I had thought about mom being free and us reunited, it had meant sharing one roof. Due to my current involvement with Sesshoumaru, I knew this was of course not possible… for now. In fact, as soon as we got rid of the spider hanyou, I intended full well to make my wish a reality.

Sesshoumaru had surprised me with a visit to mom this morning. It would be our first meeting since she had been freed. My lover had insisted on coming along, for protection reasons. I did not mind though. I wanted he and mom to get along. They were the two most important people in my life after all.

After exchanging tight hugs, and many greetings, mom, Sesshoumaru and I sat around the coffee table in the opulent living room, drinking tea. If Sakura Tashio had been the one to decorate the Sakura house, then the woman had quite good taste. As I had expected, the safe house was luxurious and comfortable. Quite a step up from the nasty clinic where mom had been locked up. More importantly, Sesshoumaru had placed two armed guards at the entrance of the house to keep mom safe. This was so reassuring.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Mom's sudden question took me by surprise. An interrogation of Sesshoumaru was not the reason why we had come in this morning.

"Mom! Be nice. It's thanks to him that we're reunited. Besides what kind of old-fashioned question is that? Why don't you ask me what are my intentions towards him?" I huffed in annoyance.

The tiny twitch at the corner of my lover's lips let me know he found the situation amusing. Good. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel pressured.

"I just want to make sure that his intentions are honorable. You are my only child. I want to make sure you are cherished and well looked after." Mom defended herself before taking a sip of her tea.

I rolled my eyes so much I might have popped the orbs out of their sockets. This earned me a chiding look from mom.

"Men in his line of work…"

"Mom, don't even finish that sentence!" I cut her off. Okay, enough was enough. "Sesshoumaru is an honorable man who cares for his family and his loved ones. You could not ask better for a son in-law…"

"Son in-law?" She perked up. Damn, what a slip of the tongue.

"I saw that ring on your finger, but I did not want to assume…" Mom trailed off, clearly hoping for a positive answer. Just as I was about to tell her to stuff away her expectations, Sesshoumaru interrupted me.

"As soon as this Sesshoumaru has dealt with Naraku, I fully intend to make Kagura my wife in truth."

His words made my heartbeat pick up and a warm fuzz feeling spread throughout my insides. I could not wait to be his wife, for real this time.

I was not the only one pleased by the news. Despite her earlier hesitancy, mom looked quite pleased. Her face split in a bright smile. The wear and tear and fine lines caused by her imprisonment lifted away; making her look like the beautiful woman I remembered from my youth.

"Good. She told me you have an adoptive daughter. Step-children do not always get along with their step-parents…" Mom probed further.

"You don't have to worry about that mom. I adore Rin." I told her. The teenager had managed to burrow deep into my heart. I was so happy I got to share my passion for fashion design and sewing with her. I could not wait for us to get to know each other even better. Maybe sometime soon I would give her some younger siblings. I saw the way she interacted with Shippou and Izayoi. Rin would make a great older sister.

"And she adores you too." Sesshoumaru added, making me beam.

This was a most perfect moment. I could not remember the last time I had felt so at ease. If only the threat of Naraku was not looming over us, I would have said I felt truly happy.

* * *

"Come on old man! Show me what you got!"

This was the only warning Sesshoumaru got before his brother sent a devastating attack towards him.

"Sankon Tessou!" The hanyou summoned some sort of impressive youki claw shaped attack.

Sesshoumaru was ready for it though, and he raised his arm to parry the attack. He called forth his whip and slashed the onslaught coming his way in small pieces. The clash caused a strong gust of youki laced wind to sweep throughout the room. Good thing we were in the bare training room. The vibrations of such an attack would have broken quite a few nice things in the main house.

"I believed you were supposed to train this Sesshoumaru so I could get ready for my fight against Naraku. If his is the best you can do, then I have no need of your help." My lover threw at his brother before retracting his whip.

This insult infuriated Inuyasha. He unsheathed his sword, and launched a much more devastating attack.

"Kaze no Kizu!" The hanyou yelled even as a wave of youki left his sword to barrel towards Sesshoumaru. I was shocked at the strength of Inuyasha's attack. I never could have imagined a hanyou would be able to produce such massive offense. Most would not. Naraku was strong for a hanyou as he was some sort of evil manufactured freak, and not a natural DNA mix between a human and a hanyou.

Even though I was at a respectable safe distance from the attack, I felt the youki from Inuyasha's offense rush towards me. I flicked my fan opened, and summoned a protective tornado to envelop me. It pushed back against the wind of Inuyasha's Wind Scar, and prevented me from being hurt. I felt Touga's ring warm around my finger, a silent reminder that even if my winds failed in keeping me safe, I had added protection. Thankfully my fan was strong, and me and the wind had become good friends, so I was kept nicely protected in my cocoon while Inuyasha's attack raged around the room, leaving cracks on the walls and destroying the tatami mats. The most fearsome part of the attack was heading straight for the man I loved, and my heart skipped a beat.

Thankfully he had things handled. This time around, Sesshoumaru had to quickly take out his sword to block the attack. The impact was so strong that it pushed him back two steps. My eyes bulged out in surprise. He was the strongest youkai I knew, and clearly his younger half brother was the strongest hanyou ever. Sesshoumaru did quickly regain his footing, hiding he had suffered any effect from his brother's attack.

"This was better. We shall stop here for now. This Sesshoumaru has a meeting soon." He sheathed his sword. I noticed straight away that he was moving his right arm stiffly. He would properly never admit it, but blocking Inuyasha's attack had surely hurt him. I could not help but worry. Before he left, I made a mental note to check on his injury.

"I apologize for interrupting you, but I have news!" Miroku threw opened the doors of the training room, and burst in. He had been working on getting the approval of the two other Lords so that Sesshoumaru may challenge Naraku to a duel. Without their go-ahead the challenge would never happen. He had not given us any updates out of late, so we were all curious to find out what he had managed to do so far.

"Wow. You two are really going at it!" The young human whistled; clearly shocked at seeing the severe damages the Tashio brothers had caused to the training room.

Good thing that the place was sturdy, a lesser building would have collapsed by now.

"Were you able to finalize things with the mangy wolf?" Inuyasha ignored his friend's comment. By his tone of voice, the hanyou had shown his distaste for Lord Kouga. He probably hated the thought that we so needed the support of the men he disliked so much.

"Yes. Lord Kouga has agreed to support Sesshoumaru-sama's challenge. It sure helped that his wife was there when we met this time around." For the past week, Miroku had been trying to get a definitive agreement from the Ookami Lord. Kouga had formulated some concerns. He may be an ally of the West, but he feared the power vacuum the death of Naraku may leave behind. H had therefore asked for some time while he thought things over.

"Once Lady Ayame pointed out that she found Naraku 'creepy', and that he had been disrespectful to her too, then it was game over. Kouga told me he would back your challenge 100%." Miroku informed us happily.

Sesshoumaru nodded clearly pleased. While I relished the thought of him finally killing Naraku, I was still nervous about the fight. I did not doubt Sesshoumaru would win, but I feared the toll such a fight would have on his body.

"What about Menoumaru?"

Miroku made a grimace before answering his Lord's question.

"I met with his envoys Ruri and Hari." The pervert took the time to smile briefly at the thought of the two beautiful female moth youkai who accompanied and represented their Lord. If only Sango were here to give him a well placed kick to the head. "Long story short, Menomaru is being difficult. He says that he has no mate, and therefore could care less about Naraku's insults to Lady Kagura. In fact, he asked for something in return for his support…"

"Keh! I never liked the bastard!" Inuyasha spit. "So tell us, what does he want?"

Miroku sighed before answering. "His demands are outrageous… he wants 50% of our shipment proceeds for the next three months."

"Son of a bitch!" The hanyou exclaimed.

While I did not know exactly how Sesshoumaru's operation worked, nor how much money he made on a monthly basis, considering his lavish lifestyle, he was sure to rack in quite a lot of money. I doubted most of his money came from his art gallery or his casino, which I had guessed to be simple money laundering fronts, so what Menoumaru was after was clearly the arms dealing.

"Pay him, but only 25% for a month. He will have to contend himself with that. Remind him that we will all benefit from Naraku's territory when I will rid us of that damned spider."

"Keh! That's still too much!" Inuyasha was clearly unhappy that his brother was giving in so easily.

"I am Lord, my word goes." My lover replied dryly. He sent a look to his younger brother, daring him to protest. A silent conversation went on between them, and Inuyasha finally shrugged his shoulders. Sesshoumaru then landed his harsh golden gaze straight on his human lawyer.

"My Lord, are you certain?" Miroku held his master's gaze, not even flinching. He might be human, and he might be a lecher, but the man had guts in order to dare face his employer thus. Maybe I had judged him too hastily. Well there had to be something in him to admire for Sango to have fallen for him…

"I said pay him."

"As you wish milord. I will go set a meeting with Ruri and Hari straight away. I shall inform you as soon as we have come to agreeable terms." With a bow towards his employer, Miroku left.

"We will train again tomorrow. Same time." Without acknowledging his brother beyond that point, Sesshoumaru walked away. I followed closely behind him. I needed to make sure he was okay. I had to check on his arm. He surely would deny being hurt, but I knew better. We left the training room, and walked through the gardens to reach the main house.

As soon as we got into our room, he sat on our bed to remove his boots. He then loosened his kosode enough to slip it off his shoulders, and undid the ties of his hakama. Both of the Tashio brothers had shown up in traditional gear for their training session. While I had seen Sesshoumaru wearing his white hakama and kosode when we trained, I was surprised to see Inuyasha sporting a bright red robe woven from the fur of some sort of youkai. It was a stark difference from his usual garments.

As soon as my lover undressed, I zeroed in on his sword arm, and sure enough a large purple bruise had appeared on his fair skin. I cursed under my breath. I knew that if I pointed out the obvious injury he would clam up. The man was so stubborn when it came to him admitting being hurt.

"Naraku won't know what hit him. That was quite an impressive display." I sat next to him on the bed.

"Did you doubt my abilities?"

"No, of course not." I looked at his arm, and traced his sinewy bicep. He clenched his teeth, but did not let me know in how much pain he was. My Sesshoumaru was so brave. "I just can't wait for you to rid us all of Naraku for good."

He grunted in response. I knew he would never let me nurse him to health, but maybe I could come up with a way to make him forget about his pain. I rolled to the side, and raised myself up to seat on his lap, straddling his hips, and locking my legs around his waist. There would be no getting rid of me. I leaned forward to press a kiss to his neck. I tasted the saltiness of his skin courtesy of his training session with Inuyasha. Delicious.

"If we start this, I will be late." He groaned. Despite the obstruction of our clothes, I could feel him swelling against my inner thigh, so I knew that despite his protests, he was not going anywhere either.

"Is your meeting so important that you can't go in a few minutes late?"

Even as I asked the question, I did not expect him to answer. Sesshoumaru kept his home life and business life separate. I had never pried as I already had a vague idea of what he did for a living, and knew that he kept me in the dark to protect me. In our world, wives were not involved in the daily activities of their men. I highly doubted Inuyasha told Kagome about all the people whom he routinely killed while doing his brother's bidding. Their relationship was surely the better for it. I had a hard time believing the kind hearted human would be okay with knowing about her husband's deeds. Good thing I was not the fragile openhearted kind. I had grown up in that world, and been confronted head on by Naraku's violence. I knew what needed to be done for survival and to keep one loved one's safe and taken care of. Eventually I fully intended to become Sesshoumaru's partner in all regards, and that meant helping him to the best of my abilities to take care of his business. Once we were well rid of Naraku, and started our lives together, I would be able to find out all about the functioning of Sesshoumaru's organization, and how best to be helpful to him. For now seduction was on my mind. I pressed more kisses to the side of his neck.

"I am meeting my main supplier. He claims to have a sword of interest to me. The old senile fool Totosai won't mind if I am a bit late." As if to emphasize his point, he suddenly pushed the straps of my wrap dress down my arms, unveiling me to him.

I leaned back to look at him in surprise. I was shocked that he had so easily told me so much information on his business. I had come across the name of Totosai before. He was some ancient demon who manufactured youkai weapons. Sesshoumaru ignored my reaction. He was more interested in my naked body. He groaned when he saw I was not wearing a bra. He seemed to like it as he suddenly took a hold of my left breast and played with it. The way he teased the tip drove me wild. As he knew it would.

Well, two could play that game. I scooted a bit backwards on his lap, and lowered my hands to his lap to stroke his rod. Good thing he had started to get the job done by undoing the ties of his pants earlier. It gave me easy access to exactly what I was looking for. I was pleasantly surprised to see he was already fully aroused. Way to stroke my ego! I heard him grunt when I squeezed him in appreciation. Frankly, he was not the only one feeling randy right now. I had no need of foreplay either. I could not wait to have him inside me.

"It seems witnessing my fight with Inuyasha has aroused you; an usual occurrence where you are concerned." Sesshoumaru teased me. I knew he was referring to the fact that our own training sessions almost always ended up with us entwined and making love on the tatami mats; most of the time at my own instigation.

"Shut up and kiss me." I retorted. He smirked, and instead of taking my readily offered lips, he lowered his mouth to my breast he still held in his palm. He alternated between kisses and nibbles. Damn that man was infuriating, but knew exactly how to get me going.

I was no slouch either. I may have first come to him a virgin, but since then I had learned a few tricks. I let go of Sesshoumaru long enough to brace myself and rise above him. In a few movements, I had raised the hem of my dress, pushed my underwear aside, and lowered myself on my lover's shaft. We exchanged groans when I was fully seated. For a while none of us moved. We simply savored the feel of our joining while staring straight into each other's eyes. I could not help but blush under the scrutiny of his gaze. He looked at me as if I were the only woman in the world. What a thrill.

I buried my reddened face in the crook of his neck, locked my legs tight around his waist, wrapped my arms around his chest, and held on for the ride. He tilted his hips forward, reaching deep into me and hitting dead-on my inner sweet spot. It felt glorious.

Now that there were no secrets between us, that we were on the same page, and actively working together, I felt closer to Sesshoumaru than ever, and it showed in the way we made love. We set up a perfectly synched leisurely pace as we gently rocked and swayed together. I raised my head up to take a hold of his lips. This time around he did not evade me, and we shared a deep kiss.

Soon my lover grew impatient, and took a hold of my hips to raise me up and slam me down harder on his length. We then began to move faster. Seemingly still non-content with the intensity of our lovemaking, Sesshoumaru scooted closer to the edge of the bed, and planted his feet on the floor to give himself more leverage to slam up into me. Our gentle rocking turned to a full on tornado. His hard thrusts felt amazing. It felt too good, I did not want things to end too soon, so I did my best to hold back. He must have noticed I was, as he lowered his hand to where we were joined in search for my hidden jewel. He reached under my dress, which was pooling around my waist, trailed his fingers past my underwear, and went straight for my pleasure button. Game over. With a few well-practiced flicks of his fingers, I was a goner.

"Damn." I cursed as pleasure exploded throughout me. I threw my head back, and moaned low and long as wave after wave of intense pleasure spread through me.

He did not waste time following after me. His arms crushed me to him in a tight hug, and I felt him twitch before releasing his seed deep inside me. To my surprise, once he was done with his release, he fell back on the bed, taking me with him. The sudden action made me chuckle. I lowered my face against the sweaty crook of his neck, burying my nose in his hair to take in his scent. I was no inu youkai with a superior sense of smell, but I simply loved the smell and feel of him. I would never tire of this man.

We stayed frozen in place for a long time. I was still straddling his lap with his length buried deep inside me, and our naked chests mashed together. He was lying on his back on our bed, staring silently at the ceiling, breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath. Glad to see I had pushed the great Dog Demon Lord to greater exertion than a fight with Inuyasha did. Go Kagura!

Reluctantly I broke our connection when I felt him soften inside me. I rolled to the side and lay back on the bed next to him. Lethargy was settling in, so I did not even bother trying to fix my dress. It was still bunched around my hips, revealing my naked legs, and the collar was gaping open, which left my breasts on full display. Sesshoumaru averted his gaze from the ceiling, and gave my half naked form an interested look. I knew he was debating having me again versus being even later to his meeting. Personally I voted for option one.

He came back to his senses, stood up and pulled up his pants. He did not bother putting his top back on.

"I will go take a bath." He stated while heading to our connecting bathroom.

"If you need help to scrub your back, I volunteer." I breathed out. I was still flying high from my amazing orgasm, but when it came to Sesshoumaru I could never get enough.

He paused upon hearing my suggestion. He turned around. A smirk graced his face when he saw my inviting extended hand towards him. Time for round two. I chuckled when he lifted me in his arms and took me to the bathroom. I had a few ideas as to what we could be doing in the bathtub. Hot water and a massage would be just the thing to relax the muscles in his injured arm. Water games would be the perfect excuse for me to tend to him.

In the end, we fooled around so long in the bathtub that he ended up being late to his meeting. Not that he cared overmuch.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome and their kids were having dinner at the shrine with the Higurashi family. From what I had gathered, Miroku had managed to convince Sango to go out on a date with him. Other than the ever-present solicitous staff, and the annoying kappa Jaken, the mansion was empty. This was a rare treat. Sesshoumaru, Rin and I were at home alone watching TV. Well at least the teenager and I were half watching some murder mystery on TV as we made small cloth leaves, the finishing touches to Shippou's school play costume. The young kitsune was playing some sort of plant monster in his class's upcoming play, and considering his mother was hopeless in that type of manual labor, some help was needed. Normally his grandmother made these for him, but this time around his older cousin Rin had volunteered to do it. I was helping and supervising her work. If a few months ago, someone had told me that I would be making a kid a costume for his play, I would have thought them crazy. Funny to see how much my life had changed since I became involved with Sesshoumaru.

Talking about the Lord of the West, he was reading a book, sitting next to us on the couch, Rin and I had settled on the ground to have a larger working space. He may not have spoken much, nor help us cut out and sew leaves, but he was there, and it was enough. This was what I had always imagined a family to be and act like. Parents and kids having dinner together, then sharing quality time together in the living room in front of the TV. It may sound like a basic evening for most people, but I had never had that before. Growing up, evenings at the Onigumo household consisted of mom and I doing our best to stay away from Naraku and his fists. Never had I experienced a domestic family scene like this. I loved it. I idly wondered if Miroku breaking the news yesterday that both Kouga and Menoumaru had approved the challenge had given the idea to Inuyasha and Kagome to let Sesshoumaru and I have a quiet evening at home with Rin. Even though I had full confidence in his abilities, something could still happen to Sesshoumaru. After all, Naraku did not fight fair. I knew being right here with Rin and him would be a treasured memory for me always; whatever the outcome of the duel might be. I dispelled such negative thoughts from my mind.

"Alright, this is the last one." I finished stitching on the last of the leaves on the brown hose that made up the base of Shippou's costume.

"What do you think Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked. In her excitement she had brandished up the costume we had just finished up.

Said man looked up from his book to critically look at his daughter's handiwork.

"Shippou will look like a most… distinguished tree."

The teenager giggled at her father's statement while I chuckled heartily and a smirk developed at the corner of Sesshoumaru's lips. To mask his lack of composure, he went back to reading his book.

Our sweet family time was interrupted by the door of the living room being thrown open. In walked in none other than Sakura Tashio. The last person I would have expected to see.

"Mother, what a surprise." Sesshoumaru said dryly, not even looking up from his book.

Undeterred, Sakura glided over Rin and I then strolled to the armchair opposite from the one her son was occupying. "What is this I hear about you using my house?"

"Rin go to your room." Sesshoumaru finally put down his book.

"Okay. Good evening Sakura-sama." The young human bowed low before doing as told and hightailing out of there, taking along our project and sewing materials. Damn, I wish I could tag along with her.

"I still don't know why your keep this human pet around…" At least Sakura had the decency to wait until Rin was out of earshot before spewing her bullshit.

"Rin is not a pet, but his child." The old witch decided to ignore my correction.

"Let us not drag this longer than necessary." Sesshoumaru turned his gaze on his mother. Gone was the warmth and amusement present before. He was back to being the Icy Lord of the West. "Yes, we are using your house to keep someone safe."

"The family owns property all over town. Of all places, why _my_ house?"

In truth I was curious to find out the answer as well since I had wondered the same thing.

"This person is of capital importance. I needed her close in case Naraku tries to harm her even more than he has already. This arrangement is temporary. My people are actively looking for a more permanent solution."

I was glad that Sesshoumaru had not told his mother the person he was protecting was my mom. Considering how much the old dog demoness hated me, I would not put it past her to go by the Sakura house and throw mom out.

"I should have known Naraku was somehow involved…" The old hag growled. "What is this I hear about you challenging him? Over him insulting Kagura?!" She spit out my name as if it let a bad taste in her mouth.

"I fully aim to make him pay for the pain and suffering he has caused Kagura, and I do intend to finally get my revenge on the insufferable spider."

"Revenge for what?" His mother cut him off. "Stealing a few shipments here and there? If you surrounded yourself with more capable _youkai_ employees, this would not happen."

I was shocked. I realized then and there that Sakura did not know the root of Sesshoumaru's grudge against Naraku. She did not know that he was responsible for the death of her ex-husband. On top of that, the woman clearly did not approve of the way Sesshoumaru ran his business. He was the only Lord I knew to use hanyou and humans in his inner circle. From what I have seen this was far from being a weakness. Before I would have thoughts aligned with the ones of Sakura, but no more. The bonds of mutual trust my lover shared with his team was admirable.

"It goes deeper than that. Much deeper." Sesshoumaru struggled to let the words out. He had buried that information for so long that sharing it was difficult; I could tell. I remember how upset her had been after telling Inuyasha and Miroku. I stood up from my spot on the floor to sit next to him. It was a tight fit, so I was almost on his lap. Not that he seemed to mind. I slipped my hand in his, landing him my strength.

"Naraku murdered father…"

"Preposterous!" His mother cut in. "How could a pathetic hanyou kill Touga. Do not be ridiculous son."

"I found father's body. He was lying in a pool of blood in the middle of his study. The room reeked of Naraku and his youki. Father had been run through from the back with his own sword."

Sakura clearly was in shock. All of a sudden she grew pale, wrinkles showing on her face where there had been none before. It was as if she had aged decades in only a matter of seconds.

"Naraku took the scabbard of Touga's sword as a souvenir, and had it displayed in his son's penthouse as a trophy for years…" I added in case she still doubted her own son's words.

That last bit of information shattered her. The older woman turned even paler. If she had not been standing so straight, I would have thought she had fainted. I was surprised by the intensity of her reaction. She must have loved Touga very much despite the fact that he had abandoned her for another woman.

"Son, do whatever it takes, but kill the miserable excuse of a hanyou."

"This Sesshoumaru fully intends to."

* * *

I popped an eye opened. I had been peacefully sleeping, but something had caused me to wake up suddenly. I could not tell why, but an uneasy feeling was spreading through me. I took a peak at the window and saw no sunlight. It was still the middle of the night. I reached to my side, and found an empty side of the bed, but warm sheets. Sesshoumaru had just gotten up. I picked up my phone from the side table, my first instinct was to give him a call and find his position, but I decided against it. He should not be too far away.

I slipped out of bed, threw on my robe, tucked my phone in my pocket, and went in search of my lover. Unsurprisingly I found him in his study, but surprisingly wearing his pajamas. Even if going in search of a glass of water in the middle of the night, Sesshoumaru always made sure to slip on proper clothing. Something was up. Something bad.

"Find her immediately, or suffer the consequences." I heard him growl into his cellphone before throwing the electronic device away. Very unlike him to display such anger. I shivered once I saw hints of red appearing in his eyes. His inner demon was close to the surface. This was bad.

I tentatively walked forward, my thumb trailing the protective ring on my finger. I knew Sesshoumaru would not hurt me, but a part of me still felt uneasy about approaching him when he was in such a mood. He seemed to have sensed my nervousness because he took a deep calming breath.

"Sesshoumaru? Is something the matter?" I grabbed his hand in mine.

"I had a call a few hours ago from my security team. Your Mom was taken from the safe house."

My blood turned cold. "What, how? I thought you had some of your best men protecting her?!"

"They failed in their mission." He growled angrily. "Some lost their lives in the attack because of it."

"Attack?!" I gasped. Bile rose in my throat. I could just imagine mother being hurt, or worse killed.

"Naraku sent mercenaries to do his dirty work. My remaining bodyguards assured me your mother was unharmed when she was taken."

This was reassuring, barely.

Sesshoumaru cradled my face in his hands, and looked straight into my eyes. "We will get her back safely. I promise."

The sound of the doorbell prevented me from asking more. Before I knew it, I had broken apart from Sesshoumaru, and rushed down the corridor towards the front door. It could be someone with information on mom.

I threw the door opened and was disappointed to see only a package on the doorstep. I looked towards the darkness, but was disappointed not to see anyone around. I crouched to pick up whatever had been left behind.

"Don't open it!" I heard Inuyasha yell from somewhere up the staircase.

"Kagura!" Sesshoumaru warned me just as he appeared behind me.

The Tashio brothers were obviously trying to hide something from me, but I was not having it. I opened up the cardboard box and only had time to quickly spy its contents before my lover snatched it away from me. The short glimpse I had seen had told me all I needed to know. The box contained a scrap of blood splattered pink satin. A fabric I knew all too well.

I felt like I was having deja-vu. It was as if my poison induced nightmare was becoming reality. This time around I knew whatever horrors happening were real. There would be no waking up from this nightmare.

Sesshoumaru put the lid firmly on the box without peering inside. I was sure his sense of smell told him all he needed to know.

"Is this what I think this is?" I whispered, feeling sick to my stomach. The piece of fabric was from the gown I had made for mom, and the blood covering it was obviously hers.

Sesshoumaru handed the box to Inuyasha, who had just joined us. The two shared a look of mutual understanding and the hanyou took the package and dashed away.

"It doesn't mean anything. Whoever took your mother is just trying to let us know they have her. There is no reason to panic."

We both knew he was just faking reassurance, and I was not convinced.

"Well my mother has been kidnapped and injured, so excuse me if I am panicking!"

I felt a buzzing, and it took me some time to realize it was my phone. Out of instinct I picked it up and saw I had received a text message. Maybe I would receive information on mom.

' **Did you get my present? I warned you not to cross me. There is more to come.'**

My heart skipped. The text may have been sent from an unknown number, but I knew full well who sent it. Naraku wanted to let me know he was responsible for this.

I let my device fall from my limp hand, crashing to the ground in pieces.

"Naraku just warned me. He is just getting started."

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Things are moving towards the final showdown. Naraku is hell bent on revenge. Let's see what he will do next. I am sure you are curious to find out what's next, so I will do my best not to have you wait to long! The chapter will be named **Frayed**.


	22. Frayed

_**Part 22: Frayed**_

A/N: Hello! I apologize for how late this update is. Good news, I got an awesome promotion at work, bad news, it leaves me with even less time to write fanfiction :( However I have never left a story unfinished, and I don't intend to start now, especially not this close to the end of Criminal Union! Look forward to continuous updates, albeit slower ones. Warning this chapter will be quite gory, so settle your stomach before going forward.

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Little25Victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Mommy2Melody**

 **Overninethousand**

 **Harul The Nightrage Beast**

 **| Hypocrisy |**

 **Wastedyouth** (Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!)

 **ddddaaaae**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

"Still no news?"

I knew I had asked that very same question only a few minutes before, but having to wait was driving me crazy. Sesshoumaru had dispatched all the men from his outfit to look for my mother. All he had been able to find out as of now was that she had been taken by a group of mercenaries named the Shichinintai; a band of humans making use of demon artifacts to enhance their powers and abilities to carry out missions for pay. Apparently they used distinctive youkai-made weapons that made them easy to identify. Not that I cared one bit. All I wanted was for mom to be safe.

"Not yet, but I have all my best men looking for her. We are bound to hear something soon. In the meantime, get some sleep."

I had been up for 48 hours straight, and had no intention of going to bed any time soon. Ever since mom had been taken away, the thought of going to sleep had not even crossed my mind.

"No thanks. I'd rather wait up."

We had established our base of operation in Sesshoumaru's office. Miroku and Inuyasha periodically came in to give whatever information they had managed to get their hands on. Kagome had taken her two children, the entire Higurashi clan and Rin somewhere safe. Sango had gone with them to watch over them. I could tell the bodyguard did not like being taken away from the action, but she was the kind of woman who followed orders. Their location was so ultra secret that we were only allowed to call them from the family-only secure phone lines.

Before she had left, Kagome had set up a refreshments station in the corner of Sesshoumaru's office. Worry had robbed us all of our appetites, so it had remained mostly untouched. Despite that, Jaken came in a couple times a day to take away the uneaten food and replace it with more tasty treats. Usually I would have eaten my way though the mini food bar, but right now the only thing I craved was a caffeine fix. I needed a kick to stay awake.

I walked to the bar, topped up my cup of coffee and drank the piping hot liquid in one gulp. For the last two days, I had been mostly living off on caffeine, and as little food as I had been able to keep down to settle my queasy stomach.

I knew Sesshoumaru was worried about me and my well being, but right about now the only thing I wished he would focus on was getting my mom safely home.

My lover sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He too had been up for the past two days, and the lack of sleep and anxiety had taken their toll on him. Dark smudges had appeared under his bloodshot eyes, and his skin looked more pale than usual.

In truth I guessed I looked about the same if not worse; after all I had just not looked myself in the mirror in a while. Not that it mattered much; my appearance was currently the least of my worries.

Yesterday, I had wanted to go confront Naraku and force him to tell me about mom's whereabouts, but Sesshoumaru had held me back by pointing out that it would probably push the asshole over the edge, and give him cause to kill mother. Gritting my teeth, I had given up, but that did not mean I liked it one bit. I had made myself a silent promise that if we did not hear anything in the next few hours, I would take my chances and face off with Naraku.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I felt a vibration in my pocket. With trembling hands, I fished out my phone. I had cracked the screen when I had dropped it upon first hearing mom had been taken, but I did not need a clear view to see the message displayed on it.

' **Another delivery.'**

Without speaking a word, I rushed to the front door of the house. I heard Sesshoumaru following close after me. The last time we had been in a similar scenario, I had received mom's blood splattered dress. I could only imagine what kind of horrors awaited on our doorstep now.

Sure enough as soon as I opened the door, only a small cardboard box greeted me. I let go of the breath I had not realized I had been holding in. A part of me had been expecting to see my mother's corpse as in the horrific nightmare I had had a few weeks ago, so seeing only a box was sort of reassuring. I was no fool though. I knew I should not feel relieved just yet. I heard Sesshoumaru stop right behind me, and before he could talk me out of checking the box out myself, I crouched and gingerly lifted the lid. I immediately recoiled in horror and shock as soon as I spied what was inside.

A hand. A bloody long fingered pale hand. The severed limb had been unceremoniously dumped in the container, the fingers all bent. I had no doubt about whom this hand belonged to. I recognized that nail polish. I had applied it myself when I had manicured the long fingers attached to the severed limb only three days ago.

I doubled over and threw up in pure disgust. The coffee I had just gulped down was coming back out with a vengeance. I retched until all I could do was dry heave. My stomach had been empty save for the few cookies Kagome had forced me to down with my coffee when we had last spoke on the phone a few hours ago. I chanced another side glance at the box and its contents. By the shape of the hand and the bloody stump, clearly the hand had been cut off when the owner was alive and the thought of it brought on another bout of nausea. My stomach clenched and I turned my head to the side before I puked once again. This time only foul tasting bile came out.

This had to be another nightmare. Naraku or his mercenaries could not have butchered my mother in such a horrific way. I expected to wake up any moment. This simply could not be happening. I jolted when I felt another dreadful vibration. With shaking hands, and my head still in a fog I picked up my phone. The words plastered on my broken screen made my head swim.

' **You have 24 hours to give up, or the carving continues.'**

My stomach rebelled once again as nausea rolled through me.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru brought his hands under my pits to drag me back to a standing position. He fished out a handkerchief from some pocket somewhere, and wiped my mouth. I wished he could so easily remove the horrifying sight from my mind and acrid taste from my mouth.

He leaned forward to pick up the box and its abhorrent contents.

"Take it away." He turned to hand over the package to Inuyasha. I had been so stuck in my fog that I only had just noticed the hanyou had joined us. He then turned back to face me. "Did you get another message?"

I silently handed him my phone. I felt nothing. I was completely drained of emotion and energy.

"Let's go back inside." Sesshoumaru took me by the shoulders and led me towards the warm entryway.

"It can't be real." I whispered more to myself than to anyone. "Naraku must have faked this in some kind of way." Even as I spoke the words, I knew I was lying to myself. Doing such a horrible thing was just up that sadistic bastard's alley. Considering how angry he must have been about us spiriting mom away, it was not surprising that he would retaliate in such a horrible way. Even the thin veiled denial was not enough to distract me from thoughts of the horrors mother had been put through. She must be so scared and in so much pain.

"You mother is strong. She has been grievously injured, but she will survive this." Sesshoumaru tried to bring me hope. Mom might not be a strong inu youkai, but she was a demoness, one who had survived decades of almost daily torture. I knew she was strong, but fear and pain still ran rampant within me.

"Do not give up and become discouraged. She needs your strength and confidence in her." My lover added, as he justly must have felt my anguish. I tried and failed to pull my lips in some sort of smile. Despite Sesshoumaru's kind words, I felt far from reassured. All I could think about was the threat of mom suffering even more harm.

"Keh! One thing bothers me." Inuyasha reappeared, bringing me out of my dark thoughts. "Those text messages are too well timed. Whoever is sending these must be nearby." The hanyou stepped on the threshold, ready to step outside. "I'll do a sweep of the property, see if I can find traces of someone lurking around somewhere on the grounds.

"Go. If you find anything, inform us." With a nod of understanding to his brother, Inuyasha rushed past Sesshoumaru and I, and went out the front door.

It only now dawned on me that I should have asked him what he had done with mother's hand.

I tried my hardest not to picture the severed limb lying somewhere in the house, and decided to try instead to focus on the only task at hand: saving mom. Inuyasha's mention of the text messages made me realize something.

"Based on the latest message, Naraku obviously wants you to withdraw your challenge…"

I wondered if we should. I struggled between wanting mom to be safe and wanting revenge. As long as the hanyou was out there and alive, he would always find ways to torture all my loved ones. After all even if he released mother, what could stop him from snatching her again if we ever did something to displease him. What would even guarantee he would free her in the first place?! I was so torn.

"We will not give up, not so close to our goal. Naraku does not get to win." Sesshoumaru looked down into my eyes. "I promised we would get your mother back, and I intend to keep this promise. I am sorry he has hurt her in such a heinous way, but this is not a life threatening injury; I should know."

Sesshoumaru gently rolled his left shoulder. I knew he referred to the fact that Inuyasha had once cut off his arm by accident. It was so easy to forget that he too had suffered such an injury. His limb had grown back, and had he not told me about the provenance of the scar on his bicep, I would have never guessed. He had meant to reassure me, but all his words did was evoke once more the sight of the horrifying delivery left on our doorstep. The reason why Sesshoumaru had healed so nicely was that he had immediate medical care. For all I knew mom was chained in one of Naraku's dungeons, the wound of her stump left bloody and festering with infection. Maybe Naraku and his mercenaries were even in the process of cutting more body parts off of mom.

My head spun in all directions, and I could not help but wonder what Naraku would send me next? Another hand, a foot, her head?! Bile rose in my throat. Had my stomach not been empty of contents I would have been crouched on the ground puking my guts out once again. I clenched my eyes closed. The image was too vivid in my head.

"You know, we were supposed to cook homemade noodles this weekend. She was going to teach me…" How would she be able to roll the dough with only one hand?! She had told me it had taken her years to manage the perfect flick of the wrist, and had promised to teach me. "I had promised the kids I would make them the best noodles in the world based on my mother's recipe." I now may never get such a chance. I realized I was babbling nonsense, but it was only when Sesshoumaru ran a finger under my eye that I realized I was crying. These were the first tears I had shed since mom was taken.

Even as I tried to repress them, sobs escaped my throat. I hated being so broken and vulnerable. All the exhaustion and emotional upheaval of the past few days was catching up to me, and I slid to the floor of the entryway. It was as if all my bones had gone soft, and the sheer effort of holding myself together was insurmountable. I felt Sesshoumaru picking me up and cradling me in his arms, next thing I knew, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a start. Sadly it only took a few seconds for my brain to catch up to what had been happening in the past few days. I instantly wished I could go back to the nice oblivion of sleep. I shook my head. I did not get to sleep and rest while mom was locked up somewhere being tortured. From the few rays of sunshine coming form the window, I could tell I had been lying in bed for hours. Damn it! I had lost valuable time.

A quick scrub to my face, a much needed change of clothes, and I was rushing downstairs in search of some news. As soon as I entered Sesshoumaru's office, I saw him standing, looking out the window to the rising sun.

"You let me fall asleep?!" I was mad at myself for giving into the weakness of rest at such a time, and I was madder at him for not waking me up.

"You needed the rest." He turned around to face me.

Just as I opened my mouth to argue and spew more anger, he raised his hand.

"I have news." This killed any retort I could have mustered. It was only then that I took a closer look at my lover. Some of the shadows in his eyes had faded away. I knew then that something had happened. Something big.

"While you took you well deserved rest, we found the location of the hideout of the mercenaries."

I gasped in a mix of shock and excitement. "Then what are we waiting for? Let me get my fan and let's go!"

"The team I mandated already went there…"

"Did they get mom out?" My heart pounded in my chest.

"Things did not go exactly as this Sesshoumaru had hoped."

"What happened?! Is she gone?" I could not quite bring myself to ask if she had been killed.

"I don't know. I do not believe so." He walked up to me and placed comforting hands on my shoulders. "While doing a sweep of the grounds, Inuyasha found a drone. We believe it was used to follow up on your movements. This explains why the text messages were always sent in such a timely fashion."

I could tell my lover was angered at the idea that someone could have come and spied on our home and family without him knowing.

"Sango and our IT team tracked down the drone's command center to a warehouse on the border of Naraku's territory and Menoumaru's. Inuyasha and Miroku led a strike team there in the hopes of rescuing your mother. Unfortunately, she was not there, but almost all the mercenaries were."

He took a brief pause as if mulling his next words over. I wanted to prompt him to speak faster, but I bit my tongue.

"Our team fought the Band of Seven mercenaries. Five were killed. One ran away. We suffered heavy casualties."

That last piece of information made me gasp. "Are Inuyasha and Miroku okay?" While I felt for all of Sesshoumaru's employees who had risked their lives to save my mom, I was most worried for the hanyou and the human. They were family.

Another pause. I knew what Sesshoumaru was going to say would be bad. "Miroku was seriously injured to the face. He is in the hospital, in recovery. He had surgery. Sango is by his side… my brother is okay. He is with the leader of the mercenaries, we captured him."

My heart broke at hearing about Miroku's injury. More pain, more suffering. It had to stop. "Is Miroku going to be okay?"

"The surgery went well, but he might still lose his eye. Sango is keeping us informed."

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist. I could only imagine how Miroku's I jury affected him. My lover cared for all those under his protection, and even is Miroku had the official title of lawyer, we all knew he was actually family. Him being hurt like this broke all of our hearts. I especially felt guilty. Had it not been for Naraku, none of this would have ever happened. I swore to myself then and there that I would do everything in my power to make sure the hanyou paid for all the hurt he had caused.

Sesshoumaru's secured cellphone line pinged. He picked up the phone to read the message displayed.

"Inuyasha has readied things. Let us go."

* * *

We drove in silence to a grimy one story concrete building in the heart of Sesshoumaru's territory. This one was in a more dingy part of town, far from the family mansion and the nice Sakura house. From the short phone exchange between the Tashio brothers, I had gathered that the plan was to torture the leader of the mercenaries until he gave up the information of where the only other living member of his outfit was keeping mom captive.

My heart in my throat, I closely followed Sesshoumaru. As soon as we got out of the car, he went straight to the basement of the building. It was dark, damp and cramped. I did not fail to notice that the place was soundproof. Naraku had outfitted his own chamber of horrors with a similar design. Clearly the Tashio brothers had made use of the place as a torture chamber in the past.

At the bottom of the stairs, two tall light haired inu youkai guarded a reinforced door. As soon as they spotted their boss, they stepped aside to let Sesshoumaru and I in. Without a word, my lover went forward, and we came upon a surprising sight.

Inuyasha was perched on a tall stool, his sword across his lap. His eyes were locked on a person sitting on a chair with their arms locked behind their back. The stranger was wearing tattered bloody clothes, and the long braid thrown over his shoulder was mated from blood gushing from a gash on his forehead. He raised his head upon hearing us approaching, and struck me with the calm look in his blue eyes. For someone who was about to be tortured and probably killed, he was too calm. The mercenary was younger that I expected. He was human, but I could feel some youki coming from him. How strange. I remembered then that the Shichinintai used youkai weapons, which probably explained why the leader of the mercenaries showed youkai traits.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, pleasure to meet you. Wished it had been under better circumstances." The grin on the corner of the mercenary's lips infuriated me.

"Bankotsu." Sesshoumaru walked up to the human. "Your men are dead. You have nothing left. Tell us what we seek, and your miserable life will be spared."

"Nope. Don't think so. Whatever I might say, there's no way I'm coming out of this alive; otherwise you wouldn't have brought your muscle guy." He shot at look at the hanyou. "Besides, all my men are not gone. The best one is still alive and well." The mercenary, who I now guessed was named Bankotsu, grinned wider. "And I think he has with him something you'd love to have back."

Inuyasha growled, I clenched my hands in frustration, but Sesshoumaru stayed as cool as ever.

"This Sesshoumaru keeps my word. Always. If you speak, we will spare your life."

"I'm not dumb. I know of you, M. the Killing Perfection." Bankotsu spat. "By the way how's your little human friend? The way I carved his face with my Banryu, I'm pretty sure I took out his eye for good. Pretty boy won't ever be the same." The vile man threw his head back and laughed.

"Keh! Enough of this bullshit. I can make the bastard talk." Inuyasha jumped down from his stool and cracked his knuckles.

I had been a victim of torture often enough to never want to make another person suffer the same way, but this was the man who had kidnapped and mutilated my mother. As of now he was the only one who could give us information on her whereabouts. I was willing to do whatever it took as long as I got her back.

"Inuyasha, let me do the honors." The words had come out of my mouth before I had even realized what I was saying.

"Are you sure?" The hanyou asked. I knew if I wanted I could walk away from here and let him do the dirty work. He was his brother's enforcer after all; he was used to such work.

"Yes, this is my fight." I flicked opened my fan and stepped forward.

"Oh, so you're the ungrateful daughter of Naraku?" Bankotsu leered at me. "I see the resemblance with the old lady now. Too bad Jakotsu hates women, my brother could have given your mother one last ride."

That the monster could joke about his accomplice raping mom on top of all the pain and suffering she had already gone through brought me over the brink.

I summoned a wind blade, and aimed it at the prisoner's face. It sliced him open, causing more blood to drench his face.

As much as I hated the man, attacking and hurting someone who was tied down was still distasteful to me. It reminded me too much of all the times Naraku had done the same to me. I wished the man would speak already so I would not have to drag the torture any longer than necessary.

I sent a second blade. This one struck his shoulder, leaving a bloody gash behind.

"Your men died for this, why should you too? This is not your fight." I growled. "No money Naraku has given you could justify you dying for."

"It's not about that fucking hanyou, or the money. It has gone beyond that." The mercenary spat. "You killed my brothers, but I'm not worried. Jakotsu will avenge us all. Just wait and see. Wouldn't surprise me if the old bitch is already a cold chopped up corpse lying in a ditch somewhere."

I lost it. One moment I was thinking about where to slice him next, then next I had unleashed my fiercest attack. I swirled my fan around with a well-practiced flick of my wrist. A powerful tornado appeared out of thin air, and slammed into the prisoner.

To his credit, Bankotsu did not scream or even cry out as dozens of wind blades ravaged and tore at his body.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru reached over to touch my arm. The action caused me to come back to my senses, and I lowered my fan.

Inuyasha, stepped closer to Bankotsu. In my fury, the winds I had unleashed had broken the chair, undone Bankotsu's restraints, destroyed his clothing beyond repair and covered his body in bloody cuts of various sizes. Despite being freed, the man was unmoving, lying facedown in a growing puddle of his blood.

The hanyou crouched next to the man and sighed. "He's dead."

I gasped in shock. This was a battle-hardened mercenary, a human with youkai attributes, a man who had faced Miroku and Inuyasha and survived. How could my attack have killed him?!

"Did I kill him?!" Even if I was in shock, one emotion prevailed: anger. I was furious that my inability to control my emotions had cost us a valuable informant.

"Nope. He reeks of poison." Inuyasha grabbed the dead mercenary by the hair, bringing his face up for us all to see. A green tinged foam was slowly trickling from the corner of Bankotsu's mouth.

"He probably swallowed the poison the moment he was taken captive." Sesshoumaru growled angrily. "He provoked us as a means to gain time to minimize the chances of him revealing some information under torture."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha dropped the corpse. "What's our next step?"

"We have to find his associate Jakotsu." I stated. 'And hope mom was still alive.' This last part I had kept to myself. I was scared that speaking it aloud would somehow jinx things, and jeopardize mom's safety.

* * *

Finding a mercenary and his captive turned out to be harder than expected. Sesshoumaru's men fanned all over the city, and my lover had even called in a favor to get Kouga and his wolves to join the search. Still Jakotsu and mom proved to be impossible to find.

While Inuyasha got back on the field, Sesshoumaru and I had spent another day franticly waiting for information. We had stopped by the hospital in the afternoon to check on Miroku. Considering that he was still in the intensive care unit we had not been allowed to see him. Talking with his surgeon had reassured us that he would make a recovery, so we had gone back to the search. I had expected Sango to blame me for what had happened to her boyfriend, but she had simply greeted me, with no malice in her eyes. Part of the weight had been lifted off my guilty conscious. However I would only be truly absolved when Miroku got home form the hospital, and mom was back home with me, where she belonged.

I almost dropped the cup of coffee I had been nursing when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. My heart almost jumped out of my ribcage when I saw who was calling me.

"Naraku. What do you want?" It had taken all the self-restraint I had not to drive over to his house when we had gotten back from the hospital. I wanted to unleash my tornadoes on him in order for him to tell me what he had done to mom.

"I am calling with appalling news my dear." He sniffled, and I wished I could reach through the phone to punch him in the face. He wasn't fooling anyone with the fake crying. "I had not told you as I had not wanted to worry you, but you mother went missing some time ago. The clinic she had been placed in for her own safety told me she sneaked out during the middle of the night…"

"Go on."

"Sadly, the poor creature was not well enough to live on her own out in the real world." Naraku pretended to blow his nose. "They found her at the bottom of a ditch, her neck broken. She had been dead a number of hours. As I wished to spare you pain, I had her body cremated this afternoon."

I heard his words, but I could not grasp what he was trying to say.

"You're lying, mom is not dead…"

"On the contrary my dear daughter." All traces of his fake grief were gone form his voice, replaced by utter glee. "She's dead and gone now. You will never see her again."

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Don't hate me! This chapter turned out to be a lot bloodier than I expected. As we get closer to the end of this bumpy ride, expect some more bloodshed and death. I apologize in advance! The next chapter will be heartbreaking, and will be aptly named **Crushed**.


	23. Crushed

_**Part 23: Crushed**_

A/N: Hello, remember me? I can't believe it has been so long since my last update! Time has flown by, way too quickly. I apologize for the delay! Life totally got in the way of my writing. I will try to do better!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **Little25Victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Sunshinelily455**

 **Anonymous** (Naraku is devious and capable of doing the worst things indeed, but could he really take things this far?)

 **Artemis Farron**

 **Guest** (I'm glad you're liking the story. Things will definitely get bloody and there will be deaths before everything comes to an end.)

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

 _While Inuyasha got back on the field, Sesshoumaru and I had spent another day franticly waiting for information. We had stopped by the hospital in the afternoon to check on Miroku. Considering that he was still in the intensive care unit we had not been allowed to see him. Talking with his surgeon had reassured us that he would make a recovery, so we had gone back to the search. I had expected Sango to blame me for what had happened to her boyfriend, but she had simply greeted me, with no malice in her eyes. Part of the weight had been lifted off my guilty conscious. However I would only be truly absolved when Miroku got home form the hospital, and mom was back home with me, where she belonged._

 _I almost dropped the cup of coffee I had been nursing when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. My heart almost jumped out of my ribcage when I saw who was calling me._

 _"Naraku. What do you want?" It had taken all the self-restraint I had not to drive over to his house when we had gotten back from the hospital. I wanted to unleash my tornadoes on him in order for him to tell me what he had done to mom._

 _"I am calling with appalling news my dear." He sniffled, and I wished I could reach through the phone to punch him in the face. He wasn't fooling anyone with the fake crying. "I had not told you as I had not wanted to worry you, but you mother went missing some time ago. The clinic she had been placed in for her own safety told me she sneaked out during the middle of the night…"_

 _"Go on."_

 _"Sadly, the poor creature was not well enough to live on her own out in the real world." Naraku pretended to blow his nose. "They found her at the bottom of a ditch, her neck broken. She had been dead a number of hours. As I wished to spare you pain, I had her body cremated this afternoon."_

 _I heard his words, but I could not grasp what he was trying to say._

 _"You're lying, mom is not dead…"_

 _"On the contrary my dear daughter." All traces of his fake grief were gone form his voice, replaced by utter glee. "She's dead and gone now. You will never see her again."_

A deafening silence settled between us. I was too shocked to speak, and Naraku seemed to be too busy relishing my upset to break the silence.

"After all you've done, do you honestly think I would fall for your lies?" I spat in anger as soon as I got my voice. How could Naraku think I would ever believe him? A small part of me was worried he might be telling the truth, but I pushed it down. I refused to believe mom was dead. Beside if she were, I would have felt it somehow. When someone so close to you was gone, you were supposed to feel it; and I had not felt her loss. Not yet at least.

"Ku ku ku!" He chuckled. "Not a lie, when they found her body by the side of the road, they tried to help. They brought her to Kiseki Hospital, but she was beyond saving. You can call them to find out."

His confidence shook me. Why would he name a hospital where I could so easily check what he said? Either way, I refused to let him see that I was buying into his story.

"Stop with your lies. We will find mom, and Sesshoumaru will kill you during the challenge." I hissed angrily in return.

I was startled when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked at me with worried eyes and a deep frown between his brows. I mustered a weak smile; I did not want him to get upset. I was barely hanging on as it was.

"You foolish girl." Naraku barked in my ear. He had not enjoyed me opposing him one bit. "You are bound to suffer another great loss. In less than two weeks, _I_ will kill your beloved dog, and throw his mangled corpse at your feet. I only regret that I had your mother cremated. I should have had her crushed body shipped to you in more pieces."

I hung up. I had heard enough. His casual mention of mother's mutilation and potential death, coupled with the threat to Sesshoumaru were more than I could bear at the moment. I barely repressed the urge to throw my phone away. I took a calming breath. The first course of action to take was to find mom and the missing mercenary.

"Did you get any useful information from Naraku about your mother's whereabouts?"

As much as I hated to admit it to myself and to Sesshoumaru, as of now, there was only one place I could go look for mom.

"We have to go to Kiseki hospital."

* * *

"Naraku is a liar. I bet your mom isn't here." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

Just as his brother and I were leaving the house to go in search of mom, the hanyou had come back home from a quick visit to Miroku. Even though his best friend's condition was improving, Inuyasha was still worried about the young lawyer, and that made for a pissed off half demon. Miroku had undergone a second eye surgery, but the doctors were still not sure they were going to be able to save his organ. I felt guilty that he had gotten hurt while trying to recover mom. Thankfully despite his injuries, he still kept his good humor and lecherous ways. During a visit of Sesshoumaru and I, Miroku had used the opportunity to feel up Sango. She had been so happy to see him regaining his usual habits that for once she had let him get away with it without beating him. It felt good to see him back to his usual self.

"She is his bargaining chip. If he kills her, he has no more sway over you." Inuyasha's comment brought me out of my musing.

"I just hope you're right." Deep down, even if I hated admit it, I knew he was likely right.

I walked forward, and headed for the reception desk. I pasted as wide a smile as I could. In order to extract information from the hospital employee I knew I would have to display some charm. That would be easier said than done. I probably looked awful. I had barely slept and ate in the last days. This was why I had taken extra care with my clothes and carefully applied my make-up. Wasting time getting dolled up was the last thing I wanted to do, but I knew it was necessary. If I came up looking like a ghost asking about confidential information on a patient, the hospital employee was more likely to call the cops on me.

"Can I help you?" The tired looking young man at the desk asked me as I walked up to him. In order not to look too suspicious, I had asked Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to stay behind. My lover had not liked it one bit, but he was a reasonable man, and knew this was for the best. Still, considering Naraku's threats, the Tashio brothers were only a few steps away, keeping me straight in their line of sight. Good thing it was the middle of the night. There was no one to overhear our conversation, nor interrupt us.

"I sure hope so. I am looking for information… I was told an injured female youkai was brought in a few hours ago to Kiseki Hospital…I would like to inquire about her."

"Name of the patient? Only next of kin can come and see patients." He droned, barely bothering to look up from the screen of his computer.

"Her name is Ame Onigumo, but she probably wasn't brought in under this name…" I knew how Naraku's mind worked, no way was he going to have left on her any shred of information that would have made easy to identify her.

"How did you know she was brought here then?"

I was getting pissed off. This kid was wasting my time, and not giving me the answers I wanted. I took a calming breath. Sure I was terrified, pissed off and anxious, but he was not the root of it. I had to keep my temper in check if I wanted to find out more about mom.

"I'm talking about my mother. The person responsible for her injuries told me she would be here, so I came to check." I hoped this would be enough info. Youkai were usually reluctant to seek medical help in non demon-only facilities, so I was sure that if mom had really been brought in here, she would have been the only female youkai, and therefore easy to identify.

"That's a bummer. I wish I could help, but I can't tell you anything." He shook his head. "It's hospital policy not to divulge info on patients to non registered next of kin."

"Look, I'm trying to do this the nice way. All I want is some information, that's all." I leaned forward, looking the young human straight in the eyes. "My mother is all I have. I just want to know if she was the person that was brought in. I…"

I did not get to finish my sentence. I felt a stir of wind at my back, and a well-known arm shot past me to slam on the reception desk. I was shocked to see a wad of bills clutched in the hand of Sesshoumaru. The human man's eyes grew wide. He had probably never seen such a large amount of cash in real life.

"Give us the information she seeks, and the money is yours." To emphasize his point, my lover slid the wad of bills towards the hospital employee. "You can either take the money, or my brother here will beat you and break every bone in your body. Either way, we are not leaving until we get the information we seek."

This clearly was a game the Tashio brothers had played together several times before. A small nod from Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha step forward to play his part.

"Look kid, I've had a horrible week, and don't feel like beating up a young human, but if you don't cooperate, I will. So do as the icicle says, and start talking." To emphasize his point, the hanyoi loudly cracked his knuckles, making the young human gulp. I had no inu youkai super enhanced sense of smell, but even I could smell terror rolling of off him.

"Well yeah, we had a female youkai brought in by emergency services a couple hours ago. I was there…"

"What did she look like?" I asked. My heart was suddenly picking up speed.

"Frankly, you youkai all look the same to me…" A warning growl from both Tashio brothers had him clear his throat before continuing. "She was older than you, but still looked young. She had dark hair, red eyes and she seemed to have been…"

Clearly, he was struggling to say what he had seen. It must have been bad. "She was tortured, and had a hand cut off." I fought nausea as the image of mother's severed limb flashed through my mind.

"What else can you tell us?" I pushed down my anguish, now was not the time to let my emotions get the best of me.

"She… the body was torn to shreds by multiple blades in some sort of weird zig-zag pattern. She suffered from major blood loss and shock."

"It's consistent with Jakotsu's weapon." Inuyasha added, gently fingering the bandage still wrapped around his sword arm. A wound he had acquired during his fight with the mercenary.

"I'm sorry but the lady… she was in such bad shape that she did not even make it to surgery. She died in the emergency room…"

My heartbeat accelerated, but I refused to give into panic just yet. "Where is your morgue? I need to see her body for myself." I would not believe it until I saw the body with my own two eyes. Mom could not be dead!

The human seemed to hesitate, but all it took was Sesshoumaru pushing the money closer towards him. The young man lowered his gaze back to his computer, and typed a few words.

"Shit, I'm sorry, but it seems like the body is not here anymore."

"What do you mean not here?" I growled angrily.

He licked his dried lips, nervousness pouring from him. "It says in the system that the body was claimed by the next of kin, in this case the husband of the deceased. For some reason the coroner decided to forgo the autopsy, and in accordance with the husband's wishes the body was taken to be cremated."

I felt the bitter taste of failure in my mouth, and the torment of grief in my heart. This could not be happening. All signs were pointing towards the fact that Naraku had been telling the truth, and had indeed had mother murdered. He then had her body cremated to hide the evidence. That was it, there was nothing more to do.

"If it can be of any consolation, her personal things are still here. Her husband didn't want to take them."

I was too lost in my thoughts to answer, but Sesshoumaru must have said something because the young human quickly pocketed the money and ran away. A few instants later, he came back with a cardboard box, which he handed to me. A shiver ran down my spine as I recalled the horrific sight that had greeted me the last time I had lifted the lid of a similar box. Taking a deep breath, and cloaking myself in courage, I took the box and lifted the lid.

A soft cry left my mouth as I saw a dreaded pink fabric; I now had the whole garment. It was only by feel that I knew this had once been a gorgeous pink satin number. The fabric was sodden with browned blood. So much blood. Too much blood. The way the dress was shredded told the whole story. The person who had worn the gown had been cut open repeatedly causing major blood loss. I was no inu youkai, but even my senses could discern mother's scent and youki all over the fabric. I put down the dress, and this time I was not able to hold in my cry of grief as I spied the remaining contents of the box. I picked up a small necklace, and twirled it between my fingers. A small gold ring I knew all too well was dangling from the chain.

My stomach plummeted to the ground. My vision swam and next thing I knew I had to hold on to the desk not to fall to my knees. I composed myself only long enough to explain to my worried lover the reason for my anguish.

"Mother never removes this. Ever. My father, my biological father gave this necklace to her when they first got married. After he died she placed his wedding band on it in a way to always have him nearby. I remember, one day when I must have been seven or eight years old, Naraku beat mom within an inch of her life because she refused to take off the memento from dad. When he tried to cut if off from her, and for the first time she fought him back. Sure this earned her an extended trip to his dungeon, but Naraku never asked her to remove it again."

I realized I was babbling, but it was the only way I could think to try to process the situation. If I paused right now, I would break down, and I could not allow for that to happen, not just yet.

Sesshoumaru took out his phone from his pocket, and placed a call. "Pay a visit to the coroner at Kiseki hospital. Find out what happened to the body of Ame Onigumo. Quickly." He then turned towards me. "We will find out if what the human said is true."

I barely acknowledged his words with a nod. Deep down I knew it was true. Mother was gone, and I had come for her too late. "Let's go home. I got the answer I needed." I placed the lid back on the box, and marched towards the exit of the hospital.

* * *

As soon as we got home, I went up to our bedroom. Sesshoumaru urged me to get some much needed rest, but I knew there was no way I would be able to get a wink of sleep. I lay in bed in complete darkness with my eyes wide opened and my mind swirling. Thinking about how much pain and anguish mother suffered in her last hours tore at my heart. After so many years of horrific abuse, she had been kidnapped, tortured, mutilated and murdered. Every time I closed my eyes I just saw her mutilated body in my head ranting at me for not being able to save her as we had promised.

"Kagura?"

I heard Sesshoumaru come into our room, and felt my body tense up. A ball of fiery rage formed in my stomach, preventing me from speaking an answer. My lover flicked on the lights, and joined me on the bed, sitting close to me.

"Don't." I hissed angrily as he reached a hand towards my cheek. I did not want his comfort. In fact right about now, I wanted nothing from him.

He stilled his hand, a frown on his brows.

"I heard back from my men. The coroner confirmed her death, and produced a death certificate. Naraku pad him off to have her body cremated before the proper authorities could be notified…" He clenched his hand then relaxed it. "I am sorry for your loss. Inuyasha and the rest of my men are still looking for Jakotsu. I promise we will find the human, and make him pay for what he did to your mother."

I sat up, shooting him an angry glare. "You do not get to make more any more fucking promises."

He seemed taken aback by the vehemence of my words and tone. In truth so was I, but right about now, I was so angry I could have clawed his eyes out. I needed an outlet for my pain, guilt and anger, and right about now Sesshoumaru made for a great punching ball.

"I don't care about that fucking human. My mother is dead… you swore to me you would keep her safe, and you lied." I yelled angrily. Before I could curb my impulse, I hit him in the chest. He did not even flinch at my punch, and this only made me madder. "With all your money and connections you could have protected her better. What's the point to being the Lord of the West if you can't use your resources to save and protect people you care about?"

The anger had morphed into full on rage, and the next thing I knew I had sprung to my feet, and headed towards the far wall of our room. Despite the cold, I had cracked the window opened in hopes that the cold air and howling wind would help me feel better. Now I sought help from my trusted element to help soothe my aching heart. A freezing cold breeze drifted in the room and enveloped me, but even that was not enough to calm my boiling rage.

Sesshoumaru stood up from the bed, and joined me by the window. His enduring silence only made me angrier.

"You said we would rescue her. You promised me we would save her… That you would keep her safe. But she's dead! No killing of that mercenary will undo her death... it's too late, she's already gone." My voice broke on that last statement. Just speaking the words made that terrible reality more real.

"Kagura." He reached a hand towards me once again, but I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, hatred dripping from my voice. I could see the pain in his eyes upon my rejection, but as much as a big part of me wanted to apologize for causing him such hurt, another, much larger part of me rejoiced in it. I wanted him to hurt, as I was hurting; even if being the cause of his pain tore me apart.

"Words cannot convey how sorry this Sesshoumaru is to have failed you and your mother. I made you promises that I was unable to keep."

"Sorry isn't going to bring my mother back. For months I begged you to take her out of the clinic, and you asked me to be patient. Once you finally decided to break her out, she was taken away while you were supposed to have her guarded. You told me not to worry, that you would bring her back to me…"

As I spoke, my anger grew, and I felt my winds swell around me, forming blades of wind out of thin air. I clamped my eyes shut. I could not stand to look at him.

"And now, she's gone, and I don't even have a body to bury!" My anger exploded, sending wind blades in all directions around me. This sudden burst surprised me, and I opened my eyes to look at the carnage I had accidentally created. Some blades ended up in the wall, creating deep craters, others shredded our bed, and some had headed straight for Sesshoumaru. He had not attempted to push them back, nor protect himself from them. I had felt the blades slice his skin, and smelt his blood. The ring he had given me heated up on my finger. Just like me, it hated that I was hurting Sesshoumaru. Suddenly my winds died down. As angry as I was, spilling his blood without him defending himself broke my aching heart. His calm resolve unnerved me further. Could he not lash out at me in return, or express some sort of upset? Instead he was just standing there, his mouth clamped shut, and his eyes unreadable.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

I heard a female voice exclaim in shock. I looked towards the door, and was surprised to see Sango walk into her master's bedroom.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please let her be. We will look after her, why don't you retire for now?"

My lover sent me one last glance before walking away from me, not speaking a word. His usually regal form was ruined by his slumped shoulders. Blood was streaming down his arm where my wind blade had sliced him open.

I felt numb and empty. All of a sudden I wanted to slip into bed, and stay there forever. I did not even care that my angry burst from earlier had destroyed the bedding.

"I will be right back."

The young bodyguard ran out of the room, and in just a few minutes came back clutching new bedding, and a steaming cup in her hands.

"I know how you feel." She bent over to strip down the destroyed bedclothes. "Naraku murdered my parents in front of my eyes, and I stood by unable to do anything. I was so angry that I wanted to destroy the whole world. The violence of it caused Kohaku, my younger brother to be affected mentally." Her voice wavered, and I could tell she was keeping in tears.

"Kohaku was so young and vulnerable at the time, that demons inside his head consumed him. This only made me hate Naraku more, and I swore then and there that I would see the hanyou dead." She paused as if silently remembering her vow to herself. "Thankfully Sesshoumaru-sama helped me get Kohaku proper care abroad, and he is now able to study, away from here and the horrible memories."

"I am sorry for your loss, and I promise that we will see Naraku dead for all the pain and suffering he has put all of us through. In the meantime hurting the people who care about you will not make you feel better. I can assure you it will only make you feel worse."

"There, all set." She turned towards me, and I saw she had quickly made up the bed with clean linens. "Why don't you get some rest? You will need it.

"I don't think I can sleep." I admitted. The moment I had closed my eyes earlier, I had been plagued with horrific visions of mother screaming at me and blaming me for her death. The fact that I had just attacked the man I loved and that he had not even defended himself, was also sitting badly in my stomach. More pain. More guilt.

"Here." She handed me the cup she had brought along earlier. "I had the cook prepare this for you. It is a sleeping draught."

I did as she asked, chugged down the piping hot liquid, and got into bed. I felt too numb and empty to protest being put to bed like a child. Thankfully sweet oblivion took me away and for now I did not have to think anymore.

* * *

Whatever drug Sango gave me, it worked. I woke up suddenly, and a quick look at the watch on my side table told me I had been in a dreamless sleep for hours. Despite that, I was still feeling worn out and raw. No amount of rest could erase my grief.

I unexpectedly heard sounds of a living full house around me, and soon realized that meant the kids and Kagome had moved back home. That explained why their bodyguard had been home. It saddened me that mother had to die for a sense of peace to settle over our household.

A small knock on the door was the only warning I received before the bedroom door was thrown opened.

"Hi, I just wanted to come in and see how you were doing."

Kagome slipped inside, carrying a tray. She frowned when she saw the damage I had caused with my wind blades the previous day. It shamed me that I had lost control like this, but it did not mean that my anger had subsided.

"I'm fine." I sat up, but did not bother trying to force a smile.

She walked up to me and placed the tray on my side table. I saw she had brought a bowl of soup and some water. If only she knew, food was the furthest thing on my mind.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I know how close you and your mother were… losing her in such a horrid way is truly heartbreaking. May she rest in peace."

I silently nodded my thanks. I was still in a fog, and was so hurt that I felt numb. I knew I should find a way to thank Kagome for her kindness, but currently it was beyond my abilities.

"I brought you some soup. I know you must not be hungry, but you have to eat. You've been asleep for over 24 hours! Youkai, or not, you need sustenance!"

I could not remember the last time I had eaten, nor drank anything, and deep down I knew I should force myself to get some food in. Forcing myself to eat would also get Kagome off my back. Knowing her, she would not leave me alone until I had taken in some of her soup.

Heaving a sigh, I sat up straighter in bed, and reached for the bowl. She beamed in happiness as she watched me slurp down a few spoonfuls. I only managed that much, and had to put down the bowl.

"Good enough." She took back her food tray.

Had I been in my normal state of mind I would have sneered at her not to treat me like one of her kids, but right now my usual fire had been doused.

"Rest some more, and let me know if you need anything."

I appreciated her lack of lecturing. Kagome was usually a bossy chatterbox who liked to tell people in details what they needed to do. It was only once she had left the room, that I realized I wanted to ask her about Sesshoumaru's whereabouts. Ever since he had left our room, he had not come back. I idly wondered where he had spent the night. I pushed thoughts of my lover aside. I could barely keep myself together at the moment, and worrying about him was not going to help.

I felt drained of energy. I did not care to get up, shower or eat some more. I just wanted to fade into nothingness and not have to think anymore. Thinking was too painful. Why did I not listen to mom? Why did I not do more to save her?

My dark thoughts were broken by another knock. Just as I was about to yell at whoever dared to disturb me, no one other than Rin poked her sweet face in. Her cheeks were red and her eye bright, clearly she had been crying.

"Hi." She walked up to the bed and crawled in to lie next to me. She took my cold hand and held on to it right. Tear streaks still stained her cheeks. This was when I realized I had been so angry that I had not been able to spill tears since I had heard about mother's death. How more fucked up could I be?

"I am so sorry about your mother Kagura-sama. This kind of loss can break you. When my parents died, I just wanted to be left alone and I felt completely numb." She let go of my hand long enough to wipe her wet cheeks. I wondered if she cried for my loss or her own. Maybe a mix of both.

"I had no family to take me in, so they put me in an orphanage. It was awful. The people there… the nice ones just kept trying to make me talk about my feelings and the death of my parents… as if it would help… the mean ones... " She took in a shuddering breath. "They knew the kids there were defenseless and alone, so they took advantage of it."

Despite the fog I was in, this caught my attention. "Did someone hurt you while you were there?" The thought that some monster could have taken advantage of her at her most vulnerable time enraged me.

"No, because I learned how to hide myself well. Other kids were not so lucky." She shuddered violently at the memory.

"I ran away from the orphanage at the first chance I got. I was scared of what the people there might do to me. I stayed on the streets for a while then I found Sesshoumaru-sama and he helped him."

The mere mention of her father figure was enough to bring a smile to her lips.

"Frankly just like me, he seemed so lonely, so I had to help when I saw he was hurt and bleeding in some alley. In return, he took me in, kept me safe, and made sure the orphanage was shut down and all the kids freed. Once he brought me here, I got a whole new family. It never took away the pain of losing mom and dad, but it made me feel better."

She took my hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "You might always feel the loss of your mom, but I hope that being here with us will make you feel better. We want to be your family. I want you to know that we are here for you, all of us."

She was so genuine that even despite my broken heart, I was able to muster a ghost of a smile. "Thank you. For now, I just want to rest."

"Of course." She stood up and headed for the door. She then paused, and looked at me, her eyes suddenly older than her few years. "Sesshoumaru-sama helped ease my pain, and I am sure that if you let him, he would help you too."

"Thank you sweetie. I'll talk to you later."

With one last smile sent towards me, the teenager left me alone with my thoughts. Rin's words almost made my resolve crack, and go look for my lover, but it was not enough. Not nearly enough. Sesshoumaru's pain was but a sliver compared to the agony I was going through. I needed to find a way to build myself back up before I worried about him.

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed in bed, unmoving. I felt completely numb. I had spied through the curtains the sun go up and down a few times, and Kagome had come to force more food down my throat, but I had lost all notion of time.

The sun had gone down again, and I was lying down with the covers over my head. I heard the door open, and heaved a sigh.

"Kagome, I really don't want anymore food right now." The sandwich she had forced me to eat earlier was still lodged in my throat. The thought of eating more made me nauseous.

I was startled when the covers were suddenly tugged away from me. I sat up, ready to curse at whoever had dared to disturb my peace like this. All words died in my throat. My visitor was the last person I expected to see.

"Get up wind witch! Time to face the world."

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long delay! I am sure lots of you must be saddened about Naraku's evil deeds and the fallout between Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Sorry! On another note, who could Kagura's surprise visitor be? We shall find out soon. I promise not to make you guys wait three months before the next one. After all we are so close to the end of the story!

The next chapter will be named **Sealing**.


	24. Sealing

_**Part 24: Sealing**_

A/N: Dear readers, as promised I did not make you wait as long for this chapter. I hope it makes up for all the sadness and tragedy I make Kagura go through. This chapter will be a major step towards the end of the fic. Happy reading!

Thank you for reviewing:

 **IMoveTheStars4No1**

 **ayingChan**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Little25victor**

 **Kagura's #1 fan** (So sorry to have caused you pain, but it was necessary. When it comes to Sesshy and Kagura, this chapter will feature them heavily)

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

 _I don't know how long I stayed in bed, unmoving. I felt completely numb. I had spied through the curtains the sun go up and down a few times, and Kagome had come to force more food down my throat, but I had lost all notion of time._

 _The sun had gone down again, and I was lying down with the covers over my head. I heard the door open, and heaved a sigh._

 _"Kagome, I really don't want anymore food right now." The sandwich she had forced me to eat earlier was still lodged in my throat. The thought of eating more made me nauseous._

 _I was startled when the covers were suddenly tugged away from me. I sat up, ready to curse at whoever had dared to disturb my peace like this. All words died in my throat. My visitor was the last person I expected to see._

" _Get up wind witch! Time to face the world."_

"What do you want?" I sneered. Once upon a time, I had been keen on the woman liking me, but right about now, I could care less about what she thought about me.

Sakura Tashio sent me a glare sharp enough to cut glass. Had I been able to care enough, I would have been scared.

"How much longer do you intend to stay hidden?"

"I'll stay here as long as I want to." I grabbed the blanket, and placed it back over my head. I wanted my protective cocoon back. I hoped now that the woman would go away, and leave me alone.

Of course, just like her son, Sakura was a stubborn bitch, and would not be deterred once she had an objective in mind. This time around she did not just remove the blanket from me, but rolled it in a ball and threw it away for good measure.

"You reek and are an eyesore." She lifted the corner of her mouth in pure disgust. "Get up, now!"

"Fuck you!"

I just lost my mother in a horrific way, so how dare she talk to me about hygiene standards! In truth, I realized I must be stinking quite badly; after all, I had stayed in bed for who knew how many days without bothering to shower nor brush my teeth. Even though I acted like I did not care, I hated that the woman got to see me in such a low state. Still my embarrassment was not enough to make me get out of that bed.

"Charming as always." She sneered. "I have no intention of spending the whole day here, so go ahead and get up."

"Why do you care?" I asked her. Frankly I had no idea why she was even here to begin with.

"I could care less about you, I am doing this for my son." She glided to the window and opened it wide, letting freezing cold air in. A gust of wind rushed towards me and wrapped me in its comforting embrace. I steeled myself against it. I did not deserve to be comforted right about now. Not after what happened to mom.

"Fresh air! Much better." She murmured to herself before going around the room to open two more windows. She then turned around to walk back to my bedside. "Now go on and take a shower while I strive to find something suitable in your wardrobe for you to wear."

"Get out of here." I snapped. "What kind of cold unfeeling monster are you, that you would bother someone who just suffered such a great loss?!" I did not think I needed to remind her that I just lost my mom, but frankly she did not seem like she actually cared.

"Naraku killed the father of my son too." She reminded me, her face as cold and unfeeling as if it was carved from ice. "I saw Sesshoumaru earlier. He feels terrible. He could not take revenge for the murder of his own father… yet, and now he could not protect your mother..."

"My mother was just murdered, so I'm sorry I'm too busy _grieving_ to actually feel bad for your son."

My statement seemed to finally break her veneer of calm, and her true face came forward.

"You call this grieving? Curled up pathetically in your bed? Is this how you honor your mother's memory? Do you think seeing you mopping pathetically would make your mother happy? She would be ashamed of you. I know I would in her place."

"Shut up!" I shouted. How dare she talk about mother?! She did not know her, and had never even met her. Even as I screamed, in my mind I felt a pinch in my heart. Despite all the horrors she had lived through, she had never given up. Never had she locked herself in her room away from the world. Despite her pain and suffering, she had always made sure to keep a smile, an embrace or some sort of support for me. Was Sakura right? Was I failing mother's memory by shutting myself away? The pit in my stomach now weighed a ton. The feeling of embarrassment I had experienced when Sakura had come upon me grew to an unbearable level. I felt sickened by my own behavior. As much as I hated to admit it, Sakura was right. Mom would be so disappointed if she saw me now.

"Your mother may be gone, but you can avenge her." Sakura's words took me out of my introspection. I looked up at her, and noticed she seemed to struggle to school her features into something less vicious. "In just a few days, Sesshoumaru is facing the fight of his life… sadly, all he thinks about right now is you. Instead of properly training and devising a battle plan, he just broods, waiting for you to decide to re-enter the world of the living."

She twisted her mouth into a sneer, probably a pathetic attempt at a smile.

"I understand why you are shutting Sesshoumaru away." Her voice suddenly became syrupy sweet. "You are angry, and you wish to punish him because you are hurting," She leaned forward, putting her face inches away from mine.

"We both know the truth." She continued on her fake nice tone. "The person you are really angry about is your own self. If you truly wanted to ensure your mother's safety, you could have gone to her and kept her safe yourself. Instead you stayed by Sesshoumaru's side, flaunting your relationship in Naraku's face. Enraging that cursed spider. He was bound to take action. If anyone is to blame, it is you."

My heart sunk. Any fiery retort I would have usually thrown her way died in my throat. She was right. This was my entire fault. How could I have ever thought to take on the hanyou head-on and not have my heart broken in the process? For years he had warned me that he would kill mother if I dared oppose him. I did, and he called my bluff. Mom died because of me. Sesshoumaru had nothing to do with it; lashing out at him as I did earlier was not only useless, but also unfair. I was the one to blame, no one else.

"You've gone too far!" Like an avenging angel, Kagome came storming in the room. "She's gone through too much, let her be."

"Fine, cuddle her all you want." Sakura hissed angrily. "She may have caused her mother's death, but I will be damned if she brings down my son too."

By the time Sakura marched out of the room, I was shaking. Kagome encircled my shoulders with her arm.

"Come on, I'll run you a bath; it will make you feel better."

As if I were one of her kids, Kagome took me to the adjacent bathroom, and helped me undress and climb into a steaming hot bath. I instantly felt soothed. It reminded me of how she had taken care of me the night I had come home covered in blood after accidentally killing Hakudoushi.

Quietly, she took down my hair, washed it and rinsed in until it gained back its usual shine. She gently pampered me, and I let her. I knew I did no deserve it, but I let her. I selfishly sought some comfort from someone who actually cared about me. After my altercation with Sakura, all the fight had gone out of me, and I felt like a deflated balloon. I could definitely use some pampering.

Kagome worked in silence, and it was only once I was all scrubbed and cleaned that she spoke.

"Kagura, you're the strongest woman I know. You survived pain and suffering I cannot even imagine." Her fingers traced down my heavily scarred lower back. "Don't give up now or he wins." She did not have to name 'he', I knew who she was talking about. "The one thing he wants above all is to destroy you, and you are letting him."

Like an arrow to the heart, her words hit me as true as Sakura's had. The one thing Naraku wanted was to see me in pain. Keeping myself separate from the man I loved, and blaming him for mother's dead was akin to playing right into Naraku's hand. Kagome was right; I was inadvertently letting the horrible hanyou hurt me once again… No more. No way was I going to let him get the best of me once again.

"Now come on, let's get you dressed. Then I think it's time for more food." Her usual bright smile was back in place.

"No need, I'm okay. I think I can take it from here." I assured her. Enough of being treated like a big baby.

Kagome did not seem to be offended, in fact her smile brightened further. She was so bright it was like looking at the damn sun. I wrapped myself in a fluffy robe, reveling in its soft comfort.

"Thanks Kagome. You're a good friend."

She pouted. " _Friend_? I think of you more as a sister, but I guess friend will do."

I snorted, this was the closest I had come to laughing in what felt like forever.

"Anyways, I'll just be in the nursery with Izayoi, let me know if you need anything else."

With a final wave, she exited the bathroom. I sighed heavily; she was leaving me alone to my thoughts, an unpleasant occurrence, but one I had to deal with. As hateful as Sakura's words were, they were tainted in truth: the time for hiding was over.

* * *

One last steadying breath was all the delay I gave myself before I pushed open the door to Sesshoumaru's study. The last time I had been here, the room had been set up as a base of operation in the search and rescue mission aimed at getting my mom back home safely. This time around it had been transformed in a makeshift bedroom. Pillows, throw blankets and change of clothes were covering the large couch. Guess I now had my answer to where Sesshoumaru had been sleeping since I had kicked him out of our bedroom. Talking about him, he was sitting at his desk, his eyes glued on his computer screen.

Despite the new room set up, I could tell he had not slept in days. He looked exhausted. He, who was always so well groomed was now sporting some silver stubble on his cheeks, and was wearing rumpled clothes. It was the first time I had ever seen him look so disheveled.

"Your mother stopped by." That was the best icebreaker I could think of on the fly. After all I had said to him, and all the time that had gone by, I felt awkward. My heart was beating loudly after just a glance at him. After all the horrible things I had said to him, and the fact that I had attacked him, I did not know how he would welcome me.

"So I heard. Unfortunately this Sesshoumaru had stepped out, or I would have prevented her from bothering you." He rolled back form his desk, and looked up at me. His reddened eyed made my heart clench.

"No big deal." I shrugged. There was no way I was going let him know how shaken I had been by my encounter with Sakura. It was because of her hurtful words that I had gotten out of my lethargic state. One glance at Sesshoumaru revealed that Sakura had been right to be worried. In his current sleep-deprived and heartbroken state, Naraku would destroy Sesshoumaru easily in combat. After losing mom in such a horrible way, the mere thought that my lover could be killed by Naraku too was enough to make me feel ill.

Sakura was right, it was time for me to face the truth.

I went to Sesshoumaru. Tentatively, I sat in his lap. He instantly locked his arms tightly around me, as if he feared I would change my mind and run away from him. Right about now, this was the only place I wanted to be. I placed my head on his shoulder, soaking in his strength and comfort.

"It was unfair to blame you." I pressed up my face against his and murmured against the skin of his neck. I was no inu youkai, but I could still smell the unique scent that was Sesshoumaru, and it was instantly comforting. "Naraku killed both my parents. All you ever did was try to help me." Apologizing had never come to me easy, but I had to try to give it my best shot.

"Ever since I found out about mom's death, I've been so full of anger and sadness. It is all I feel right now. If I let it go, it feels like I will let mom go at the same time. She was my reason for holding on for so long, and in some ways it feels like I have nothing left anymore."

He tightened his arms around me. I wondered if he was trying to offer me comfort, or trying to make sure I would not bolt. When he pressed a kiss to my wet hair, I figured it was the former.

"It took me a bit of time to realize that this is not true. Anger, grief and pain are not all I have left. I still have you and your whole family." I knew I would never forget the kindness Kagome had shown me, and how she had managed to prop me back up when I was falling. In her own twisted fucked up way, Sakura had also helped me get out of my self-imposed fog, but that did not mean I felt grateful to the spiteful bitch.

"You will always have me." He whispered by my ear. Loving warmth spread throughout my chest.

"I am sorry too." Apologizing did not usually come easy to him either, but the words had just rolled off his tongue. Obviously he was better at this than I was. "I promised to keep your mother safe, yet I failed."

I leaned back to stare up into his eyes. "Looking back, you did the best you could. Thanks to you I was able to see her one last time and spend time with her even if did not get to say goodbye." I managed, barely, to keep down my sob.

"I failed you, and I failed your mother." He shook his head. "I should not have provoked Naraku. This Sesshoumaru was too arrogant in thinking I would be able to fool the spider."

"You're not to blame, I am." This had all started with me after all. "I found out the Shikon Jewel and his secret, and fed information about him to his enemies. He wanted to hurt me in return, and that's why he kidnapped mom and hurt her..."

"Let us share the weight of guilt and let it not consume us." He stated, cutting off my explanation. Truer words had never been spoken.

"You're right. This won't bring mom back." I nodded. Nothing would. She was dead and gone, and I would never see her again. What broke my heart the most was that I did not get to tell her a proper goodbye. Instead of dying peacefully of old age surrounded by her loved ones, she had been mutilated and died alone in a hospital emergency room.

"I don't even know where her remains are." This was the last straw. Before I could hold myself back, I felt tears stream down my face. I cried for my poor beloved mother whose life had been ruined by a devious monster in search of power. I cried for the pain and suffering she had had to endure for years. I cried for myself and my broken heart riddled with guilt. Finally I cried for the man I loved who put so much credence on his ability to keep safe those under his protection, and who Naraku had managed to bring to his knees. Up until now I had been unable to shed a tear, but it seemed that now that I had started crying, I could not stop.

Sesshoumaru rubbed my back, but other than that did not speak a word. He knew I needed to let all my emotions out if I was to move forward.

"I'm sorry." I hiccupped after a long time, wiping the last of my tears and my runny nose with the sleeve of my shirt.

"You have no reason to apologize." Always my knight in shinning armor, he reached in one of his desk drawers for a wad of tissues. I gratefully took them. Both of my sleeves were already soaked.

"Would you like to organize a memorial service to honor your mother?" I was touched that he made just a suggestion. I may not have had a body to bury, but getting to say a proper farewell would help with my grieving process.

"Yes. I would love that." I pressed a quick kiss to his lips. We were going to be okay, now we just had to make sure we would remain alive.

* * *

The memorial ceremony had just ended, and I had done my best to keep my composure. The guests had moved on to the lunch served in the shrine's large hall, but I had asked to stay behind. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts for a bit of time. My eyes stayed stuck on the empty urn on the altar. Knowing that Naraku had mom's body cremated, and not having her ashes to display during her memorial ceremony broke my heart. Instantly I shed tears. Now that the floodgates were opened, I knew closing them would not be so easy. I had done my best to keep a placid look on my face during the ceremony, and afterwards while I received condolences and well wishes, but now that I was alone, I could finally let go.

I took long deep breaths to settle myself. I dried the last of my tears, and promised myself these would be the last time I shed tears because of Naraku. I did one last bow in front of mother's portrait, saluting her memory and begging her forgiveness one last time.

I had no idea where the hell Kagome had gotten her hands on such a beautiful picture of mom, but it pleased me. On the blown-up image, mom looked young and had a bright smile. She looked beautiful and happy. If only her life had truly matched with the expression she was sporting on her picture. Just as I felt tears well up in my eyes once again, I pushed my thoughts towards the family I still had: the Tashios and the Higurashis.

Kagome, my human would be sister in-law had done a terrific job organizing the ceremony. From the moment I had spoken my intention to hold a memorial service for mom, Kagome had volunteered to oversee the preparations. Her own mother had graciously offered to host the ceremony at the shrine, and old man Higurashi had overseen the ceremony himself.

The Tashio clan had also showed up in full force, their faces somber, and dressed in all black. I had expected Sesshoumaru and his brother to be there, but I had been pleasantly surprised to see the rest of the clan. Rin, Shippou and Izayoi were there as well, closely watched by a surprisingly sullen looking Jaken and an attentive Sango. Her boyfriend Miroku had also insisted on being here. He had been released from the hospital just the day before, and still wore a bandage covering half of his face. A constant reminder of how he had almost lost his life too. The one unexpected guest had been Sakura Tashio. When she had strolled in the shrine's reception hall, wearing a massive black kimono I was shocked.

"Glad to see you decided to join the world of the living after all." She had whispered to me as soon as she had been close enough to speak to me without her son overhearing. I understood her vicious verbal attack. She was a mother who cared about her son above all else, but that did not mean I forgot nor forgave the horrible words she had spoken to me only two days ago.

"If you wish we can go home now." A voice said, breaking me out of my recollections.

I turned around and saw Sesshoumaru walking towards me. He too was dressed in traditional black garb.

"You do not have to stay for the meal." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "If you so desire, this Sesshoumaru will take you home."

I smiled. He probably was worried I was not up to siting down and sharing lunch with our friends and family.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. They came all the way to pay their respects. Sharing a meal with them is the least I can do." Even if I had yet to regain my appetite, I had become adept at pretending to eat. Such subterfuges were necessary or everyone around me worried way too much.

He leaned forward and gently traced a finger along the bags under my eyes. Just because he and I had reconciled and resumed sharing a bed, I still had trouble sleeping. Not even Sesshoumaru's loving presence was enough to bring me peace.

"This is the last time Naraku will ever give reason to cry to a loved one of this Sesshoumaru."

He was right. It was high time to put an end to Naraku, once and for all. The thought of Sesshoumaru facing the hanyou still terrified a part of me. I knew what Naraku was capable of, and the idea of losing the man I loved to him would be my undoing. If only there was something I could do to encourage more favorable outcomes.

An idea suddenly popped in my head, and I spoke it immediately.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to adapt your training. I know all that there is to know about that cursed hanyou, and I intend to make full use of it."

No more crying. It was time for action.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Sesshoumaru and Kagura made up, and their love seems stronger than ever as they are both sharing a similar goal: kill Naraku. In the next one, it's time for action. The chapter will be named **Battle Cry**.


	25. Battle Cry

_**Part 25: Battle Cry**_

A/N: Hello dear readers. One step closer towards the climatic end of this fic. Things are about to get even crazier!

As always, thank you to my dear reviewers! Your constant encouragement is always appreciated:

 **IMoveTheStars4No1**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Little25victor**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

"If you leave your arm out like this, Naraku will seize it with a tentacle and try to stab you with it just so he can poison you." I shouted out.

Two days. 48 hours, this was all the time we had left before the duel. I feared this would not be enough time to prepare Sesshoumaru for what he would be up against when he faced Naraku. The man who raised me may be a hanyou, but he was strong, cunning and willing to do whatever it took to win. Even playing dirty. Cheating was part of his very nature. My one fear was that Sesshoumaru was too honorable of a man to sink to Naraku's level. Principles were nice, but they could get one killed.

I saw Sesshoumaru grind his teeth upon hearing my words of advice. I knew how much he hated that. It felt dishonoring to him that I was telling him all about Naraku's preferred attacks and battle strategies. He did adjust his posture stiffly after a few heartbeats of hesitation.

"The second you will have your back turned, he will certainly summon some clones to confuse you." I told him next. I did not care that he did not like that kind of training. All I cared about was keeping him alive.

Whether he liked it or not, I fully intended to tell him about all of Naraku's abilities and tricks: tentacles, clones, poison; I was going to make sure my lover was best equipped. At first, he had found distasteful the idea of preparing and learning about an opponent's weaknesses, but he had rightfully clammed up once I had asked him if he would rather be alive or honorable. Naraku was a monster; there would be no honor in this fight.

"Keh! The inu youkai sense of smell should help tell the real bastard apart from one of his clones." Inuyasha stretched out a kink in his back.

The two brothers had been sparring for the past twelve hours without taking a break. Neither of them was showing any sign of fatigue. The sun was about to go down, and they were only now starting to slow down. I could tell that had it been up to them, they would have continued sparring well into the night, but it was almost dinnertime and today was a special day to the Tashio family: Christmas Eve.

I had been surprised to find out they actually celebrated it as that was unheard of among youkai. Considering Kagome was a miko and her family managed a shrine, I did not think celebrating Christmas was part of their traditions either. From what I had gathered the Tashio family celebration revolved around a great feast and the kids going to bed early so they could wake up at the crack of dawn to unpack the many presents 'Santa Claus' had put for them under the tree. This year the celebration would be cut short as due to mom's murder and the upcoming duel, none of us were in a cheerful mood; however, cancelling the special dinner had been out of the question. The kids needed some normalcy, and we needed to come together as a family in this difficult time. I had offered to help with dinner preparations, but Kagome had rightfully thought I would be more useful helping Sesshoumaru get ready for the fight of his life. I had not argued.

"I don't doubt your sense of smell, but the clones even reproduce Naraku's smell, so that can't help." I corrected Inuyasha. I was sure to give Sesshoumaru all the information I could so as to make sure he would be ready.

"Keh! Just go on the offensive, and don't give the bastard enough time to take a breath or think about using any bullshit tricks like clones."

Sesshoumaru scoffed at his brother's advice. My lover was just not good at listening to guidance.

"Enough! This Sesshoumaru knows how to handle Naraku." With this last statement, my lover sheathed his sword and marched towards the door; silently indicating the training session was done.

I pushed down the panic. We had done all we could to have Sesshoumaru ready for the day after tomorrow. It was now time to plaster a fake smile on my lips, and meet up with the rest of the family. We had a celebration to attend.

The three of us stepped out of the training hall to be greeted by freezing cold air. I quickly called forth a warm gust of wind to shield me from the winter air.

Out of nowhere, a white object came flying towards Sesshoumaru, and hit him right in the face. Things had happened so fast none of us had moved a muscle.

A cheering Shippou came out from behind a conspicuous mound of snow. Apparently the little trickster had used some kitsune magic to hide in plain sight in the form of snow in order to hurl a snowball at his uncle's face.

Inuyasha laughed out loud so hard, I feared he might break a couple ribs. "Hilarious! Sesshoumaru-sama aren't you supposed to be all strong and mighty. You got caught by a mere kitsune kid. Well done son!" The hanyou walked over to his son and ruffled his ginger curls.

I looked down at the grinning little fox demon, and before I knew it, I was chuckling too. The little kid's laughter was just infectious. Ever since mother's death, this was the first time I had laughed so heartily. It felt good.

Sesshoumaru silently wiped his wet face, all the while sending a freezing glare to his nephew.

"Very amusing indeed Shippou." Sesshoumaru said dryly.

I walked over to him, and helped my lover clean his face with the sleeve of my sweater. Instinctively, I reached up to press a kiss to his cheek and smiled.

"Your face is freezing. You look like a real Ice King." I gently teased him, but it was on Shippou that Sesshoumaru's eyes were locked.

"Hum, I think mom is calling. Must be time for dinner!" A heartbeat later the little fox was running towards the house, clearly in fear of his uncle's wrath.

"Did you have to scare the kid like this?" I rolled my eyes before looping my arm around Sesshoumaru's. I decided to hang on to him in case he decided to rush after Shippou to teach him a lesson on respecting his elders.

"Keh! Let's just hope Naraku doesn't catch you unaware like this tomorrow." Inuyasha stated, all traces of mirth gone from his voice.

"I knew your son was there, but this Sesshoumaru pretended not to see him in order to please the child. There will be no pretending tomorrow."

"Right, you ain't fooling anyone old man." Inuyasha chuckled. "Let's just go get cleaned up and eat the feast Kagome cooked for us tonight."

* * *

Dinner had been great. We had all sat around the huge dining room table and indulged in all the delicious dishes Sesshoumaru's staff had prepared under the close supervision of Kagome. I had been surprised, but pleased to see the whole Higurashi family join us for dinner. Old man Higurashi entertained Rin and Shippou with tall tales about his youkai fighting past. Kagome's mom forced everyone to eat more all the while delighting in her youngest grandchild, and Souta used any chance he got to question his beloved brother in-law.

I had to fake a smile all evening, but I would be damned before I let the kids see how upset I was. I may have laughed too hard, and drunk a bit too much wine, but I thought I had managed to go through the evening well enough. After the dessert, we had all given each of the children a gift. Sesshoumaru grumbled a bit about them getting too spoiled, but he had happily helped me pick the presents we gave to each child in our name. Rin received an ornamental flower-shapedhairpin, Shippou a rare book on kitsune magic and baby Izayoi a puppy shaped rattle. Sure, my lover had not been on board with that last gift as he felt it insulted the baby's inu youkai heritage, but I had managed to get him to go along with it. Considering how Kagome was cooing over it, I thought the rattle was a smashing success.

After one last round of kisses and hugs, the Higurashi clan left, and the house inhabitants retired to their rooms. The kids were eager for morning to come so they could unpack the presents Santa Claus was sure to leave for them, so we all went up to bed much earlier than usual. I had to admit my first Christmas Eve celebration had gone much better than I had anticipated. Not once had a smile left my lips, and I was pretty sure I had managed to pretend to laugh at every joke, even the stupid ones by Miroku. Good thing Sango was there to poke him in the ribs to dissuade him to keep churning out foolish jokes.

A sigh left my lips once I entered our bedroom. I did not have to pretend anymore. Over here, I could display openly how I really felt without fear of judgment. Sesshoumaru had already seen me at my worst and continued to love and support me.

I walked up to him and looped my arms around him. I wanted to show him how much I loved and appreciated him. We understood each other and what our wants were; no need to speak. In a matter of seconds Sesshoumaru and I fell into bed, fusing each other's lips in a deep kiss.

Wordlessly we shed our clothes, and soon enough we were naked and entwined on our bed. Ever since mother's death, the most we had done was share a few chaste kisses. A part of me still felt way too guilty to enjoy myself by making love to the man who held my heart, but this night was different. In two days, Sesshoumaru would be literally fighting for his life, and tonight might be the last night we would share. I knew tomorrow I would be too wound up to make love to Sesshoumaru, let alone sleep.

I don't know how he managed to move so fast, but in a matter of minutes Sesshoumaru was gloriously naked, and he had helped me shed all my clothes a well. He tenderly pushed me back and parted my legs to settle right where I wanted him most. After taking the time to tenderly run his length over my slit, earning a soft moan from me, with one deep thrust, he pushed deep into me. A keen moan still escaping my lips, I locked out mouths in a deep kiss.

Never had our lovemaking been so sweet and so slow. As he gently rocked our bodies, I ravenously ran my hands all over his body. His beautiful face, his toned arms and strong back. I wanted to commit to memory every inch of his skin and considering how he was staring down at me with such intent, it seemed he was doing the same.

He must have seen that I had noticed him staring at me because he shifted his posture just enough to be able to lower his face to mine and kiss me. I eagerly raised my hips, allowing him to slide in even deeper and bring our bodies impossibly close. Our lips had been fused in deep kisses and we only broke apart for a few fractions of seconds at a time, long enough to catch our breaths. I clung to him so tightly with my arms and legs that his thrusts could only be slow and shallow.

We had been rocking for a good long while when my orgasm took me by surprise. The pleasure had been building so slowly and deliciously and it had finally reached its peak. I broke our kiss long enough to throw my head back, and cry out as waves and waves of pleasure crashed over me.

Just a few thrusts later, Sesshoumaru suddenly groaned and quickly pulled out of me, spending his seed on my lower stomach. I gotta admit, it was kind of hot to be drenched in his seed, but surprising nonetheless. He had never done so before. I wondered if this was some sort of inu youkai thing. Maybe he wanted to mark me in his scent or something like that. He got up on his knees and suddenly grabbed a corner of our bed sheet to wipe me down, clearing the evidence of his release.

I looked down at him and noticed something looked off. I arched my eyebrows in surprise when I realized the base of his member had swelled up. I suddenly recalled something Kagome had explained to me some weeks ago about inu youkai mating and procreation rituals.

"Did you just try to impregnate me?" I blurted out without a second thought.

Pale red dusted his cheeks. Was he blushing? Utterly adorable.

He cleared his throat. "The tie was not completed, so you should be safe… Besides a child would have taken root only if you so wanted." I wondered if he was trying to convince himself that he had truly not accidentally planted his child in my womb.

I could not lie, a part of me was disappointed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that if you had knotted with me and released inside me, I probably would've gotten pregnant." Must have been the generous glasses of wine I had slurped during dinner that made me suddenly so candid. I did not have a filter anymore, and I just wanted to tell Sesshoumaru about all I really felt.

"You mean…" He started, but cut himself off. Now it was his turn to look surprised. His cautious tone of voice let me know he was unsure to voice his hope, I decided to take him out of his misery.

I sat up, this was not the kind of conversation I wanted to have while lying down naked underneath him. "Sesshoumaru, I love you. I want to make a life with you. I want to be your wife. Having your children is the next logical step. To be honest, I can't wait to have your babies."

A small smile bloomed on his lips. He so often guarded his emotions, but clearly he was so happy that he could not contain himself.

I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face in the crook of his neck to take in his scent. I leaned back just a bit to stare up in his eyes, but kept my arms securely around him. No way was I ever letting that man go.

"Once Naraku is gone, we can plan the rest of our lives, and give Rin the siblings she wants to badly."

The smile on his lips was replaced by a grim line. I had invited Naraku in our bedroom while my lover and I were having such a tender discussion. I hated it, but it was necessary.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand over my glistening back, gingerly running his finger over my spider shaped scar. His eyes seemed stormy, and a shiver of unease ran through me. Up until now he had boasted about his confidence, but for the first time I saw doubt, and it terrified me.

"Kagura, if something were to happen to me…"

"Don't!" I protested, and tightened my hold on him, pressing our naked chests close together. I had already lost mother, losing Sesshoumaru too would be more than I could bear.

"Kagura." He pulled away to look down into my eyes. "You must listen. What I have to say is very important." He insisted. "If I were to perish, know that you will always have a home here. I have spoken to Inuyasha, he is my heir for now, and he knows I have made arrangements for you to be taken care of for the rest of your life. Miroku holds all the information on the off-shore account I set up for you. He will tell you all about how to access it."

I did not care to find out if he had set up a nest egg of millions for me. A life without Sesshoumaru would be unbearable. Just thinking about it made me feel ill.

He must have noticed my unease, but forged on. "All I ask in return is that you promise to look after Rin as a mother would. She already lost her biological parents…"

I absentmindedly nodded and pushed down the tears prickling at my eyes. I loved Rin already as she was a wonderful and brilliant young woman. For as long as I would be able to, I would protect her and look after her. But one thing I knew for certain was that if Naraku cut down Sesshoumaru in battle than this was a promise I would not be able to keep.

Sesshoumaru was an honorable man who kept his promises; unlike Naraku who was a vicious monster. My lover probably believed that the war between the West and the South would be dealt with and resolved after the duel. If he won we would be rid of Naraku, but if he was not victorious, I knew it would mean the death of me too. No way would Naraku let me live; no matter what the Council and the other Lords might say. No sooner that Sesshoumaru would be laid to rest, Naraku would have me killed too. Of that I had no doubt.

In a matter of hours, Sesshoumaru's own life was not the only one he would be fighting for, but I would be damned before I told him that. As if he needed more pressure.

"Alright, let's not talk about such depressing thoughts. I'm sure we can find a better use for our mouths." Before he had the time to admonish me for my wanton ways, I kissed him, deeply.

None of us said another word after that. We made love all night. In 24 hours Sesshoumaru would kill Naraku, or we would all be dead.

* * *

Two hours. Despite my best efforts, I could not stop my jittering. I knew it would unnerve Sesshoumaru to see me nervous, so I did my best to hide my shaking hands in the folds of my layered kimono.

Miroku had painstakingly told us all about the rules of the duel the night before as he, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and I shared a much needed post dinner drink. When we had signed up for the duel, little did we know that the whole thing was dictated by strict rules. The fight would take place in a makeshift arena only the fighters could enter. The space was going to be protected by spiritual elements to prevent intervention. Kouga had readily volunteered some of his men to guard the perimeter around the fighting space. That reassured me, I knew the wolf could be trusted to keep out any interference Naraku could cook up. Only youkai weapons were allowed, and we spectators would look at the fight through screens as if it was some sort of sporting event. The arena was located in Menoumaru's territory. I did not trust the moth as much as I did Kouga, but holding the fight next to his creepy forest was a much better option than being in Naraku's space. The spider hanyou had offered, but we had of course turned him down.

Another rule was that we all had to wear traditional clothes, which explained why I was wearing an outfit similar to the one Sesshoumaru had prepared for me to use during our sparring sessions, and why despite my shaking hands, I was currently helping my love fasten the metal armor he had worn over his white kimono.

He looked gorgeous as usual, but also fully focused. The same could not be said about me. Thoughts spinning from all the details Miroku had told us, I had spent the better part of the night lying as still as possible so as not to disturb the slumbering Sesshoumaru. He had need of all the rest possible after all. It was odd to watch him sleep. For as long as I had known him, he merely slept a few hours a night, and woke up at the slightest movement or sound. I had taken the time to fully take in his features, and commit them to memory as this might have been the last night we spent together.

"Thank you." He murmured once I fastened the last hold of his armor.

"Sesshoumaru." I called to him before he could step away from me. "I want you to have this." I reached for my left hand and gently pried off the ring he had given me some weeks ago. "I know you are strong." I started before he cut me off. "But, it would not hurt to have some added security just in case." I took his left hand, and slid the ring on his littlest finger. Considering our size difference, it did not go all the way down, but at least it was securely placed on his person. "Besides it would be poetic justice to have your father with you when you kill his murderer." I purposely added that last part to cut out any retort or refusal on his end. Sesshoumaru was a proud man, and would hate the thought of resorting to any means other than his own to protect himself.

"I gave you this ring so that _you_ would be protected." He looked down at the metal piece of jewelry now adoring his finger, but thankfully did not remove it.

"I'll be alright. Naraku will be too busy with you kicking his butt to care about me." I could tell he was worried for my safety, so I did my best to reassure him. "I will be fine, I will have my fan with me, and I promise to stay close to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Just in case."

Sesshoumaru seemed to want to say something else, but thankfully, we were interrupted by a knock on our bedroom door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagura-sama, I just wanted to say hi before you leave."

From her puffy eyes, I could tell Rin had been crying. She knew what was happening today, and was probably as terrified as I was, but still she managed to fake a cheerful voice. She did not want to upset her much younger cousins who had been kept in the dark. Rarely had I been more proud of our daughter. That little human managed to burrow herself deep in my heart, and I thought of her as my own. Whatever happened today, I would do my best to keep her safe. She had known too much heartache already in her short life.

Before I knew it, I had walked towards the teenager, and run a comforting hand down her head.

"I started experimenting with the sewing machine Santa Claus brought me. Kagura-sama, when you get back, I'll show you what I made." She beamed at me as brightly as she could. "It's a surprise for Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I look forward to seeing what you made Rin." Sesshoumaru walked towards the girl, and managed to crack a smile for her benefit.

"I'll go down and make sure Jaken got the car ready." I let the two of them have some time alone; there was probably much they wanted to say to each other.

As soon as I went down the staircase, I was greeted by the most unexpected of sights: Sakura Tashio loitering in our hallway.

"Men are such foolish creatures. Resorting to under handed tactics to bring down each other for years, and in the end all it took was to bring things to a head was using some woman as bait." She may have huffed under her breath, but she knew damn well I could hear her loud and clear. "If only the woman in question was worth such trouble…"

I chose to ignore her completely. I had better things to do than care about what that hateful woman said.

"One must always do their outmost to look after the ones under their protection." Sesshoumaru said as he joined us. "Father used to always say so."

Sakura scoffed. I just loved it when Sesshoumaru managed to put her back in her place with just a few words.

"Let us go lest we be late." He stopped by me to press a kiss to my cheek before marching out of the house. After sending me one last glare, Sakura followed him.

"Keh! About damn time. Let's go kick some ass." Despite his joyful exclamation, I could feel the nervous energy pouring out of Inuyasha.

I stayed rooted in place, thinking back to all the preparations we had done, terrified that we were ill prepared and that some detail had escaped us. My brother in-law must have noticed my own anguish because on his way to the door, he leaned towards me to whisper. "Sesshoumaru will kill Naraku. _He has too_."

The fire burning in his eyes let me know how determined he was. If Sesshoumaru failed to kill Naraku, then Inuyasha would burn the world down to avenge his brother.

* * *

"Our seating spaces must be around here somewhere." Miroku, an eye patch still covering most of his face scanned the place, trying to figure out where the Tashio clan was supposed to sit. Despite the short amount of time to get things ready, Lord Menoumaru had managed to provide a good place for the duel. As Miroku had warned us, the place looked like a mini sports arena with a fighting territory in the center, semi hidden by huge panels thrumming with spiritual energy and seating areas all around the 'ring'.

Before the start of the duel, both fighters and their weapons had to be inspected by representatives from the two unbiased Lords Kouga and Menoumaru. Inuyasha had volunteered to accompany his brother. As he said it, he needed to make sure no wolf did anything stupid. After a quick goodbye to Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and I went to find our seats. Sakura had decided to step away to whoever knew where.

The place was full. Guess no one wanted to miss out on seeing two of the most powerful youkai fight to the death. All eyes were stuck on me, the official reason for this fight. While everyone knew that Naraku attacking me and insulting me was just an excuse Sesshoumaru had used to be able to call a duel with the man he hated, they still were curious about me. Naraku's daughter, married to Sesshoumaru, how scandalous. No wonder their eyes were stuck on me.

Frankly at the moment, I could care less if I was the center of attention. In just a few minutes, the man I loved would engage in the fight of his life, and for some reason, I could not shake a feeling of unease. Naraku had been too quiet up until now. He surely was up to something, and it would be something bad. Nausea crept up my throat, and I struggled to push it down.

I needed to freshen myself before I threw up all over the place. "I'll just go to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kagome asked me.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"You look a bit pale…" She insisted. "I feel dark energy in here. Must be a dark witch in attendance." The miko shuddered, clearly upset.

Just as I made to head to the restroom, Sango laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe I should go with you…"

"No need." I cut Sango off, gently shrugging her hold on me. "I'll be back in five minutes." Before the human woman went back on bodyguard mode and followed me out, I snuck in search of a restroom.

My phone rang, and I fished it out of one of the folds of my kimono. An unknown number. How unusual. I answered the call, and my heart stopped cold. Heavy breathing and a strained female voice I knew all too well greeted me on the other side.

"Kagura… my baby…"

"Mom?!"

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Dun dun dun! Is the person on the phone Kagura's mother? How will the epic showdown between Sesshoumaru and Naraku go? We shall see next time! The next chapter will be named **Weakness**.


	26. Weakness

_**Part 26: Weakness**_

A/N: Hello, I am still alive, and this story is still going forward. I apologize for the delay as I know that the last chapter's cliffhanger had all of you anxious and curious. Without further ado, here's the next chapter with (some) answers.

Once again, thank you dear reviewers! Your words of encouragement make me push forward:

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Iraswife1120**

 **Ladyfujin (x2)**

 **KiwiWitch**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

 _The place was full. Guess no one wanted to miss out on seeing two of the most powerful youkai fight to the death. All eyes were stuck on me, the official reason for this fight. While everyone knew that Naraku attacking me and insulting me was just an excuse Sesshoumaru had used to be able to call a duel with the man he hated, they still were curious about me. Naraku's daughter, married to Sesshoumaru, how scandalous. No wonder their eyes were stuck on me._

 _Frankly at the moment, I could care less if I was the center of attention. In just a few minutes, the man I loved would engage in the fight of his life, and for some reason, I could not shake a feeling of unease. Naraku had been too quiet up until now. He surely was up to something, and it would be something bad. Nausea crept up my throat, and I struggled to push it down._

 _I needed to freshen myself before I threw up all over the place. "I'll just go to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute."_

" _Do you want me to go with you?" Kagome asked me._

" _No thanks, I'm fine."_

" _You look a bit pale…" She insisted. "I feel dark energy in here. Must be a dark witch in attendance." The miko shuddered, clearly upset._

 _Just as I made to head to the restroom, Sango laid a hand on my shoulder._

" _Maybe I should go with you…"_

" _No need." I cut Sango off, gently shrugging her hold on me. "I'll be back in five minutes." Before the human woman went back on bodyguard mode and followed me out, I snuck in search of a restroom._

 _My phone rang, and I fished it out of one of the folds of my kimono. An unknown number. How unusual. I answered the call, and my heart stopped cold. Heavy breathing and a strained female voice I knew all too well greeted me on the other side._

 _"Kagura… my baby…"_

 _"Mom?!"_

My heart stopped beating for a second. Never could I have mistaken that voice. It was a voice that I had never expected to hear once again; at least not in this lifetime.

"Mom?!" I gasped in shock. "Mom, is that you? Are you okay?"

I could not believe it, mom was alive! Where was she? How could I get to her? These questions ran through my head as I waited impatiently for her to answer me.

After a silence that felt like an eternity her voice finally came through on the line again.

"Don't come for me baby. No matter what he says...!" A pained gasp stopped her from speaking further. "Whatever happens stay safe I love you..." That last bit was yelled as the phone seemed to be yanked away form her. I had had to strain my ear to hear the last part of her sentence.

A scream of pure agony unexpectedly came from the other end of the line. Dread ran through me.

"Mom?! Mom?!" I found myself yelling in my phone hoping for an answer.

"No, no, no. That was not what we agreed on." A syrupy sweet male voice said in a sing-song tone. "Sorry for the interruption of this touching family moment. What your dear mommy meant to say was: honey come save me from the bad man Jakotsu."

 _Jakotsu_. The last remaining member of the Band of Seven, the group of sanguinary mercenaries Naraku had hired to do his dirty work and attack the shrine, kidnap mom, torture her, and up until now I had believed murder her. It could be real, there had been no corpse, no ashes, only the word of the coroner and Naraku. For all I knew mom had been indeed alive this whole time.

Another scream of agony filtered from the other end. The monster was torturing mom, and making me listen. I felt sick to my stomach. No more time to think. It was now time to act.

"Stop it!" Angry winds swelled around me, causing cracks in the nearby walls. Good thing the hallway was empty. Everyone had rushed to get a seat around the fighting space. No one wanted to miss the epic fight between the two Lords. Normally I would be among them, cheering Sesshoumaru on, but right about now my main concern was mom. I needed to find where she was and rescue her. My lover had prevented me from being part of the search and rescue mission earlier, but this time I was taking matters into my own hands, and making sure mom would be safe. There was no way I was going to get anyone from the Tashio clan involved.

As hell bent as I was to find mom, I could not dispel a nagging feeling. Jakotsu's timing was too conspicuous, I knew it had to be part of one of Naraku's schemes. As much as I hated it, I had no choice but to play his game. I wanted mom back safely.

"Just tell me what you want, but stop hurting her."

"Oh sweet Kagura, I thought you'd never ask." Jakotsu chuckled maniacally. "Take the flight of stairs by the entrance, and come down to the basement. We will have ourselves a touching family reunion."

I did not think twice. In a matter of seconds I was by the staircase. Time to go get mom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I took the stairs three at a time, and was down in a matter of seconds. As soon as I threw open the door of the basement, I was greeted by what at first glance I thought was an overly made-up woman in a loose kimono, but could only be the man I had come to meet with: Jakotsu. The human mercenary was not what I had expected. He was slight and young. His big wide eyes gave him an innocent look, very far from the cruel monster I knew him to be.

You are as cute as I thought you'd be." He exclaimed, cocking his head to the side to look at me better. "Like mother like daughter… too bad I had to bang up your mother's beautiful face. If only she listened to what I asked her to do…"

"I did not come here to talk." I spat out, my eyes scanning the room. Sadly I was coming up empty, no signs of mom. "Just tell me where my mother is." I clutched my fan tightly in my hand, ready to attack him if he did not tell me what I wanted to know.

His fake smile fell off his face, replaced by a nasty grin. "That kind of impatient behavior is why I hate women." He took a few steps in my direction, his eyes burning with intensity. "I especially hate women who get my older brothers killed!"

In the blink of an eye Jakotsu unleashed his attack. With just a flick of his wrist, the small sword at his hip turned into a long coiling snake made of what seemed to be hundreds of blades.

I had barely enough time to raise my fan and summon a protective wind blade. Good thing I had spent so many long mornings training with Sesshoumaru. Only the defensive instincts I had developed saved me from getting torn to pieces by the mercenary's unexpected attack.

"Aw so the little kitten has claws, our play time will be even better then!" Jakotsu exclaimed, snapping his sword back, causing the strange weapon to fold itself back.

His sword was like nothing I had ever seen before. Its coiling nature made it hard to anticipate. My only luck was that I could attack and defend from a long range. I should be okay as long as I kept myself well away from the reach of his nasty weapon. By the traces of youki I could feel emanating from his blades, looked like there might be some sort of poison infused in the sword. Damn. All I wanted was to incapacitate him so that I could go look around the basement and find where he had mom locked up. She had been captive for too long, I needed to get her out as soon as possible. It was a miracle and a true testament to her resilience that she had managed to stay strong this long. Now it was my turn to do my part and set her free. I needed to wrap this up, and fast.

"Your brothers got themselves killed because of their evil nature. Don't worry, you will join them soon!" Without letting the human mercenary time to respond, I sent a wind tornado towards him.

He clearly was a pro as he wasted no time springing into action. His damn sword extended to wrap itself around my attack, preventing my cutting tornado-shaped wind to approach him. Clearly if I wanted to defeat Jakotsu, I needed to disarm him.

Without leaving him any time to breathe, I sent another tornado towards the mercenary.

"If this is all you got, no wonder you weren't able to protect your mother."

I wanted to wipe the nasty sneer off his face, but I kept my cool. Little did he know I had something up my sleeve. As he was busy wrapping his sword around my tornado, containing my blades of wind, I called forward my dear element, and gathered wind blades behind Jakotsu's back. Maintaining the tornado while forming blades of wind was hard, but I was stronger than I had ever been, more determined than ever. Mom needed me, I had no other choice.

A well placed flick of my wrist was all it took to launch my surprise attack. The young human cried out as my blades shredded his back. I felt every blade of wind slice through him just before the smell of fresh blood assaulted my nose. Good. I knew that just like Naraku, he would die today. Unfortunately I had to keep the mercenary alive long enough to rescue mom, but as soon as he told me what I wanted to hear, we could get rid of him. The only life I had ever taken was Hakudoushi's, and that was by accident. I did not know if I could kill; even in the heat of battle, but I did know that I wanted to be rid of Jakotsu, and I wanted to see him punished for all the pain he had put me and mom through.

The beaten up mercenary fell to his knees and a pool of blood spread all around him. His blood soaked kimono fell in tatters around him, clearly my attack had done the trick and he was fully incapacitated.

"No!" A piercing scream ripped through the air, shocking the hell out of me. I would recognize that voice anywhere, mom! I turned back and ran towards the sound. I realized at the back end of the basement was a small door off to the side. That had to be where mom was kept.

I wrenched the knob hard enough to almost rip the door off its hinges. A single swinging light bulb illuminated the small space, but it was enough for me to see that the storage space was empty. Before I had time to retreat and search for mom elsewhere, a strong blow was dealt to the back of my head.

I cried out more in shock than in pain, and staggered forward. I struggled past the pain and turned to face my attacker. I did not want to give the mercenary the chance to attack me again, but I was too late. A small flick of his wrist unleashed his sword. I barely had time to bring my fan up in protection before the attack was on me. I deflected most of it, but one of the sword's blades buried itself deep into my shoulder, shredding clothing and skin alike. I refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out in pain once again. Besides I had suffered much worse under Naraku's care.

"That's what you get for ruining my favorite kimono, bitch." He dared turn to the side to show off how my wind had torn apart his back. His clothing was only holding on by a thread, and blood gushed heavily from the seemingly hundreds of cuts my winds had made. How a mere human could still stand let alone fight with such a grievous injury was a mystery to me. Clearly there was some youkai or magic involved. I needed to finish this before he got to show me what other abilities he had.

He grinned maniacally, and extended a blood stained hand towards me, displaying a small remote control. He pressed the button, and I was shocked to hear another scream of agony coming from the room I knew to be empty.

"Do you like my surprise?" His question startled me.

He cackled, clearly amused by my confusion. "While I was having fun with your mom, I recorded it so I could enjoy and savor the moment over and over and over again." As if to prove his point he once again pressed the button to replay the horrific sound of mother's terrified scream.

"Sadly, our fun time was cut short." He bemoaned. "Seems like the old lady had a bad ticker. Her heart let go before I got to have any real fun. I dumped her in a ditch somewhere, but Naraku was unhappy and had me call an ambulance to go get her. Apparently she'd been out too long and died frozen or something… I had her cremated and paid off the coroner..."

I tuned out the rest of what he said. He had just confirmed my worse nightmare. Despite my slim hope, Mom was dead and gone, and was never coming back. Hearing him confirm the information in such a callous way tore me apart. I wanted to break down and cry, but I held it in. There would be time to grieve later.

"You're going to pay for that." I growled angrily. I had heard enough, it was now time to bring down the mercenary and have him pay for all his crimes. I raised my fan, ready to unleash a killing blow. To my surprise something latched on to my limb, preventing me form deploying my attack.

"I don't think so."

A female voice said just as the hold on my hand tightened. I looked around and was shocked to see someone I had not expected to see: Yura of the Hair. Shortly after allying with Sesshoumaru I had found out that she had been a Tashio operative sent to find dirt on Naraku and help the Lord of the West prove the devious spider had been the one to kill Touga Tashio. Unfortunately Yura had been lured in by Naraku and became his mistress and a favorite source of information.

Damn it, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. Now I was stuck in between two formidable opponents. Despite being grievously injured, I had no doubt Jakotsu still posed a threat. I had to get out of that trap and quickly. Right about now, I regretted not bringing along Sango; I could have used some back up.

"You're pathetic Yura. Sesshoumaru will kill you for betraying him." I spat out angrily at the hair demon just as I did my best to loosen the hold she had on me.

"Oh someone will be dying here tonight, but it sure won't be me." She chuckled summoning more hair strands to wrap around my ankle and middle, locking me in place. If I did not move quickly, I might get buried under nasty hair.

To my dismay the more I moved and tried to free myself, the more tangled I became. Right abut now I could not even move my right hand. Good thing my training with Sesshoumaru had taught me how to use wind without the use of my fan. I breathed deep and summoned my inner demon. It would help me get free. The wind stirred around me and started cutting into the hair caging me in.

"Your little tricks won't work on me." Yura yelled as she brought forth more hair strands to trap me in. As I was struggling to free her hold on me, the bitch pounced on me and grabbed me by the neck from behind. Just as I was going to grab her and toss her over my shoulder, Jakotsu intervened. For a few crucial seconds I had forgotten about him and that was going to cost me. The mercenary unleashed his sword and placed it right against the soft skin of my neck.

"Now onto the real fun!" Jakotsu exclaimed with glee. "I wish I could just slit your throat and chop off your head, but I don't want to make things go too fast." He paused to wipe some blood off his forehead. "I will make you suffer and beg for mercy before I grant you the sweet relief of death. Only then will my revenge be complete. All my brothers died because of you, and your pain will make me feel better and less empty without them." To emphasize his threat, he burrowed his sword in my neck. I felt a trickle of blood race down my skin. I did not flinch. I would be damned before giving him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt me.

"Ease off. Don't hurt the goods." Yura sneaked in a lock of hair to gently push off Jakotsu's blade from my neck. "Naraku-sama, everything is ready over here." I could not see her, but I could guess she was using some sort of covert device to speak with her boss and lover.

"I only did as you wish. It is an honor to serve you." Her syrupy tone of voice made me want to vomit. Naraku was a monster, how she could obey and serve him willingly was beyond me.

"Yes, I will put her on." I snorted at Yura's words, if Naraku thought I was going to happily answer the phone and chat with him, then he had another thing coming.

Using hair strands, Yura flicked on a broken TV placed on the wall. I had not even noticed it as I came in. Well, in my defense I had thought mom was still alive, and was looking for her.

"Naraku!" I hissed angrily. Just seeing his face on a broken screen was enough to make me sick. Based on the angle and the faint buzzing sound, he was clearly using some sort of hidden webcam attached to one of his goddamn bees. The view was not the best, but it was still enough for me to see that he was standing in the middle of the fighting ground. No sign of Sesshoumaru from the limited camera angle.

"Hello dear daughter of mine." He spoke in the collar of his kimono where he probably hid a microphone.

"I'm going to enjoy watching Sesshoumaru kill you!" I spit out angrily. My comment made Jakotsu bring his blade back against my throat, making me bleed even more. I did not even wince. Physical pain was nothing in comparison to the torment I was currently feeling since I had found out my mother was truly dead. The only thing that would be able to make me feel even a bit better was seeing Sesshoumaru kill Naraku. Only once the spider would be dead and gone would I be able to find some peace.

"Jakotsu, don't hurt her too much before we get to the big climax of the show." Clearly not impressed by my threats, Naraku indicated for his nasty bee to turn so that we could see even more of his surroundings, including the fighting grounds.

"Have you come here to fight, or to speak to yourself?" I would never mistake the provenance of that grave voice.

Sesshoumaru! Only hearing his voice made my heartbeat speed up. I wondered if he had been told I had disappeared. Probably not. Surely Inuyasha did not want to disturb his brother's concentration before the most important fight of his life. I was certain the Tashio clan was actively searching for me, and all I needed was to hold on a bit longer, and they would come to my rescue. I had every confidence we could dispatch Jakotsu and Yura together, and that my lover would rid us of Naraku once and for all.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, so glad you agreed to join us." The hanyou smirked. "Considering you are late, I wondered if you had decided to run away scared."

"This Sesshoumaru merely decided to give you a respite of a few minutes before I end your miserable life." Clearly not wanting to leave the hanyou even a few more minutes of life on earth, my lover took out his sword and pointed it at his enemy.

"We shall see who between us will be still standing once this fight is over." Naraku raised a hand and sent a youki attack towards his opponent.

Sesshoumaru scoffed and slapped away the energy ball, sending it crashing against the protective shield surrounding the arena. The barrier absorbed it easily. Its presence made the fighting ground seem odd. It absorbed all sounds and blurred any view from the outside. Sesshoumaru and Naraku were effectively stuck in a world of their own, safe from outside interference. This explained why cameras had been set up all around the fighting space. Clearly they would be the only way for people outside of the arena to know what the hell was happening between Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

"Just wanted to warm you up milord." Naraku mocked. "Now onto something serious." He summoned a couple tentacles and in the blink of an eye wrapped them around Sesshoumaru's sword hand. Good thing we had trained for such a situation. Sure enough, my lover gathered his own youki around his fist, burning up the nasty tentacles and melting them away.

Clearly, this had been a diversion as Naraku sent several more tentacles to try to overpower Sesshoumaru. This time around my lover had to use his sword to parry the attack. He slashed the foul appendages with his blade, so he stayed in the clear.

While Sesshoumaru was defending himself well, he was not making headway towards killing our common enemy. Naraku, in true coward fashion used his tentacles to attack, staying clear and away from Sesshoumaru.

"Stop hiding and fight me." The Lord of the West growled angrily. Clearly he was done waiting.

Sesshoumaru was trying to move things forward, and so should I. I clenched my fists and gathered my trusty wind. Time to fight back.

"I don't think so." Yura tightened the hair hold on my wrists. I clenched my fists and refused to cry out. No way would I let her know she had almost snapped my wrists in two.

"Stock with the catfight, and watch." Jakotsu once again pressed his blade into the soft skin of my neck… as if I needed a reminder of how precarious my situation was.

True to his word, Sesshoumaru charged towards Naraku clearly with the intent of slashing him open. The hanyou used his speed and managed to barely side step the attack.

"Is that the best you can do? I expected more from you Sesshoumaru-sama". He taunted his opponent once he was safely well away from the reach of Sesshoumaru's weapon. Naraku then unleashed an offense of his own. He sent a tentacle in the direction of Sesshoumaru, but to our collective surprise it broke down to dust before even making it anywhere close to my lover. Clearly his illness had progressed since I had last seen him and Naraku was having a hard time controlling his body. Good. It would make him more vulnerable. I realized it might make him even more desperate to end Sesshoumaru and get his hands on one of the Higurashi so as to carry out the blood ritual ceremony that he believed would cure him. Desperation was a great fuel though, and I feared what Naraku would do next.

His face reddened, as he grew angry upon his previous attack missing. The back of his purple kimono broke apart as a mass of tentacles burst from his back like vicious swirling snakes heading straight for the man I loved. In a fraction of a second the tentacles latched on Sesshoumaru, restraining him in a way similar to the hold Yura currently had on me. All of a sudden the tentacles expanded in size, the more Sesshoumaru tried to shrug their hold on him, the bigger they became. Soon enough they had him engulfed in a living cocoon. My heartbeat picked up as I grew anxious. I knew Sesshoumaru was strong, but would he be able to break free? If Naraku, even in his weakened state had him pinned down, he would be able to destroy my lover easily. Damn it, this had gone on for too long, was he even able to breathe under all that. My worry made me attempt to break free once again, which earned me a punch in the ribs for my troubles, courtesy of Jakotsu. While the hit had hurt me, and robbed me of breath momentarily, it also created a small amount of separation between the mercenary and me. Maybe if I kept this up he would be too busy hitting me to hold on to me properly and I would be able to break free. At this point I did not know why Naraku was having his goons restrain me, but I did not plan on finding out, as I was sure it could not be something good.

Suddenly in a burst of light, Sesshoumaru emerged form his prison of flesh, ripping apart Naraku's tentacles. He flew at the hanyou, his blade brandished in his hand. While Naraku parried the sword slash aimed at his sides, it left his sides unprotected and allowed Sesshoumaru to land a devastating punch. Judging by Naraku' cry, the hit did major damage, the resonating sound of crushing bones was a good indicator that Sesshoumaru had got him good. Fantastic. I almost jumped in joy, well I would have had I been able to move.

"It seems I might have underestimated you Sesshoumaru." Naraku wheezed in pain. "Good thing I obtained some insurance for myself." He took out a remote control from one of the folds of his kimono, and one of his nasty bees came flying down. It had some sort of screen attached to it, and a sunken feeling spread through my stomach. I now knew exactly why Naraku had Jakotsu and Yura lure me into a trap and keep me prisoner. Damn it. As if she knew she would be soon called upon, Yura tightened her holds on me. The small wiggle room I had managed to ear by squirming was now gone.

"Smile for the camera." The hair youkai snickered as she put her phone in my face. She clearly had some sort of live feed set up for her boss and lover because she pressed on her ear piece and spoke to him "Everything is set up over here."

"Good it seems the little entertainment I had planned to liven things up is ready." Naraku pointed to the screen above his head.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The coldness in Sesshoumaru's voice let transpire how angry he was. He probably had imagined me sitting in the stands watching him fight under the close supervision of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. I wondered if the Tashio clan was actively looking for me.

Instead of answering, Naraku made a show of reaching for his sides. For the first time since the beginning of the fight, he took out his weapon, a nondescript blade. What was most shocking was the receptacle in which the katana had been kept in; I would recognize it anywhere, anytime: it belonged to Touga, Sesshoumaru's father. The ofudas plastered on the sheath explained why my lover had not felt the traces of his father's youki as soon as he had approached Naraku.

"So nice to take this out of its hiding place." The hanyou sneered, making a show of twirling his inferior blade before putting it back in the stolen scabbard.

"Release Kagura." Sesshoumaru was not one to be easily distracted. Naraku would be hard pressed to make him deviate from his set goal.

"If only your father had been so steadfast and resolute when we faced that day in his office. Such sadness I felt when I found out he had been killed in his own home, with his own weapon." Naraku was not dumb enough to incriminate himself by admitting he had been the one to plunge the knife in Touga's back, but this was as close to a confession as we were sure to get. "Last I saw him, he was kneeling on the ground, tears or shame and anger running down his face. He was so pitiful; I left him behind and went on my way once we concluded our business. He did dry his tears long enough to gift me a nice plot of land."

"Stop telling lies. My father would never submit to one such as you." Despite himself, I could tell Sesshoumaru was growing interested in Naraku's tale. I could not fault him, for so long he had been yearning to get information about his father's death.

Naraku chuckled, clearly taking pleasure in the situation. The fire in his eyes proof enough that he was losing his grip on reality. "He was a love sick fool. I told him I had a witch named Urasue who would bring back his beloved Izayoi from the dead, and that once she did, I would turn her into my plaything." The smile on his face grew impossible larger. "I had my witch give him a taste and summon Izayoi for a few instants, and when he got to see his beloved standing in front of him, saying whatever I wanted her to say like a puppet, he broke down."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. I could not blame him. The level to which Naraku was willing to stoop were unfathomable. Thinking of summoning the dead, even if for a brief instant, to torment the living caused a shiver to run down my spine. The mere thought of Inuyasha's late mother being used in such a despicable way made me ill. No wonder Touga had willingly surrendered to his greatest enemy.

The pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place. Naraku had clearly used Touga's love for his late wife to render him powerless. The former Lord of the West had had no choice but to give Naraku anything he wanted: money, land and his own weapon. The devious spider must have then wasted no time plunging the weapon in the unsuspecting man's back. Disgusting.

"I sent you Kagura in the hopes that you would make the same mistake as your father, and I was not wrong. Foolish dogs."

My blood ran cold. All this time I had thought Naraku had sent me to spy on Sesshoumaru and gather intel when in fact his goal was much more horrifying. He knew I had had an infatuation for the inu youkai for years, and he probably hoped I could make Sesshoumaru fall for me. How happy Naraku must have been to see Sesshoumaru and I become an actual couple.

"Enough talking. Now sheathe your sword." Naraku's command brought me out of my musings.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw in anger, clearly not willing to do as told. Good, I would hate for him to surrender to Naraku on my account.

"My sweet, show him what he risks by being difficult."

In response to her lover's summon, Yura coiled a strand of hair around my neck. I gasped as I was choked. I tried not to make a noise, but it had proved impossible as my airways were cut off. I tried to take in small shallow gulps of air, but the sadistic bitch choked me even more, ensuring that I would be unable to breathe. Small pitiful sobs escaped my throat as I struggled to let in air. Small black dots started swimming in front of my eyes. I was close to passing out.

Without uttering a word, Sesshoumaru quickly sheathed his sword. All of a sudden Yura relaxed her hold on me. I coughed and struggled to let much needed air in my lungs. Had I been able to talk, I would have told Sesshoumaru not to surrender. Once he would be weaponless, Naraku would be sure to kill him. He would relish doing so while I watched.

"Actually I changed my mind, hand over your weapon." The hanyou chuckled. The bastard was having way too much fun.

In my mind I begged Sesshoumaru not to. I'd rather get my throat slit by Jakotsu or have Yura choke me to death then seeing Naraku murder the man I loved in front of me. Bile rose in my throat and tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

His hand twitched, I could tell he was considering it. I would have none of it. I would rather die than have Sesshoumaru sacrifice himself like this.

"No!" I shouted.

"We can hear them, but they can't hear us." Jakotsu informed me. Damn it! How could I get to Sesshoumaru?

I watched powerless and it seemed as if things were happening in slow motion. Sesshoumaru relaxed his hand, and his sword clattered to the ground as he let it fall. He then took out his other sword tied to his hip and handed it pommel out to Naraku. The hanyou hungrily took it. He tested the weight of the blade, an appreciative grin on his face.

"Like father, like son. On your knees!"

"Sesshoumaru don't!" I yelled in outrage. Naraku was taking things too far. He did not only want to disarm his opponent, but humiliate him too.

"Don't you want your beloved whore to keep breathing?"

Sesshoumaru growled angrily, he still wanted to defend my honor despite the precarious situation he found himself in.

"Well? Maybe another demonstration then…"

On cue, Yura choked me once again. She squeezed so hard I felt my neck snap. I tried to remain as calm and relaxed as possible. I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me struggle for breath once again. Despite my best efforts, once darkness started to creep in my eyes, I started to sob. I had tried to be strong, but I was only so strong.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru roared. Light red bled in his eyes. Obviously he was struggling to reign in his inner demon.

A flick of the hand by her master was all it took for Yura to let off the pressure. I gulped in deep breaths of sweet fresh air.

"If you don't want your dear wife to die, then you know what to do…"

His teeth clenched tight, Sesshoumaru slowly sank to his knees. I screamed in horror and denial but no one hear me, least of all Sesshoumaru and Naraku, who were secluded and separated from all of us by a damn barrier.

I knew what was coming next. The hanyou was going to reenact the murder of Touga. The bright smile on his lips let me know how much he relished the thought of killing Sesshoumaru with his own sword as he had with Touga. I struggled to keep my eyes on the glowing screen. I could not stand to watch the man I loved being stabbed.

Naraku rounded his prey. Sesshoumaru was kneeling on the dusty ground, his back straight, his eyes staring forward, waiting for whatever Naraku was planning.

I closed my eyes when Naraku stopped behind Sesshoumaru. I was pinned, there was nothing I could do, and I knew the protective shield was keeping Inuyasha and the rest of the Tashio clan away. No one was going to swoop in and rescue Sesshoumaru at the last moment.

Naraku raised the blade, his eyes staring straight at me through the cameras and the screens, then he brought the weapon down, targeting the soft skin of Sesshoumaru's back.

I slumped forward in defeat. I did not care that Jakotsu's blade had cut the soft skin of my throat causing a trickle of blood to run down my neck, or that Yura had almost choked me to death only a few moments ago. The two goons could just kill me now. It would not matter. Nothing else mattered. Naraku had just stabbed Sesshoumaru in the heart.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: Kagura is prisoner and Sesshoumaru has been stabbed. Has Naraku won? Is everything over? We shall find out in the next chapter. I will do my best not to wait months before the next update! The chapter will be fittingly named **Culmination**.


	27. Culmination

_**Part 27: Culmination**_

A/N: Happy holidays and happy New Year in anticipation. This is the chapter you've all so patiently waited for!

Once again, thank you dear reviewers! Your words of encouragement make me push forward:

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Ladyfujin (x2)**

 **GeraniumRyka154**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

 _His teeth clenched tight, Sesshoumaru slowly sank to his knees. I screamed in horror and denial but no one hear me, least of all Sesshoumaru and Naraku, who were secluded and separated from all of us by a damn barrier._

 _I knew what was coming next. The hanyou was going to reenact the murder of Touga. The bright smile on his lips let me know how much he relished the thought of killing Sesshoumaru with his own sword as he had with Touga. I struggled to keep my eyes on the glowing screen. I could not stand to watch the man I loved being stabbed._

 _Naraku rounded his prey. Sesshoumaru was kneeling on the dusty ground, his back straight, his eyes staring forward, waiting for whatever Naraku was planning._

 _I closed my eyes when Naraku stopped behind Sesshoumaru. I was pinned, there was nothing I could do, and I knew the protective shield was keeping Inuyasha and the rest of the Tashio clan away. No one was going to swoop in and rescue Sesshoumaru at the last moment._

 _Naraku raised the blade, his eyes staring straight at me through the cameras and the screens, then he brought the weapon down, targeting the soft skin of Sesshoumaru's back._

 _I slumped forward in defeat. I did not care that Jakotsu's blade had cut the soft skin of my throat causing a trickle of blood to run down my neck, or that Yura had almost choked me to death only a few moments ago. The two goons could just kill me now. It would not matter. Nothing else mattered. Naraku had just stabbed Sesshoumaru in the heart._

Why did he have to worry about me? Any other time I would have been happy for Sesshoumaru to put on such a display of love, but not at the risk to his own life. I clenched my eyes shut, tears now falling freely down my face. So soon after losing mom for good, I could not bear the thought of losing Sesshoumaru too. The twisted monster known as Naraku had dared use Sesshoumaru's own weapon against him. This very morning my lover had taken the blade out from the special safe tucked away in the hidden compartment behind his wardrobe in our room. He had told me it was the twin of Inuyasha's Tessaiga and that he only used it on special occasions. Forged from his father's fang, the beautiful sword was his one true heritage from Touga Tashio. To have it used to hurt him, was unbearable for me to watch; I therefore closed my eyes.

"What the actual fuck!"

Jakotsu's exclamation made me open my eyes, and was I glad I did. Sesshoumaru had pushed himself back to his feet, the sword still imbedded in his flesh. I was surprised to see that he had not shed one drop of blood. In fact he was completely unharmed. I then noticed a faint green glow surrounding him, and it was emanating from… his finger? Then I remembered, I had given him the protective ring carved from his father's fang. It must have protected him! I sighed in deep relief.

Naraku was as shocked as his mercenary. The monster who raised me stumbled to one knee and crawled away. Now Sesshoumaru was the one towering over him.

My love slowly removed the blade embedded in his back and placed it back at his hip, as cool as ever. He then leaned down and picked up his second sword, twirling it around in his palm before pointing the tip towards Naraku.

"Naraku, enough with your games. This ends now."

Unfortunately the hanyou was not one to be beaten easily. He quickly dragged himself away from the reach of Sesshoumaru's weapon. The coward then used his tentacles to build a protective shield around him.

While they were all stunned, now was the time to act. I was done being used as a pawn!

"Jakotsu!" I cleared my throat, still feeling the effects of Yura's earlier attack. "Why do you keep working for a coward like Naraku? Don't you realize following him will lead to your death? Have you not lost enough because of him already?"

The mercenary's blade fell slightly, but he brought it back up against my throat. Looks like I had hit a nerve. Good. He seemed to start feeling the effects of my earlier attack. Blood was still pouring down his back and torso. Playing mind games in his weakened state could help me escape.

"Honey we are mercenaries, dying young comes with the job." Even if he had said it matter-of-factly, I could tell by the coldness in eyes that he was still hurt by the deaths of his brothers.

"I was there when your friend Bankotsu passed. Naraku knew where he was locked up, and your brother was certain the hanyou had told you, and you had refused to come save him. If you must know he died with your name on his lips." I chanced a quick look away from Jakotsu's face to glance at the TV. Sesshoumaru was trying to break down Naraku's disgusting tentacle protection cocoon. Good, he was buying me some time.

"Naraku didn't tell me shit!" Jakotsu snapped angrily.

"Too bad Bankotsu didn't know that." I replied with a shrug. "The way things must have looked to him, you were too scared and hid away while your friend and leader was taken captive."

Jakotsu's eyes flashed in rage. He pointed the knife so close to my throat that it tore me open, causing a major bleed. "One more word from your damn mouth, and I will slit your throat for good. Naraku's instructions be damned."

"Don't lay a hand on her, or there will be consequences!" Yura warned him. She was Naraku's willing lover and servant; she would remain a good little solider until the end. There was no use toying with her; no way would she betray Naraku.

"I don't give a fuck about what that asshole of Naraku wants." The mercenary snarled. In that moment I was sure that if he could, he would have bitten off Yura's head.

"Killing me won't bring your brothers back. It won't assuage your guilt for leaving them behind to die…" I was pushing my luck by provoking the unhinged human, but I had to try something to move things along.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. They knew I would have come for them…"

"But you did not." I cut him off. "And they died because of it."

"Shut up, both of you! Who the hell cares about a bunch of dead humans?!" Yura spit angrily, I smirked. Game over.

In a movement so quick I barely realized what was happening, Jakotsu took the knife away from my neck and threw it at Yura, burying the blade deep in between her eyes. She collapsed, blood gushing from the wound on her forehead. By the time she hit the ground, she was already dead.

"No one talks about my brothers that way." Jakotsu spit out. "That's why I fucking hate women."

Just as I had expected the two goons had turned on each other. My only regret was that I had not been the one to end Yura. The sudden death of the hair demon loosened the restraints that had me held down. Before I could make use of my newly found freedom to attack Jakotsu, a loud bang resonated throughout the room, shaking the very walls. We both wobbled, but I used my winds to anchor myself, and remained on my feet. On the other hand, the mercenary fell to the ground, next to the corpse of the demoness he had murdered.

I flexed my aching fingers, summoning my fan back to me. In case Naraku had another surprise coming for me, I needed to be ready.

"Keh! Finally made it through!"

I almost wept in relief. My family was here, I did not have to fight alone anymore. As I expected, Inuyasha came barging through the door.

"Kagura, you alright? I smelled your blood." The hanyou approached me, cautious of the blood-covered mercenary who had gotten to his feet and was now facing him.

"I'm fine." I wiped the blood along my throat. "Just a scratch."

"Sorry for being late. Some witch hired by Naraku prevented us from getting to you. We dispatched her, but had some trouble breaking her barrier. Good thing she managed to make us a passage." My brother in-law explained.

I looked behind Inuyasha, expecting to see Kagome, but to my surprise, no miko in sight. I then looked towards the cracked door, and I was shocked to see the last person I would have ever expected: Sakura Tashio.

"Are we to stand around and explain things to the wind witch, or are we to go help my son? The devious spider cheated thus forfeiting the duel." Sesshoumaru's mother had barely finished her statement that she stepped back out, obviously uncaring about what was to become of me next.

"She's right. We need to go to Sesshoumaru… or are the others on their way to him?" I needed to go help him out. Who knew what other awful plans Naraku had lined up?

Inuyasha clenched his jaw. Something was up.

"Naraku sent a horde of youkai to the shrine. Grandpa held them up while Sango, Miroku and Kagome rushed home to keep them safe. Thankfully the bastard's men are more quantity than quality. Our people are strong they can take them on..."

What Inuyasha want saying was that while Naraku's troops might not be strong, they were numerous. As much as I trusted Kagome, Miroku and Sango they were still humans and fatigued much sooner than us youkai. How long would they be able to hold off Naraku's attack? My heartbeat picked up. I had been so focused on rescuing mom and Sesshoumaru's duel that it had never occurred to me that the spider monster might have some evil plans regarding the kids.

"You've got to go help them!" I cried out. Images of our children hurt by Naraku's army swam in my head.

"Keh! I want to, but I promised that I'd only go after making sure you and Sesshoumaru were okay." If Inuyasha clenched his jaw even more, it might snap. Clearly the anguish on his face made me realize how much he was struggling between shared loyalties.

"Will you keep airing your family drama, or is one of you going to fight me?" Jakotsu unfolded his sword, and I noticed that the injuries I had inflicted on him earlier had taken their toll on him as he struggled to properly lift his weapon. "Maybe you'll do the honors my cute hanyou. This time around, I will be sure to cut your ears and keep them as a memento as I did your friend's eye."

"Kagura, go." The quiet rage boiling in Inuyasha's voice caused shivers to run down my spine. "I will make the bastard pay for hurting Miroku and killing your mother."

"The old youkai deserved it. I loved hearing her screams of pain." Jakotsu licked a speck of Yura's blood from his cheek.

Hearing him speak so casually about murdering my mother enraged me, before I knew it, I was charging him, unleashing wind blades. He had seen me coming, and easily deflected my attack.

Inuyasha rushed towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Sesshoumaru won't be able to focus on his fight unless he knows you're okay. Go to him, I promise to avenge your mother."

I looked up at the television screen, and saw that the feed had been cut from our side. I wondered if it was due to Yura's death, or if Naraku had sent away his bees. The last of the feed Sesshoumaru must have seen had shown me being kept prisoner by Yura's hair with Jakotsu threatening to slit my throat. How could Sesshoumaru defeat Naraku while fearing for my safety? Inuyasha was right, mother was already gone, and I needed to put Sesshoumaru first. I had to make sure he was okay, and let him know I had freed myself. Only then would he feel himself free to kill Naraku.

"Kill him. Don't show him any mercy." I hated the fact that I would not see my mother's murderer be killed, but Inuyasha was right, right now Sesshoumaru came first. "Once you make him pay, go help the others keep our kids safe."

"With pleasure!" The hanyou pointed his sword at the mercenary.

"Do you really think I will let you off so easily?" Jakotsu uncoiled his sword and launched an attack my way. Before I could react, Inuyasha had stepped in between us, using his sword to block the incoming blow.

"I'm your opponent now." To emphasize his point, he launched a claw attack, which Jakotsu easily side-stepped.

I steeled my heart and ran for the door. Inuyasha could handle himself, I needed to go to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

I ran faster than I ever had. Through the basement, up the stairs and down corridors. I even called the wind forth to help me run faster. Soon enough I finally found myself at the fighting pit. I could hear the roar of the crowd in the stands on the floor above, and I wondered what prompted their cheers of joy. Had Sesshoumaru managed to destroy Naraku's protective cocoon, or had the hanyou injured my lover? Damn it, not knowing was worse than everything. To my frustration, I found myself in front of the impenetrable barrier that had been placed to guarantee the sanctity of the duel between the two Lords. In my opinion due to his cheating Naraku had forfeited the duel therefore the barrier should have been taken down. Unfortunately it seems that the other two Lords did not agree. Kouga probably did, but considering how calculating Menoumaru was, I would not put it past him to refuse to lift the barrier until either Sesshoumaru or Naraku was dead. The damn moth probably had already decided how the forfeited lands of the defeated lord would be carved. A problem to deal with later. For now, I needed to get in that arena and fast.

I raised my fan, and launched wind blades. Sadly they were quickly absorbed by the glowing surface of the barrier.

"Fuck this!" This time around I launched swirling wind tornadoes.

Unfortunately, despite my repeated attacks, the protective shield around the fighting space was still in place. How was I to get to Sesshoumaru?

"Pathetic, it seems I will once again need to intervene." Sakura glided next to me. "For the record, I am doing this for my son, not for your benefit."

The older woman unfastened her fancy necklace.

"A gift from my late husband. Sesshoumaru is not the only with an affinity for youkai artifacts. She palmed the large dark stone I had always seen hanging around her neck and placed it against the barrier. Instantly a vortex formed, creating an opening in the barrier. I was shocked to see Sakura held such power.

I tentatively stepped towards the opened gateway. "You're not coming?" I asked noticing that she had not moved a muscle.

"My son has no need of _me_ to defeat that despicable hanyou." If I had had time to reflect on this moment, I might have been tempted to smile a Sakura. This was probably as glowing an endorsement I was ever to get from my mother in-law to be.

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder as I stepped through the barrier. As soon as I did, the gateway closed-up. Sesshoumaru, Naraku and I were once again trapped inside the barrier until one of the two Lords lay dead. I was so nervous as I did not know what would await me ahead. I had rushed over not having a plan, but there was no time to second-guess myself. Sesshoumaru needed me.

Being inside the barrier was weird. It felt like stepping into another dimension. Gone were the excited screams coming from the blood-thirsty audience. I was now enveloped in a quiet space, without seeing anything from the outside.

"Kagura."

A voice called behind me, and I instantly turned.

"Sesshoumaru." I scanned my eyes all over his form, checking him for injury. His clothes were shredded in some places and the pristine white had been dyed brown by some dried blood, but all in all he seemed majorly unharmed. I sighed in relief.

He also ran his eyes all over me, and I nodded, letting him know I was okay. He may have not spoken a word, but the relief he felt was clear in Sesshoumaru's eyes. His gaze lingered on my throat which I was sure was sporting an array of colorful bruises courtesy of Yura and the cut caused by Jakotsu.

"Dear traitorous daughter, pleasure to see you join us." Naraku stepped out of his protective cocoon.

"Yura is dead." I spit out spitefully. I doubted Naraku would bat an eye upon hearing about the death of his lover, but a small part of me hoped it would hurt him. "Your last remaining mercenary killed her."

The hanyou shrugged. "She was getting too attached anyways."

Despicable. Every time Naraku managed to surprise me by sinking to new lows… I slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru and stood at his back, right in his shadow. If it were up to me, I would have run towards him. Even if my eyes told him he was okay, I would love to check for myself by running my hands over every inch of his body. That would have to wait until we were safely home.

"Naraku. It's over now. No more games. No more threats. Face me and die." My lover pointed his sword directly at our enemy.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Naraku chuckled. "Right this moment, I could have your precious kids killed and their corpses brought here for me feast on their blood."

Sesshoumaru might have tried not to react at this threat, but I could see Naraku had rattled him. He may have remained as stoic as ever, but his grip on his sword tightened. A sure sign of his frustration. Naraku had already used me as a pawn in his attempt to win this duel, no way would I let him do so again.

"No they are safe. Our family protected them from your cowardly attack." I boldly lied, but I had every confidence Sango, Miroku and Kagome would hold off the attack until the arrival of Inuyasha. Naraku would not manipulate us anymore.

"Naraku." I spit out angrily. "You've hurt enough people. You killed Touga. You destroyed mother's life in your search of power. Enough is enough."

I roared in anger, unleashing a large tornado that I happily hurled at him. Unfortunately he had seen my attack coming, and had brought forth a mass of swirling tentacles to protect himself. He must have exerted too much energy earlier in his fight against Sesshoumaru because his tentacles dried up and broke down leaving him defenseless. One of the blades in my tornado even managed to slash his right arm causing blood to drip down the appendage. Good I had at least managed to hurt the bastard.

A cry of anger and frustration tore out of Naraku's throat. His blackmailing plans had failed, his own body was breaking down and betraying him. He was done.

"You think this is the end?" The dark hanyou roared. "I will defeat you. I will get your precious Higurashi girl, drain her blood and unlock the power of the Shikon Jewel. Just wait..."

"This Sesshoumaru grows tired of your nonsense." My lover interrupted him. I could not blame him. I too had had enough of Naraku.

In a move so fast I had barely seen him move, Sesshoumaru flew towards Naraku, his sword clasped in his hand. The two foes clashed violently causing a swirl of youki to emanate from the collision, blocking my view. Once the literal smoke cleared, I gasped at the grisly sight.

Naraku had torn at Sesshoumaru's left arm, almost tearing apart the limb, leaving it a pulpy bloody mess. When it came to my lover, he had gone for a killing blow and had stabbed Naraku through the heart.

The Lord of the West winced as he removed his blade from the hanyou's ribcage. Naraku fell lifeless to the ground. I stared at his corpse for one long minute, not believing it was truly over. I had wished for that moment to happen since I was a child. I thought about all the pain and suffering Naraku had put me and all my loved ones through. Most of all my mother. My deepest regret was that she was not here to share this moment with me.

"He's dead. We are finally free." Tears of joy, relief and sorrow fell down my cheeks.

Sesshoumaru walked to me and gently brushed my stray tears away with the pad of his thumb. He did not speak, but I could feel his concern.

"I'm okay. Just overwhelmed. I can't believe he's really gone." I mustered a wet smile for Sesshoumaru's benefit. "We need to bandage your arm." From up close I could see the deep gashes caused by Naraku's ultimate attack. The wound needed to be disinfected and bandaged and quickly.

"Do not worry yourself about me." He shrugged. Just as I was about to scold him, a loud cracking sound resonated around us. The barrier had disintegrated, allowing us to hear the cheering crowd in the stands chanting Sesshoumaru's name. I had forgotten we had an audience.

"Congratulations Sesshoumaru." I smiled up at him. "You did it. You avenged your father and defeated the Southern Lord."

"No. We defeated Naraku together." He took a hold of my hand and laced our fingers together. How did the man manage to make me fall in love with him more and more every day?

I nodded. There would be time enough to celebrate and figure out our future. His phone rang interrupting our moment.

"Inuyasha." He greeted the other person on the line. My heartbeat picked up. I could only hope the hanyou was calling with good news. As if sensing my anxiety, my lover put his phone on speaker.

"Well done brother but if it had been me, I would have dispatched Naraku a lot sooner." Inuyasha grumbled. "Damn it, wish I had been there to kick his butt. Keh! I barely got any action tonight. By the time I got to the shrine Kagome had purified to ashes all of those damn lower demons Naraku had sent."

The children were safe. I was sure they were, but hearing it made me feel better nonetheless.

"Was killing a mercenary not enough for you?" I asked Inuyasha. A part of me would always regret not being the one to avenge mother by killing Jakotsu with my own two hands, but I knew she would understand why I needed to get to Sesshoumaru. She would have encouraged me to go to him. I knew that until he had seen me alive and well he never would have killed Naraku.

"Feh! You'd already done most of the work. He was barely standing and alive by the time I got to him. Anyways we are on our way home now. Just wanted to let you know everyone is doing alright."

Sesshoumaru cut off the call. He had heard all he wanted to find out.

"Let's go home."

Home to the Western Lands. That sounded nice. "Yes, let's go. I want to check on our daughter." What I did not tell him was that I intended to care for his wound the second we made it home.

Sesshoumaru surprised me by bestowing on me one of the brightest smiles. I guessed he liked the idea of us parenting Rin together. So did I. Never could I have imagined one of Naraku's schemes would lead me to find my place in the world and the family I always yearned for.

Sesshoumaru and I had informally pledged to spend our lives together and build a common future, but only time would tell what was in store for us next, and what other obstacles we would have to overcome. Regardless, this was sure to be the beginning of a beautiful union between us.

 **A/N:** Despite the delays, you stuck with me until the end of the story. For that I am so very grateful. Next up, the epilogue, which will be posted within the week. Once again happy holidays to you and yours!


	28. Epilogue

_**Part 26: Epilogue**_

A/N: Happy New Year! I hope 2019 will be full of happiness for you all. We made it to the end of this fanfic together, and for that I am grateful! Thank you so much dear readers for sticking with this fic despite the sporadic updating. I had promised I would see it to the end, and here we are!

A special thank you goes to my amazing reviewers who gave me a little boost in motivation:

 **Little25victor**

 **AmorPorSiempre**

 **Devi no kaze**

Disclaimer: _No matter how much I wish for it, I unfortunately own nothing except my plot, and a few OC's here and there._

"You shouldn't trust him." I sighed. "He's a snake, literally and figuratively."

We were in our bed at home cuddling close lying face-to-face. Since our wedding three years ago, this had become one of my favorite times of the day. Sesshoumaru and I lying down in our darkened bedroom and talking together late into the night. He made efforts to come home to me early as he hated the thought of me waiting up for him, but most of his work was done at night, so I usually spent the first half of my evening alone in our bed. This was the only place he dared take off his Ice Lord mask, not only did he show his more amorous side, but also solicited my opinion on business matters. Our relationship and our marriage were true partnerships. It had not always been like this. Early on in our marriage, Sesshoumaru had tried his best to keep me away from his criminal enterprise, but I had managed to carve myself a spot. It had been slow going, but I was now aware of pretty much everything that happened in the Western Lands, and I was not afraid to speak my mind when I disagreed with some of my husband's business decisions.

"Do you not trust this Sesshoumaru's judgment? I have known of him for years. I will do business with him."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, unfortunately the darkness of the room meant he probably hadn't seen me. Never mind, I had other tricks in my arsenal. I burrowed myself closer to his side of the bed, my black curls mixing with his long silver hair on his pillow.

"I trust you." I raised my head just enough to press a kiss to his lips. "It's him I don't trust. That snake youkai used to work with Naraku. He came to the club a couple times and roughed up some girls. That's why I remember him."

At the mention of the spider hanyou, Sesshoumaru snaked his arm over my waist and tightened his hold on me. His grip crushed me to his body, and would have been painful if I did not need the reassuring. Three years after his death, speaking the name of the monster still left a bad taste in my mouth.

"He double crossed Naraku on their deal, and Hakudoushi went to make him pay. That's how he lost an ear." I ran a loving hand down his side. "I know how much you want that weapon, but we will find a way to get it without him. That man is lying to you and you shouldn't trust him."

He seemed to mull over my words for a while before finally nodding.

"This Sesshoumaru needs no one to acquire what he desires."

I fought the victorious smirk threatening to appear on my lips. I was pleased to see how much he had come to value my opinion and consult me on business matters. He knew I had the best interests of our family and the Western Lands at heart. Things had not been easy for us following Naraku's death. Menoumaru had tried to argue against Sesshoumaru being the winner of the duel for the simple reason that I had entered the arena therefore nullifying the duel. Good thing Kouga had been on our side, and that so many eye witnesses had seen and heard Naraku threaten my life and the ones of our youngest family members. Considering that Hakudoushi, Naraku's heir, and most of the gangsters in his outfit were dead, it had been easy to dismantle the Southern Lands and carve pieces of it for each of the three remaining Lords.

As the victor of the duel, my husband had received the biggest piece of the pie, and he had wasted no time making the best use of it. A second art gallery, a front for his money laundering, had been erected in the place of Naraku's strip club. To my pleasant surprise, Sesshoumaru had given me free reign of the place. I had happily torn down every single wall of the hated club and built a sleek, modern exhibition place where young artists got to show their work. I had even hired some of Naraku's former female employees to work for me. At least the ones who had agreed to get clean and work a legal job, the others were too far gone for me to help them out.

"Now," My husband rose himself on one elbow to hover over me. "This has been a long day full of annoyance, and this Sesshoumaru would like to relax and enjoy time with his wife."

I opened up my arms to him eagerly. "This Kagura could use some relaxing too." He wasted no time rolling on top of me at my obvious invitation. This was going to be a lovely end of the evening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I breathed in and out, and tried my best to control my nervousness. This was a big night, a really big night. Rin's first showing, and the presentation of my second collection. As much as she enjoyed making clothes with me, turned out my human daughter's real passion was painting. Sesshoumaru did not care what career she chose, he just wanted her to be happy. In a few months she was going to start attending art school, but had picked a university nearby so she was going to stick around home. Secretly I was glad she had decided not to live on campus. Rin had entered my life only three years ago, and I selfishly wanted to enjoy her a bit more. The fact that she spent most of her time at my art gallery ensured we at least got to spend a lot of time together. I did wonder if it was the art that interested her or Kohaku. Sango's younger brother had come home after spending years abroad seeking treatment from the trauma Naraku had put their family through. The death of the hanyou had helped his healing process, and art had helped him exorcise his demons. The young human had become a gifted sculptor, and the studio space at my art gallery had become a preferred hangout spot for him. Rin was never far behind sketching or painting. I did wonder when the two of them were going to dare admit their mutual crushes, maybe sometime soon.

"I'm so nervous I could puke!" Rin whispered next to me. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama here yet?"

I inwardly winced at hearing her refer to her father in such a formal way. Despite my tries I had not been able to make her call him dad or at least father. Maybe when a younger sibling came along, calling us mom and dad, Rin would feel comfortable enough to do the same.

"Your father's running late, but the rest of the family is here; sitting in the front row." I smoothed some of her bangs out of her eyes.

"Do you think people will like our show?"

The uncertainty in her dark eyes tore at my heart. She may be all grown up, but she was still a little girl needing reassurance from her mom at heart.

"Our show is going to be great!"

My enthusiasm was not faked. My first collection had done okay. Not my best work, but it had sold well, to my surprise. I guess Kagome and Ayame tooting my horn all over town and buying dozens of clothing items of my collections helped. My clothing brand, Ame, named after my late mother, had become a hit overnight. Sesshoumaru had loaned me the funds to get it started, but I had used the proceeds of my first collection to pay him back, despite his protests. He had given me the art gallery, it was already much. Now my second collection was being presented, and it had been inspired by Rin's paintings. Prints, bright colors and flower shapes were found all over the clothes I had made. A stark departure from my usual work, but proof of how happy and comfortable I was in my current life. Rin's beautiful paintings made for a wonderful runway backdrop for my creations. IT was as if the models were wearing her paintings come to life. I really loved the result of our collaboration.

"Alright, I'll go sit next to the family. I better help Aunt Kagome rustle up Izayoi before she decides to jump on stage."

My darling niece was growing into her powers, which meant one of her favorite things was now flying all over the place. To say we had been surprised that the inu hanyou/miko hybrid had the ability to fly would be an understatement. Inuyasha was now boasting about his strong dog half demon genes, even though he himself did not have the ability to fly. Sesshoumaru guessed Izayoi's ability had something to do with the Shikon Jewel, but neither of us had had the heart to tell Inuyasha. We did not wish to disappoint him. At least I did not, I was pretty sure my husband was waiting for the right moment to burst his brother's bubble.

After giving me one last hug, Rin sauntered to join the rest of our family. I did not fail to notice that she conveniently sat net to Kohaku. I stayed backstage, keeping an eye on things, and making sure that the show ran smoothly. As the last dress went down the runway I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me, and smiled.

"Beautiful work as always." Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss to the side of my neck.

"I am able to do what I love only because of your support." I said and I meant it.

"This Sesshoumaru would do anything for you."

I knew his words to be true. He had proven many times that he would do his outmost to make me happy.

"Anything?" I teased him. He answered by gently squeezing me.

"How about giving me a baby?"

He turned me around so quickly that had I not been a wind demoness who could steady myself with the help of the wind, I might have fallen over.

"Do you mean it?" He asked me. I could see the muted hope in his eyes. During our three years of marriage he had never once pressured me to become pregnant even though I knew how much he wanted more children; one just had to catch the occasional look of envy in his eyes when he saw Inuyasha playing with Shippou and Izayoi. I knew that Sesshoumaru was especially aching to have an heir. We loved Rin, she was our daughter, but she was human, and so very sweet and innocent. She could never inherit the Western Lands nor her father's criminal organization. I have never told her, but down the line when she had finished her studies and gathered some life experience, I wanted her to take over the gallery side of the business. This was as much involvement as I wanted Rin to have with the family business. Any child born to Sesshoumaru and I would be strong enough to rule the West with Shippou and Izayoi at their sides.

"I wouldn't have said it if I did not mean it."

"This Sesshoumaru will make preparations then."

The smirk dancing at the corner of his lips intrigued me, but I trusted him, I was sure that whatever he had planned, I would enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What my dear husband had in mind was our long overdue honeymoon. Barely two weeks after the successful runway show and art showcase, Sesshoumaru and I embarked on a trip. Just the two of us. I was surprised he had agreed to leave Inuyasha in charge for two whole weeks. After all the turmoil following Naraku's death had been the reason why Sesshoumaru and I had not taken a honeymoon when we first got married. He had declared Inuyasha could not be counted on to settle things.

My love had gotten us a luxurious hotel penthouse overlooking the ocean. We had spent the day exploring the city, strolling hand in hand like to young lovebirds; I had adored it. After a walk on the beach, we had retreated to our hotel where a candlelit dinner awaited us. A delicious five course meal and two bottles of wine later we had retired to our room. Time for baby making!

I did not know how the hell Sakura had figured out the reason for our trip, but she had gifted me a fertility ofuda two days ago. Of course she had thrown it as me, all the while muttering about how inferior kaze youkai were, and how difficult it was for them to breed. I had tried my best to ignore her words, but I had still hid her present inside my suitcase. I did not think Sesshoumaru would appreciate his mother's nosiness, so I had not told him about her gift. Their relationship had warmed ever since she had learned the truth about Touga's death, but they would never be close; that was simply not in their nature. Not that I minded. She and I were cordial, but the less of the judgmental old youkai I saw, the happier I was. From time to time she dropped by to check-in on us, but thankfully that had never become a habit.

As soon as we entered our room, Sesshoumaru bestowed a sweet kiss to my lips. That helped alleviate my nervousness. I had read about what to expect and had tried my best to prepare myself for the breeding process. From what I had heard, I could expect quite a bit of pressure but no outright pain. In any case the pain would be worth it. I could not wait to have Sesshoumaru's baby.

"So how should we do this?" I broke our kiss and undid my dress, standing before him in nothing but my underwear. "Do you want me on my back, my side... or I know, on all four. That's how your kind likes it better, no?"

My joke earned me a sharp angry glare. "I am inu youkai, not a common mutt. Just pick whatever position is more comfortable to stay in for a while." He unbuttoned his pants and threw away his shirt.

"How romantic…" I teased him, but did as told. I shimmied out of my underwear and lay down naked on our bed.

Soon enough he joined me in all of his naked glory. He reached down to gently undo my hair, freeing it from its usual bun. A gesture he had performed hundreds of times, but it still felt so lovely and intimate. He ran an appreciative hand through my hair. I knew he liked it long, so I had grown it almost to my lower back these past few years, but I only let it down for him.

"Kagura." The man may not say he loved me with words, but the loving way in which he pronounced my name was proof enough. Gone was my irritation, I waned to drown in Sesshoumaru now.

I reached up to bury my hands in his hair and brought his face down for a kiss. I may have been the one to initiate, but soon enough he took full control. Our lips pressed and our tongues met and danced together. It was only once I felt completely breathless that I broke our kiss. Unfazed, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips everywhere within his reach. First my cheeks, then my neck and lower. Once he reached my breasts, he took his time laving both tips with wet kisses, causing shivers to run down my spine. He continued his journey and once he encountered my stomach he placed small butterfly kisses all over it. If I had not been all primed and ready to have his baby, this loving gesture would have gotten to me. Suddenly he grabbed my legs, parted them wide and buried his head at the juncture of my thighs. My husband had become well versed in how to make me lose my mind in record time. A few well placed licks, a bit of biting and I exploded.

"Sesshoumaru!" I cried out as I came. Even as I was coming down from my high, I wanted more. I was aching to have him inside me. He was not one to disappoint. He retraced his steps and kissed a path up my body, only stopping when he encountered my lips.

I opened myself wider when he settled himself between my legs, and welcomed him eagerly when he slipped his length in my warmth. He rocked his hips gently, lowering his face to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I was far too gone to even identify what he was saying anyways. Soon, our gentle motions escalated and I felt my release building one again. He must have sensed it because he lowered his fingers to rub my hidden pearl. Instantly I climaxed, and Sesshoumaru soon followed suit.

I felt his member swell up as he buried himself deeper inside me. The uncomfortable pressure made me tense up. He was quite big and I feared he simply would not fit.

"Relax my love." He whispered reassuringly, and I did as he gently prompted. I breathed deeply and that helped lessen the pain. I sighed in relief once he was completely seated. It hurt a bit, but the pressure was also pleasurable. His knot was now in place and we would remain tied together until he finished emptying his seed in my awaiting womb. I idly wondered how long this would take. None of the research I had done gave me a clear answer. The length of the connection depended on the two lovers. For some couples the tie lasted minutes and for others hours, and in some cases even days. Just thinking about that latter possibility had me squirming in discomfort.

"Get on top. I do not want to crush you." He nudged me gently, and I quickly complied. We switched position, and I now found myself straddling him, my head resting against his shoulder. We stayed in silence for a good long while our chests pressed together as we waited for the tie to break itself.

"Well, I'm bored." I sighed. "I should have thought about turning on the TV before we got started. Who knows how long we will be stuck here…" I sighed once again. "I should have thought about having some magazines or an e-reader on hand too…"

"Woman silence!" Sesshoumaru finally snapped. "I could see a familiar vein throb at his temple." Maybe I was taking my teasing too far. Well I could not tell him that cracking stupid jokes was the best way for me to distract myself from thinking about the magical mumbo jumbo happening right now with our private parts.

"Do you think it took?" Despite my best efforts, a note of uncertainty had crept in my voice. Sakura's doubts had burrowed into my head. She was right conception was not always easy for wind youkai.

"I hope so, but if it did not this time, then we will try again. I can assure you this Sesshoumaru will enjoy every trial." He chuckled gently, one of his rare laughs and my heart stopped for a second.

He turned his head to the side and pressed a gentle kiss to my temple.

"I really want to have a baby with you. I'm glad we're trying."

"I am glad we are too." He encircled my waist with an arm, and reached his free hand to lift my chin and bring my face up to kiss him. We had no way of knowing how long we were going to stay stuck there, and making out seemed as good a way to keep ourselves occupied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I conceived the very first time Sesshoumaru and I tried. We did however fully enjoy our two weeks of honeymoon with lots of quality time and delicious food. Those blissful fourteen days seemed like a lifetime ago now. I did not know if it was Sakura's talisman, nope, actually I refused to give her the satisfaction of thinking she had anything to do with it, but I became pregnant with twins. This was very unusual among our kind, and I swore that ever since he had found out, Sesshoumaru stood two feet taller. The news had been a stroke to his manly ego!

This would surely be the only time I would bear Sesshoumaru a litter of pups, so he had better enjoy it. Personally, I just wanted this pregnancy to end. With a gestation period of twelve months, no wonder there were so few inu youkai on earth. The last year had been hell for me as I seemed to suffer from every ailment possible including violent morning sickness. My back was in constant pain, I looked like a whale, and I wanted those pups out now!

This thought came to me as a violent contraction rushed through my body. I would have sat up in shock at the pain had my mountain-sized stomach not made that impossible.

"You're doing great." The nurse whispered in my ear as she wiped sweat off my brows.

"The next one is coming Mrs. Tashio, once it does you will need to push as hard as you can." The doctor sitting between my splayed legs instructed me.

I had been in labor for thirty-six hours now, and I was exhausted. Still I nodded my assent. I knew pushing some more was the only way to bring theses babies into the world and finally have some rest.

"You can do this. You are the strongest woman I know." Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on my hand. He had stood by my side for every excruciating minute of my labor, and I fed off his strength. His encouragement gave me the boost I needed and as the next contraction hit me, I pushed as strongly as I could.

The wailing of our son announced his arrival into the world. I barely had time to see him that it was time to push his sister out. She came quickly but silently, too silently. Unlike her brother whose wails announced his healthy set of lungs, no sound had escaped her lips. Sesshoumaru squeezed my hand so hard he could have broken my bones, not that I would have felt it at the time. All my focus was on my daughter, who had yet to take a breath.

I felt tears streaming down my face. I regretted any complaint I had ever uttered in the past twelve months. I would experience the sickness, the heartburn, the back pain, the fatigue and the awkward body shape a million times over just to hear my baby girl take a breath. My baby girl. Unlike her brother whose bronzed skin resembled mine, she was fair like her father, and getting paler by the minute. After all the loss Sesshoumaru and I had endured at the hands of Naraku, we could not lose her too. This was supposed to be our happy ending. Losing one of our children so cruelly was not supposed to happen to us.

Time stood still. The doctor rushed to insert some sort of tube in my little angel's mouth and seemed to suck fluids out. Suddenly my baby opened her eyes wide and let out an ear splitting scream. This was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. She and her brother were now screaming in outrage at having been disturbed. I looked at Sesshoumaru through my teary eyes, and noticed his own golden orbs were suspiciously wet. I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed mine back in return. Both our babies were alive and well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They're so precious." Kagome squealed as she took in Daichi and Hana. It had only taken me two days, but I had finally perfected the technique to hold both twins in my arms at the same time, and was now proudly showing them off to their family members. We had come back home this very morning, and had settled in the master bedroom of the Tashio mansion. After the fright we had had at Hana's birth, I had been eager to go home and be with family. My husband had not disagreed.

"Keh! Don't get any ideas about having another one wench." Her husband grumbled. Inuyasha was not fooling anyone. He adored children and would not mind having a third one.

"Ah well, we should be next to add on to the family." Miroku gently nudged Sango, his wife of a few months, making his indentions clear.

"We'll see." She answered with a shrug, but seeing the light dancing in her eyes, something told me she would be cuddling her own babies soon enough. Being the head of security for the Tashio clan, she did not have to follow the children around and be their personal bodyguard anymore, which allowed her more free time to spend with her husband and brother.

"Alright, we've disturbed Kagura and the babies enough; it's time for the three of them to rest." Kagome, who had become my best friend declared.

I was grateful to have the miko nearby. Her experience as a mother was invaluable. It was precisely in times like these that I most missed my mother. She would never meet her grandchildren, nor would she be around to give me advice on how to care for my newborns. I did my best to shift away from such negative thoughts.

"Mother, father, we will leave you to it then." Rin came forward to run a finger down her younger siblings' sweet cheeks then left the room, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku following closely.

Sesshoumaru, who had silently been standing in a corner of the room walked up to me and effortlessly picked up the twins and put them down in their bassinets only a few feet away. A beautiful nursery had been set up next door, but I wanted them close by. I guess I was still not over the fear of losing them; especially Hana.

With more tenderness than I ever thought the man nicknamed the Killing Perfection capable of, he gently tucked the two babies in. Funny how they had only been in my life for a few hours, but I was already missing having them in my arms. But, sleep did sound good right now. My body was still recovering from the long pregnancy and harrowing birth.

"Kagura."

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to clear the fuzziness. Guess I must have slightly dozed off. What could be so important that Sesshoumaru had to disturb me from my well-deserved nap.

"There are some documents I need you to sign."

He sat next to me on the bed and handed me a large manila envelope.

"The last time I signed something without reading all the fine print, we ended up married." I quipped before digging in the envelope and taking out a host of legal looking papers. What the hell was he up to now?

"Our son, Daichi, has officially been named heir to Naraku's estate as his last living male relative."

I was surprised by that news. I had thought everything that my adoptive father had owned had been distributed among Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Menoumaru.

"Some of Naraku's possessions were too precious and rare to be divided equitably, and too powerful to be sold off. They were sealed away until a male relative was named inheritor." He must have felt my indignation because he quickly explained himself. "You know this Sesshoumaru believe in gender equality, I did not make the rules, I simply abide to them, and it was decreed only a male heir could inherit; this is why you never did."

"That seems like a lot of responsibility to put on the head of a two days old baby." I replied bitterly. I knew we were the First Family of the West, and at the head of a major criminal organization, but that did not mean that sometimes I just wanted us to be a regular family, enjoying regular things.

"He is this Sesshoumaru's son, he will do well, especially under the guidance of his wise mother." He pointed to the bottom of the document I was holding. "I asked them to name you as trustee of the estate until our son comes of age. Miroku worked with them on the drawing of the document; it is ironclad, you can sign it."

"Good." I answered before taking the pen he offered me, and signing the document. I was secretly pleasantly surprised that Sesshoumaru had asked for me to have such power. I could manage the funds and the vast inventory of items as I saw fit until Daichi turned eighteen.

"This does seems quite unfair where Hana is concerned..."

The words had barely left my mouth that Sesshoumaru pointed to a separate document in the folder he had handed me earlier.

I quickly scanned its contents. A trust fund? He had set up a trust fund for her. "Wow that's a lot of zeros." I gasped in shock as I saw the total amount that had been set up for Hana to have access to upon her eighteenth birthday.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders. "It is the same amount I settled on Rin."

I noted that no such dispositions had been put in place for Daichi. Was it because he was to receive a substantial amount as Naraku's only male heir, or was something else happening here?

"Do you expect our son to follow in your footsteps?" I looked over at the slumbering baby. It was hard to imagine he one day would grow to be a strong youkai and the rightful defender of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, following my gaze.

"I would never force a child of mine to do something they would not want, but as this Sesshoumaru's first born son, I should hope he would wish to take over after me and protect these lands and our people as Tashio men have for generations." He put all the papers back in the envelope before continuing. "I hope as I have that he will be able to rely on his siblings and cousins to fulfill his role."

"Did you just admit that you love Inuyasha and actually count on him?" I gently teased my husband. I knew how much the two Tashio brothers cared for one another, and how important Inuyasha was to the organization, but it never hurt to mess with Sesshoumaru a bit.

"Silence, clearly you need more rest if you believe this Sesshoumaru would ever say something so ridiculous." He sealed the envelope and put it on the side table before lying down next to me on the bed. I was not surprised he too was up for a nap. We had stayed up for the past two nights together watching over Daichi and Hana in pure amazement that we had created such beautiful little treasures. We were both exhausted.

I laced our fingers together on our bedspread.

"I never did ask you, the first night we met. When Naraku forced you to sign our marriage contract, why did you agree? He might have been stupid, but even he would not have had the guts to shoot the Lord of the West in one of his clubs in front of witnesses."

"Maybe this Sesshoumaru figured it would not be such a hardship to be married to a beautiful, feisty annoying wind witch." I knew he meant to tease me, and I could not help but chuckle. "Now close your eyes and sleep."

I smiled and did as told. I closed my eyes, and laid my head down on his chest. If ten years ago someone had told me I would ever be in such a place: married to Sesshoumaru, mother to his children, and his partner in ruling the Western Lands; I would not have believed it. Yet, this was my reality, and despite all the pain, suffering and loss it took to get to this point, I was so happy with my life. Naraku had tried to destroy me, but what he had done was bring me, right where I belonged, in Sesshoumaru's arms.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** This is it guys! Thank you for sticking with me through the ups and the downs. I hope you enjoyed the ride, and will consider reading some of my other fics. I look forward to finding out what you thought about this fic. I don't intend this to be my last foray into the Sessh/Kagura ship, so stay tuned for more adventures! Once again happy New Year and best wishes for 2019!


End file.
